Of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved!
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: DISCONTINUED. KoyukiNarutoTayuya pairing. CHAPTER 28 added!
1. Prolog

Hello, and welcome to the story of "Of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved!" This fic will focus on an Ice nin who was born not from a natural womb, but from an artificial means of birth. The story will take place in the Land of Ice. Ice nin Naruto, as well as a NarutoTayuyaKoyuki, and ShinosukeFemOC. I will also throw in a crossover from Gundam Seed Destiny. Yes, this is a Naruto Gundam Seed Destiny crossover.

Chapter One: Beginning

(Cosmic Era 59)

Nine months before the experiment was successful, the Hyou nins that participated in the Ultimte Ninja project has collected the Kekkei Genkai from around the Hidden Continent. The Asukas were pregnant with a baby boy when they decided to use him in the experiment.

"We've got to limit only one bloodline limit. Otherwise, the project is about to fail." said one scientist.

"But which doujutsu? The Sharingan, or the Byakugan?" asked another doctor.

"We can mix both, but we can't add a third, or the baby is totally dead." said a third scientist.

"Let's get started." said the second scientist.

And so the Ultimate ninja project was conceived, and it would take another nine months until C.E. 60, when the experiment would be successully created. Meanwhile, in the village of Konohagakure at the Ka no Kuni, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki were waiting in a clinic for a special doctor. They recently heard that there was a technology that would enable to enhance children into what their parents had desired.

"It wouldn't be bad, Kushina." Minato said. "Our future kid will be a first-generation Coordinator."

"I'm afraid that he would suffer discrimination." Kushina replied as her brother Nagato a.k.a. Pein of Akatsuki had arrived. "Nagato, are you here to help me cope with the pain?"

"Yes, Kushina." Nagato replied. "Although the baby that you're carrying wouldn't be born for a while."

"I got an idea. Why not use our baby in the Ultimate ninja project?" Minato asked.

"They already got another baby. Sure, we can do that." Kushina said as the doctor has arived.

"Uzumaki-san, we're ready for you now." the doctor said. "You have given us the consent to use your baby in the experiment?"

"Yeah, us and the Asuka clan will be the two clans that will have the first Coordinator ninjas." Kushina said.

"All right, let's get started." the doctor said.

While the baby was being placed in an artificial womb, the scientists in the village of Hyougakure had done the same thing. Throughout the nine months the experiment carried on. In Konoha, Minato and Kushina were discussing the Kekkei Genkai that their future child would have.

"Well, Naruto would have the Rinnegan, since the Uzumaki clan has that bloodline." Kushina said.

"Yeah, but the Namikaze clan has the Nehangan, which is just like the Rinnegan." Minato said. "Imagine if our bloodlines have been mixed."

"Don't worry about that, Minato-kun." Kushina said. "Our future Coordinator child would have twice the size of his chakra reserves as a Natural."

"You'd better be right." Minato said.

After the nine months had passed, the Hyou nin that supervised the experiment saw the fetus act up. Immediately he rushed to his colleagues.

"Everyone, the baby is moving!" he said.

"Kazuo, are you sure?" said another scientist.

"Yes. He is moving." Kazuo said. He was the father of the baby that was about to arrive into the world. The Asuka patriarch rushed bacj to the lab, and saw the baby move again. He then gathered some scientists, and told them what to do.

"Release the baby at once. The Musashi clan's baby is still in its fifth month." Kazuo said. "Their baby would be born four months after the experimental baby in Konoha has been born."

"Right." replied the lead scientist as they shut down the artifiial womb, and wrapped the baby around in a blanket.

"What shall you name this baby, Kazuo-sama?" the lead scientist asked.

"Shinosuke Asuka. That will be the baby's name. You sure that this baby has been given the proper bloodline that we've acquired from the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans?" Kazuo said.

"Yes, Kazuo-sama." replied the lead scientist.

Two months later, the second baby that was enhanced in Konoha was ready to be born. Minato and Kushina were rushing to the clinic to where the experiment was conducted. The doctor was there when the two new parents have arrived.

"Well, Hokage-sama. The baby is ready to be born into the world." the doctor said.

"Great. Thanks for the enhancement." Minato said. Just then, a Konoha Chunin rushed to them, while panicking.

"Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi no Yoko is here!" he yelled.

"Dammit. We've got to go there and kill it." Minato said. "Kushina, stay here and protect the baby. Should you be in danger, throw this kunai here." He gave her a three pronged kunai that has a special signalling point, then rushed to the scene where the great beast was attacking.

Meanwhile, the Kyuubi No Yoko was relentlessly killing many Konoha nin that rushed to defend their home. The situation grew hopeless, until Minato arrived on the scene.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Minato said as a gigantic toad appeared before the fox. The great toad then clashed with the demon fox, until he too began to lose hope. Kushina on the other hand, was having trouble keeping out an intruder that tried to kill the baby.

"Get away!" Kushina yelled. The intruder had a rifle in his hand, and tried to shoot her, but she threw the kunai that Minato gave her. Immediately, the struggling Yondaime Hokage rushed to the scene, only to come in too late. Kushina Uzumaki was shot dead, but the baby was safe. Minato then cleaved off the intruder's head, and picked up the baby. Then, he went back to the fox, and made some handseals.

"Fuuin Jutsu! Shiiki Fuujin!" Minato yelled as Shinigami appeared, and a hand had wrested the soul out of the fox. Then, he collapsed to the floor, dead as well. Meanwhile, a Hyou nin had watched the scene, and hid himself for a bit. The bundle went down to the ground, and rushed to pick it up. A Konoha Chunin tried to catch up to him.

"Hey! He's going off with that demon reincarnate!" he yelled.

"Kill him for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" they all yelled, but the Hyou nin had knocked them unconscious. He then was knocked unconscious by a Hyuuga main branch member. Hiashi Hyuuga took the bundle, and went to the former-now-reinstated Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. A mystery nin tried to run off with Minato's child." Hiashi said while trying to control his tears.

"I see. He may have good intentions regarding the future of Naruto, but I think we shold take care of him for the time being." Sarutobi said. However, the Hyou nin regained consciousness, and went th Hiashi.

"He still has relatives in Hyougakure. Please let me take him to his grandfather." the Hyou nin said.

"Still as slick as ever, eh Mamoru?" Hashi asked.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. He would be treated with contempt if he stays here. The villagers aren't gonna honor Minato's last wish." Mamoru Tsukasa said. He was known as the Hyougakure's Legendary Sannin, and his skills combine that of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.

"It was in Minato's will that I take in the boy." Hiashi said. "At least I can repay him for what he has done to the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said.

"Very well, but in three or four years, I come back for the boy." Mamoru said.

* * *

Mamoru POV timeskip four years C.E. 64

* * *

I watched the scene where young Naruto was being chased by the villagers. The scene was horrific at the least. Being a coordinator myself, I knew the scent of Blue Cosmos where they go. 

"KIll the demon brat!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

This scene was the same for the lst four years, ever since he was born. Immediately, I went to stop the villagers. But they aimed their guns at me.

"We'll kill you for not letting us kill the demon when he was born." a villager said.

"You can kill me, but you can't kill the boy. Be greatful he kept the Kyuubi at bay." I said.

"We wouldn't care that much." another villager said as I picked up the boy, and went straight for the Hokage tower. Sarutobi was doing paperwork when I rushed in.

"Hokage-sama. I got the boy here. He's bleeding badly." I said.

"I had this talk with the villagers, but they won't listen." Saerutobi said as a bearded man had arrived. I couldn't believe my eyes at what am I seeing. The fact that Uzumi Nara Attha has arrived in Konoha has got me wondering. Is Orb going to dominate our world? I actually want ZAFT to dominate our world, because they are like me. We are all coordinators, and that we're proud of being one.

"Hokage-sama. I am Uzumi Nara Attha of the Orb Union." Uzumi said. "I have come here for an alliance with the Ka no Kuni, and with Konohagakure."

"Yes, I was expecting you." Sarutobi said. "The fact that we would love to be your subjects. Because we can learn from your nation."

"Of course. Here's the paper regarding the alliance." Uzumi said as Sarutobi signed the papers. "We are glad to have you as our ally."

The Lion of Orb tried to sign the agreement with other nations, but it seems that my idol Siegel Clyne has beaten him to the punch. The fact that he and Patrick Zala had made an alliance with my village was a dream come true. They also made sure that the entire country is filled with coordinators, since the Land of the Hourglass, or the PLANTS as they call it, are getting too crowded. Besides, I knew that the Namikaze clan were the only clan that were coordinators. But Naruto would be the first Ultimate ninja that was a coordinator, along with Shinosuke Asuka, and a Musashi clan member.

* * *

Year 70 of the Cosmic Era. A heated war was raging between the numerically superior Earth Alliance, and the recently estabilished military force of ZAFT. The war grew bloodier as Junius Seven was destroyed in a nuclear attack. Since then, the ZAFT forces has deployed N-Jammers throughout Earth. I quickly placed my jounin status on hold, to join in the fighting. I made it to the ZAFT academy, with the rank of the White Coat. However, I wasn't placed in the Le Creuset Team, because my other classmates, Tomislav Zvonkovic and Igor Dimitrovic were assigned instead. I was to form my own team, and were assigned to a Pangea-class ship. Before I left for ZAFT, I had taken Naruto to Hyougakure to his grandfather, Takeo Namikaze Sr. and to his future best friend, Shinosuke. It was kinda heartwarming when the two boys struck up a great friendship. This is my story.

* * *

This is the new and improved chapter of the original Demons and Coordinators, so compare the results!


	2. Growing Up

Chapter 2 of the fic Of Demons and Coordinators will be near you! As for the review, Naruto will NOT pilot the Buster or the Strike, although there will be a fictional Mobile Suit that is based on those machines. The Ultimate Ninja Shinosuke will be most likely to pilot a Providence-based machine. But that won't happen much until later in the fic. Also, as I've pointed out, Kira and the original Freedom will still be alive, which is why Yzak will pilot the Strike Freedom. The Savior will still be intact, which is why Dearka will pilot the Infinite Justice instead of Athrun.

Chapter Two: Growing Up

Year 71 of the Cosmic Era, where the Bloody Valentine War has come to an end, but sadly, another war was brewing in the horizon, where the true reasons behind these major conflicts has been revealed. Meanwhile, the three major powers, ZAFT, the Orb Union, and the Earth Alliance has continued to expand their influence in the shinobi world. However, the Earth Alliance has extract little influence, and as a result, the Land of Fire is under the control of the Orb Union, and the remaining lands were under PLANT control.

* * *

In the Land of Ice, Naruto Uzumaki was training in the academy, along with the Ultimate Ninja Shinosuke Asuka. They met when they were 5 years old. Since then, they have been inseparable. 

"Naruto, wanna go spar with me?" Shinosuke asked.

"Yes, Shinosule." Naruto replied. His life was altered for the better ever since a mysterious jounin from Hyougakure snatched him from the Konoha nin, who were bent on exterminating the "demon" brat, ever since that tragic day. Everyone in the cold village treated the Kyuubi container with respect, and with love. Anyways, Shinosuke and Naruto were practicing with their taijutsu, when a delegation of diplomats from the PLANTs came in, with Eileen Canaver in tow.

"Who is that lady?" Naruto asked.

"That must be the lady responsible for our alliance between our nation, and theirs. They were from the Land of the Hourglass." Shinosuke said. It was a common knowledge that the shinobi world referred the PLANTs as another shinobi nation.

"I've got to go home, all right? Same time, same place tomorrow, eh?" the ultimate ninja asked. "We've got the graduation exam too, as well."

"All right." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Eileen Canaver, and the other representatives went into the office of the Hyoukage, and the ANBU guards bowed to them, as they went in.

"Chairperson-sama, Hyoukage-sama was expecting you." one of the ANBU said.

"All right." Canaver said.

The Hyoukage was seated in his desk, slaving away with the paperwork, when he noticed the disturbance.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. How may I be of great sevice?" the Sandaime Hyoukage said.

"Hyoukage-sama, I came here to discuss the possibility of organizing a mobile suit corps for this nation, along with the other Great Nations. I've brought along the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, and Raikage with me." the temporary Chairwoman of the Supreme Council said.

"Of course, we will accept." the Hyoukage said. "It was also rumored that the Land of Fire, along with Sound were also planning in this as well, except that their purpose was as I quote, 'For the preservation of our blue and pure world!'".

"Dammit. So the Alliance were planning to ignite another war?" Yuri Amalfi asked. "We don't need another war."

"Well it's settled." Canaver said. "We'll send our advisors on this matter."

The next day, the graduation exam proceeded without any trouble. For this exam, Naruto had to camouflage in the snow, to prove his stealth skill. He also had to spar with a Jounin instructor, who was not allowed to use any weapons. Finally, he had to run from one end of the village to another without getting caught. Needless to say, here's the result.

"For the stealth test, you pass!" the first instructor said. He managed to conceal himself easily because of his clothing.

"For the combat test, I'm glad to say you passed with flying colors!" the second instructor said. Naruto was constantly practicing with his taijutsu with Shinosuke to have passed.

"For the endurance test, you not only passed, but excelled as well." the third instructor said. Easily said, the large chakra reserves from the Kyuubi were a factor.

Shinosuke passed was well, being the Ultimate ninja. It was easy for him. At the end of the day, 150 academy students had now become Genin. However, Naruto, and Shinosuke were called for extra training with the village, something to do with the top secret project that would ignite a war within the war.

* * *

It wasn't surprising that Naruto and Shinosuke had passed the exams with flying colors, being the Ultimate ninjas and all. Later in the night, they had met up the third Ultimate ninja in the form of Amaya Musashi. She was a nice person, providing that you don't get on her wrong side. Immediately, the three had struck up a firm friendship that would be known throughout the story. Meanwhile, in the PLANTS, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman had just finished going through that tribunal. The crimes that they did during the Battle of Orbit, and Dearka's surrender. The demoted blond grumbled. 

"This sucks. I had a good reason why I had to surrender." Dearka said.

"It would have been better if you fought to the death." Yzak said as they walked by. News about his mother's house arrest had affected the young Joule. Since then, he had to be in the Supreme Council meetings as part of Martius City. They walked into their old comrade, Shiho Hahnenfuss, and started to go to a coffee shop.

"I guess that they let you go?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah. But Elsman here wasn't lucky. He got demoted for surrendering." Yzak said.

"Well, he was kinda stupid for doing that." Shiho replied.

"Like I know the answer to what I should have done." Dearka said.

They purchased some coffee, and got a table for three. Yzak then started to get his laptop, and went through his files.

"You know. The PLANT Supreme Council has something going on in the Hidden Countries. I just saw Canaver come back regarding some new deal that they had with the Hyoukage there." Yzak said.

"It's a good thing that we dominate the Hidden Countries. Otherwise, we're toast." Dearka replied. "It's like we're the imperial power in that place."

"We are the imperial power in that place, Dearka." Yzak said. "They have provided us with help, and we had provided some help for them too."

"Yeah, it's a great thing that the Earth Forces aren't extracting influence there." Shiho said. "Except the Ka no Kuni, and that is under Orb's rule."

"Of course." Yzak said. "The Seirans are extracting influence there. And I even heard that Blue Cosmos is popular there."

"Well, you're kinda screwed should you ever live there." Dearka said.

And they chatted for the rest of the day.

* * *

Please review for the comparison.


	3. Teams and Daily Classes

Hello, and welcome to the 3rd chapter of Demons and Coordinators! Before we start, I'll give out the specs of the mobile suits for the pro-ZAFT Shinobi Nations.

**MMPF-X01 Tsukuyomi Ashtray**

**Head height: 17.53 m  
Base weight: 49.8 metric tons  
Special equipment:**

**"Ronin" Pack: "Gerbera Straight" katana sword x2, beam boomerang x2**

**"Aile" Pack: Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 74 beam rifle x1**

**"Bombard" Pack: "Chevalier" hyper impulse cannon, RFW-92 beam Sniper rifle**

**"Shadow" Pack: "Glenipir" claw, "Trikeros" Shield**

**"Phyton" Pack: "Scylla" chest cannon, missile launcher x4 (MA mode)  
Powerplant: Ultracompact deuterion battery  
Armament: "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1**

**Users: Land of Ice**

**Based on the Gold Frame Ashtray, which the Land of Ice will use. Prototype acquired from Morgenroette Inc. through a ZAFT spy.**

**MDMF-X01 Shukaku Ashtray**

**Head height: 17.53 meters  
Base weight: 49.8 metric tons  
Special equipment:**

**- Chaos Silhouette: Barrel missile pods x2, Type 75 beam long rifle**

**- Gaia Silhouette: winged beam blades x2 (MA mode)**

**- Abyss Silhouette: underwater beam rifle x1, "Scylla" chest cannon  
Powerplant: Ultracompact deuterion battery  
Armament: "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 71 beam rifle x1, shield x1**

**Users: Land of Wind**

**Variation of the Blue Frame Ashtray, which is mainly used by the Land of Wind.**

**ADPF-X01 Tsunami Ashtray**

**Head height: 17.53 meters  
Base weight: 49.8 metric tons  
Special equipment: flight pack, underwater salvage gear, Power Loader  
Powerplant: Ultracompact deuterion battery  
Armament: "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS ×2, Type 70 beam saber ×2, Type 71 beam rifle ×1, shield x1**

**Users: Land of Water**

**Variation of the Red Frame Ashtray, which is used by the Land of Water forces.**

**MAPF-X01 Hiraishin Ashtray**

**Overall height: unknown  
Weight: unknown  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery**

**Armament: multi-barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1**

**Users: Land of Thunder**

**Variation of the Ashtray Out Frame, and is the backbone of the Land of Thunder forces.**

**MGAF-X01 Boulder Ashtray**

**Head height: 17.53 meters  
Weight: 53.5 metric tons**

**Special equipment: flight pack  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Armament: "Igelstellung" 75 mm CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, Type 71 beam rifle x1, shield x1**

**Users: Land of Earth**

**Variation of the M1 Ashtray, which is mainly used by the Land of Earth.**

**Prototypes: (all powered under ultracompact deuterion battery)**

**MMPF-X102A Naginata**

**Head Height: 17.54 meters**

**Weight: 53.5 tons**

**Special Equipment: RFW-92 beam sniper x1, railgun x2, missile pods x2**

**Armament: Type 70 beam Saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle, shield x1**

**Pilot: Machiko Kobayashi**

**Based on the GAT-X102 Duel, this machine is a fearsome menace in the melee mode. Dangerous when equipped with special equipment.**

**MMPF-X103A Behemoth**

**Head Height: 17.54 meters**

**Weight: 55.8 tons**

**Armament: Gun launcher x1, High energy beam rifle x1, Type 70 beam Saber x2**

**Pilot: Amaya Musashi (Team Tsukasa)**

**Based on the GAT-X103 Buster, this machine is skilled at medium ranged combat. Intended for artillery, but equipped with beam sabers to make it less vulnerable.**

**MMPF-X207A Stealth**

**Head Height: 17.54 meters**

**Weight: 54.2 tons**

**Equipment: "Trikeros" shield x1, Mirage colloid**

**Pilot: Mamoru Tsukasa (jounin sensei)**

**Based on the GAT-X207 Blitz, this machine is perfect for recon missions, and sabotage missions behind enemy lines.**

**MMPF-X303A Zeon**

**Head Height: 17.53 meters**

**Weight: 53.9 meters**

**Equipment: ES-01 beam sabers attached x4, "scylla" beam cannon, RFW-95 beam rifle**

**Pilot: Shinosuke Asuka (Team Tsukasa)**

**Based on the GAT-X303 Aegis, this machine is capable of transformation into Mobile Armor mode. This machine is suitable for demolition of walls, towers, as well as ships. Suitable for underwater, and desert combat.**

**MMPF-X105A Demon**

**Head Height: 17.54 meters**

**Weight: 53.8 tons**

**Armament: Armor Schneider knives x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1, 75 mm multi barrel CIWS x2**

**Special Packs:**

**AQM/E-X01A Force Demon: A basic pack, uses Type 70 beam sabers x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, and shield x1**

**AQM/E-X02A Sword Demon: A close combat pack with "Kusanagi" antiship swords, and beam boomerangs x2**

**AQM/E-X03A Siege Demon: A long range artillery pack with railguns x2, beam cannons x2, and beam javelins x1**

**Pilot: Naruto Uzumaki (Team Tsukasa)**

**Based on the GAT-X105 Strike, but with the Siege pack that is based on the Blast Impulse, this machine is the basic multi-purpose mobile suit.**

Chapter Three: Teams and Daily Classes

Inside a factory in Hyougakure, five humanoid looking machines were being built. These machines are the new pride of Hyou no Kuni, a symbol of prestige that was acquired from their ZAFT superiors. However, there were some prototype blueprints that were sent from the Orb Union.

"Let's get these machines finished. The Hyoukage wants them sent to that Namikaze gigantic carrier." said one of the workers.

"All right, boss!" said the rest of the workers.

At the Academy, Naruto and Shinosuke were seated in the desks, when the Chunin instructor came in.

"All right, listen up! This year, we have 50 jounin instructors for the 150 genin that had passed, and here's the teams...And Naruto Uzumaki, Shinosuke Asuka, and Amaya Nakamura, the reason why you three were left behind, is because your sensei will be none other than the Hyougakure's Sannin, Mamoru Tsukasa." the Chunin said.

Soon later, the said Sannin came in, and looked at his students. He is a leaning 6'2, for a man, with his blue hair, and ice blue eyes. He was staring at the three genin in the classroom.

"Welcome to your first three man team, my name is Mamoru Tsukasa, and I'll be your instructor. My personality is that I'm labeled as the emotionless man. My advice is that you surpress your emotions, so that your opponent doesn't take advantage of what you're thinking. Next, you with the blond hair." Tsukasa said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a quiet, smart guy. I like to spar with Shinosuke, and meditating. My dislikes are perverts, and bigoted idiots. And my dream is to be Hyoukage." Naruto said.

"Hmm. Uzumaki, eh? I knew your mother, Kushina. Tragic event, but you should be a Namikaze. Enough with that, next is you with the red eyes, and the silver hair." the Hyou Sannin said.

"My name is Shinosuke Asuka, and I like to spar and train with Naruto, and reading. My dislikes are bigoted idiots who think that coordinators are a crime against humanity. And my dream is to be the Hyou daimyo." Shinosuke said.

"You're the Ultimate Ninja, the Shinosuke Asuka? Wow, I must have known your father, being the creator of the Ultimate Ninja project, and to top it off, you're a coordinator. That's fine. I'm also a coordinator myself. Maybe the tailed beast that was sealed inside him had got to do with that." Tsukasa said. "And you have an unlimited amount of chakra that could rival that of a jinchuuriki, and having three chakra reserves, too. Last is you, the black haired emerald eyed lady."

"My name is Amaya Musashi, and I like to train with my taijutsu, and genjutsu. My dislikes are people that kill you for disagreeing with them. My dream is to be the leader of the Musashi clan." Amaya said.

"OK, the intros have been done. Tomorrow, meet me at the training ground 9 for your test." Tsukasa said.

After the intros have been done, Amaya went to the pair, and started to talk to them.

"You two don't like bigots, right? Well, same here. My parents were killed by some people who were against genetic enhancement. Anyway, my clan's specialty is that we have a kekkei genkai called the Karitegan. You see, our clan has the ability to go berserk, and with that eye, we can amplify our speed. We can also see the tenketsu like the Byakugan, but we can also see souls." Ayama said. "Shinosuke, you also have this blood limit too, being the ultimate ninja and such."

"Yeah, but Naruto doesn't have a kekkei genkai, wait. I recalled seeing him with a blood red eyes with slanted pupils, and six rings as well." Shinosuke said.

"You don't mean, Naruto here is the descendant of Nagato Uzumaki? Wow, and being the container of the Kyuubi makes it interesting." Amaya replied.

"Yeah, I didn't realized it, until I saw myself in the mirror with rings on my eyes." Naruto said.

The three genin talked until sunset had been placed upon them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinn Asuka was going over the problem that they were given at the academy. He had just come out of a brawl with a huge ma regardingan insult. He managed to win the fight, mainly because of his anger. Rey Za Burrel came in to the room, and started to do his homework. 

"Are you all right, Shinn?" Rey asked.

"It's just nothing, Rey." Shinn said. He lost his family when they were evacuating from Orb when the Freedom had killed his family. He didn't know it yet, but soon he will.

"Don't worry. I saw what happened. It's that guy's fault for insulting your family." Rey replied. "At least you knew how it feels to have your family lost. I never even had a family myself."

"That would be something to do with your secret, right?" Shinn asked. Rey nodded, knowing that he trusted his friend to keep his secret.

"Yeah. We'd better finish up." Rey said as the boys have continued their homework. It was until night time that they had some down time. Shinn then went to the firing range to practice with his target practice. Lunamaria Hawke, and her sister Meyrin Hawke were chatting about some random girl stuff when Rey also joined in the firing range. Lunamaria then decided to join the two boys.

"What's up, Rey?" Lunamaria asked.

"It's just that Shinn is a little angsty right now." Rey said. "About that fight."

"Yeah. That jerk just had to insult his family." Lunamaria replied angrily.

They proceeded to practice, until they had to back to their dormitories. The next day, they went to their classes, and yet another day when Shinn would often argue with his superiors. Needless to say, his friends were kinda pissed.

"Shinn, you've got to control yourself. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to make it to the military." Lunamaria reminded him.

Just then, two guys joined in the group. One of them had orange hair, while the other one had black hair, and a dark skin.

"Hey, Youlant. I wonder if Shinn is even gonna bag himself a girl some day?" the orange haired boy asked.

"Dunno. Let's make a bet, Vino. I bet that Shinn would grope some random girl's rack." Youlant said. "By the time we graduate."

"You're on." Vino sais as Lunamaria crept up behind them.

"What was that bet that you're going to do?" she asked menacingly.

"Well, we uhhh..." Vino said.

"What are you talking about?" Youlant said nervously.

"You're planning something perverted, aren't you?" Lunamaria replied.

"Well, we were kinda joking around." Vino said.

"Well, If I ever hear you two say that again, there would be trouble, got it?" she said.

"Yes, Luna." Vino said.

When Vino, Youlant, and Shinn made it ot an empty room, they started to whisper to each other.

"Hey Shinn, I bet you that you can't grope a girl's rack." Youlant whispered.

"I don't even want to." Shinn replied.

"Shut up!" Vino whispered. "We can't let Luna hear us."

"We nearly got busted for that joke." Youlant replied quietly. "Shhesh, a lady can get scary sometimes."

"Well, how long?" Shinn asked.

"Until we graduate." Vino said. They went out of the room, looking for any signs of Lunamaria. They were relieved when it was Rey that appeared. They walked to their rooms, and hung out until they had to go to sleep.

Note: I made the Akatsuki leader Pein an Uzumaki, so in this fic, Naruto is related to Nagato, and possibly, Konan, since she will be paired up with Pein. Nagato would be Kushina's brother in this fic, as well as Shinosuke being related to Shinn Asuka.


	4. Training and Assignment

All right! Chapter 4 in Demons and Coordinators freshly made from the mind of the author.

* * *

Chapter Four: Training and Assignment 

The next day, Team Tsukasa met at the training ground waiting for their instructor. It only took a minute to wait for him. He was carrying two bells with him (a common test among ninjas that would truly become genin), and looked at his team.

"All right, for this test, you will try to get these bells with the intention of killing me. Should the person not acquire the bell, and tied to a log, he or she will fail." Mamoru said. "OK, are you ready, then go!"

Naruto hid himself in the snowy bushes, while Amaya went to dive into the icy water, being used to the frigid conditions. Shinosuke went to camouflage in the snow, without being seen.

"_This bell test was meant for only the two of us. One of our teammates is bound to fail, unless..."_ Shinosuke thought for a minute, and then went to Naruto. "This test was meant to divide us. We should get Amaya to go with us, so none of us fail."

"Roger that, Shinosuke. I'll get Amaya." Naruto said. He then proceeded to dive into the icy river as well, and found Amaya gliding along the gentle current. Both genin were wearing masks to cope with the water.

"Shinosuke and I found out what this test is all about." Naruto said.

"Cool, what is it?" Amaya asked.

"Teamwork." Naruto said. "Listen, have you got a plan?"

"Hmm, let's see." Amaya said. She then placed her fingers together (kinda like Shikamaru when he's stuck against Temari), and formulated a strategy for a minute. "Great, here's the plan..."

Seconds later, both soaked genin were going out of the water, chattering. Naruto used a thawing jutsu that allowed him to warm up again, his clothes drying up quickly. Amaya also did a thawing jutsu, and warmed herself up. Shinosuke came up to them, with a worried look.

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Shiosuke whispered. "You guys could have froze with hypothermia."

"Listen, I've got a plan..." Amaya replied. They discussed the plan, and a minute later they went to their battle positions. According to Amaya, Naruto would first ambush Mamoru, while Shinosuke would strike after Naruto drove the sannin into Point B. From there, Shinosuke would pretend to reach for the bell. Amaya would finally do a genjutsu when Mamoru would corner the other two genin at Point C. All was well, but where is Mamoru?

Naruto had already found him, with his eyes closed, and attempted to ambush him, but he sensed his presence first, so the ambush was useless. However, the Naruto that Mamoru faced turned out to be a Kage Bunshin. The real Naruto sprang up from the mound of snow, pouncing on the sannin instructor. He was aware of that, and started to spar. Naruto kept on attacking Mamoru, until Shinosuke appeared out of nowhere, trying to grab for the bell. The sannin grabbed his wrist, and threw him on to the snow, but not before flipping forward to attack as well. Naruto and Shinosuke decided to go on to the defensice, allowing Mamoru to attack them simultaneously. When they reached Point C, Amaya covered the other three men into a genjutsu, and reached for the bell. Mamoru quickly realize that it was a genjutsu, and released it, only to discover that the three genin were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shinosuke and Amaya pounced out of nowhere, ready to grab the bells, but the sannin quickly dodged to another spot, only to realize that Naruto had knocked the bells out of his waist, and was caught by Shinosuke, and Amaya.

"Well done, you three. You realized that this test was meant to put you all at odds, and you figured out that it was meant for teamwork. Good job." Mamoru said. "As for the rest of the day, I'll be doing some chakra control training with you guys, and in a week, we'll start on ninjutsu. We'll also do taijutsu training tomorrow, and genjutsu training the day after tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei!" the three genin replied.

Meanwhile in the PLANTS, Yzak Joule was relieved that he was allowed to keep his rank after being prosecuted by the War Crimes Trial. It was because of Gilbert Durandal, that he and Dearka were spared from being shot. However, the blond man was demoted for his defection back in the first war. And so, he was in debt to the new Chairman. Yzak had already formed his own team, made of veterans from the first war. He was assigned to a Salsh ZAKU that fitted his melee combat. But what Durandal had in store for the two former Le Creuset Team soldiers, it would be even better than to wait for a certain Ultimate Coordinator to drop dead. He was going to assign the Joule team to a new ship that was being built in Armory One. Durandal felt the Yzak would be the perfect man to pilot the machine that might have become Kira Yamato's, if he knew more about himself. As a byproduct of the Ultimate Coordinator project, Yzak had a spatial awareness that was dormant, until when he turned 18. Now, at the age of 19, he has yet to unlock the dormant force that would rival his former nemesis, the one that gave him a blemish. At Armory One, the Joule team was undergoing an orientation with the new suits, when the purple coat Defense committee people came up to them.

"Commander Joule, you and Ensign Elsman are to report to the Chairman immediately. He is just in a shuttle up in space." the Purple Coat said.

A minute later, the two men had arrived at the shuttle, facing Durandal.

"Welcome, Commander Joule, and you too, Ensign Elsman." Durandal said. "You may be wondering why I called for you two here. Rest assured, you are not in trouble."

"Mr. Chairman, is it about our new machines?" Dearka said.

"No, Ensign. It's about how I can get your team to influence the potential future pilots of the new ship that is being built in Armory One." Durandal replied.

"The Minerva, right?" Yzak asked.

"That's the one. And by the way, I seem to have come across two blueprints that were made into the original Freedom and Justice Gundams. Maybe if you could dig up more dirt on those machines, then I can guarantee that we can build a newer version of the originals." Durandal said. "You two would be piloting it of course, unless should Athrun Zala return, he'll be assigned to pilot the new Justice."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Yzak said.

"However, I'm also appointing you, as well as Commander Hahnenfuss as members of FAITH. As Elsman can't qualify, seeing as you're a Green Coat." the Chairman said. "No offense, but after all, Greens can't qualify for FAITH."

"I understand, Kicho." Dearka said.

"Very well, congratulations to you, Commander Joule." Durandal said as he got out two badges that represent FAITH. Yzak took one, and kept the other for Shiho. After their promotions, the commander of the Joule team went to report to the future crew of the Minerva, with the new captain, Talia Gladys in row.

"Commander Yzak Joule, of the Joule team. Assigned to your command, Captain." Yzak said.

"Well, that isn't a surprise, Commander." Talia said. "You being promoted to FAITH for your record, despite the trial. I assume some of your subordinates are also assinged under our command as well."

"May I ask where's Commander Hahnenfuss?" Yzak asked. "Because she is also promoted to FAITH as well."

"Commander Hahnenfuss is currently aboard the Minerva, supervising the construction of the new hangars. You can give it to her, when she's not busy. Wait, here she comes." Talia replied. "Commander Hahnenfuss, Commander Joule here has something for you."

"Thank you, ma'am." Shiho said. "Commander Joule, what is it?"

"Congratulations, Housenka. The chairman just appointed us to FAITH." Yzak said. "Dearka was sour on that, but he can't get into FAITH, on account of his demotion."

"I see what you mean, Commander." Talia said. "Anyway, this is Arthur Trine, our Deputy Captain."

"An honor to meet you, Commander Joule." Arthur said. "I'm sure that your experience will influence the new pilots."

"Of course, Deputy Captain." Yzak said.

"I heard at the academy that they got a new cadet that has an attitude problem." Shiho said. "From what my friend Lunamaria said, he's really stubborn. I hope that Yzak here would straighten him up."

"That would be our best hope." Talia said.

"I also heard that the Elemental nations are making their own Mobile Suit Corps." Arthur said.

"It's true, Deputy Captain." Yzak replied. "So far, the Land of Ice has been a leader in those things."

"Kinda like Orb, right?" Talia asked. "Except that its military ideology resembles more like ZAFT than Orb."

"Probably because their daimyo is an anti-Alliance man." Yzak said. "According to Chairman Durandal, the PLANTS have made a pact with four of the five major shinobi nations, plus the Land of Ice, which is yet to be recognized."

"I see that. Anyways, welcome to the Minerva, and we hope to have a good time working you, Commander." Talia said, as all officers saluted.

* * *

Back in the Land of Ice, Team Tsukasa were in the denser part of the forest, with Mamoru facing the three genin. 

"All right. This practice is all about chakra control. In these trees, you three will do tree climbing without using your hands. Like this." Mamoru said, as he climbed up a tree, going as high as he can, and then he scratched the tree with a kunai. "You are to mark the distance that you went. Repeat these steps again, only this time, you are trying to go up higher than your previous mark."

"We got it, sensei." Amaya said.

"All right, start now!" Mamoru said. The tree climbing exercise was proving to be easy for the three genin, with Shinosuke finishing up first, followed by Amaya, and Naruto. It seems that in Hyougakure, the academy emphasises on chakra control from the early start. This gives the ninjas of Hyou greater advantages over other Hidden Villages. When the three genin were finished, Mamoru gathered his team, and led them into the river.

"All right, the next exercise will be the same as the last one, only this time, you are coping with something that moves. Here's a demonstration." Mamoru said as he began walking on the medium current. "Now, you three try."

This time, the water walking exercise was a bit more challenging, and also having to cope with an increasing amount of current flowing through the river. However, Naruto managed to walk across, followed by Amaya, and Shinosuke.

"Good job, you three. Once again, I'm so proud of having to train you all." Mamoru said. "Now, everyone here knows the technique of the Kage Bunshin?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said. "I mostly used it to spar when Shinosuke is doing something else."

"Of course I've used it. Many times." Shinosuke said.

"I have use it, as well." Amaya said.

"Good, because for our next training, which will be ninjutsu next week, you will need to use your kage Bunshins, because with Kage Bunshin, you would be able to complete your training that would normally take three years to complete." Mamoru said. "During your ninjutsu training, I will find out what will be your affinity to which elemental jutsu."

"Great. So all we have to do is to produce more chakra to help with this training, right?" Amaya said.

"Of course. But judging by your chakra control, I would like to see how much Kage Bunshins you can create." Mamoru said, as he did some handsigns. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Soon, there was over a thousand Mamoru clones.

Naruto started first on making his Kage Bunshins, and soon there was over two thousand Narutos. Amaya did the same thing, and there were also two thousand Amayas as well. Shinosuke was the last one to make his Kage bunshins, and probably made around four thousand Kage bunshins. It's no surprise, being the Ultimate ninja, as well as being a Coordinator.

"Well done." Mamoru said. "All right, you three can go."

When the three genin walked together, Naruto was surprised that Amaya wasn't showing any signs of confusion.

"Well, Amaya. Do you think that we can finish our training with the Kage Bunshins within a week?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Amaya replied. "Since we created around a thousand clones per day, we train faster. By the time we're finished the training, we would be powerful enough to be chunins, or even jounins."

"Since we're the elite, we have to train harder than everyone else." Shinosuke said. "I wonder what's happening in the Lnad of the Hourglass?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, since we don't read newspapers." Amaya said as nightfall had reached the three genin. "I know one thing: There would be another war."

"Yeah, because those bigots still don't know how to value peace, do they?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. It's the butchers that cause these kinds of problems, though." Shinosuke replied.

"Well, we'd better get to sleep, if we wnat to train tomorrow." Naruto said as they went their own ways into their own homes.

* * *

At this point, it would be Year 72 C.E., and the genin of Team Tsukasa would be 12 years old. The Armory One Incident wouldn't happen until they were 13, and that would be close to Naruto's 13th birthday. (Oct.10) The Chunin Exams would be held in 74 C.E., and the Invasion of Konoha arc in this fic would be at the same time that the planned Operation Angel Down would happen. The ZAFT invasion of Orb wouldn't happen, because the said arc would be the parallel. 


	5. Elements and Induction

All right! Chapter 5 of Demons and Coordinators freshly posted! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Elements and Induction

In the PLANTS, at the ZAFT academy, the cadets were preparing for their graduation ceremony, as well as to prepare to be inducted into the ZAFT forces. Shinn was doing well, for someone who had an attitude problem. Luckily, he had his friends to keep him in control such as Rey and Lunamaria. But there was a rumor that the Ultimate ninja of the Land of Ice has some connections to the young red eyed coordinator. Seeing as Shinosuke and his parents were not only coordinators, but the fact that Shinn's father, and Shinosuke's father had been twin brothers. Anyways, at the graduation ceremony, the new crews and pilots were walking across the stage, to get their certificate indicating that they had finished their training. The class was still walking across when Shinn spoke.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd be graduating from here." Shinn said.

"Yeah, but how do they decide which rank do we get?" Lunamaria asked.

"They'll be doing that after everyone else got their certificates." Rey said. "I do hope that there would be more redcoats this year."

"Yeah, I've heard that the top redcoats that graduated during the first war were the future members of the Le Creuset team." Lunamaria said. At the mention of the name Le Creuset, Rey tensed up a little.

"What's wrong, Rey?" Shinn asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Rey replied.

"Well, the ceremony's finished, and so we can go outside now." Lunamaria said. "Wait, where's Meyrin?"

"Right here, sis." Meyrin said as she appeared a minute later. "Well, the top brass actually awarded me the rank of green coat."

"What's our rank?" Lunamaria asked.

"Well, according to this result, there's only three reds gradding this year." Rey said. "That would be you, me, and Shinn."

"Wow! That's great!" Shinn said. "Hold on, now that we're in ZAFT, how are we assigned?"

Before Rey could answer, a Purple coat member of the defense committee came up to them.

"Ahem, Za Burrel, Asuka, and Hawke, you are to come to our office right away." he said.

"Yes, sir." Rey said.

At the ZAFT office, another Purple coat by the name of Jack Wedgeback was seated in his desk.

"Ah yes, I was expecting you three." Wedgeback said. "Chairman Durandal would be proud of you three, judging by your performance on the test, although I'm pretty concerned about Mr. Asuka's attitude when it comes to his superiors."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure that he's level headed." Rey said.

"Anyways, you three are assigned to the Minerva. The new ship that's been constructed at Armory One." Wedgeback said. "Most of your classmates are also assigned at the Minerva, and what's even cooler, is that the Joule team has also been assigned to the Minerva as well."

"The Joule team?" Lunamaria said. "I have connections to the Joule team, sir. Particularly Commander Yzak Joule, and Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"All the reason why the Joule team is the best team for you three to be assigned to." Wedgeback said. "You three may go, but take these papers with you." He gave the three reds a set of documents. After they left, Wedgeback went back to his paperwork. Then, he turned to his comrade by the name of Biggsfront.

"Well, mate? It seems that we've got some star pilots for the Minerva this year." Biggsfront said.

"Yeah, but they're nowhere near powerful as the Mokushi Mercenary Unit." Wedgeback replied. "I heard that the leader of that mercenary fleet used to serve in ZAFT, until he decided to use his servises to gain more profit in order to make more of those Pangea-class ships."

"Those motherships? They're even bigger than the Minerva, and just as big as the Gondwana." Biggsfront replied.

"The Zvonkovic team would be accompanying them, since Zvonkovic had some issues that he has against the Earht Forces." Wedgeback replied. "We also have issues too, since we were denounced as traitors after Oceania sided with the PLANTs. I'm actually half-Australian, half-Canadian."

"Same with me, Wedgeback." Biggsfront said as both purple coats continued to do their paperwork.

When the new Red Coats went to the Minerva, they saluted before their new commander. Yzak was asssigning his team on a tsk when he saw them.

"I'm Commander Yzak Joule of the Joule team. You three must be the new pilots for the Minerva, right?" Yzak asked.

"Yes, Commander Joule. I'm Lunamaria Hawke." Lunamaria said.

"I'm Rey Za Burrel." Rey said.

"And I'm Shinn Asuka." Shinn said.

Dearka and Shiho came up to the new pilots, and also saluted.

"I'm Ensign Dearka Elsman of the Joule team." Dearka said.

"And I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule team." Shiho said. "Welcome to the Minerva. The captain is in her quarters. I'll take you three up to her to confirm your assignment."

Shiho, and the new graduates went to the captain's quarters. Talia was doing some paperwork, when she buzzed in.

"This is Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule team. Captain, permission to enter?" Shiho said.

"All right." Talia said over the com. She looked up to see four Red coats come in. They saluted to her, and she did the same thing to them.

"These are the new graduates that were assigned to this ship." Shiho said.

"Yes, Wedgeback told me about this." Talia said. "Arthur, come and meet our new pilots."

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur said as he rushed to the quarters, and saluted. "The three new graduates that are Red coats, I believe?"

"Yes, Arthur." Talia said. "Rey Za Burrel, Shinn Asuka, and Lunamaria Hawke.

"We'll have to control Shinn though." Arthur replied. "I heard that he almost got kicked out of the academy for his behavior. But it seems that Rey and Lunamaria have controled him."

"Yes. While you all sre under my command, you are to be in your best behavior, understand?" Talia said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am!" The REd coats replied.

* * *

Later at the forest, Mamoru was teaching his team the basis of normal taijutsu fighting. He told them about taijutsus that were originated from the Republic of East Asia, and how he managed to learn them all. 

"It's important that you're skilled in the art of taijutsu, as well as ninjutsu, genjutsu, as well as kinjutsu or the art of sword fighting." Mamoru explained. "The balance of these skills allows you to cover your weaknesses in battle."

The sannin then proceeded to give the three genin taijutsu scrolls. Naruto was looking at how much of these things were gonna be helpful.

"OK, I want you three to use your Kage Bunshins for this exercise, because the experience that your Bunshin gains will be tranfered back to you." Mamoru said.

For the next three days, the three genin were training constantly in taijutsu, using their Kage Bunshins. Naruto managed to improve a lot in his usage of his Bunshins, by quick timing. Amaya also improved by practicing on how to be alert when there's an ambush. Shinosuke also improved in his taijutsu skills, through his quick reflexes. But what Shinosuke has learned that was different from the other two genin, was that he mastered the Hyuuga fighting style, as well as the rest of the Konoha taijutsu fighting style. He also learned quickly the fighting style of Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, as well as his native Hyou, and surprisingly, Oto. After three days, Mamoru then tested his team in a taijutsu match to see if they can work as a team using taijutsu only. Needless to say, they passed.

(timeskip to next week)

Mamoru was preparing his ninjutsu scrolls for his team, when a there was a knock on the door. He then opened it, and at the door stood a ZAFT White Coat.

"Sir, you'll have to come with me." the White Coat said.

"What for?" Mamoru said. "I didn't do any harm."

"Of course you didn't. I was just going to get you to come with me to the hangar." he said. "It's about the machines that were built. You'll have to get your team to learn how to pilot them before battling."

"OK." Mamoru said. He then went to meet the echleons that were in charge of the defense of Hyou.

"Here's the machines that you and your team will pilot, Commander Tsukasa." said a ZAFT Black Coat as he showed the ex-ZAFT commander the machines that resembled the ones that were stolen at Heliopolis.

"This is great. Since my team are coordinators, they can learn almost anything about his." Mamoru said.

"Of course, but with the right teaching they can be better pilots." the Black Coat replied. "You may go."

When he reached the training ground, his team was waiting for him. Amaya sensed something wrong with the sannin.

"Mamoru-sensei, what's wrong?" Amaya said.

"Well, we're also assigned to pilot a humanoid machine called a Gundam." Mamoru said. "We'll have to do a crash course in Mobile suit piloting."

"No problem." Shinosuke said.

"Anyways, I've got three pieces of paper for each of you." he said. "Take each sheet, and use your chakra to determine your affinity."

Amaya was first to know her elemental affinity. She got a piece of paper, and used her chakra on the paper. To Mamoru's surprise, her paper had split, while being frozen. Then, the frozen paper began to burn, and crumple at the same time, and then got wet and dusted off.

"All right, Amaya. Your affinity is Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Ice." Mamoru said. "You're an Avatar user. Naruto, you're next."

Naruto had also got a piece of paper, and used his chakra on the paper. To Mamoru's second surprise, as well as Amaya's delight, his paper had split, as well as froze, crumpled, burned, and and then melted and turned to dust.

"Cool moves, Uzumaki. Your affinity is Wind, Ice, Fire, Lightning, Earth and Water. Perfect combat against what I would suspect to be an Uchiha prodigy. They use Katon jutsus." Mamoru said. "Looks like I'll be having two or three people in my team That are Avatar users. Speaking of which, Shinosuke, you're up."

Shinosuke got the last piece of paper, and used his chakra on it. To everyone's horror, and surprise, his paper had gone a wierd changes. First, his paper crumpled, then splitted, then burned and froze, got wet, and turned to dust, or the other way around.

"Well, it's no surprise that you're the ultimate ninja, so that makes you an Avatar like elemental user." the sannin said. "But all the same, I should be teaching you three at the same time."

They got started on learning the elemental jutsus by making 6,000 Taju Kage Bunshins. Then the genin has divided their clones into six groups, based on the elemental techniques that they're gonna learn. They did this all in three days, and Mamoru was so proud of them, that they went had a free time after the third day.

* * *

Note: Please compare the difference between the old story and the new and improved.


	6. Missions and Theft

All right! Chapter 6 of Demons and Coordinators freshly posted!

Note: This chapter will introduce the Kyuubi no Yoko only as a spirit, and its power won't be introduced until next chapter as well as Phantom Pain. This chapter will also cover Naruto's birthday. And I'll also throw in an OC on the Gundam Seed Destiny side.

Chapter Six: Missions and Theft

In the Armory One PLANT, you could see hundreds of the new ZAKUs being built, as well as the later generation of the previous machines. But what no one will realize is that another war would be brewed over the horizon. It all started when three innocent teens, a blue haired boy, an innocent blonde chick, and a green haired tall guy were walking on a street. The blonde stared at the mirror, and then twirled around. The blue haired boy looked at her.

"What's she doing?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Dunno. Wanna act like an idiot, Auel?" the green haired guy replied.

"No thanks, Sting. I'll pass." Auel replied.

The blonde continued to twirl, until she bumped into a black haired boy, followed by another black haired boy with a darker skin. Shinn grabbed on to the blonde, and accidentally groped her breasts.

"Who are you?" the blonde said. Then, she elbowed Shinn, and ran away. Auel and Sting were snickering about that.

"That's what happens when you're absent minded, Stella." Sting said, as they went away. Shinn then looked at his hands, and the tanned buy talked to him.

"You grabbed her rack, didn't you?" he said. "You're a lucky pervert."

"Wait, Youlant!" Shinn said as he ran back with Youlant, shopping bags in tow. Little they knew, Lunamaria and Meyrin saw the incident. Youlant went back to the Minerva, and told the crew about Shinn's lucky perverted incident. Needless to say, they were cheering.

"Hahaha. I knew Shinn is the ladies' man!" said a mechanic on the ship.

"Yeah, he 'accidentally' grabbed ber rack while catching her." Youlant replied.

"Oh yeah!" Vino said, but Lunamaria came up to them.

"Is it true?" Lunamaria asked.

"What's true?" Vino said.

"Shinn groped some random girl's boobs?" the red head replied. "I saw what happened. You said to Shinn that he's a lucky pervert."

"Well, I don't knw what are you talking about." Youlant said.

"If I ever hear this incident again, I'll report it straight to the captain!" Lunamaria shouted. "Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" all the mechanics replied.

Meanwhile, Cagalli Yula Attha was given a tour of the Armory One PLANTS by Chairman Durandal, with a blue haired emerald man following her. He went by the name of Alex Dino, which is false. Only between the Chief Representative and her bodyguard, did she know his real name. After the discussion regarding the use of the Orb immigrants for the mobile suit projects, they went to a hangar.

"Too much strength leads only to another conflict." Cagalli said.

"No, Princess. Power is necessary, because there will always be conflicts." Durandal said.

Meanwhile, the three teens that were in the story earlier were led by a spy masquerading as a ZAFT green into the Hangar 6, containing the new Gundams. Immediately, they attacked, and killed all the guards. They went to their new machines, and started to activate the new Gundams. Soon, Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss were up and running, but not before a ZAFT green managed to press an alarm.

"What the hell happened?" one of the mechanics asked.

"It's coming from Hangar 6." said another mechanic.

Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss had appeared at last, ready to wreak havoc on the ZAFT suits. They proceeded on destroying numerous machines, until Cagalli, and her bodyguard went into a ZAKU. Just then, two other ZAKUs showed up, one of them a Slash ZAKU.

"This is Yzak Joule of the Joule team, sending assistance for a ZAKU. Do you read me?" Yzak said as he got up, and ready to do battle.

"Yzak, Is that you?" the bodyguard asked.

"What the hell? What are you doing here, Athrun?" Yzak asked angrily.

"Well, it looks like we've got company!" Dearka said, as he got out his beam axe. Yzak also got his beam axe ready, and so did Athrun. The ex-Le Creuset team veterans engaged the stolen Gundams for a while, until the Core Splendor had appeared, and merging with its parts to form the Impulse, with the Sword Silhouette pack attached. Shinn was angry that some people were trying to ignite another war. He then charged at the Gaia, which responded by firing the CIWS machine guns. The Impulse then found itself fighting the Chaos and Abyss soon after. Shinn fought them for a while, but found himself running out of power. Meanwhile, Athrun had worse luck fighting the Abyss, and his ZAKU was damaged. He and Cagalli went on to the Minerva, only to be detained by Lunamaria at gunpoint. Luckily, Shiho was nearby, and let them go, as long as they were supervised. Back at the air, Shinn was almost defeated, when he said something that would spill the beans.

"Captain, I need the Force Sillhouette!" Shinn said over the com.

Talia, and Arthur was shocked at what Shinn said. That the secret of the Impulse was going to be revealed. JUst as they were debating, Chairman Durandal had arrived along with Athrun and Cagalli.

"Yes, we'd better send it." Durandal said as he came in.

"Mr. Chairman? What are you doing here?" Talia asked.

"Well, I was going to be evacuated, but then nerve gas has been released, so Aves told me to board this ship." Durandal said. "The Zvonkovic Team will be helping us. I just sent Wedgeback to contact him at the Sisak ship."

That response was recieved with shock. That the known legendary Partizani-class ship, commanded by a feared officer of the ZAFT forces. The said ship was as big as the Gondwana, but fully armed like the Minerva, and nuclear powered, despite the violations of the Junius Treaty. However, what was also special, was that the Zvonkovic Team are made out of elite ZAFT soldiers, as well as Orb soldiers not loyal to neither noble, but to the Orb Communist Party. How amusing that Communism had survived into the Cosmic Era. It was confirmed that Partizani class assault ship was part Minerva, part Gondwana, part Archangel, part Izumo, and part Eternal. To top it off, the leader of the Zvonkovic Team, by the name of Tomislav Zvonkovic, was a lost Ultimate Coordinator. Born a few months after Kira Yamato did. He had a good reason to join ZAFT, and that was yet to be revealed. At the ship Partizani, a black haired space blue eyed leader got a transmission.

"Comrade Zvonkovic, we have got a transmitter from the Chairman himself." said an Orb XO. He was a brown haired, green eyed man of German descent.

"Let's see. Ah yes, what ca I do for You, comrade Chairman?" Zvonkovic asked.

"We need your services in recapturing the stolen Gundams." Durandal said.

"Da, of course." Zvonkovic said. "I saw those machines earlier. They were waiting for a carrier, so my fleet is going to engage it right now."

"Very well." Durandal said as the transmitter went off. "Well, the Minerva has to join the Zvonkovic team to recover the stolen machines."

"All right, but it's too late for you to get off this ship anyways." Talia said. "Anyways, send out the Force Sillhouette!"

"Yes ma'am!" Meyrin said. A minute late, the Force sillhouette had flown into the air, with Yzak and Dearka covering Shinn. Luna and Rey didn't need to go into battle, since the Minerva can't afford to lose more machines.

But there was another problem. The Impulse had been sucked intospace, and was caught by a mobile armor, with a mysterious man piloting it. Just as he was about to be toast, Yzak came in to help.

"You're a sitting duck if you just let the guy kill you!" Yzak said sternly. "This enemy is different."

"Wait I know this voice, but I don't know who it is." the masked man said. "Time to kill off this guy!"

The masked man had launched after the sabotage at a nearby port, which caused the deats of a hundred ZAFT personnel. Meanwhile, Yzak had destroy some pods that the masked man had piloted.

"Damn. I've got to retreat." the masked man said. "Lee, we're retreating. It seems that the infamous Partizani fleet has arrived. Not to mention that infamous commander that could give us a migraine."

"All right, Colonel Roanoke." Captain Lee replied. "We've also safely retrieved the machines."

The mysterious ship had fled at the sight of the Zvonkovic team, by the time the Minerva had left Armory One. It was during this time, that Zvonkovic himself would introduce his team to the Minerva. The said leader went to the Minerva using a Blaze Phantom ZAKU. He then proceeded on to the bridge, and had a meeting with the crew and pilots there.

"So you're Zvonkovic. The famous commander of ZAFT that would rival Le Creuset himself. Except on the caliber as Kira Yamato." Durandal said as he shook the Eurasian's hand.

"Drago mi je, comrade Chairman." Zvonkovic replied. "As you all know, my name's Tomislav Zvonkovic and I am the leader of my elite fleet. My crew includes elite ZAFT troops, anti-LOGOS Earth Forces soldier, and the top Orb personnel loyal to the Orb people, instead of the Noble Family."

"So you're a commander, right?" a voice said. Everyone turned to the right, and saw Shinn standing there.

"You'd better respect your superior, Asuka!" Zvonkovic snarled. "I heard that you've got some attitude problems. Well, that can be fixed, or you can fix it yourself by not being an idiot."

"I'll see to it that I'll talk to Shinn about his behavior." Rey said as he saluted. Then, he and Shinn went away.

"Well, where was I anyway?" Zvonkovic said. "Well, I am from Eurasia, particularly in the former Yugoslavia, but I have some crew that are from the Atlantic Federation who are socialists."

"So, you're Eurasian, right?" Yzak asked as he, Dearka, and Shiho came to the bridge.

"Da, I am." Zvonkovic replied. "My heritage is Croatian, though."

"Croatian? The only Croatian in all of ZAFT is you, Commander Zvonkovic." Lunamaria said.

"The only _pure_ Croatian, comrade Lunamaria." Zvonkovic said calmly. "The others are half Croatian, half Serb, or half Slovene."

"Why Eurasians in your fleet? To add some Atlantic Federation personnel, that would be asking Blue Cosmos to execute us." Arthur said.

"Of course, but we've also got mixtures of crews. Oceanian, East Asian, South East Asian, all the sorts." the Croat commander said. "But the true reason why I went to join ZAFT, and the reason why I formed my own fleet, is because I want to pay back those LOGOS bastards for killing my family in Zagreb."

"You know LOGOS?" Durandal asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yes, those butchers. Their puppets with the Earth Forces had killed my family, because they opposed what those Alliance Nazis were doing to the Eurasian people. They were kidnapping them for their twisted Extended projects! Not to mention gaining profit at the expense of people's lives." he snarled. "Basically, anyone who dared oppose the tactics of Blue Cosmos and LOGOS were to be shot."

"Wow, that's horrifying!" Talia said. "Even far more horrible than Junius Seven."

"Da, but what I've also been hearing, is that the Coordinator population in the Hidden Countries were also being killed in areas under Orb control, but the Seirans brainwashed those idiots anyway." Zvonkovic said. "Do you know anything about the Legend of the Tailed Beasts?"

"Not really, but some ZAFT troops stationed in their territory, and even Canaver herself had known about them." Durandal said. "In the Orb colony of the Fire nation, at the village they call Konoha, the villagers there had been mad that they couldn't kill the so called reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Although they were grateful that the container didn't live in the village."

"Just great. Another Nazi wannabes in that Hidden Village." Zvonkovic said. "No offense, but it seems that Blue Cosmos had already infested the village with their propaganda. All of ZAFT has to look out for the boy Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

At the same time the Minerva had a discussion, in the Land of Ice, Team Tsukasa stood before the Sandaime Hyoukage. 

"Let's see. You guys have never done any missions before. So I'll send you guys on D-rank missions." the Sandaime Hyoukage said.

"OK, better than nothing." Naruto said.

Their missions were primarily retrieval, and within eight days, they have completed 10 D-rank missions, and 6 C-rank missions. Now, they're ready for their first B-ranked mission. They stood again at the Sandaime Hyoukage's office, while the said kage went through the papers.

"This mission is actually considered A-rank, despite the fact that the mission was a C-rank." he said. "Your job is to assassinate a tycoon called Gato, who is monopolizing trade in the Land of Wave. However, your second objective is to defeat any bandit that would lurk around. To top it off, Suna, along with Iwa, Kumo and Kiri will send their teams for diplomatic purposes. So try to get along with them."

"All right, Hyoukage-sama." Amaya said.

The next hour, Team Tsukasa checked their gear, and food. The trip was going to be three days with stops in Suna. The team had stopped at Suna, to meet with the Kazekage. The Tsuchikage, and Mizukage was also present, along with the Raikage.

"I'm here on behalf of the Sandaime Hyoukage, who has decided to make a secret alliance with the major existing nations." Mamoru said as he stood before the kages. "Hyougakure is proposing a secret political, economical and military alliance."

"We're all for the treaty, as long as Konoha isn't involved." The Tsuchikage replied.

"Of course, but there's the issue of Oto, and Orochimaru." Mamoru replied back, and there was a mixed mutterings.

"Well, we're going to have to surveil that criminal." The Raikage replied. "We're also going to extend this allaince with Kusa, Ame, and Taki."

The secret treaty was signed, at the same time Team Tsukasa were making friends with the Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, and Taki nin. Naruto just happened to run into a boy with red hair, and a gourd on his back.

"What's your name, friend?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara. You're the first boy that recognize me. The villagers tried to kill me, but it was only thanks to the special people that my father allowed me to live." the sand boy replied. The special people he referred would almost certainly be ZAFT personnel stationed in Suna.

"And you with the puppet, what's your name?" Shinosuke asked as he ran into the puppet man. Amaya also just happen to meet a fan wielding kunoichi.

"I'm Sabaku no Kankuro, and my sister is Sabaku no Temari." the puppet man replied.

"I'm Amaya Musashi, and my friends over there are Naruto Uzumaki, and Shinosuke Asuka." Amaya replied.

"All of the people who support the Land of the Hourglass have recognized the Ultimate Ninja." Temari replied. "And I'd say that the Asuka boy is one big hottie. Better than Itachi Uchiha, and I've also met him."

"Of course, the Akatsuki is the best mercenary in the world." Naruto said as he and Gaara walked over. Just then, a Kumo kunoichi also came by with ther team.

"My name's Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. What's yours?" the kunoichi said.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Temari." Gaara said. As he introduced his siblings, the demon inside Gaara started to talk, and the same thing with Naruto.

**"Well, well, well. Looks like we've encountered the container of the Nibi no Nekomata."** the Ichibo no Shukaku replied to Gaara.

**"Same with you, Shukaku."** the Kyuubi no Yoko replied.

Back in the real world, Amaya, and Shinosuke went to a shop, and got a gift for Naruto, who forgot his birthday was today. When they got to Naruto, Mamoru was already waiting for them.

"Where did you guys go?" Mamoru asked.

"We just got a surprise gift, and sensei, we have to hide ourselves." Amaya said. "It's Naruto's birthday, and he forgot all about it!"

Just as Naruto was about to lie on his bed, there was a yell of "Surprise!" from out of nowhere. He saw his friends and his teacher with a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Amaya said as she gave him a birthday kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, my best friend!" Shinosuke said.

"What? Is it really?" Naruto said.

"Well, you seem to have forgotten the fact that it's your birthday." Mamoru said, as he got out a kunai, and sliced a piece of cake. After the three genin and their sannin instructor finished their celebrations, Naruto opened his presents. From Amaya, he received a diamond necklace of the Shodaime Hyoukage, which rivalled that of the Shodai Hokage's necklace which was worn by a certain Slug sannin of Konoha. From Shinosuke, Naruto received sets of elemental shurikens. Mamoru was yet to give Naruto his last gift, when the timing was right. Soon, the team slept, for their big day.

* * *

Meranwhile, a Nordic looking man was sitting on the bridge of a huge ship looking over the ruins of Artemis being rebuilt. The commander there was greatful.

"Thanks, Field Marshal." the Eurasian Earth Alliance officer said as he paid the Field Marshal some handsome amount of cash.

"You're velcome." he replied.

* * *

All right! I've decided that Amaya's physical figures would be a mixture of Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade. Beautiful, yet a little sadistic, and superstrong. I've also decided that she would be paired up with Shinosuke, because Naruto is going to be paired up with Tayuya instead. Oto, and Orochimaru are a ZAFT ally, but they would soon revolt. Regarding the Mobile suits, I've decided that I'll give Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho an even more powerful Gundam than the Strike Freedom, as well as my OC. As a result, Kira, and Athrun will pilot the Strike Freedom, and the Infinite Justice. Review! 


	7. Deaths and Colony Drops

All right! Chapter 7 freshly posted near you! Well, since no one's voted yet for the bijuu inside my OC, I'll just wait until someone decides. By the way, this chapter will introduce Naruto's inner strength in the Kyuubi, and as well as the Junius Seven colony drop.

By the way, this setting is now in CE.73. Last chapter was in C.E. 72, bbut that was because Team Tsukasa was constantly training by the time the current Naruto arc comes in.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Deaths and Attacks 

When Team Tsukasa had left Sunagakure, the Suna siblings had also tagged along with them. Kankuro was scouting at the rear side of the squad, while Baki and Mamoru were scouting the front side.

"Seen anything yet, Mamoru-san?" Baki asked.

"Not yet, Baki-san. Still clear if there's nothing to attack us yet." Mamoru replied. "Tahnks to our improved speed, we can reach the Nami no Kuni in a day and a half."

"We also have to take a boat to Nami." Baki replied back. "And we don't know where we can get the boats."

"Let's worry about that another time." Mamoru said.

They continued their trek for a day and a half, until they reached the coast of Tea country. At the port, they borrowed a boat from a man called Jirocho, and sailed for Nami. When they reached the island that was the Nami no Kuni, they were met with an ambush by the samurai army.

"Damn, we've got these thugs to worry about." Mamoru said. "All right, you three, battle formations!"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei!" the Hyou genin replied. Naruto started by drawing out a kunai, and clashed with a samurai. Shinosuke started out by aiming a punch at another thug, and added a roundhouse kick. Amaya got out a kusari-gama, and caught a katana from another thug, and grabbed it. She then started sword fighting the next thug that was big as one of the Sound Four called Jirobo. Mamoru started using handsigns.

"Hyouton: Icicle Spearhead Jutsu!" Mamoru shouted as shards of icicles flew at every direction. As a result, all of the thugs around the sannin are dead. Naruto had also managed to hold off on his own, until he saw Shinosuke cornered.

"Dammit." Shinosuke said as he gritted his teeth. "Raiton: Thunder Spear jutsu!"

The electric spearhead skewered the next thug, until he was knocked back by another thug. Shinosuke kept on getting beaten up, while Naruto watched by. Immediately, he rushed to his friend's aid, and saw him quickly get up.

"I won't let my friends DIE!" he yelled. All of a sudden, he stood in a sewer, leading to the lair of the Kyuubi.

"**Welcome to the chambers of the greatest demon off all time!**" the fox said.

"You're the Kyuubi, all right." Naruto said. "Gimme some of your chakra right now!"

"**Demanding aren't we? Well, it may hurt, but it'll be worth it**." the Kyuubi replied. Soon after, red chakra had flowed throughout the jinchuuriki. Naruto then started to attack the thugs that tried to kill Shinosuke, and managed to drive them back. Amaya saw what happened, and got worried.

"What is that chakra?" Amaya asked herself. "It can't be."

Naruto then finished the last thug, and proceeded to tend to the recently recovered Asuka prodigy.

"I never knew you've got such strength, Naruto." Shinosuke said. "You may have the Kyuubi inside you, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm your best friend."

"Thanks, Shinosuke." Naruto replied as he got out his first aid kit, and patched up his injuries. Amaya, and Mamoru then went to Naruto, with a worried look. "You suddenly felt better."

"That's because coordinators like ourselves heal faster than Naturals." Shinosuke replied.

"Well, Naruto. Congratulations." Mamoru said with both a surprised and shaken tone. "You've unlocked the power of the Kyuubi that resided inside you."

"Mamoru-sensei, what is going on?" Amaya asked.

"Well, I'd figure it's about time that I told you guys what happened on the day Naruto was born." Mamoru said. "On the night of October 10 in 60 Cosmic Era, the Kyuubi no Yoko, one of the most feared demons in all of humanity, ravaged the Land of Fire, and came close to obliterating Konoha. I was hidden there, also trying to kill the demon. Until my friend Minato went up and fought the beast. No one can kill it, so he sealed the spirit inside the baby. That baby is you, Naruto."

"I'm the holder of the most powerful beast?" Naruto asked. "Luckily, I didn't get beaten up because of it."

"That was because someone took you away from Konoha when you were four years old. You still got yourself beaten up though. Your mother was already dead before the fox attacked. To top it off, it was I who took you from the wretched place, when you were four." Mamoru explained. "If I didn't, you would have faced a terrible life in Konoha for the rest of your life. However, even if you lived in Hyougakure, sooner or later, you will encounter the racist comments, and would try to kill you. Right now, the Land of the Hourglass has protected us, and we have protected them. Just remember, you are the jailer, not the demon itself."

Baki's team came in a minute later, and proceeded to the house of a bridge builder. But before they went there, they encountered a Konoha team that was battling a rouge nin with a mask on.

"Of all the places, why does Momochi Zabuza have to be there?" Baki asked. Before anyone else talked, the said swordsman had leapt up, and surprised the Suna nin. Baki then made a handsigns.

"Fuuton: Cyclone Spear jutsu!" Baki yelled as a spinning spear made out of wind was going to impale the swordsman, but before he is killed, he was struck by a senbon needle. The tracker nin then took Zabuza away, and disapperared. The Konoha team then proceeded to remain in their battle positions as Team Tsukasa also started their battle positions.

"Baki-san, get your team out of here. We don't want Suna and Konoha in a scandal if you're seen aiding us." Mamoru said as Baki and his team went away. "Well, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi himself."

"Hmm, you must be a ninja of an unknown village." the one eyed masked man replied. His team consisted of a pink haired kunoichi, a black haired brooder, and an ink obsessed emotionless boy. "Well, I've got no choice but to defeat you."

"Don't even think about it." Mamoru said. "If I can easily defeat one of the Legendary sannin, then I'll defeat you."

The two instructors clashed, while the brooder charged at Shinosuke, who then flipped him.

"No one can beat me." the brooder said. "I'm the last Uchiha here."

"Yes, the last Uchiha.Tell me, can a prodigy trump over an ultimate ninja?" Shinosuke said as he made a hand sign. "Suiton: Teppodama!"

The brooding Uchiha then dodged the attack, only to get hit by Shinosuke's kick in the back. Meanwhile, the pink haired kunoichi threw a kunai at Amaya, but she caught it easily.

"You really suck, pinky." Amaya said. "Hyouton: Haryu Moko!" The dragon shaped tiger then charged at the pinky.

"Sakura, get out of the way!" the brooding Uchiha yelled.

Amaya then started doing handseals.

"Fuuton: Tornado spear jutsu!" Amaya yelled as a smaller spinning spear twirled towards Sakura, only for Sasuke to block it.

"Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a gigantic fireball made its way.

"Suiton: Suitahihou!" the Hyou kunoichi yelled as water bombs bombarded the Uchiha. She then aimed a kick for the Uchiha, but he dodged it. Amaya then proceeded to quickly punch him in the nose.

"I got those reflexes right, because I'm a coordinator myself." Amaya thought.

Meanwhile Naruto had faced off against a paintbrush wielding ninja. He got into his fighting stance.

"Hmm, Danzo-sama told me to kill this guy. He'll be a threat for our new order." the paintbrush wielding shinobi said. He then painted a lion, and made it charge towards Naruto.

"Let's see. Ink, he uses ink. So what is the weakness of the ink? Of course!" Naruto said. "Hyouton: Wind chill jutsu!"

The painting froze, allowing Naruto to dismantle it with a taijutsu blow. He then kicked the paint man in the chest.

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled as he caught him. He and Sakura looked at Naruto first with surprise, then with hatred.

"The demon shows himself after all these years, isn't it?" Sasuke snarled. "DIE!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Sakura yelled as she blindly charged at Naruto. Just when it was over for Naruto, a blue SEED had burst.

"Go to hell, you damn bigots!" Naruto roared as he started doing handsigns again. "Fuuton: Hurricane Barrier Jutsu!"

A huge barrier made out of storm had protected the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, now with eyes berserked. He let out a roar, and aimed a punch at the Uchiha survivor, and also kicked Sakura in the chest. Amaya also joined in, and aimed two kicks at the pink haired kunoichi.

"You guys aren't even normal ninjas!" Sasuke said.

"You're all space monsters!" Sakura said. "A product of the Ultimate ninja project."

"We'd better retreat for now, take Tazuna with you." Kakashi said, but Mamoru threw a smoke bomb at the one eyed cyclops.

"We'll take charge of this guy." Mamoru replied coldly. "Team Tsukasa, let's go!"

Team Tsukasa had vanished, along with the client Team Seven of Konoha was supposed to protect. Dusk had fallen, and the Hyou team had made it to Tazuna's house. They were having a dinner, when a little boy came in, crying. Naruto excused himself from the table.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Naruto asked the crying boy.

"You think that you're going to defeat Gato, aren't you?" the crying boy replied. "That would be impossible!"

"My friend, anything's possible. You may be hurting, because something happened to you. Something horrible." Naruto said.

The crying boy looked at the jinchuuriki's face with a questionable look. "By the way, my name's Inari. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and a pleasure to meet you." Naruto replied. "Shinosuke, Amaya. This is Inari. Inari, these are my friends, Shinosuke Asuka, and Amaya Musashi."

"The ultimate ninja? Then perhaps you can defeat Gato after all." Inari sniffled.

"If you put your heart to your goal, you can do anything." Amaya replied.

"I knew a saying that comes from a special person, Inari." Shinosuke said. "I can make the impossible possible."

The three Genin talked to Inari all night, and the boy had never felt happier in his life. Meanwhile, at outer space, Tomislav Zvonkovic had to go back to his ship. Well, his five ships were named Partizani (the lead ship), the Sisak, the Uzice, the Bihac, and the Sutjeska. The names of those ships bore a significance to Zvonkovic himself. Anyways, Zvonkovic had already returned to his ship, when they detected that same stealth ship from Armory One. They were now traveling into the Debris belt.

"Boze. The same damn ship again." Zvonkovic said heatedly. "All right, we're going to condition red!"

"All right!" the German Orb XO had replied. "Going to condition red! Going to condition red! All pilots! Please board your machines!"

The Minerva had already gone to Condition Red by the time the Zvonkovic team had launched in their Mobile Suits. Zvonkovic himself was piloting a ZAKU that resembled a Blaze Phantom, the Slash, and the future GOUF Ignited. Zvonkovic led his team against the stealth ship, which was launching Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss.

"Damn it again. You three are going to be killed right now!" Zvonkovic yelled as he led his team right into battle. The Chaos deployed its pods to attack the Croatian, but he managed to destroy both of them with ease. Just as when his team was going to die, the Joule team, along with the Impulse, equipped with a Blast Sillhouete. Yzak was equipped with a Slash pack, while Dearka was equipped with a Gunner pack. He and Lunamaria stayed back to provide support, while Yzak, Shinn, and Shiho battled the Abyss.

"That's no fair. Three against one. Maybe I;ll turn the tables on ya!" Auel yelled as he fired the beams right into Yzak. He managed to dodge it perfectly, while slicing up the Abyss's halberd. Shiho then proceeded to slice the Abyss's leg.

"Auel!" Sting yelled as he was under attack by Zvonkovic, who used a heat rod to destroy the Chaos' rifle.

"Acts like a GOUF, but also has the ability of a ZAKU. I like it!" Zvonkovic said. "All right team, the stealth ship has also deployed Long daggers, and that would be a hazard to anyone's health. So time to give them a Eurasian welcome!"

HIs team managed to easily kill the Long Dagger pilots by blowing up the engine. Meanwhile, in the bridge of the Minerva, Talia was scanning the battlefield for anything. She soon realized that the Joule team would need more help.

"Arthur, get Rey to launch!" Talia ordered. "And fast! The Joule team is almost at heir limit! The Zvonkovic team may be all right, but Rey needs to cover for them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur replied. A minute late, the Blaze Phantom had been ready for a launch.

"ZAKU, you're clear for a launch." Meyrin said.

"Rey Za Burrel, Joule team. Taking off!" Rey said as he launched. As soon as he launched, his spatial awareness acted up again. The masked man, who turned out to be a colonel named Neo Roanoke launched in his Moebius zero.

"Dammit. That white baldy again, and the Zvonkovic team as well." Neo said. "This is a big problem."

He then saw the Abyss go back to the ship, but the Chaos and the Gaia managed to keep up. That is, until Zvonkovic had thrashed the green machine, and only the cockpit had remained intact. The Gaia was being engaged by a purple Blaze ZAKU, with a flower painted on it.

"Shoot, this machine is getting to be a nuisance." Shiho said. "Luna, give me some cover over here."

"No can do, Shiho. I'm almost out of power." Lunamaria said. "Shinn can cover you, though."

"OK, Impulse, cover me." Shiho relied.

"Roger that!" Shinn said. He then started to fire his railgun at the Gaia. Stella was steaming mad that the same pilot had bested her again.

"Dammit. What is the deal with this creep?" Stella said, but before she can fight again, Yzak came in close, and fired its Gatling gun at the Gaia. Stella then turned its attention to Yzak, but she was caught off guard,as Shiho threw a beam axe at her, slicing her arms. Neo was getting frustrated at the sight of his team getting beaten again.

"Dammit. We have to pull back." Neo said. Soon after, the stealth ship, along with the Moebius Zero had retreated. The ZAFT ships then signal a retreat. However, it was only for three hours until an unimaginable event has happened. Malik of the Minerva had detected something huge.

"Captain, I've detected Junius Seven, and it's moving fast!" Malik said. Just then, Zvonkovic sent a transmitter.

"This is Zvonkovic. Listen, we'll be at the site. Just launch when I told you to." Zvonkovic said. "Commander Hahnenfuss has to launch as back up for now."

"All right." Yzak said when he reached the bridge. "Who would want to do such a thing?"

"I dunno." Talia said.

When the Zvonkovic team had reached the reamins of Junius Seven, they detected an old squad of GINNs.

"What the hell are those GINNs doing here?" Zvonkovic asked. "If there's any evidence that we've tried to break it up, take that picture, and send it to Tukhachesky in Orb."

"Understood." One of the pilots replied.

"Dimitrovic, can you sense the stealth ship?" Zvonkovic asked.

"Ne, comrade. Wait, da! I see it! And they're launching machines!" Dimitrovic replied. The Serbian second in command of the Zvonkovic team had started to deploy the breakers. "Shoot! We've got those renegade GINNs on us!"

The renegade GINNs tried to attack the troops that were working on the break up of the remains. It was until the rest of the Joule team, that Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss had appeared already.

"SO you're the ones doing this." Sting said.

"We won't let you!" Auel said as he started to fire his chest cannon at the nearest ZAKU, but it turns out to be Dimitrovic.

"Well, you stupid bastards want to play? We don't have the time!" Dimitrovic yelled as he started to engage the Abyss. Auel made a mistake in underestimating the Serbian pilot, when he just fired his beams.

"Take this!" he yelled as he threw a beam axe right into the Abyss, and damaging the cockpit. He can hear the enemy piloy scream. The Chaos on the other hand, protected the Abyss.

"Auel! Go back!" Sting said as he began to engage Dimitrovic, but Zvonkovic had intervened, and used his heat rod to destroy his rifle again. Yzak and Dearka managed to dismantle the Chaos in one swift succession. To their surprise, Athrun had joined in the fray.

"You'd better not tell me what to do, Athrun!" Yzak said agitatedly as Athrun came in.

The break up started successfully, and breaking up into further small pieces. Until the renegades came in at last.

"No!"

"We won't let you!"

The GINNs charged at the Zvonkovic and Joule teams, who responded by killing them in one swift blow. The Impulse just stood there.

"This is the abilities of the survivors of Jachin Due?" Shinn thought. Until Rey came in.

"Shinn, don't just stand around!" Rey said as he started firing his rifle at the nearest renegade. As soon as the terrorists were dealt with, both teams retreated as the Minerva, and the Partizani fleet were about to enter the Earth's atmosphere. By then, Chairman Durandal was told to board the shuttle on his way into a Nazca class ship, on orders from Talia. The catastrophe was just beginning. Thousands of debris had fallen into the Earth, striking at cities. Eurasia suffered the most, followed by the Atlantic Federation, and surprisingly, Orb, and the Hidden countries were spared. At the Nami no Kuni, Naruto and Shinosuke looked at the sky, and was filled with fear.

"Mamoru-sensei! There's a debris falling!" Shinosuke said.

"What the? Oh no, those are the remains of Junius Seven!" Mamoru said.

"Junius Seven?" Naruto asked.

"A farming colony destroyed." Mamoru said. "One of them is headed for Kumo, another headed for Oto."

They just watched as those debris were falling onwards.

* * *

All right! you can still vote for the beast within Amaya! And Naruto will be paired up with Tayuya instead. Not much improvements in thic chapter though. 


	8. Wars and Heated Debates

Welcome to the 8th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators! This fic will introduce Orochimaru and the Sound Four. Enjoy! Oh, when I said that Naruto will be paired up with Tayuya, I mean it! Tayuya, not Amaya, since I decided that she will pair up with Shinosuke.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Wars and Debates 

In the small land of Oto no Kuni, a man with a snake like features was scanning the damage that Otogakure took after the Break the World Incident. He was with four ninjas, one of them was a pink haired flute playing kunoichi. The other three shinobi were scanning for survivors.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" the flute kunoichi asked. "Oi, fatso! Scan any areas for any live bodies, or carcasses for that matter!"

"Watch your language, Tayuya." the orange haired fat man replied. "We should get some help from those guys in those weird machines."

"A good idea, Jirobo." the snake man replied. "But they have other problems on their own."

Just then, a medic nin who was wearing glasses arrived at ground zero, along with three ZAFT olive colored ground troops. They knew what happened.

"Crap. It seems that whoever did this must still be a fanatic supprter of Zala." one soildier said.

"The Earth Alliance would be having a field day." said another soldier.

"How is that gonna happen?" the snake man asked.

"Orochimaru-sama, the Earth Alliance would be making insane demands to the PLANTs, which would be rejected anyways." the first soldier replied. "This would lead to another war."

"When that war would happen, that would mean that our nation, as well as the rest around the world would be involved as well." the spider armed nin said.

"We should get the kages from all of the pro-ZAFT territories in a meeting." Orochimaru replied.

Meanwhile at the Nami no Kuni, Naruto was looking at the catastrophe that happened close to the bridge. Luckily, the bridge under construction didn't get destroyed. Amaya and Shinosuke also surveyed the damage.

"I hope that my cousin is OK. From what I heard, he's in ZAFT." Shinosuke said.

"Cousin?" Naruto asked.

"Shinn Asuka. My red eyed cousin who now lives in the PLANTs. I heard that his family was killed at Onogoro Island in Orb." Shinosuke replied.

"Orb?" Amaya asked. "The nation responsible for Ka no Kuni?"

"The very same. Back then, it was under the rule of the Atthas. I've also heard that the Hyuuga clan were Attha loyalists, despite the mixed emotions regarding you." Shinosuke said. "The issue regarding the Kyuubi."

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I heard that pink haired girl saying the same damn slogan that I never want to hear again." Amaya said. But before she talked further, Mamoru arrived a minute later, carrying what it appears to be a crate.

"Naruto, I can't help but overhear what you three were talking about." Mamoru said. "Yes, I've heard that slogan again when we fought the Konoha nin. Judging by the tone, I'd say the pink haired girl must be from the Haruno clan. They were known for their luxury, and very supportive of the Seirans of the Orb Union."

"That's why she hates me." Naruto said.

"But I'm sure that would pass. Unless if Orb decides to align with the Earth Alliance, they'll be handing over Ka no Kuni to those bastards." the Hyou sannin said. "I'm pretty sure you three knew about them."

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said. "I support the ideals of the Land of the Hourglass, though."

"All right, we're gonna need to fix the mess, and get the bridge completed. Don't forget, we also came here for three objectives, one of them this project." Mamoru replied. "The other one is to strike a deal with Nami no Kuni in terms of economical trade."

"Mamoru-sensei, are we the only team going to help?" Amaya replied.

"The Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Oto, and Kumo nin will also help." Mamoru said. "Oh, here they come."

The Suna siblings came in first with Baki carrying the tools for the bridge. Next was the Kumo team with Yugito carrying the materials, then the Iwa team arrived later to provide security. Last to come in was the Oto team, who were also providing the security. One of the Oto team that was included for this mission was Tayuya. The other two were unique. The other girl had long black hair, and was carrying senbon needles with bells attached to it, and the other nin, a boy, was bandaged in the face. (Tayuya is a genin at this story)

"What the bleedin' hell are we doing here for?" Tayuya asked. "All I see are those other nins. Assholes."

"Geez, Tayuya. You really have a problem with your mouth, don't you?" the bell girl said.

"Shut it, Kin." Tayuya replied irritatedly. "I ain't in the friggin' mood right now."

"We're here as a coalition force designed to build the bridge. Lucky those Konoha nin aren't here." the mummy boy replied.

"You're right, mummy boy." Tayuya said. "Still, I'd like to meet a hot guy to screw around with."

"We're not here for that, though." Kin replied. "Why don't we introduce ourselves to those mystery nin from Hyou, and see if they can be friends with us."

The Oto team proceeded to the spot where Team Tsukasa were building a section of the bridge. Amaya and Naruto were carrying some planks of wood, while Shinosuke was using the cement mixer to cement in the road. He then noticed the Oto team.

"How can I help you?" Shinosuke asked.

"Name's Kin, and my friends here are Dosu Kinuta." Kin replied as she pointed to Dosu. "And over here is Tayuya Koyama."

"You guys might know who I am." Shinosuke said. "Shinosuke Asuka."

"Yeah, the ultimate ninja. Who's the blondie over there, along with the sexy chick?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, those guys are Naruto Uzumaki, and Amaya Musashi." Shinosuke replied. Just then, Orochimaru started to chuckle.

"Kukuku. Your sensei must be around here somewhere. Ah, Mamoru, it's been a while." Orochimaru replied.

"Of course, Orochimaru. I can see you've got your students to meet up with mine though. This is for diplomatic purposes?" Mamoru said as he came in, to see the ruckus. "Though I can't imagine the reaction on the looks of the Konoha nin after we've kicked their asses."

"Great job, old friend." Orochimaru said. "All of your students are the successful experiments in the Ultimate ninja project."

"Yes, Orochimaru. You know Naruto Uzumaki?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course, the Kyuubi container. It was great of you to spare Naruto-kun the pain and the prejudice that Konoha was going to inflict upon this boy. And I also knew the young Asuka boy, and not to mention the Musashi prodigy." the snake man replied.

"Tell me, how's the slug gambler, and the perverted toad?" Mamoru asked again as he continued to watch over the bridge's progress.

"Never heard form them for a long time, after all. I defected from Konoha after Minato took power." Orochimaru replied. Just then, a mist rolled in. "Dammit. Momochi Zabuza had to show up again."

"You met him?" Mamoru said.

"Yes, back when I was in the Akatsuki. I met him through Kisame Hoshigaki." the snake sannin replied. "Not a good opponent to tangle with."

Through the mist, two unknown rouge nin appeared in front of the Kumo team, Yugito included. They didn't attack yet, but they were going to approach the Hyou sannin.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for saving me out there." the swordsman said.

"You're welcome, Zabuza. Tell me, are you working for Gato?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, but once it's finished, I'm going to die, along with Haku here." Zabuza said as he gestured to a tracker kunoichi. (Yes, in this fic, Haku is a girl.)

"Don't worry, Hyou can accept people like you. Although I'll have to ask the Sandaime Hyoukage permission first." Mamoru replied. It was getting dark, and they rested for the night, and resumed the job the next day.

When the bridge was completed an hour later, a short man had appeared along with hundreds of samurai thugs. He was amazed at the completion of the bridge.

"Well, well. Looks like you've lived again, eh old man?" the short man asked snidely. Just then, Baki's team appeared from the other side of the bridge, protecting Tazuna.

"You'll have to go through us, first!" Baki said angrily, but before he can act, Gaara had already trapped the short man with his sand. "Gato, for your crimes against Nami, you will die along with your thugs right here, right now!"

Gato and his thugs were struggling against the force of the sand. Gaara was cackling like crazy.

"Sabaku kyuu!" Gaara said as the thugs plus Gato were now in a cocoon of sand. "Sabaku soso!" A minute later, Gato's army were killed brutally. When the coalition nin came back to the town center, they were greeted with cheers. The bridge is finished!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Minerva, and the Partizani fleet had landed in the Pacific Ocean. They were bound for the Orb Union, because Cagalli was on board the ship, and had to go back. At the bridge, Talia and Yzak were having a discussion. 

"The Hidden Countries must be in the Arctic, placed under a strong genjutsu." Yzak said. "It came from the snake man when he visited the PLANTs."

"That would be close to Heaven's base!" Talia replied.

"Yes, Capt. Gladys. It's close, but somehow, ZAFT has given the Earth Forces migraines at Heaven's Base." Arthur replied. "In the Yuki No Kuni, there is a base there that is only a few kilometers away from the coast of the Kingdom of Scandinavia."

They sailed onwards until they finally anchored at the dock in Orb. A welcoming committee was there to greet the Chief Representative, including a purple haired man who was rushing to Cagalli.

"Cagalli! You're back!" the purple haired man cried.

"Yuuna!" Cagalli yelped.

His father then came in, along with a black haired stone faced man.

"Now, Yuuna. We can't startle the ZAFT crew here. Please get a hold of yourself." the father reprimanded him.

"I'm Captain Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva." Talia said as she saluted.

"Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva." Arthur said a minute later, also saluted.

"And I'm Unato Ema Seiran, prime minister of the Orb Union." Unato said as he bowed. "Although I have known you before, Commnader Zvonkovic." At this greeting, Zvonkovic turned his attention towards the plump man. Just then, the black haired stone faced man started to salute the ZAFT crew.

"Welcome, comrades from ZAFT! I'm Fleet Admiral Ivan Tukhachevsky, Orb Armed Forces." the Russian Orb admiral replied. "I'm also the Representative."

"Nice to meet you, Admiral." Talia said.

The Seirans eyed Tukhachevsky with suspicion. It was common knowledge that the Seirans and Tukhachevsky loathed each other, and that the Russian was aligned with the Sahaku twins. But they also kept their suspicion, for there was also Zvonkovic to worry about, since they heard from Blue Cosmos that the man is a menace to their new order. Unato then turned to Cagalli.

"I know you have just arrived, but we have matters to discuss." Unato said. Then, Cagalli was led away by Yuuna, but stopped just to talk to Athrun.

"Oh, Alex. Thanks for your service in protecting my Cagalli." Yuuna said. "Why don't you get rested up. You've been very tired from your trip as well." He then also went after his father. Tukhachevsky also went away, but not before recieving a disk from Zvonkovic.

"Be sure you show this." Zvonkovic whispered. Tukhachevsky nodded.

At the Orb parliament, Cagalli was shocked at what she just heard.

"What? You're about to sign an alliance with the Atlantic Federation?" Cagalli said angrily. "What about the victims? They should be a priority right now."

"Yes, Lady Cagalli. But with this treaty, it also comes in with an emergency aid package." a representative replied. "We can't afford to watch Orb burn again."

"You may be right, but if Orb isn't going to be burned by the Earth Forces, ZAFT will." Tukhachevsky replied back. "Both sides want Orb's power to tilt the balance between them in the First War. Have we also forgotten about our responsibility as an imperial power in the Hidden Countries?"

"We can also worry about that later, but before you go any further, take a look of this." Unato said as he displayed the pictures of the renegade GINN squads in the colony drop.

"Well, it's different." Tukhachevsky said as he showed another picture, this time the renegade GINN squads slicing up a GuAIZ at work. "Those pictures you've acquired are from Blue Cosmos, didn't you?"

"Damn. He's too nosy for his own good." Yuuna whispered to his father. Then, he turned to the Russian admiral. "Yes, but can you say that to the millions of people who suffered?" Tukhachevsky thought about that, and nodded.

"Well, if it comes to that, we can always align with the Eurasian Federation. They have a more reasonable answer to this crisis. However, why should we bother align with the Earth Alliance, when they are in a crisis?" Tukhachevsky asked. "You guys know if war comes again, there would be anyone who would oppose another war. We just had one. Why should we be in another one?"

"The war would be averted if the PLANTs would accept the upcoming ultimatum." Yuuna said, as he read the ultimatum to him.

"Nyet. That demand is insane!" Tukhachevsky yelled. "Just what the hell are those bastards saying?"

"You watch your mouth, admiral!" Yuuna said. "Never insult the Atlantic Federation again!"

"I will, because I have not forgotten the slaughter at JOSH-A, in which my comrades were sacrificial lambs to the Atlantic Federation treachery!" Tukhachevsky snarled. "And more recently, some factions within Eurasia don't want another war! The pain is still fresh!"

"Stop arguing, the both of you!" Cagalli yelled. "It won't get anywhere if you two kept this up."

"Well, I just don't know why you two would align with those bastards." Tukhchevsky retorted.

After the meeting, Tukhachevsky went to see a friend of his, who organized the Communist Party of Orb.

"Why hello, Martin! How are you doing today?" Tukhachevsky said, as he greeted his friend, who was a brown haired grey eyed Czech representative in the Orb Parliament.

"Very well, comrade!" Martin said. "Tell me, are the two agents in the PLANTs doing their job?"

"Oh, you mean Andrew Wedgeback, and Jackson Biggsfront?" the Russian admiral replied. "Yeah, except that they have to be careful around Durandal."

"Of course." Martin replied. "They still support him, you know."

A few weeks after the Minerva was repaired, they had to leave Orb because they were warned by a certain prosthetic armed man that Orb was about to enter the alliance with the Earth Alliance. Tukhachevsky was boiling mad when he found out. Immediately, he went to the military base, and saw Yuuna.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" he yelled. "We were just grateful to that ship, along with the fleet that helped it. Why are you sending it to the Alliance?!"

"We just signed the treaty with the Earth Alliance." Yuuna said. "You have any objections?"

"Of course I have objections, you asshole!" Tukhachevsky screamed. "We gave it a good repair, and this is how we repay them for saving Earth? By sending it to their deaths?"

"We had to do that! I knew you and the other guy Grozek and the rest of the Eurasians are a dire threat to the Atlantic Federation!" Yuuna yelled as he tried to punch the Russian admiral, but he expertly blocked it. "You just don't like the fact that Eurasia is weak!"

"We don't like the fact that the Atlantic Federation, and its Blue Cosmos fascists are controlling this affair!" the Russian admiral yelled. "I detested that nation, even before JOSH-A! I remember my countrymen resisting against the Earth Alliance in Russia, just before Spitbreak was launched. They were massacred easily when they tried to rebel! Those fools with LOGOS are the true cause of this! They desire war just to make profit out of people's lives! Humanity isn't a source of profit! It's sacred!"

Yuuna froze at the comment Tukhachevsky said. That he knew the true masterminds behind the wars that were created by LOGOS. He then turned angry, and pulled a gun.

"You just went too far! You just had to blab, didn't you?!!?" Yuuna screamed as he tried to shoot Tukhachevsky, but he pulled his own gun as well. He then proceeded to shoot Yuuna in the shoulder, and sent a message to the rest of the Orb population.

"People of Orb! It is my displeasure that we have aligned with the Earth Alliance!" he announced. There was anger among the crowd.

"Down with the Seirans!"

"Power to the Orb people!"

"For the reformation of our new and improved world!"

"Liberty, Unity, Freedom, and Justice!"

Tukhachevsky was satisfied by the loyalty that he was recieving. Then he said something that was going to change Orb forever.

"We considered the signing of the International Safety Assurance Treaty void and nullified, and we also seceed from the Earth Alliance!" There was more cheers, and then summoned the Revolutionary Guards. "Place the Seiranists under arrest for attempted treason."

But the Seiranists had knocked the guards out, and fled their yacht, which was headed for the Ka no Kuni, and undoubtedly, Konohagakure. As a result, he sent his renegade Eurasian fleet to decimate the Atlantic Federation fleet. The Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had escaped the battle unharmed. Meanwhile, far away in the Atlantic Federation, a white haired man who was watching a satellite with his fellow goons, was upset that he can't get the Seirans to align Orb with the Earth Alliance.

"Damn it! Tukhachevsky, you will die along with those wretched coordinators!" he snarled.

In Konoha, the council was arguing about the issue regarding their imperial master's current state.

"Our village would have been more powerful through LOGOS!" one of the council member replied. He was a member of the Haruno clan.

"Nonsense! That would lead to further bloodshed!" said another council member, this time a Hyuuga. Throughout the twelve years that the villagers enjoyed at the absence of the demon brat Naruto when he left the village with Mamoru, the Haruno clan joined LOGOS, and therefore lived in luxury. The Hyuuga clan on the other hand, were loyal to the Attha government, and would have liked the Seirans overhtrown. He was right, but the new ruler was pro-ZAFT, and would most likely to align with Iwa, and Oto. Which means that Orb would align with Orochimaru.

"This arguement is troublesome. For one reason, we can't tarnish Konoha's reputation as a peaceful village." said Shikaku Nara. "Not to mention that we prospered under the Atthas."

"Yeah, it's too troublesome for you lazy Nara bastards!" said the Haruno patriarch. "We also had a nuptials between our precious daughter Sakura, and the last Uchiha. No one is going to spoil that, especially a demon that should have been dead from the moment it was born!"

"What for, you ignorant bastard?" yelled Inoichi Yamanaka. "Be grateful that demon you talked about isn't living here!"

"Shut up, pighead!" the Haruno yelled. The council was getting torn apart from the issue regarding another war. It was divided between the Haruno clan, along with the remnants of the Uchiha clan, and four other clan heads were pro-Earth Alliance, while the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Aburame clan heads were loyal Atthaists, and felt guilty when the son of the Yondaime Hokage was mysteriously disappeared by a Hyou nin. Especially Hiashi Hyuuga, when he promised Minato that he would look after his heir, and be a parental figure to Naruto. And the supposedly arranged marraige between Naruto, and his daughter Hinata wouldn't be happening. Besides, the villagers would hate him for doing that. He owed the Namikaze this debt, and it was gone. Whatever the atmosphere was, the war was entering the horizon, and before long, Konoha would be caught in it.

* * *

All right! I've decided to reveal the division of the Konoha council regarding the Second Bloody Valentine War. The Chuunin Exams would be held when Operation: Angel Down kicks in, so the invasion of Konoha would happen as an alternate target in Operation: Fury. 

Review to vote for the beast within Amaya!


	9. Mobile Suits and Non Alignment

Welcome to yet another intriguing chapter of Demons and Coordinators! This chapter will cover the further meeting between Team Tsukasa, and the Sound Four, as they are going to train in the art of Mobile Suit fighting. This fic will also introduce Kira, and the rest of the Archangel, as well as the Hyougakure Supreme Council.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Mobile Suits and Non Alignment 

In the Orb Union, a brown haired man stood outside the balcony wondering about the recent events. The Seirans' attempt on aligning Orb with the Atlantic Federation, and Fleet Admiral Tukhachevsky's putsch against the pro-EA faction. He was soon startled by the same prosthetic man that warned the Minerva of Orb's intention to ally with the Atlantic Federation.

"Kira, get your gun out. We've got some company." said the prosthetic man.

"What's going on?" Kira Yamato replied. "Is it some attempt on us?"

"No, we've got a special ops, along with some Orb squads loyal to the Russian Admiral." Andrew Waltfeld said. "Wait a minute, they seem to come in calmly."

Both men went downstairs, startling the brown haired woman in her late 20's who was sleeping, along with a pink haired girl.

"What's going on?" the brown haired woman asked. "Commander Waltfeld, what is it?"

"Capt. Ramius, we've got a sizeable special ops, along with Tukhachevskyite squads knocking on our door. It seems that Tukhachevsky himself is also present." Waltfeld replied. "This may not be a good sign."

Murrue Ramius looked at the window. She saw the Russian admiral armed with an AK-106, banging on the door.

"Open up! We're not here to kill someone. We're here to talk!" Tukhachevsky said. Murrue opened the door, and found him in the front porch. "We come in peace. Get all of the occupants here now."

A minute later, every occupant in the house came to the living room, and faced the Russian admiral. He gestured his squad to stand watch.

"All right, things are changing here. You heard about the attempt of the Seirans to align Orb with the Earth Alliance. And you've also heard about my putsch." Tukhachevsky explained. "So, since I'm the new President of the new Social Democratic People's Republic of the Orb Union, I've come to interrogate you all. The special ops from ZAFT aren't here to kill Lacus Clyne, because I've chatted with Chairman Durandal, and he agreed on one condition: that the crew of the Archangel side with ZAFT."

"We'll consider after you've talk to us." Waltfeld replied.

"You're not in any condition to make demands, Commander Waltfeld." he said. "Same applies to you, Captain Ramius. Now, I understand your opinion on how Orb would have been if it sided with the Earth Alliance. I understand, given that you and your crew are still charged with desertion back in the first war. I am too, since I've deserted to the Orb Union after Spitbreak. Now, which side are you currently loyal right now?"

"We're loyal to the ideals of Orb." Murrue replied.

"Yes, but who are you loyal to?" Tukhachevsky asked.

"We're loyal to the ideologies of the Atthas." the ex-OMNI officer answered. "We oppose what the Earth Alliance is doing right now, and we also oppose what ZAFT is doing right now."

"Great answer, but you have to choose a side. We can't have you confusing everyone in the battlefield, can't we?" the Russian Admiral replied. "Orb reamins neutral, but I fear we're going to be attacked. That is why I got some of the Hyperion machines stored in the hangar, along with the Murasames. We're building up our forces for self-defense, like Durandal is doing."

"But Orb can't attack any nation, and another nation can't attack Orb, though." Kira replied. "Yet why are we building up those machines?"

"Because we have to be prepared in case the Earth Alliance or ZAFT attacks, and we have to be ready to combat the threat. I am aware of the ideals of the Atthas, but can you apply that same ideals to the rest of the world?" Tukhachevsky replied. "You can't, because all nations of the Earth govern their sovereignty the way they see fit. Right now, we have to re-educate our colony in the Ka no Kuni, because the Seiranists have brainwashed them, to the point where they would even embrace LOGOS, and Blue Cosmos."

"LOGOS?" Waltfeld asked. "I thought Blue Cosmos is stirring up these things."

"They are, but they're just puppets. LOGOS is responsible for the major headaches the world has endured." Tukhachevsky said. "Besides, once they're destroyed, then there will be no more wars."

"This interrogation is finished." one of the Orb squads said. Soon, the squad had left, leaving the group shaken.

"Dammit. Now Tukhachevsky has a tab on the entire Archangel, and that would mean." Waltfeld started.

"Cagalli would still be in power, but Tukhachevsky is the one who's in real power." Kira said.

"We can't allow him to tarnish Orb's ideals." the pink haired woman said.

"Lacus, I'm glad you're safe." Kira said. "We have to get out of here, and get Cagalli."

In the Orb Parliament, Tukhachevsky and his faction had replaced the Seiran faction as the ruling party. He did allow Cagalli to remain in power, but the truth is, he is bringing democracy, and power to the Orb people.

"Was it wise to kick the Seirans out of Orb?" Cagalli asked. "I mean, if word of this reached their buddies in the Earth Alliance, they'll be invading Orb again."

"That was why I've devised a plan if that happens." Tukhachevsky said. "Evacuation will happen should the ultimatum from the Earth Alliance be rejected by the referendum."

"You placed the power to the people, Admiral." Cagalli said. "That wasn't done before."

"It's comrade Admiral, comrade Cagalli." the Russian admiral replied. "Don't forget, the people of Orb are the ones that shape up our nation's destiny."

"Yes, I've noticed that your ideals were adapted from my father's ideals, along with that of the Sahakus, and Siegel Clyne's ideals. What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, we've decided that we should teach Orb's ideology to the rest of the world. It may sound hypocritical, seeing as the nations of Earth are free to choose their own ideologies. But not through arms, but by education, we can lead the world towards peace, and unity between Naturals and Coordinators." He said. "But we've got more important matters on hand. The Hyou no Kuni has built their own Mobile Suit corps, along with other Hidden Countries that support ZAFT in the Arctic. Now, there was a rumor that some of the technology that the pro-ZAFT Hidden Nations acquired are from Orb. I wouldn't mind, as long as they are used against the Earth Alliance. Right now, I'd say that Fuu No Kuni, along with Mizu, and Hyou are the technological leaders in that field."

"That's great, but what about the Ka no Kuni?" Grozek asked. "We're supposed to give them the technology."

"Not anymore, since the Seirans made refuge in Konohagakure, and with the Haruno clan playing footsies with Blue Cosmos, they're best with Daggers, and Windams." Tukhachevsky said. "They also made Ka no Kuni the place of the Seiranist government in exile, since we're in charge."

"Yes, but what about Oto no Kuni?" Cagalli asked. "They're pro-ZAFT too!"

"You're right, but their loyalty would be questioned should the sannin Orochimaru be killed by a pro-Earth Alliance Konoha nin." the Konoha ambassador to Orb replied. "Sasuke Uchiha would almost certainly be the one doing it, only when he has defected. The Konoha council has planned it. The ones that support Seiran."

"Right now, we also have to focus on the humanitarian aid to the factions within Eurasia. They're revolting against their government." replied another Tukhachevskyite representative, this time an Italian.

"You're right, Matianoni." Tukhachevsky replied.

While the discussion at the Orb parliament continued, the Minerva had arrived into their base in Carpentaria. For two weeks, they stocked up on supplies, and ammunition. The Zvonkovic team had also stocked up, and rested as well. In the PLANTs, Athrun had met up with Durandal, and saw a Lacus lookalike. He planned on joining ZAFT again, after he had a nice chat with Yzak and Dearka while sailing for Orb.

Flashback

_Athrun was walking in the deck of the Minerva, when Yzak came by. Dearka was also walkig on the deck, holding a mug of hot cocoa._

_"Now that the Earth Alliance are going to start another war, please come back." Yzak said. "We really need you again. As for the trouble, I've contacted Andrew Wedgeback about it, and he's consulting with Chairman Durandal for that matter."_

_"Yeah, but I want to fight for something I believe in." Athrun replied._

_"Don't worry, Athrun. We'll be together again. Just like old times." Dearka said._

_"That's what I'm afraid of. But this time, you will be my subordinate, since I've got a White coat rank, and a member of FAITH too." Yzak replied._

End flashback.

Durandal presented him a Red coat of ZAFT, and a badge representing FAITH as well. Then, he also gave him a suit case containing his assignment ot the Minerva, which would almost certainly be that he's assigned to the Joule team. Then, he led Athrun to a hanger containing three mysterious machines.

"This is the ZGMF-X23S Savior. This machines, along with the other three were constructed at the same time as Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. The other two resembled the old Duel and Buster. The ZGMF-X54S Lasher is similar to the Impulse with regards to the Sillhouette packs, but it's almost like the Duel. The ZGMF-X71S Boomer is similar to the Buster, except that it is now equipped with beam sabers to make it less vulnerable. I'll have those machines assigned to Commander Joule and Ensign Elsman. The last one, is the ZGMF-X44S Liberty which will be used by Commander Hahnenfuss. It was based on her CGUE Deep Arms." Durandal explained. "Good luck with the assignment."

Soon after that, Athrun went to the Savior, and started to launch, along with the Lasher, Boomer, and Liberty. They made it straight to Carpentaria, with little problems. When Athrun arrived at the Minerva, there was a commotion around the new machines. The commotion included Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and Lunamaria.

"What's the story on this machine here?" Lunamaria said as Shinn came by. He then said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shut up, Asuka!" Yzak yelled. "You'd better treat him with respect, 'cuz he's FAITH too!" At Yzak's mention of FAITH, everyone saluted to Athrun, except Yzak himself. "We'll have to go meet Capt. Gladys for your confirmation."

The ex-Le Creuset veterans then went up to the Captain's quarters. Talia was surprised at the sight of Athrun in FAITH.

"Brings you back here as a member of FAITH, too, isn't it, Athrun?" Talia said. "Unfortunately for you, you can't have a team of your own, because the rookie pilots are under Joule's command."

"Sucks, isn't it, Athrun?" Dearka said.

"Dearka, watch it!" Yzak said. "Captain, what's our next mission?"

"Well, bring in the suitcase here, Commander Zala." Arthur said as he appeared at the quarters a minute later. "What? We're to reinforce the Suez?"

"Looks like it. Apparently, Zvonkovic himself has contacts within the Eurasian government, who were all anti-Alliance themselves." Yzak said. "Not to mention Tukhachevsky's going to send humanitarian aid to those seeking independence."

"That would mean Orb would almost be involved." Athrun said. I haven't heard from Orb yet about their condition."

"The official report is that the Russian Admiral had seized power with the Orb people's help." Talia said. Apparently, he also kept tabs on the entire Archangel crew."

"Of course, they're loyal to the Atthas, not to Tukhachevsky." Athrun replied. "However, they don't want to serve under his command, though."

"That may be bad on their part, Athrun." Talia said. "It's a shame that they didn't join ZAFT as well."

The next week, the Minerva along with the Zvonkovic team had sailed from Carpentaria. However, an old adversary has sighted them.

"Well, Minerva. We meet again. Time to send you to hell." Neo said.

* * *

In Hyou no Kuni for the past week, Team Tsukasa were training non stop in their taijutsu, and genjutsu. This week, they're going to train in the art of Mobile Suit combat along with the other ninjas from within the ZAFT-controlled territories. 

"Well, I can't wait to learn about it." Shinosuke said. "It should be that easy."

"Yeah, but why are we going to learn about fighting, when we can already fight?" Naruto asked.

"Because, we're assigned to a machine, along with Team Yamashita. His team consisted of Machiko Kobayashi, Osamu Takenaka, and Masahiro Fujikawa. The other two will be piloting another newly made Gundams." Mamoru said. "Besides, our nation has to take responsibility for our own defense since kunai and jutsus aren't effective against mobile suits."

"The training is going to be great, though." Amaya said.

The next week, ninjas from all around the ZAFT-controlled territory came to Hyou for the MS training. Including the team from Oto, along with the other members of the Sound Four.

"Hey, whisker boy!" said a voice. It was Tayuya coming to see Naruto, and she brought along her friends Kin, Dosu, and the remaining Sound Four.

"Hey, Tayuya." Naruto said. "Who are those guys?"

"I'm Sakon, and my brother is Ukon behind my back." Sakon said. "This is Jirobo, the huge man, and Kidoumaru, the six arm fellow."

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto said as Shinosuke and Amaya came in. "This is Amaya Musashi, and Shinosuke Asuka."

"Well, Tayuya told us about you, Asuka." Jirobo said. "Not only you with the red eyes, but the other two genin are no ordinary ninja."

The meeting went for a minute, and later on, the ZAFT Purple coat told everyone it's time to begin the training. For two weeks, they were trained constantly round the clock.

Timeskip

After two weeks, every ninja that went under this new training had passed the exam, and graduated from the Hidden Countries ZAFT academy. Team Tsukasa along with Team Yamashita went to a hangar, to be assigned to their machines.

"Team Tsukasa, you're assigned these machines here." said one of the mechanics.

Amaya went to a machine that resembled the Buster, and activated the Operating system. All of the machines had this system:

**G**eneration

**U**nderlink

**N**eutron

**D**rive

**A**rmament

**M**aneuver

Hyou no Kuni

"Systems complete, Behemoth activated. Amaya Musashi, Behemoth. Launching!" Amaya said as the Gundam came to life. Meanwhile, it was the same thing with Shinosuke, Naruto, and Mamoru.

"Systems complete. Stealth activated. Mamoru Tsukasa, Stealth. Taking off!"

"Systems complete, Demon activated. Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

"Systems complete, Zeon activated. Shinosuke Asuka, Zeon. Let's do it!"

"Systems complete, Naginata activated. Machiko Kobayashi, Naginata. Taking off!""

"Systems complete, Sturmovik activated. Matsuhito Yamashita, Sturmovik. Launching!"

"Systems complete, Kamikaze activated. Osamu Takenaka, Kamikaze. Launching!"

"Systems complete, Blitzkrieg activated. Masahiro Fujikawa. Blitzkrieg. Taking off!"

All the Gundams had taken off, and went straight for the Namikaze carrier.

* * *

**MMPF-X252A Sturmovik**

**Head Height: 17.57 meters**

**Weight: 55.5 tons**

**Special Equipment: RFW-92 beam sniper x1, railgun x2, missile pods x2, anti-beam coating shield x2**

**Armament: Type 70 beam Saber x2, plasma induction cannon x1**

**Pilot: Matsuhito Yamashita (Team Yamashita)**

**MMRF-X370A Kamikaze**

**Head Height: 18.5 meters**

**Weight: 56.2 tons**

**Special Equipment: RFW-92 beam sniper x1, railgun x2, missile pods x2, Glenipir energy draining claw x1**

**Armament: Type 70 beam Saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle, head cannon x1**

**Pilot: Osamu Takenaka**

**MMRF-X131A Bitzkrieg**

**Head Height: 17.54 meters**

**Weight: 59.8 tons**

**Armament: Gun launcher x1, High energy beam rifle x1, Type 70 beam Saber x2, Scylla chest cannon x1, plasma saboot cannon x2, railgun x2**

**Pilot: Masahiro Fujikawa.**

* * *

Well, another chapter ended, and next chapter, the romantic interlude between Naruto and Tayuya, as well as Shinosuke and Amaya. Vote for the other three more pairings as follows (Naruto version): 

-Temari and Itachi

-Pein and Konan

-Kin and Sakon

-Yugito and Gaara

-Kin and Kankuro

-Kin and Kidoumaru

-Kin and Kimminaro

-Yugito and Kankuro

-Machiko and Osamu

-Machiko and Masahiro

-Kin and Osamu

-Temari and Masahiro

Note: Team Yamashita genins are the same age as Team Tsukasa genins, and next chapter, the Battle of the Lohengrin gate, as well as the Hyou no Kuni's first Mobile Suit combat debut.


	10. Lost Heritage and Resistance Movements

Hello, and welcome to the 10th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators. However, I've just realized that the Snow Princess from Naruto the Movie: Clash in the Land of Snow might be a perfect person for Naruto, but he's got Tayuya already. So here's a question you readers should answer:

Should Naruto have two girlfriends, or one, or three? Besides Tayuya, would the Snow Princess be a suitable girlfriend for him?

Well, this chapter will introduce the Land of Snow, and its problems, as well as Team Tsukasa and Team Yamashita's first joint mission to the said nation in their Gundams. This chapter will also cover the Savior', first debut, along with Liberty, Lasher, and Boomer in the Indian Ocean, as well as the Lohengrin Gate. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Lost Heritage and Resistance Movements

At the Hyoukage tower, the Sandaime Hyoukage had briefed the two teams through the transmitter that traveled into the Namikaze-class super carrier. He told both teams about a crisis in the Yuki no Kuni, which the Snow Princess had been in a movie shoot. When the super carrier reached the shores of Yuki, they were also briefed that two teams will be accompanying them for this mission. One team was from Oto, which will fly using Blaze ZAKUs, and the Suna team will be flying in the Slash ZAKUs until they can get a better machine. Mamoru got off the ship, and proceeded to lead his team to a rendezvous point close to where the movie is shot. When they arrived at the meeting point, they saw that the Suna siblings were in their winter overalls, and shivering as well. It was common that Suna nin were not accustomed to the snowy conditions because of their environment in Sunagakure.

"We're shivering in this frigid place!" Kankuro shivered.

"You said it, Kankuro. But it isn't gonna change anything. This is Yuki No Kuni after all." Temari said. Gaara was unfazed at the sight of snow falling. Just then, Naruto, Shinosuke, and Osamu were looking at a map.

"What the hell?" Osamu said. "This land is close to the northern tip of the Outside territory."

"Let's see, Osamu." Shinosuke replied. "Well, we're close to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, one of the Outside nations in this planet."

Mamoru went to the group studying the map. Matsuhito also joined him as well.

"You boys are right. We're pretty close to the northern tip of Scandinavia." Mamoru said.

"Well, we'd better get going." Matsuhito said. "Good, here comes the Oto team, along with Orochimaru."

The Oto team had arrived in their winter overalls, including Orochimaru, who was shivering a bit. Being a snake sannin, it's common that snakes aren't suited to the snowy environment, because of their cold blooded nature.

"Brr. I never thought that this condition wouldn't be so great." the snake sannin said.

"You're lucky." Mamoru replied. "The Eurasian Federation on the Outside is even colder than both Hyou and Yuki. We're also here for yet another diplomatic mission, and this time we're going to have to reveal to Naruto about his heritage."

When they reached the area where a movie is being shot, a beautiful woman in her late teens were spying on the group. She then proceeded to meet them.

"You guys must be the ones assigned to be my guards." the woman said. Just then, her director came up to them.

"Let's start the shoot!" he said.

The shooting of the movie started soon enough, but when they got to their next scene, an explosion had burst. A minute late, when the smoke cleared revealed a huge stocky man, along with the ninjas of Yuki. He stared at the woman.

"It's been long, Princess Koyuki." he said. His response shocked the actress-revealed-to-be-a-princess's guards. Tayuya had the audacity to yell.

"Great, just a stupid bastard. What the fuck are you doing here, you maniac?" Tayuya yelled.

"Clearly it's none of your business, for a brat from Oto." he said. However, he heard a "kukuku" chuckle.

"Do you really think you can defeat the ninja of Oto?" Orochimaru asked deviously. "I am aware of the development of the chakra armor, but to rely on that armor wouldn't do you good."

"Dammit. So you knew our secret." the man said. "My apologies, but my name's Doto Kazahana. You must be one of the Legendary Sannin of one of the Five Great Nations."

"Great to know, but it's time for me to kill you." Orochimaru said, as he opened his mouth, and a long sword protruded from his tongue. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi!"

The two men had clashed with the swords. He turned to the Hyou jounin, and to Baki.

"Go! I'll handle this freak, while you three escort the princess to safety." Orochimaru said. The Yuki ninjas charged at the snake sannin, but were encountered by Tayuya, Kin, and Dosu. They knew that ninjutsu and genjutsu were useless, so they decided to use taijutsu. Another Yuki ninjas were battling the Suna nin, with Kankuro having a hard time against the chakra armor with his puppets. Gaara on the other hand, managed to break the chakra armor of one Yuki nin with his sand, despite the frigid conditions. Temari had aimed a kick at another Yuki nin in the face. Meanwhile, both Hyou teams went back to the super carrier to launch in their Gundams, with Koyuki boarded on the Demon Gundam, which was now equipped with the Force pack. Shinosuke and Amaya also started to launch.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

"Shinosuke Asuka, Zeon. Taking off!"

"Amaya Musashi, Behemoth. Let's go!"

The Gundams tore towards the mountains, along with some Slash ZAKUS that were going to give them cover. Mamoru had gone under the Mirage Colloid to look for any trouble that might happen. Osamu was also looking at the ground, and having to worry about his friend Masahiro on top of him. (Just like Calamity on Raider)

"Holy crap! I can't see anything in this thick blizzard!" Osamu said.

"Wait! I see a train appearing out of nowhere!" Masahiro said. "And I detect volley guns filled with kunai loaded, ready to fire at those samurai!"

Both teams went towards the train, and Doto was shocked at the sight of the humanoid machines. He had bigger worries other than those insurgents. However, Amaya and Osamu fired their long range guns at the train, and it exploded. A minute later, the Suna nin in their Slash ZAKUs fired the gatling gun at another car, and it exploded. Temari was actually having fun shooting up the cars.

"These things are great!" Temari said.

"You can say it again!" Kankuro said as he got a beam halberd to slice another car.

"Time to destroy!" Gaara yelled as he fired his beam gatling at the next car.

Naruto and Shinosuke were firing their beam rifle at the Yuki ninjas below. They never tested their armor against beams, and now they paid the price. Koyuki was scared at the fear that she was going to die.

"Don't worry, princess. I can make the impossible possible!" Naruto said.

"But it's hopeless! My men are going to die by my uncle's army." Koyuki said.

"Not on my watch!" he said as he aimed a CIWS burst at the Yuki nin. Doto had escaped Orochimaru, and now he was killing the remnants of Koyuki's troops. Just then, the Oto nin on the Blaze ZAKUs fired at the Yuki nin that wasn't killed by the Demon's CIWS burst.

"Hell yeah, motherfuckers!" Tayuya yelled over the com, which deafened her fellow mobile suit pilots.

"Don't yell too loud, Tayuya!" Kin said as she started to clean out her ears. "And watch your language as well!"

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Matsuhito were firing their guns, and wreaking havoc on yet another car. But they were about to be shocked as Doto went to the cave, and appeared later with a Gundam that resembled the Legend Gundam.

"Hahaha. Meet my new machine, the Reaper Gundam." Doto said over the com. "Not to mention that I have a secret to tell you all. I am a Coordinator and a Yuki nin who will stop at nothing to see those vermin Naturals wiped out for the creation of the coordinators' world!"

"Damn you! So you chose to be a follower of Patrick Zala, didn't you?" Matsuhito yelled as he brought his blade against the Reaper's beam scythe. "You're even more insane than I figured!"

"The Shodaime Yukikage, at your service!" Doto yelled as he unleashed a series of beams from his DRAGOONs still intact. However, he was distracted by the Demon Gundam charging at him.

"You will die today, brat!" Doto yelled as he aimed a beam rifle at the surging Gundam, only to dodge it before he can fire it. He didn't realize that Naruto was going to kill him for hurting the princess and chose to die regardless. "For the creation of the coordinators' world!"

"You're forgetting that I'm a Coordinator too!" Naruto yelled as he used his Armor Schneider to stab the cockpit of the Reaper, along with Mamoru, Matsuhito, Shinosuke, and every Hyou nin stabbing the cockpit with their beam sabers. Luckily, Doto shut down the nuclear reactor before it exploded. The battle was over, and all pilots were exhausted.

"Dammit. Our chakra is almost out from the Mobile Suit fighting." Mamoru said. "But our battery can still last long enough to go to the capitol."

When the Hyou, Oto, and Suna team rested up, they went to the capitol, and there stood Koyuki in her ceremonial robes. It was great that her uncle was killed in a Gundam battle, but what she heard from Mamoru about his genetics, she was shocked. She had another secret to tell the teams.

"You see, since my family were coordinators, that makes me one too." Koyuki said. However, there was the most exciting surprise that was about to be unleashed was the surprise appearance of the Sandaime Hyoukage, along with the Yondaime Kazekage, the Sandaime Tsuckikage and the Yondaime Raikage. They were here to make a diplomatic treaty with the Yuki no Kuni, and along with the PLANT Supreme Council representatives, Biggsfront and Wedgeback.

"A pity that Chairman Durandal can't make it, though." Biggsfront said.

"Well, he has his priorities too, mate." Wedgeback said.

Soon, the Yuki no Kuni had estabilished a pact with the major Great Nations. But what the Sandaime Hyoukage was about to tell Naruto, and his team, along with the rest of the ninjas, were most surprising again. They went into the throne room to talk about it.

"How are you, Naruto?" the Sandaime Hyoukage asked.

"I'm fine, Hyoukage-sama." Naruto replied.

"Well, I have to tell you something, and it;s better if everyone heard it too. All the Kages, and the Princess as well." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied. "Naruto, I am your long lost grandfather."

"What? How can this be?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I am your father's father, and not to mention that you belong to a royal clan, the Namikaze clan. We have several Namikazes as kages here." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied. "The Yondaime Raikage is your uncle, Kenji Namikaze. The future Shodaime Yukikage is going to be your other uncle, Takeo Namikaze Jr. You see, I had five sons and three daughters through your grandmother, who passed away before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and also killed your father, while trying to seal it in you. What else, is the Amaya's clan is related to the Kazahana clan."

"How can Amaya be related to me?" Koyuki asked.

"Great question. The answer is, that your father was a Kazahana, and your mother was a Musashi. Her younger brother is Amaya's father." the Yondaime Kazekage replied. "My eldest daughter, Temari would be marrying Itachi Uchiha, since I've got Fugaku to agree together. Unfortunately, his clan was killed, and thank goodness for that, because they were growing to be bigots along with the Haruno clan."

"Where is Itachi Uchiha anyways?" Shinosuke asked.

"I'm right here, along with Kisame, and the rest of the Akatsuki." said a red eyed three tomoed man. Itachi Uchiha went towards them, with the rest of the red cloude cloaked nin. The leader then faced Naruto and Shinosuke.

"This is your uncle from your mother's clan, Nagato Uzumaki. And your aunt that he married, Konan Uzumaki." the Sandaime Hyoukage said. Naruto then started to cry, which caused the Rinnegan user to pat his back.

"I never knew that I have a long lost family." Naruto cried as Nagato or Pein rahter hugged his lost nephew, along with Konan.

"Well, long time no see, nephew." Pein/Nagato said.

"Your mother Kushina died bringing you to this world, but don't blame yourself for her death! It was because of the Kyuubi that she died." Konan said.

"Not to mention that my heir will be marrying you, your highness, if that's okay." the Sandaime Hyoukage said to Koyuki.

"I am a bit too old for him though. Although I started to fall in love with him when he risked his life to protect me in that Gundam." Koyuki replied.

"There is a problem though." said a voice. The Akatsuki were not happy at this sight. Orochimaru walked towards them. "My student, who is one of the Sound Four has taken a liking in Naruto-kun here."

"Of course, Tayuya, isn't it?" Amaya said.

"Yeah it's me." Tayuya said as she and Kin walked towards the group. "Even though I rarely hang out with the whisker boy here, I started to love him. I even had a crush on him, despite my denial to the fatass, and the two headed freak."

Jirobo, Sakon, and Kidoumaru also walked towards the group, looking grumpy.

"Tayuya, watch your language again. This is the palace." Jirobo said.

"Shut it, tubby!" Tayuya said.

"Looks like you've got a competition here, eh Tayuya?" Kidoumaru said.

"Well, Amaya here and her clan had made an arranged marriage with the Asuka clan, and she and Shinosuke will marry when they reach 18." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied.

"Yeah, soon. Pretty soon, the world would be envoius of the Namikaze clan, though." Mamoru said. "Amaya and Shinosuke, and Naruto with two girlfriends. Talk about being a ladies' man."

"Yeah." Naruto blushed as he and Tayuya held hands unknowingly.

"Aha! You're not denying it this time!" Sakon said triumphantly. "You like the blond kid!"

"Well, Naruto. You've grown to be our friend now because of Tayuya." Jirobo said.

"It's clear that Naruto has to accept another name for another wife." Nagato/Pein said.

"Well, why not induct him into the Uchiha clan?" Itachi asked.

"Not a bad idea, but he needs a clan name that would almost be extinct. The Uchiha would be great, but he needs something else. Hey, how about Matsuhito's clan?"

"Yeah, I'm the last of the clan though. But Mamoru here can accept Naruto as a Tsukasa." Matsuhito said.

"Yeah, but I have a secret." Mamoru said. "My real name's Mamoru Tsukasa Hibiki. I am related to Dr. Ulen Hibiki, and Via Hibiki, the one that created the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato." At the mention of 'Ultimate Coordinator', WEdgeback tensed up, and turned towards the sannin.

"Crikey mate. You're related to Dr. Hibiki? Chairman Durandal would be surprised." Wedgeback said.

"Yeah, it's better to get Naruto to accept the Hibiki name, so that he can pass down the name to his descendants." Konan replied.

"Yeah, and another thing, Naruto." the Sandaime Hyoukage said. "You're related to the lover of the one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha. He was also a Namikaze, so that would be why the perverted toad was excited about the slug gambler's relationship with him."

"Well, I accept the nuptial, in five years' time." Koyuki replied. "What about Tayuya of the Sound Four?"

"She belongs to a long lost royal family that used to reside in Getsugakure, until her family was killed. Her father was the Getsukage. So now, since she would be marrying the Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze, there goers another royal union." Mamoru said.

"Excellent. Since she now resides in Oto, this is a perfect chance for our nations to unite." Orochimaru said.

"It would be better if Oto remained independent." Mamoru said.

"Well, I have to prepare for my reign." Koyuki said. "Unti then, farewell."

"Farewell, your highness." the crowd said in unision.

* * *

The Minerva was sailing through the Indian Ocean, when they were spotted by the Earth Alliance fleet. Yzak and Zvonkovic were cursing them as they opened fire. 

"Dammit. Those bastards want to play, huh?" Yzak said. "Let's launch."

The Impulse had launched first, followed by the Savior.

"Athrun Zala, Savior. Launching!"

The Lasher was equipped with the Force Pack, at Yzak's request.

"Yzak Joule, Lasher. Launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Boomer. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Liberty. Taking off!"

Zvonkovic himself had recieved a new Gundam that resembled the Strike Freedom, but it ran on nuclear ultra fission power. Its name was Liberation

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Taking off!"

The battle was soon erupting farther as Chaos, Gaia and Abyss clashed with the new Gundams that the ex-Le Creuset veterans were piloting. It soon grew more chaotic as the Minerva's escort ship had sunk by the Abyss. The battle was entering yet another chaotic scene, when Neo entered the fray with his purple Windam. He sensed Yzak and Rey, and proceeded to clash with the Lasher. Unfortunately, he also sensed Zvonkovic, and was actually fighting the Croatian pilot. Dimitrovic and his new Scimitar Gundam had also enterd the fray.

"Dammit, it's bad that I've got Zvonkovic to worry, but the Serbian pilot as well? Djibril must be desperate." Neo said as he fired another beam round which missed the Serbian second in comand.

"Dam you, so you want to play, huh?" Dimitrovic snarled as he got his beam saber, and disabled the Windam.

Meanwhile, the Impulse had wnadered to a nearby base under construction, and obliterated the forces stationed there, and liberated the laborers that were forced to work there. As soon as the battle was finished, everyone retreated to their ships, and when Shinn went down from his machine, Yzak was already there. He was steaming mad, along with Athrun. But before Athrun can slap the stubborn Asuka, Yzak punched Shinn in the cheek.

"Go ahead, hit me again. I don't care!" Shinn yelled. "But what I did back there was right!" That earned another punch from the steaming Joule.

"You're trying to be a FRIGGIN' HERO, SOLDIER?!?!! This isn't a game, Asuka!" Yzak screamed. "You can't just wander there, and be a hero!"

"Yzak, two slaps would have done it." Athrun said.

"Shut up, Athrun! I'm in command here!" Yzak snarled. "Even you saw what he did."

"You're right." Athrun said. "But still, two punches are way too harsh."

When the Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team had arrived at the Mahamul base in the Persian Gulf, they were greeted by a welcoming committee.

"Welcome to Mahamul base, Captain." the Commander said. "Nice to see five members of FAITH here."

"Well, we've been assigned to reinforce Suez." Zvonkovic said. "There is a problem within the Alliance, isn't there?"

"Yes, Commander Zvonkovic. There's also secessionist movements within Western Eurasia as well." he said.

They went to a meeting room, where they discussed the next mission.

"You see, we've been trying to destroy this positron cannon here that would be a menace to us." he said. "Every time we tried, the resistants would rebel, but when it failed, there were reprisals."

They discussed even further, until it was time to adjorn from the meeting. The next day, they carried out the mission with a help from a resistant member who escaped the torture and the reprisals of the Earth Alliance. Shinn actually destroyed the cannon with a Dagger thrown into the secure room, and there was explosion underneath. Revenge on the occupiers were happening right now, as they speak. And the ZAFT forces were greeted as liberators. Orb forces had aslo arrived at Mahamul, providing humanitarian aid, and vaccinating the local population, as well as educating the people there.

* * *

Well, I've decided to reveal Naruto's heritage, and it seems that his clan is very lucky to dominate the royal throne. This story could end up as a TayuyaNarutoKoyuki pairing, because of the arranged marriage. And with Naruto adopting the Hibiki clan name, it's only a matter of time before he meets Chairman Durandal, and explains further origins. This fic also introduced the Akatsuki, as a protection guard for the pro-ZAFT nations. Review to respond. Thx! By the way, next chapter, it will focus more on the Gundam Seed Destiny POV, since they get less time on the story than the Naruto POV. However, I decided to give Tayuya a royal title, so I decided to reveal to you readers about her long lost heritage in this fic. 


	11. Chaos and the Rise of an Empire

Welcome to Chapter 11 of Demons and Coordinators! So far, the Land of Ice had conducted a pact with the Land of Snow, as well as its team has completed their first mission with their Gundams. This chapter will cover the meeting between Shinn and Stella from the earlier chapter. Here's a question:

- Should Stellar stay alive in this fic?

- Should Rey stay alive in this fic as well?

- How will Hyou create its empire?

Well, I decided to let them live along with Heine Westenfluss. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Chaos and the Rise of an Empire

At the city of Dioucia on the Black Sea, the Minerva has arrived, along with the Zvonkovic team that sailed along with them. They received another surprise; in the form of a pink ZAKU with the sign LOVE printed on is chest. "Lacus" was going to perform in the concert as a celebration of ZAFT's ongoing victory over the Earth Alliance. In the bridge, the Joule Team officers were not amused at that concert, which unfortunately caught the attention of one Meyrin Hawke.

"Commander Joule, what's wrong?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm just agitated right now, Ensign Hawke." Yzak replied. "I'm really agitated with that "Lacus" performing, and the message that she was spreading."

"What's wrong with that Lacus Clyne?" Meyrin asked.

"Well, for one thing, she's got a boob job, which is unlikely going to happen in the Lacus that we knew. Another thing is that she encourages us to fight, when the Lacus we knew doesn't like fighting." Dearka said.

"And final thing, is that "Lacus" is nuts for Athrun, when he's in love with the Princess of Orb." Yzak added. "Lacus' arranged marriage with Athrun was cancelled due to the fact that his own father had labeled the Clynes as traitors after what happened in Alaska during the first war. Not to mention that Athrun himself was labeled as a traitor by his own father too."

"How do you know these things, Commander Joule?" Talia asked, with Arthur looking at him also.

"We've personally met Lacus when we saw her concert at Junius Five." Yzak stated. "She is now in love with Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Freedom Gundam."

"Just don't tell Shinn about it." Meyrin said. "He still blames Orb for his family's death, and not to mention the state he'll be in after he heard that news."

"From what I understand, he had some relatives in one of the Hidden Countries." Shiho said. "He is the perfect creation of the one of the three Ultimate ninja."

"Shinosuke Asuka, which would be Shinn's younger cousin." Talia said.

As soon as the Minerva crew got off their ship, they just came in time to see the concert. The fake Lacus sang all through the day, and it was exciting. Meanwhile, an orange haired woman was taking pictures of the concert. She was Miriallia Haww, an agent in the Terminal which is the organization that the Three Ship Alliance grew into. She was taking pictures, when Zvonkovic appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here?!?!" he asked accusingly.

"Just free photography." Miriallia lied. She was then grabbed in the arm, and led away.

"Lies. Come with me." Zvonkovic said as he handcuffed Miriallia, and led her to his ship. His second in command saw what happened, proceeded to accompany the commander.

"What happened, Commander Zvonkovic?" Dimitrovic asked.

"We've got a spy." Zvonkovic said. "The city should be filled with counter-spies."

They led her to the interrogation room, and tied her up in a chair.

"We will try to extract information out of you in any way we see fit." Zvonkovic said. At the mention of 'any way we see fit', she meant torture. "There will be someone that would help."

A minute later, Miriallia closed her eyes, as two people came in to the interrogation room. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked and pissed at one of them. A person she didn't want to see at all.

"So this is the 'torture' those ZAFT guys are going to deal me with?!" Miriallia yelled. "You!"

"Long time no see, Milly." Dearka replied. He and Yzak were the ones that Zvonkovic had assigned to interrogate the former Archangel crew member.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Miriallia yelled. But Yzak pulled a gun at her.

"Shut up, and don't talk, until we told you to." Yzak said as he pointed the gun at the floor. "Right then, what were you doing at the ZAFT base?"

"Well, I was just taking free photos in my camera, which you idiots took away." Miriallia said angrily.

"Well, we had to, because you could be a spy for the Earth Alliance, which was making trouble for the Minerva." Yzak replied seriously.

"What? I'm not a spy!" Miriallia yelled while panicking. Just then, Zvonkovic had entered the room, followed by Talia and Arthur.

"Then why did you take pictures of the Lacus concert?" Yzak asked.

"I'm not telling!" she said.

"You will, or we can execute you on the spot for being an enemy spy." Talia said angrily as she pulled her gun. "A freelance photographer, taking pictures around a ZAFT base."

"This girl is an agent of Terminal." Zvonkovic said. "They can be worse than LOGOS, because they are the ones who are going to replace them once those butchers are killed."

"How do you know?" Miriallia asked.

"Because the Terminal, along with the Three Ship Alliance are well known in our faction." the Croat replied. "Once LOGOS has been wiped out, there are some remnants of the Earth Alliance forces that are still going to continue the fight against us. Even Orb would be supporting us, but it's not the right time yet."

"Orb had aligned with the Earth Alliance, but I heard that a Russian Admiral had seized power." Miriallia said. At the mention of the Russian admiral, Zvonkovic had turned to her, with the pistol aimed at her head.

"Did you take pictures of Tukhachevsky and what he did?" Zvonkovic snarled. "Did you go to his office, and look at his papers?!?!"

"No! I just want to go!" Miriallia cried. "Please let me go!"

"Shut it!" Dimitrovic yelled as he came in a minute later. "We can't allow people like you destroying our attempt on uniting Naturals and Coordinators!"

"I am trying to advocate the unity!" she said angrily. "Not the way Tukhachevsky and the faction that you are doing."

"Just the same, we can't have you wandering around the base." Talia said. "Until then, you will be confined to the brig of the Minerva."

"All right." Miriallia resignedly said.

When the crew of the Minerva led the ex-Archangel officer to her brig, she was annoyed that Dearka would be the one that will be her captor. But Yzak, and Athrun would control the ambiguous Green Coat. A minute later, the crew went out again, only to see Chairman Durandal talking to the two purple coats that visited the Yuki no Kuni.

"So, you two managed to learn the Uzumaki's origins?" Durandal asked.

"Yes, your exellency." Biggsfront said. "I've also learned that his sensei is related to the late Dr. Hibiki."

"This is a great surprise." Durandal replied. "Should he adopt the young Kyuubi container into his clan, we can take advantage of this."

"You're right, but there's an arranged marriage involving the Snow Princess Koyuki and the Uzumaki." Wedgeback said.

"You're right. Why don't we go to someplace where we can meet the crew of the Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team." Durandal said as Talia came to him, along with Yzak. "Nice to see you two here."

"Mr. Chairman, we've apprehended a spy that was wandering in the base." Yzak reported. "She's detained in the Minerva."

"Very good, Commander Joule. I want to meet this spy that you've apprehended." Durandal said. "Oh, great job being vigilant. We can't have spies crawling around the base, can't we?"

"All right, but she'll be with the guards, sir." Talia said.

"Bring your pilots, and get Zvonkovic to bring his team as well." Durandal replied as he and the two Purple Coats went to their car. When they reached a mansion, they set up a table, and got some cups and teapots. A minute later, a ZAFT Redcoat with an orange hair, and a FAITH badge came up to him.

"Sir, the pilots from the Minerva as arrived, along with the Zvonkovic team." he said, as Yzak came up to him.

"Well done, Commander Westenfluss." Yzak said. "You may join us for a snack."

"That would be great, Commander Joule." he said as he saluted to him. "By the way, I am Commander Heine Westenfluss, ZAFT FAITH forces."

The Minerva pilots, plus Talia, and the Zvonkovic team had sat on thieir chair, and waited for Durandal to show up, along with Biggsfront and Wedgeback.

"It's nice of you to join us for a nice tea, don't you think?" he started. "By the way, what are your names? It would be wise to stand, though."

Lunamaria started first, as they stood up. "Lunamaria Hawke, Mr. Chairman."

"Ah yes, Ms. Hawke. You have connections to the Joule Team, is that what you said to Mr. Wedgeback back then?" Durandal asked.

"Yes sir." she replied.

"And I know you, Rey. How are you?" Durandal asked in a fatherly way.

"I'm fine, Mr. Chairman." Rey replied.

"And what is your name, young man?" Durandal asked Shinn.

"Shinn Asuka, Mr. Chairman." Shinn replied.

"Ahh, you must be related to the one of the three Ultimate ninja of the Hyou no Kuni." he said. "Shinosuke, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." Shinn said.

"Very well, you all may be seated." Durandal said as he gestured the people present to sit. "Well, we came here to discuss a few things, and we'll start."

"Like why are we fighting this war in the first place?" Dimitrovic asked.

"Very good, Commander Dimitrovic." Durandal replied. "It seems that the Earth Alliance wouldn't back down for a moment, even with Tukhachevsky trying to mediate the two opposing sides."

"It's because of LOGOS, isn't it, Mr. Chairman?" Zvonkovic said.

"You are right. They are the ones who caused this mess, along with the other mess throughout history. They were the ones that created Blue Cosmos. They desire war, and would do anything to keep it that way." Durandal explained. "It seems that Tukhachevsky had exposed the Seirans' affliation to LOGOS when they signed the International Security Assurance Treaty. It would look like the war doesn't have to break out even more, with Orb staying neutral. But why do people fight? It's because of survival instincts, or just for the sake of being great. The Hidden Countries have also supported us, despite one of them, who shelters the Seirans. The people of the village Konohagakure would consider LOGOS as gods, and would do anything to join their ranks. As if the world needed another butchers in the Hidden Countries."

"You're right, Mr. Chairman." Dimitrovic replied. "In Konoha, and the Ka no Kuni, they hated the jinchuuriki because they are simply different."

"That's the thing. People fight and kill each other, because they're different from each other. It's a good thing the Coordinators, as well as the jinchuuriki that lived in territories that support ZAFT are well treated there." Durandal replied. "If possible, I'd like to promote that. A world without wars. But this task would be very dificult."

After the discussion, Durandal was generous enough to grant the entire crew of the Minerva two days of rest from the fighting. Just then, the pink haired Lacus lookalike came in, and almost knocked Athrun over.

"Athrun!" she said.

"It's Lacus Clyne." Durandal said happily.

"Yeah, you wish." Yzak muttered.

"Is something wrong, Commander Joule?" Durandal asked.

"Well, we knew Lacus doesn't support any fighting at all, yet this Lacus does." Yzak said. "We would know if Lacus is rela by how is she attracted to Yamato."

"Ah yes, Kira Yamato." Durandal said. "A pity that he didn't join us when he had a chance."

"Yeah, it was a pity, even with Athrun trying his best." Dearka replied. "I recall Commander Le Creusetgiving him permission for his best friend to defect."

"Of course, being an Orb national, he naturally wouldn't be serving ZAFT." Biggsfront said.

"Since I've granted you all the time you need to rest, why don't you two go to dinner." Durandal said to the fake Lacus and Athrun. "Before you go, I'd like to talk to you. If that's okay, Athrun. Tomislav, Yzak and Dearka would also be welcome."

When Durandal got the ex-Le Creuset veterans plus Zvonkovic, and Dimitrovic in a circle, they stood at attention.

"I was wondering about the whereabouts of the real Lacus Clyne." Durandal asked. "Because I've been looking for her for a long time now, along with Kira Yamato. The last time I've heard from them, they were still at Orb through Tukhachevsky."

"Well, the Archangel could be trying to escape from the Orb forces, seeing as he is now in charge." Yzak said. "Along with some units loyal to the Atthas."

"A good thing the Orb has replenished its forces with the rouge Earth Alliance ships, the ones that oppose LOGOS." Durandal said. "Igor, have you talked with Tukhachevsky yet?"

"No, comrade Chairman. But I'll get it done." Dimitrovic said. (His full name is Igor Dimitrovic) "I can get some Orb officers to get me in touch with him. They're in the area because of the humanitarian aid."

"Orb is also very clever in doing things that we can't get it done." Durandal said. "I'll have to go visit Hyougakure to have a nice chat with the young Uzumaki boy. Interesting comparison, Naruto Uzumaki and Kira Yamato. Both boys using their false names, when they are the real deal. The Namikaze and the Hibiki names they should be using."

"We'll let you know if the Archangel is sighted." Zvonkovic said. "I'll have to talk to Tukhachevsky about contacting the Eurasian government, and speaking to Alexei Romanov, and Zofia Mikhailovskaia."

"See to it that it's done." Durandal said as the ex-Le Creuset veterans have saluted. "Nice chatting with you."

When they got to a hotel, Yzak pulled the group to a huddle in the boys bathroom.

"Since that fake Lacus would be looking for Athrun, we should come up with codenames." Yzak said.

"I'll stick with Alex Dino." Athrun said.

"I'll go by Ian Danielson." Dimitrovic said.

"I'll go by Thomas McIntyre." Zvonkovic said.

"I'll go by Daniel Anderson." Dearka said.

"And I'll go by Max Bradley." Yzak said.

The boys went to the hotel front desk, and booked a room, but told the clerk not to tell.

"It's a secret." Yzak said. "Just erase it after."

"Of course, sir." the clerk replied.

The next morning, Lunamaria and Shiho were in front of the door at Yzak's room.

"Good morning, Commander Zala." Lunamaris said. When the door opened, Yzak was glaring at them.

"Don't use our real names, you fool." he whispered. "That impostor would be hearing you if you blab out loud."

"All right, Max." Shiho said.

"Just give us a minute to get ready." Dearka said as he woke up. The girls had left a minute later, when they bumped into the fake Lacus, who turns out to be a fan girl by the name of Meer Campbell.

"Have you seen Athrun?" Meer asked.

"Nope." Shiho said as she grabbed Lunamaria, and went away. Moments later, Meer saw the ex-Le Creuset veterans coming down to the reception room, expecting to see Athrun, but she was stupid to not have noticed him in his sunglasses.

"Just keep cool." Yzak instructed.

"Well done, Max." Zvonkovic said using Yzak's code name.

When Lunamaria, Shinn, and Rey reached the elevators, they noticed the ex-Le Creuset veterans acting funny.

"What's the matter, Commnader Zvonkovic?" Shinn asked.

"Well, for one thing. Don't use our real names until "Lacus" is gone." Dimitrovic answered.

"Yeah, because we're trying to make it look like Athrun's engagement to her was canceled." Zvonkovic said, as all officers went inside the elevator.

"I was planning to spend the day with "Alex" on the market place, but I figured he might be busy with you guys." Lunamaria said, using Athrun's code name.

"Well, why don't you come with us." Shiho suggested. "We're planning on spending our day renting a huge boat for pleasure cruising, and catching fish."

"Okay then." Lunamaria said. "Sounds nice."

When they reached the coast, Yzak spoke to a local man about renting boats.

"Sure, for you guys. I have something special in this occasion." the local man said.

"All right." Zvonkovic replied as he paid the local boater a huge sum of money.

"Thanks." he said as he led the group to a dock, where a huge pleasure boat that looked like a modern sail ship had docked. Zvonkovic had brought with him things they're going to need for their relaxation, including a flare. He then set up a transmitter, and proceeded to contact the Orb ships.

"Calling Orb forces. This is Commander Zvonkovic of ZAFT." he said. A minute later, an Orb captain had responded.

"Greetings, comrade!" he said.

"Can you get me a link with Tukhachevsky?" Zvonkovic asked.

"Anything for our comrades." the captain said. "Here's comrade Tukhachevsky."

"Greetings, comrade Zvonkovic! How are you guys?" Tukhachevsky asked over the transmitter.

"Great, comrade Admiral." Dimitrovic replied.

"Can you contact comrade Zofia and comrade Alexei in Moscow?" Zvonkovic said.

"I'll do that. The Eurasian Communists should be in position to seize power anytime soon." Tukhachevsky replied. "But I have to tell them that they don't launch a putsch in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Ironic that communism loathes the monarchy. But we've got to retain relations with them."

"All right." Dimitrovic said as the transmitter shuts off.

"This is great! I love this scenery." Lunamaria said as she and Shiho were changing into their swimming suits that they brought. Yzak and Dearka went into the water to swim, while Athrun, Zvonkovic and Dimitrovic were fishing. Midway into their relaxation time, they saw a girl waltzing in the cliff. They also saw Shinn riding a motorbike, and following her. When they saw the girl fall, she was screaming for help. Shinn dived into the water, and tried to get the girl to shore, but she scratched him. She fell down again, but he managed to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry, you're not gonna die. It's okay. I'll protect you." Shinn said as the girl calmed down. He then saw a boat with the rest of the ZAFT crew, and was startled.

"What the hell did you do back there?" Zvonkovic said as he helped Athrun get Shinn and the blonde girl on board. "You could have froze to death."

"I had to save her. She can't swim." Shinn replied.

"OK, you did one thing that was unheard of." Dimitrovic replied. "You've saved an Extended."

"What?" all of the crew of the pleasure boat asked.

"She's one of the Alliance's Extendeds. Her name's Stella Loussier, and her fellow mates are Auel Neider, and Sting Oakley. They were the ones who stole Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss." Dimitrovic replied.

"How could you?" Lunamaria said.

"I don't know." Stella said.

"Don't worry. They can atone for their crime by helping us. I'll have to get their leader to defect to Orb." Zvonkovic said.

They ate and swam for the rest of the day, until they had to go back to shore. When Auel and Sting came by to find Stella, they were shocked at the group of people.

"Thanks for finding Stella for us." Sting said. "We owe it all to you ZAFT forces."

"You're welcome." Dimitrovic said. "Although you guys are the ones that stole the machines fromus, we are willing to pardon your crimes, if you three, along with your leader Neo Roanoke can work undercover for us. Deliver this message to him. I want a private meeting with the masked man."

They nodded, and left. The ZAFT group then decided to go back to their ships.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chairman Durandal has arrived at Hyougakure's ZAFT base, and went ot the Hyoukage tower. He requested a meeting with the Sandaime Hyoukage, and to request that Team Tsukasa-Hibiki be brought in too. 

"Of course." he said. A minute later, Mamoru, Shinosuke, Amaya, and Naruto were in the Hyoukage's office, and stood there before the Sandaime, and Durandal.

"Which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

"That's me." Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Chairman Durandal, and I'm the leader of the nation you called the Land of the Hourglass." Durandal said as he shook Naruto's hand. "You must be Shinn Asuka's younger cousin."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Shinosuke said.

"And you are the girl that's related to the Snow Princess." Durandal said to Amaya. "The third Ultimate ninja. To think that the pro-ZAFT territiories would encourage Coordinator toleration up to this level."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Amaya said.

"Well, I came here to tell you all another secret that involves this Uzumaki here, and you Mamoru." Durandal said. "Naruto, should you accept the Hibiki name, and be adopted into the Hibiki family, you can pass down that name, along with the Namikaze name to your descendants, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Naruto said. "I am now engaged to Princess Koyuki of the Yuki no Kuni."

"That's great. You must be lucky to have a family of royal lineage, Sandaime Hyoukage-sama." Durandal said.

"Of course, Durandal-sama." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied.

"I understand that the Shodaime Yukikage is a man called Takeo Namikaze Jr.?" he asked.

"Yes, we Namikaze has dominated the Kage titles of all the great nations. The Uzumaki clan is also a royal clan, since Kushina and Nagato Uzumaki were the children of the daimyo of the Uzu no Kuni." the Sandaime Hyoukage replied. "It's sad that my son Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into my grandson."

"I see. Well, I also heard that the Hyou no Kuni have secretly acquired territories through negotiation." Durandal said.

"I've consented it with the other Kages, including the Sandaime Hokage." he said. "Soon, the Dai Hyou no Teikoku will rise."

News of the exposure of the said empire had sent shockwaves throughout the Hidden Countries. The other great nations were pleased that there will be a leader that would replace the Ka no Kuni as a military superpower. The Konoha council were arguing about the exposure.

"Another nation that we don't know has revealed itself, and is claiming to challenge our supremacy?" the Haruno patriarch asked with a hint of anger.

"That is correct, Haruno-sama." The Sandaime Hokage replied.

"A nation of demons and space monsters cannot be allowed to exist!" the Uchiha remnant head replied. "By the way, the Seirans are here."

The Seirans came in to the chamber, with their guards.

"Well now, we can't be arguing about it?" Yuuna said.

"We must obliterate them!" the Haruno patriarch yelled.

"Yes, but that would be difficult, seeing as other nations had signed a pact with them." Unato said. "We can request to Djibril to help you all bring order to the other nations. But that would lead to even further hatred against this country."

"How about you two get out of here now?" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled to Unato.

"I'm afraid that can't be helped." Unato said with a smirk. "You are to do what we tell you, or the Earth Alliance destroys your village."

Hiashi, and the Atthaist faction had left, vowing to fight against the Seiranists, who are planning on turning the Ka no Kuni into a colony of the Earth Alliance. When the Seirans told Djibril of what happened, he was frowning while watching the food that he was cooking for his goons.

"Well done, you two. However, that would be difficult, as we have to focus more on what's happening in Eurasia, East Asia, and the Equatorial Union. They're getting too rebellious for their own good." Djibril said. "I'd wish that happy go lucky moron Murata Azrael had dealh with them. Too bad he's dead."

"Yes, even we grieved for the death of George Allster." Unato said. "And he considered us lowlifes."

"His death was caused by the same man that banished you two. When the time comes, we'll have to kill him, and crush the Communist movement all over the world. The Hidden nations too." Djibril said, and then turned to his frying pan, which was burning. "Holy crap! The steak's burning!!!!!!!! Wait, let me see the instructions. Damn it, that man Durandal! He made a fool of me!!!!!!!!"

* * *

With the Dai Hyou no Teikoku emerged from the Hyou no Kuni, the estabilished territories had now existed. Coordinators that lived in parts of the Ka no Kuni also voted to join the new empire. The result was bloody, but it was worth it. The said empire was the largest, followed by Iwa. The Hyou no Teikoku had announced the engagement between the heir of the Namikaze clan, and the Kazahana princess, and made a treaty that would bind Hyou and Yuki as one. Needless to say, some girls were jealous of the blond jinchuuriki, except the Konoha female population. Tayuya and Amaya weren't jealous, because Naruto would be having two wives when he grew up.

* * *

Well, another chapter done, and please review! I've decided that the Extendeds plus Neo will be supporting Tuhachevsky in this fic, instead of killing them off. Rey would stay alive too. 


	12. The Collision of Two Worlds

Welcome to the Twelfth Chapter of Demons and Coordinators! Starting this chapter, we will have side stories to fill up more chapter spaces. The character side stories will alternate between the GSD view, and the Naruto view. As for this chapter, once again I will start it with the Gundam Seed Destiny view, with the Naruto twist in it. Then, I'll do the Naruto view with the GSD twist in it. This chapter will introduce the Archangel, along with the battle between the combined Earth Alliance/Seiranist Orb Fleet/Ka no Kuni Konoha ROOT ANBU navy, and the combined ZAFT/Tukhachevskyite fleet and the Hyou/Kaze/Tsuchi/Mizu/Rai/Oto/Taki naval task force with Hyou dominating the fleet. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Collision of Two Worlds 

In the port of Dioucia, the Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team has received a news that would meet the two worlds forever.

"The Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic fleet will have a back up consisting of five ships from the Tukhachevskyite Orb fleet, along with the naval force from the Hidden Countries with Hyou no Teikoku in the lead, followed by the Tsuchi navy." Arthur read the message. "What? We're getting aid from the Hidden Countries at this time?"

"Apparently. From what I've also heard from Tukhachevsky through Zvonkovic's second in command, the Archangel refused to serve under his force. They still believe in the Atthas, and would try to stop any conflict. The Archangel has four Atthaist Orb ships to back up." Talia explained. "The Joule team might have to intercept them. I actually saw Zvonkovic's machine, the Liberation. It looked like the new model that was based on the Freedom, with the DRAGOON system, but the colors are mostly grey."

"Can it be that Zvonkovic could defeat the Freedom?" Arthur asked as Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho came to the bridge, and saluted. "Commander Joule, we're making a plan should a renegade ship interrupt the battle."

"Yeah, the legged ship called the Archangel." Yzak said. "Turns out that our prisoner used to work at that ship, and was Dearka's captor when he surrendered."

"We can scout for those ships while the Zvonkovic team deal with the Earth Alliance fleet, and the Orb fleet that would fight alongside us would engage the Seiranist forces." Shiho said.

"We've also recieved that the Hidden Countries would be aiding us, the ones that are pro-ZAFT." Arthur replied.

"Yes, sooner or later, we will meet the Naruto Uzumaki that Durandal had talked about, along with the reunion between Shinn and his cousin." Talia said. "All right, all hands! We're going to Gibraltar, and there will be battles ahead. The expected battle will be in the Medditerean Sea, and our rendezvous point with the Hidden Countries' naval task force will be at point B." She pointed to the map, and pointed at the coast of the Adriatic Sea, at Dubrovnik.

Meanwhile, in the Hyou no Teikoku as they called these days, the Sandaime Hyoukage has briefed his team about their imperial master's situation.

"Our imperial master ZAFT is going to be sailing with limited number of ships as back ups. So I want your team, along with Team Yamashita to go to the Namikaze, and get your machines geared up. This is your first mission in the Outside world. Dismissed."

Mamoru and his team had wasted no time gearing up their machines, which was sent to the super carrier, and sailed for the Adriatic Sea. They would be meeting the Minerva within three days, if the fleet sailed fast enough. Naruto was checking over the Demon's system, and was fixing some problems. Shinosuke came by, and talked to him, along with Mamoru and Amaya.

"This is our first time to see the outside world. Are you all ready for this?" Mamoru asked. "I've heard that other nations, including Suna and Iwa, along with Kiri and Kumo would be sailing along with us. We could be expecting a battle between us and Konoha, should they participate in there as well."

"Yeah, what about Oto? And Yuki?" Naruto asked.

"Oto would, but Yuki is currently building up along ZAFT and Orb lines." Mamoru replied. "Yuki's fleet isn't ready yet."

"At least cousin Koyuki was clever enough to start Yukigakure as a village, and choosing Naruto's relative." Amaya said. "Chances are, Yuki and Konoha could be having a bad blood against each other now that she has been denied another ally."

"Well, this is our chance to meet the crew of the warship that the Sandaime was talking about." Shinosuke said. "My cousin pilots the machine that combines from chest, leg, jet fighter, and sillhouete packs together."

When the Hyou forces were finished mobilizing their fleet, they sailed for Kiri, which is the rendezvous point for the other fleets. The Suna Siblings would be sailing in the Sabaku-class super carrier that was based on the Takemikazuchi, only it was the same as the Namikaze class carrier. Oto managed to show up, despite the small numbers of their fleet. When every ship from the pro-ZAFT faction arrived at Kiri, they sailed to the Outside world quickly, because they had to meet up with the Minerva, and the Zvonkovic team, as well as the Tukhachevskyist fleet.

In Orb, Tukhachevsky was gathering the officers of the Orb Armed Forces about the inevitable battle between the Seiranist insurgents, and the loyal forces.

"Comrades, we will soon find ourselves fighting what could have been our fellow countrymen. Alas, they wanted to follow the path of the fascist butchers, and therefore must be stopped. I may have no choice but to surpres those rebels before they can harm us any further." he explained. "So, are you all ready for this, comrades?"

"Yes, comrade president!" the Orb officers replied. They cast their lot in Tukhachevsky after they learned that he was actually campaigning for the support of the Orb people, despite the fact that they were former Atthaist loyalists. They immediately switched sides, and supported the Russian admiral turned president. Their fleet that was in the Middle East sailed to the Adriatic, to meet up with the Minerva, and the rest of the ZAFT fleet. Meanwhile, in the capital of the Eurasian Federation, a young black haired grey eyed man and a brown haired woman with a nicely built body (this is the same Lt. Zofia from C&C: Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge) had met up with the rest of the people.

"Comrades, we have received news that our ally in the Orb Union has jouned our other comrades in ZAFT in our valiant struggle against the fascist Earth Alliance forces!" he announced as many people had cheered. "The time has come to seize power, and Communism shall be revived!"

There were more cheers, as they started to grab their weapons. The Blue Cosmos' enemy Red Nova (the socailist version of Blue Cosmos) had suceeded in infiltrating the Eurasian military, along with the military of the Republic of East Asia, the united African Federation, the United States of South America, the Oceania Union and the Equatorial Union, and recruited top officers and government officials, and even defecting LOGOS members. When they arrived at the Kremlin, they sttod in front of the current pro-LOGOS president, and charged towards him.

"Power to the people!"

"For the reformation of our new and improved world!"

"Long live the world revolution!"

They grabbed the president, and shot him. The putsch was worse than what happened in Orb. Alexei Romanov then went to the office of the Kremlin, and announced to the people the news.

"Citizens of Eurasia, along with the rest of the world, except the Atlantic Federation." Romanov started. The former royal family member was a Coordinator, and supported the unity between Coordinators and Naturals. He continued. "We have decided to break free of our chains that have bound us for too long. The fascist Blue Cosmos butchers shall not be tolerated in our vision of our world!"

There were cheers across the world, except the Atlantic Federation. The people of the Atlantic Federation were furious that some upstart in Eurasis had the nerve to defy the Earth Alliance.

"Today our nation, along with other nations that supported us shall deliver the greatest ultimatum to the Atlantic Federation: Hand over your Blue Cosmos butchers, or we invade your nation!" Romanov announced as more cheers have rung throughout Moscow. "We shall defend our freedom, along with our sovereignty from anyone who dares to oppose us!"

Everywhere, whether in the Minerva, or even in Hyougakure, they heard the news. In the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Eurasian diplomats were told to seek a closer diplomatic relationship with the king, and told them not to aid any one who would be a threat to the new peace order. They complied of course, having been friends for a long time. Back in the Minerva now docked in the port of Duvbrovnik, the crew at the bridge was shocked at what they saw and heard.

"There would be plenty of people happy with the major changes happening right now!" Arthur said.

"I've just received a message from an officer in an unknown carrier." Meyrin said. Then she read the message. "Fleet Admiral Masamaru Yamamoto requests a meeting with the captain of the ZAFT ship called the Minerva, along with the rest of the Orb ships loyal to Tukhachevsky."

The Hyou Navy Admiral Masamaru Yamamoto was a tall black haired brown eyed Tokubetsu Jounin, who had a very strong leadership, and faith in his flet had met up with Talia.

"Welcome, my friend." he started. "I am a shinobi of the Hyou no Teikoku. I'm Admiral Masamaru Yamamoto, and I'm the Commander in Chief of the Task force I've brought with me."

"Welcome, Admiral Yamamoto." Talia said. "Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva, ZAFT FAITH forces."

"Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva, ZAFT forces." Arthur replied.

"Well, it's time we go to battle." Yamamoto said as he saluted to the ZAFT captains. He then went back to the Namikaze class carrier, and they started to leave from Dubrovnik. The ZAFT fleet had also left. When they reached the high seas, they sighted the enemy fleet.

"Incoming Earth Alliance fleet. Distance, 1000." Meyrin said.

"All hands, prepare for combat." Talia said.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur said.

Meyrin had announced that they are now going to battle, and that the pilots are to launch immediately. Heine was assigned to the Minerva in the last minute as they were sailing from Dioucia. (Heine will stay alive in this fic too.)

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU. I'm taking off!"

"Athrun Zala, Savior. launching!"

"Shinn ASuka, core splendor. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU. Let's do it!"

When Yzak was about to launch, Talia opened a link with the Lasher.

"Your team is to scout for any renegade ships that are going to interfere in the battle." Talia ordered as the Force pak was attached.

"Roger that, ma'am!" Yzak said. "You've heard the captain. Joule team, we're looking out for the legged ship!"

"All righty, Yzak." Dearka said. "Dearka Elsman, Boomer. Launching!"

"Yzak Joule, Lasher. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfiss, Liberty. Launching!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off."

It was the same with the Zvonkovic team, and the Hidden Countries' machines. First off was the Zvonkovic team to launch.

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Launching!"

"Igor Dimitrovic, Scimitar. Taking off!

Then, the Namikaze class ship launching its machines.

"Mamoru Tsukasa, Stealth. Taking off!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

"Shinosuke Asuka, Zeon. Let's do it!"

"Machiko Kobayashi, Naginata. Taking off!""

"Matsuhito Yamashita, Sturmovik. Launching!"

"Osamu Takenaka, Kamikaze. Launching!"

"Masahiro Fujikawa. Blitzkrieg. Taking off!"

"Amaya Musashi. Naginata. Let's do it!"

The Suna, and the Oto team was the last to launch. The Suna Siblings were now given a custom made GOUF Ignited, with the color beige. While the Sound Four, plus Kin and Dosu were also given GOUFs, but this time, it was painted purple.

"Sabaku no Temari. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Sabaku no Kankuro. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Sabaku no Gaara. GOUF. I'm going out!"

"Tayuya of the Sound Four. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Jirobo of the Sound Four. GOUF. I'm heading out!"

"Sakon of the Sound Four. GOUF. Launching!"

"Kidoumaru of the Sound Four. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Kin Tsuchi, GOUF. Taking off!"

"Dosu Kinuta, GOUF. I'm out!"

The pro-ZAFT Hidden Countries had launched their mobile suits and were heading towards the enemy fleet. When the Earth Alliance saw this, they deployed thier newly made Windams. Both the Seiranist and Tukhachevskyite fleet had deployed their Murasames and Ashtray Strikes. The difference with those machines is that the Tukhachevskyite machines had the hammer and sickle symbol painted on both shoulders. Meanwhile, the Ka no Kuni's navy had also deployed their machines, which is consisted of Strike daggers, with the exception of Teams 7,8,Gai and 10. They also had undergone the mobile suit training as well, but it wasn't with the other nations in the pro-ZAFT territory. The Konoha teams has received a set of custom made Windams with beam kunai as the melee weapon, with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga, which they are piloting Slaughter Daggers. However, all the Konoha teams had to fight alongside the Earth Alliance fleet, instead of two Konoha forces killing each other off.

"Sakura Haruno of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sasuke Uchiha of Team Seven. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Kakashi Hatake of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sai of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Hinata Hyuuga of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kiba Inuzuka of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Shino Aburame of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kurenai Yuhi of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Neji Hyuuga of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Rock Lee of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Tenten of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Maito Gai of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Ino Yamanaka of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Choujo Akimichi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Shikamaru Nara of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!" Shikamaru also added. "This is troublesome."

"Asuma Sarutobi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

The Konoha teams would soon clash with the other machines. Immediately, Team Seven engaged Team Tsukasa-Hibiki as revenge for the incident in the Nami no Kuni, while Team Ten battled Team Yamashita, Team Gai with Team Baki and the Suna Siblings, and Team Eight with the Sound Duo, since Tayuya is fighting as part of the Sound Four. Kin was radioing the Minerva for one more aid.

"All right, get one of the Joule team to aid the Oto team." Talia said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shiho said as she sped towards the Oto team. Yzak still continued to scout, until he saw it. The Archangel, with the Freedom Gundam, and the Strike Rouge.

"Capt. Gladys!" Yzak said.

"What is it, Commander Joule?" Talia asked. "You guys detected anything?"

"Yes, we've detected the legged ship! Distance 750 direction northeast!" Yzak said as he clashed with the Freedom Gundam. "We can take care of things here."

"All right, launch the Tannhauser!" Talia ordered as a positron cannon came to life. Meanwhile, Kira on the Freedom saw what happened, and tried to shoot the Tannhauser, but Yzak blocked it.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled as he fired his beam rifle.

"Dammit. They're gonna die!" Kira yelled as he fired his beam rifle as well. "That's an Orb fleet there!"

"Dearka, get the rest of our team to engage the pink colored Strike." Yzak told Dearka. "Get to it!"

"Yes, sir!" Dearka said as they started to fire on the Strike Rouge. The Tukhachevskyite fleet saw what happened, and had their machines went stright for the Cagalli who was piloting it, but they dind't fire.

"What the hell are you doing here, comrade Cagalli?" they asked.

"I'm trying to stop this conflict!" she said.

"Comrade Tukhachevsky told you and the Archangel not to interfere!" a pilot said. "And that we would bring down the Seirans!"

"I can't trust him to divide the Orb people!" Cagalli said. "Especially to you guys!"

"He's not dividing the Orb people! He's helping them!" said another pilot. "You're the one causing panic!"

Meanwhile, Shiho and the Sound Duo were having problems with Team Eight. Kurenai was firing her beam rifle at Kin, when Shiho blocked the shot.

"This is Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule team, providing assistance. Do you copy me, GOUF?" she asked.

"This is Kin Tsuchi of Otogakure, Commander." Kin said.

"We've got incoming!" Dosu yelled as he used his heat rod to whip the incoming Windam with Kiba piloting it.

"Crap." Kiba muttered as he fired his beam rifle again. "Just go down!"

Team Seven was currently engaging Team Tsukasa, and it was getting more chaotic with Sasuke engaging Shinosuke.

"Ahh!!!" Sasuke yelled as he clashed his beam saber with Shinosuke's beam saber. Then, the Zeon pilot transformed into a mobile armor, and went away to the incoming Konoha ship, and clamped on to it. Next thing the Konoha mobile siut pilots knew, the ship had exploded. Kakashi was getting agitated.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he threw a beam kunai at Shinosuke, but dodged it. Sakura and Sasuke were busy engaging Naruto with aggressive intentions.

"Today you will die, demon jerk!" Sakura yelled as she fired her beam rifle rapidly. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Naruto then put away his beam rifle, and got out his beam saber, and tried to slash at the pink Windam, only to be intercepted by Sasuke in the Slaughter Dagger.

"Die, dobe!" He said as he tried to slash the Demon Gundam, but Amaya managed to distract the attacking duo by firing her hyper impulse cannon. The Uchiha then proceeded to slash the Behemoth, but Amaya got her beam saber, and clased with Sasuke. Shinosuke was still engaging Kakashi, when the Zvonkovic team had arrived to the current scene, along with the Impulse, who was battling the Abyss.

"Dammit." Zvonkovic said as he fired his railgun at the water, and possibly hit the submerged Abyss.

"What the?" Auel said as he saw the engines disabled. He returned back to the ship, leaving only the Chaos, and the Gaia. Dimitrovic was busy engaging the Chaos.

"Up here!" Sting said as he continued to underestimate the Serbian pilot of the Scimitar, when Dimitrovic had disabled his machine in two successive blows. "Ahh!!!!"

Stella in the Gaia was currently engaging the Lasher, while the Boomer had fired his shot at the incoming Seiranist Orb ship.

"That's it!" Yzak yelled as he disabled the Gaia in Mobile Armor mode. Heine on the other hand, was actually enjoying himself. He was shooting down Windam after Windam, and even destroying a Konoha ship. Back to Shinosuke, he was almost out of power, when Sakura and Sasuke were on to him, beam saber in hand. They were about to go in for the kill, when the Impulse hadblocked the blade.

"This is Shinn Asuka of the Minerva. Do you copy me?" Shinn said. Shinosuke was shocked at that voice. He hadn't heard it in a long time.

"Shinn? Is that you?" Shinosuke said. "This is Shinosuke Asuka of Team Tsukasa, pilot of Zeon. It's nice to see you."

Yzak saw what happened, and rushed to his aid.

"Don't get sidetracked, Shinn." Yzak said. "Oh, you must be his cousin."

"Yes." Shinosuke said. "I'm almost out of power."

"Then go back to the ship." Naruto said as he was engaging Sasuke. "Your cousin can help."

"All right." Shinn said. "I'm through with you bigoted bastards!" He then charged at the Uchiha, which turned its attention from Naruto. The Demon pilot then managed to disable Sakura's Windam.

"What the?" she said. "Damn you, space monster!"

"At least she got it right." Amaya said as she fired another shot at another Earth Alliance ship. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings were having fun destroying the remaining Seiranist Orb ships, while helping the Tukhachevskyite Murasames go in for the kill on the surviving ships. Meanwhile, the Minerva has successfully fired its Tannhauser, and destroyed about seven Earth Alliance ships, and five Konoha ships that were foolish to be in the way. The Archangel crew were shocked at what they saw.

"This is why we had to stop the battle!" Kira yelled as he went stright for the Lasher. Yzak saw this, and charged at him.

"You're not interfering in this battle!" Yzak yelled as he clashed with Kira. Then, he said something that would lead Shinn to a new level. "Shinn, hey Shinn!"

"What is it, Commander Joule?" Shinn said as he fired his beam rifle at the Windam with Kakashi piloting it.

"The Freedom..." Yzak started. "Was the one that killed your family!"

Then he had flashbacks from the dreadful incident, which he saw his mutilated family killed in front of his eyes. Then all of a sudden, a red SEED had burst.

"Damn you, FREEDOM!!!" he roared as he charged at the angelic Gundam.

"I didn't do anything!" Kira said. "Seriously, leave me alone!"

"Shut up, you murderer!" Shinn snarled as he kept on slashing. "You are the reason why I have no parents! The day that you showed up, I was made an orphan thanks to you!"

"That was back then. I'm trying to stop the conflict!" Kira said. "It's not my fault!"

"It's all your fault, along with the Atthas!" Shinn yelled as tempers kept on flaring. "Tukhachevsky was right all along! The Orb people should be the ones that decide how are they going to defend themselves!"

"You are brainwashed, Shinn!" Cagalli yelled as she clashed with the Impulse, while Yzak clashed with Freedom again.

"You are going to die today, Yamato!" Yzak yelled as he fired his beam rifle. "You were the one that killed Nicol!"

"And I have regretted it!" Kira yelled as he saw Cagalli getting beaten, and the Impulse was going in for the kill. Just then, a blue SEED had burst. "Get away from my sister!"

"I'll kill the both of you!" Shinn yelled. "Tukhachevsky is a great man who supports us, and I agree that the Orb nobility should be banned!"

"Damn you, Shinn!" Cagalli yelled as she clashed with the Impulse again. "If we had accepted the ultimatum, you wouldn't even be here!"

"If he was in charge, the Earth Alliance wouldn't even have attacked Orb!" Shinn roared. Kira was about to disable him, when Yzak distracted the Freedom.

"Shut up, you butcher!" Yzak yelled. "I have not forgotten that you also killed Miguel! Thanks to you, some of our countrymen were killed in the first war!"

While the Freedom and the Lasher were fighting, the Suna siblings had routed the Earth Alliance ships that survived. Team Yamashita were also having fun destroying Konoha Strike Daggers, and the Sound Four routed the remaining Konoha pilots, with the exception of Team Seven. Sasuke and Kakashi were about to finish Naruto off, when a sapphire SEED had burst.

"I won't die here!" Naruto yelled as he disabled Kakashi's Windam, and beheaded Sasuke's Slaughter Dagger. "You will pay!" The last two machines then retreated, and the combined ZAFT/Hidden Countries fleet had proceeded towards Gibraltar, but had to make a stop back in Dubrovnik.

Meanwhile, the fleet of the pro-ZAFT Hidden Countries had retreated back to Kiri within three days, and from there, their ships went back to their respective countries.In Hyougakure, there has been a major series of changes occured around the village. There were more people settling in, which caused the Hyougakure council to change theri status as a village to a metropolitan city, with a whopping 540,000,000 people living in it. Because of that, the Hyou no Teikoku Emperor, who took over from the daimyo had decided to create three more Hidden Cities, since Yukigakure has also been upgraded to City status of 72,000,000 people. Those cities are Yamagakure no Daitoshi (Hidden Mountain City), Tanigakure no Daitoshi (Hidden Valley City), and Akatsukigakure no Daitoshi, which has a population of 36,000,000 people. It was surprising that Pein/Nagato had taken the post of the Shodaime Hikage, because the other two kages within Hyou no Teikoku were Itachi Uchiha the Yamakage, and another Namikaze called Masao Namikaze the Tanikage, which was the third son of the current Sandaime Hyoukage. Not only that, the empire had started on an industrialization program that would make even Stalin jealous. Since the soil in Hyou normally freezes, it became so fertile, that they were able to grow so much crops, which brought them wealth, plus the trading rights within the other nations as well. On top of it, all of the population of Hyou no Teikoku are Coordinators, which makes them the most dangerous ninja to defeat.

* * *

I've decided to reveal the Namikaze clan family tree, and here's how it goes: 

The Sandaime Hyoukage's name is Takeo Namikaze Sr., who married Reiko Miyakawa, and had six sons. They are:

-Minato Namikaze, the dead Yondaime Hokage, who married Kushina Uzumaki, and had a child Naruto Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze (since Mamoru had adopted him for his dual marriage)

-Kenji Namikaze , the Yondaime Raikage

-Masao Namikaze, the Shodaime Tanikage

-Jiro Namikaze, the current Yondaime Tsuchikage

-Takeo Namikaze Jr., the Shodaime Yukikage

-Minoru Namikaze, the Yondaime Mizukage

He had three daughters, and their names were:

-Itsumi Namikaze, who married Ushio Takenaka, the current father of Osamu Takenaka

-Shizune Namikaze, who remains single and is Tsunade's apprentice

-Sayumi Namikaze, who married Matsuhito Yamashita

Takeo Sr. had a brother, which is Tsunade's former lover. They married, but never had children on account of him being killed. His name is Dan Namikaze, which makes Shizune his niece.

The Uzumaki family tree:

The prominent Uzumaki clan people:

-Kushina Uzumaki, married to Minato Namikaze, and had a child Naruto Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze

-Nagato Uzumaki, who married Konan Tanikaze

-Gousuke and Beniko Uzumaki, the parents of the two children, and the current daimyo of Uzu no Kuni, which is a part of the Hyou no Teikoku.

Here's the women that Naruto would be marrying for his royal name:

-Koyuki Kazahana, the sole heiress of the Kazahana clan of Yuki no Kuni

-Tayuya of the Sound Four of Oto ni Kuni

Amaya Musashi would be marrying Shinosuke Asuka, and Mamoru would have the sole adopted heir in Naruto.

* * *

Durandal/Djibril side story: 

Our favorite LOGOS man was busy advertising for his latest campaign to recruit more members into his shrinking family of business butchers erm, men. He was doing it, when he received an anonymous crate. He opened it, and found an 'innocent' box with something to turn. He turned the turner,, until it opened, adn a clown had thrown a pie in his face.

"Dammit!" Djibril swore as he licked the pie, unaware that it contained some sedatives. So he ate it, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Durandal had snuck up on the sleeping LOGOS man, and pulled a horn, which caused him to wake up with a drowsy feeling. Then he disappeared, while making another prank.

"Hehehe. This ought to do the trick." Durandal thought as he got out a video cam, and had laid a perfect trap. When Djibril was looking for the prankster, he suddenly fell down to a pitfall trap full of money.

"Money, money, money!" Djibril yelled so loud, the neighbors were shouting "Shut the hell up, you idiot!"

"Hey, I'm the LOGOS man!" our LOGOS man yelled back as he found himself unable to get off, because his boxers were caught in a branch, and Durandal took a picture of the LOGOS man wedgied. when he got back to the PLANTS, he showed the picture, which caused the Supreme Council to laugh out loud at the LOGOS man's misfortune.

"Toast me a champaigne tonight!" Durandal sang as the rest of the Supreme Council members drank and partied, while the rest of the LOGOS goons were shocked at the situation that their leader was in.

"Get me down, you stupid goons, or I cut down your salaries!!!!" Djibril yelled as the two goons tried to help, only to be wedgied as well. It's the end, all is well, Djibril is tricked!

* * *

Well, another story finished. Review to reply!!! 

Thx, StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule

P.S.: Naruto and Hinata will NOT be together in this fic. Sorry, NaruHina fans.


	13. Uncovered Sins and Romantic Interludes

* * *

G'day, mates! Welcome to the 13th chapter of Demons and Coordinators! I'm getting low reviews, but that's great, seeing as this story has yet to be fully developed into its true form. This chapter will cover the industrialization of the pro-ZAFT nations, as well as the Hyou ninjas' rigorous training program for the upcoming Chunin Exams, and would be completing more missions. This chapter will also cover the discovery of a horrifying truth behind the wars that occured right now, as well as the reunion between the Phantom Pain trio, and the rest of the ZAFT crew. Finally, I'll cover more on the new revolution that is taking place everywhere in the world, except the Atlantic Federation. I'll throw in some romantic scenes between Naruto and Koyuki in this chapter, and I'll throw in the same scene, except with Tayuya next chapter. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Uncovered Sins and Romantic Interludes 

Everywhere in Hyougakure and the other newly created shinobi cities, the people have been constantly working around the clock building up more capital goods to export, as well as new trains to make trade go faster. The ninjas are also training hard for the upcoming Chunin Exams, which would be a month away. Right now in the training ground, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki was training in more ninjutsu techniques using their Kage Bunshins. Mamoru was supervising his team, when Naruto noticed the change of expression on his face.

"Mamoru-sensei, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I figured it's time I gave you and your team a long lost weapon." he said. "Come with me to the Hyoukage Mausoleum."

The team had reached the mausoleum, when two guards stopped them.

"State your name and business." one of them said.

"Mamoru Tsukasa Hibiki, escorting my team to acquire a long lost weapon." Mamoru said.

"Oh yeah, you guys were supposed ot meet up with Hyoukage-sama today, right now." another guard replied. "Let them in."

Naruto, Shinosuke, and Amaya were awed by the majestic passage towards the tombs of the past Hyoukages. The Sandaime Hyoukage Takeo was here first before his grandson came in with his team.

"Ahh, Naruto. Just the person I would like to see. You guys as well." Takeo started. "The reason why we came here, is because that you three had greatly needed a weapon that you would be fighting with. Am I right?"

"Yes, Hyoukage-sama." Naruto said.

"Just Takeo-ojii-san for now, Naruto. Since you're my grandson." Takeo replied with a smile on his face. "Now then, the Asuka clan had forged this mystic sword in Kumogakure, and it's made out of the hardest steel, and fused with the five elements, or six rather. This sword is yours, Shinosuke." He handed over a crystal hilted sword to Shinosuke, who took it out, and there was a gleam in the shining blade.

"The Asuka clan's forged sword was called the Avatar Blade, because this sword can perform all elemental kinjutsus." he explained. "A perfect fit for an Avatar user like you. On the other hand, the Musashi clan had forged this sword in Kirigakure, and this is made out of the same strongest steel that forged the Asukas' Avatar sword. It's also fused with the chakra and blood of the twelve mystic beast gods that were the ancestors of the handsigns that we normally use. Rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, serpent, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig. This sword is called the Zodiac Blade, and this weapon can also be used to summon one or all of the twelve mystic animal gods." He then handed the blade to Amaya, who held it up, and there was another shine. The Sandaime then performed handsigns.

"Deva Kuchiyose no Jutsu, come forth, Majira the dragon god!" he said as a huge dragon had appeared.

"What is your command?" the dragon said.

"This kunoichi here needs a summonig contract to summon the deva gods." the Sandaime said as the dragon drew up a scroll, and gave it to Amaya to sign her name in blood."

"I'm the leader of the deva gods, young ninja." Majira said. "Also, meet my other friends!" the earth shook as eleven other deva gods had appeared. (They are huge, and this is a tribute to the Digimon Saga of the Devas)

"I'm Mihira, the tiger god." the tiger said.

"I'm Sandira, the serpent god, and superior even to the snake king, Manda." the serpent said.

"I'm Shindura, the rooster god." the rooster said.

"I'm Pajira, the goat god." the goat said.

"I'm Vajra, the ox god, and a great warrior." the ox said.

"I'm Indra, the horse god." the huge horse said.

"I'm Kumbhira, the rat god, and the sneakiest bunch." the rat replied.

"I'm Vikarala, the boar god." the pig said.

"I'm Makura, the monkey god, and superior even to the Monkey king, Enma." the monkey said.

"I'm Chatsura, the dog god, and the ancestor of the Inuzuka clan." the dog said.

"And I'm Antyla, the rabbit god." the rabbit said. "Together, we're the deva gods!"

Soon after that, Takeo turned to Naruto, with a hopefol look.

"My grandson, I've kept this blade for a long time, and this is the last blade that the Namikaze clan has kept. This blade was also forged in Kirigakure, but the final touches were finished in Yuki no Kuni. This blade is fused with chakra, and the fangs of the Bijuu. Since you have the Kyuubi nu Yoko sealed within your body, this blade would also tame your beast, along with any other jinchuuriki." Takeo explained as he gave Naruto the sword. "This blade is called the Bijuujin, or the Beast Blade. This sword can perform demonic kinjutsu, and would allow you to learn demonic taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu."

Naruto held up the blade, and at once, chakra has flown into the sword, and started to shake. But he managed to calm it down by surpressing the sword's chakra.

"Great job, Naruto. I knew that you'd make your father proud." he said. "Your father didn't use this blade, because every ninja in Konoha had coveted this powerful weapon, but only the family member of the Namikaze clan can wield this weapon." He then thrust this blade to Naruto's hands, and led the four ninjas out of the mausoleum. The Sandaime then turned to Mamoru and his team.

"I forgot that you three have a mission to do in Yukigakure." he said. "Your mission is to help out with Yuki's industrialization, and to get Naruto to know Koyuki more as he would be marrying her in the future."

"All right, Hyoukage-sama." Mamoru said. His team then went to their houses, and packed their things, because they were going to Yukigakure. The last Kazahana heiress resided in the huge castle outside Yukigakure, and would be expecting to see the young Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze, since Naruto would be considered a prince in her eyes.

"This weapon is so perfect, yet this is like a holy relic." Naruto said as he examined the hilt, and the blade.

"That's because that is the only relic that your clan has kept, along with Amaya's and mine as well." Shinosuke said while they sped towards the coast of Ocha no Kuni. They boarded their carrier, and took them to Yuki no Kuni. When they got off, they sped towards Yukigakure. Koyuki was waiting for the incoming team at the Yukikage tower, along with the Shodaime Yukikage.

"It's nice to see you, Naruto-san." Koyuki said as she hugged him along with Amaya. "And you too, Amaya-itoko."

"Great to see you, Koyuki-itoko." Amaya said as Naruto looked towards the Yukikage, who looked at him with interest.

"It's been long, nephew." the Yukikage said.

"You must be one of my other uncles, right?" Naruto said.

"Yep, I'm Takeo Jr. Your Takeo-oji-san." the Yukikage said. "Well, I must be getting to work. You and your teammates can get started on our industrialization."

The factories were being constructed with machines, but there were a shortage of construction workers, so Naruto used the Taju Kage Bunshin Jutsu to get his 2,000 clones to start the construction. Needless to say, the construction was done within two days. Amaya was helping out with the construction of the railway, for the trade between the eastern point of Yuki No Kuni, and the northern tip of the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Within three days, the railway was finished through her Taju Kage Bunshins. Shinosuke was helping out with the construction of the warships that would help the other pro-ZAFT naval fleet in future battles with his Taju Kage Bunshins. Within five days, Yuki no Kuni has constructed thirteen carriers, twenty one destroyers, eleven crisers, and fifteen sub cruisers that were based on the Vosgulov sub carrier. Hyou also had those things, but decided not to deploy it yet, until they were finished with its inspection. Speaking of ships, Hyou had also started on constructing eleven new assault warships that were going to be based on the Minerva, but it's also on the Eternal, Kusanagi, and the Archangel. The name of the new ships would be the Phoenix-class assault warships, since nine out of eleven of those ships would be named after the bijuu. The top secret project had started a week after the Second Battle of Jachin Due had finished, before the Junius Treaty. The project was so secretive, not even the Hyoukage had known the existence of that project. Back to Yukigakure, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki had finished resting up, when Princess Koyuki had come up to them, wearing a ice blue kimono.

"Naruto-san. Shall we go to our date?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Koyuki-sama." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Good luck." Amaya said.

"Try to be a gentleman, all right." Mamoru said. "Your father would have been proud."

The couple had left, leaving the remaining team free to wonder around the city. On Naruto's date, he and Koyuki had set up a nice small table for a tea ceremony. He started to make the sushi, while the princess had started making tea. When the preparations were done, they started to bow to each other, and sat on their spots.

"Naruto-san. I'm glad to have met you." Koyuki said. "Even though I'm too old for you, I'm glad that I loved you."

"I loved too, Koyuki-sama." Naruto replied. "Ever since I've met you at this place. You're the most important person to me."

"Yes, but you've also been in love with the Oto girl, isn't that right?" Koyuki asked. "Judging by the circumstances, you were supposed to have two wives in order to pass down the clan title."

"I'm sorry that the Kazahana clan is wiped out." Naruto said. "How are we supposed to revive it?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters, is that our love shall be known." she finished as they started to drink the tea, and ate the sushi. "The trees are beautiful."

"Yes, my lovely princess." Naruto said as he pulled out a sheet of paper with a poem. "Lovely scenery. The falling snow on the ground. A breath taking sight."

"Wow, I didn't know you're a poet, Naruto-_kun._" Koyuki teased as Naruto pulled another poem written on a sheet. "What is the poem next?"

"This is for you, Koyuki-_chan_." Naruto said as he started to read. "My lovely princess. Lovely as the brightest sun. Gentle and loving."

Tears of happiness formed from her eyes as she hugged him. Then, she kissed him in the lips with tears clinging on her eyes.

"That is the greatest poem that I've ever heard, and you've dedicated it to me!" she sobbed happily as they started to walk back while holding hands. They went to the palace, where Amaya, Shinosuke, and Mamoru were waiting.

"How did the date go?" Mamoru asked.

"You're lucky to have taken this sweet guy as your student." Koyuki replied. "And the Namikaze clan is lucky to have decided to unite with the Kazahana clan."

"Wow, looks like I'll be your cousin." Amaya said. "Once you and Koyuki-itoko had settled down."

"Yeah, Amaya-chan." Naruto said as Shinosuke and Mamoru were going towards the kitchen. "Why don't we stayy for one more night, then we can go back?"

"Not a bad idea. I would like to hear about your date." Mamoru said. They went to a dining room built for the princess herself, and ate some rice, and sashimi. Koyuki had recounted the poem that Naruto had read to her, while sighing every time.

"This is quite common among the Namikaze men." Mamoru said. "I knew your father, Naruto and he did the same thing to your mother. I swear to Kami that Nagato was ecstatic when he found out."

"Well, they are a royal family after all." Shinosuke said. "Our family were royal, until my uncle and his family had to live in Orb. Unfortunately, they were killed at Onogoro Island. That was how my cousin had decided to blame the Atthas for the death of his family. I can't blame him for that, he's still grieving."

"Yeah, when you lose your family, you can be pretty lonely for a long time." Amaya said. "Just like what happened to you. Right, Koyuki-itoko?"

"Yes, Amaya-itoko. Just like that." Koyuki said. The rest of the night were spent on countless conversations, and going to sleep. When morning came, Mamoru and his team had to go to the harbor, to go back to Hyou on the carrier. The trip home was uneventful at least. But for Naruto, this is the first time he ever shared his love with a woman of his dreams.

* * *

When the Minerva had docked back to Dubrovnik, Athrun was agitated at what he heard from Dearka about Shinn's attempted attack on Kira. 

"Why would he do that?" Athrun asked angrily. "Why would Shinn suddenly lose control?"

"He lost his family, and that Gundam accidentally killed them." Dearka said. "We were currently battling the Earth Alliance, when that happened. You can't blame him for that. He's grieving."

"But killing Kira wouldn't bring his family back." Athrun replied. "Cagalli told me about the pointlessness of revenge."

"Same thing Yzak and I would have said about Nicol and Miguel." the blond Green Coat said. "Besides, he killed a good amount of our people back in the first war."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Athrun said as Yzak came by. "Well, Yzak. You've done an amazing good job, riling up Shinn to kill someone."

"Don't forget the legged ship had tried to interfere again." Yzak said. "Besides, Heine was nearly killed, when I distracted the Gaia."

The ex-Le Creuset veterans had made it back inside, Talia came to them, looking worried.

"We've recieved information from the new Eurasian premier about a suspected building at the town of Mostar." Talia explained. "We only need three pilots to go in the recon mission."

"I'll get Shinn and Rey with me, ma'am." Yzak said.

"Fine with me, Commander Joule." Talia replied.

"Just be careful." Arthur replied.

When Yzak, Shinn and Rey had launched, they flew northeast towards an old bridge that was already wrecked. (This is the bridge at Mostar destroyed during the Bosnian War) They then spotted a lab that was similar to Lodonia, except that it was heavily burned out. The three pilots then proceed to enter the building, and they saw a series of dead bodies. Rey was having a traumatic reaction to what he saw. Being a clone himself, Rey would have reactions to these.

"Ahh. Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rey yelled as he went wide eyed. Yzak then cursed and got out a radio transmitter.

"Capt. Gladys! We have an emergency here!" Yzak said.

"What is it?" Talia asked worryingly.

"Za Burrel here is having some weird reaction when we went inside. Just to let you know, you guys are going to be shocked as well." Yzak reported as he and Shinn had heaved Rey out of the lab. Fifteeen minutes later, the Minerva had arrived, and so did a couple of Eurasian Federation mobile suit pilots in their Hyperion machines. They saluted the ZAFT crew, and helped out with the preparations. The Zvonkovic team had also arrived in the Partizani.

"Welcome to Mostar, comrades!" said one of the pilots.

"It's been a while." Zvonkovic said as the other pilots were surprised, and teary.

"Tomislav, and Igor too. It's been so long!" they said.

"What happened, Tuplicky?" Dimitrovic asked the man who was a Slovak descent.

"The Earth Alliance were moving stuff rom this place, so we went to check it out. Guess what? We're all shocked." Tuplicky the Hyperion pilot replied.

"Stojanov, what is the condition inside?" Zvonkovic asked.

"Well, it's better if we all showed you guys." Stojanov replied. He was a Bulgarian descent, and the ones that were opposed against LOGOS within Eurasia were not only Eastern and Southern Europeans. There were also Middle Eastern people, and Western European people that also opposed this monstrosity. When the ZAFT/Eurasian group had arrived at the lab, Zvonkovic was traumatized. He saw the proof, right in front of his face. The true reason why his family was killed in Zagreb. This is why.

"I can't believe it!" he sobbed as Dimitrovic also started to cry.

"Dammit. What are these people doing here, dead?!!" Yzak said angrily. "What is this place?"

Arthur had accidentally stumbled on to a mirror, facing a dead child. He screamed when he turned his flashlight at the corpse. Talia had stumbled on to a report, reading about the admission and discardment of children.

"This lab is one of the Earth Alliance's labs for the Combat Coordinator project." Talia said.

"Of course. What do Tukhachevsky, Romanov, Mikhailovskaia, Dimitrovic, me, and the other Communist revolutionaries have in common?" Zvonkovic said. "We used to be a part of these experiments. Until Romanov had decided that enough was enough, and that we were going to revolt against these fascists!" He then started to cry again.

"I've received news from Tukhachevskyite forces stationed in Dioucia." Dimitrovic said. "They discovered the Lodonia lab there too."

"Everyone, regardless of nationality were sent there to be brainwashed." Zvonkovic said as he finished crying. "We've got some revolutionaries from around the world, and even ninjas from the pro-ZAFT territories supporting us. I've heard that the twisted project were being relocated to Ka no Kuni. I've also had another news. My team had developed a medicine that would reverse the effects that our Extended friends have on their bodies. We just need to use it on the Phantom Pain Extendeds, and talk to their leader."

"You're right, because we've detected the Chaos, Gaia, Abyss from the south!" Meyrin announced over the P.A. The pilots had boarded their machines, to face the Gundams, along with the purple Windam. Meanwhile, Neo and his team were cursing the Eurasina Federation for revealing to ZAFT the labs.

"Dammit, we came too late to detonate the lab!" he yelled.

Sting was currentl engaging Yzak, while Stella was engaging Shiho, and Auel was battling Dearka. They stalled the Extendeds long enough for Zvonkovic to disable their machines the same way Kira did to all machines on all sides.

"When you want to capture a machine, do what the Freedom does, I guess." Zvonkovic said as he sliced off the Abyss's arms. Soon, all the stolen Gundams were down for the count, along with the Windam. The three Tukhachevskyite Orb ships came to Dubrovnink to see what happened, only to see the Phantom Pain captured. What was surprising, was that the Eurasian Federation military officers, along with the officers from the Republic of East Asia came to see what happened.

"Looks like we have the evidence we need to expose LOGOS' crimes." said an East Asian naval captain of Chinese descent.

"I agree. With this evidence, the world will know." said the other officer, this time a bald looking man that Zvonkovic had recognized from before.

"Admiral Garcia! What a pleasure to see you!" Zvonkovic said as he shook hands with the ex-commander of Artemis.

"What brings you here, Zvonkovic?" Garcia said as he shook hands with the rest of his fellow Eurasians. "I came back to this place, and saw you disabling these secret operatives from the dreaded Atlantic Federation."

"It's been a while, comrade." Dimitrovic said. "Ever since the final stages of the war, and we had managed to sneak in a disk of the NJC to Artemis."

"What?" Talia said as she was shocked at what she had just heard. "You guys also leaked the secret to the Alliance?"

"Well, Captain. You know very well that the Eurasian and Atlantic Federations are bitter rivals." Garcia said. "It was thanks to these guys that Eurasia had received the NJC info first before the late George Allster's daughter delivered it to the Dominion. I've also heard that the Hidden Countries are building nuclear reactors, and installing NJC (Neutron Jammer Cancelers) on the reactors as well. To top it off, they were also building mass drivers in their Hidden Cities, and Villages. I even saw a mass driver at Sunagakure."

"Well, they are pretty well advanced." Talia said. "By the way, I'm Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva."

Arthur thrn turned to Garcia. "Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva."

"Yzak Joule, Joule Team." Yzak said.

"Well, I never expected to see the same team that ruined Artemis!" Garcia said. "Now that we're fighting on the same side, I'm glad that you guys have repaired the base."

"That would be my doing." Zvonkovic said as a black haired greyed eyed man had appeared later.

"Welcome comrades of both renegade Earth Alliance, Orb, and ZAFT! I'm Alexei Romanov, the Eurasian premier, and this is my fiancee, Lieutenant Zofia Mikhailovskaia." the man said as he shook Talia's hand, and saluted to Arthur. "I'm the first Romanov that is a Coordinator."

"That's great!" Arthur said. "Well, Mr. Premier. It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, but when I go back to Moscow, I'll decide to be president instead, da?" Romanov said.

"Of course, comrade!" Zvonkovic replied.

"Well, this experience has been traumatizing to us all, so let this be a reminder of what we are fighting for." Romanov explained. "We must fight against the fascists, and the crimes that they commited against the people of the world, and in the PLANTs as well."

"Agreed!" said all of the group.

At the Partizani, Zvonkovic and the medics were struggling to restrain the Extendeds. They succeeded, and then proceeded to inject the same medicine that reversed the brainwashing effects. Soon after, the Extendeds were stabilized, and their machines fixed and delivered to the Tukhachevskyite Orb forces, which sailed straight to Dioucia. Neo has seen the error of his ways and decided to work for Tukhachevsky, but he also stressed that he and his team had to go undercover with the Earth Alliance, until the time is right.

* * *

Akatsuki side story:

In Akatsukigakure, Nagato was doing paperwork on anything that came by, when Konan decided to surprise the Hikage.

"I've got a nice meal for you, dear." she said as the Hikage kissed her hard. They went to the kitchen, when the rest of the Akatsuki, including Itachi who was just visiting, and had Matsuhito Yamashita cover for him for a while yelled "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Nagato was happy at the gifts that he recieved, and the best surprise gift for him came from Naruto. He gave him an album of the pictures of himself with his team.

"Thanks, guys!" Pein/Nagato said.

"You're welcome. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said. All is well!

* * *

Plz review! This fic is like an upgraded version of Demons and Coordinators, in which I have to check for any mistakes. 


	14. New Strengths and Reformations

Welcome to the 14th chapter of Demons and Coordinators, where the story would be getting more exciting as the it unfolds itself. This chapter will cover Naruto's date with Tayuya, as Oto undergoes industrialization as well. This chapter would also cover more of the new government within the anti-LOGOS nations on Earth, as well as more interaction with the crew of the Archangel, and their reasons why they aren't fighting alongside the Tukhachevskyite forces. Finally, the chapter wil cover Phantom Pain's reformation by Tukhachevsky himself. Enjoy! By the way, more training for Team Tsukasa-Hibiki yet to come!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: New Strengths and Reformations 

The Archangel was currently in the bottom of the Black Sea, trying to figure out their next move. Cagalli was angry right now, at the fact that the majority of the Orb people that sided with Tukhachevsky. Sure he may have upheld the ideology that her father had promoted, but it's just that the Seirans had to aid their Earth Alliance friends, against ZAFT, which Tukhachevsky had aided.

"It's not right!" Cagalli said angrily. "Why would the Seirans and Tukhachevsky be fighting each other, instead of fighting side by side?"

"Well, both sides have different opinions on the war. Tukhachevsky himself is a Coordinator, and he would gladly aid anyone who has been suffering under the Atlantic Federation treachery." Waltfeld replied. "To make matters worse, I heard that the Terminal has been infiltrated by the Red Nova operatives, and to top it off, Miriallia ends up a prisoner in the Minerva."

"That wouldn't be good." Kira said. "Lacus and I here are doing great, but with things happening around the world, it seems that ZAFT would be winning the war."

"Yeah, and I don't understand why they would support the ZAFT forces." Lacus asked. "Especially with Chairman Durandal in charge, and the Hidden Countries in his firm hands."

"I knew that the first Hidden Country that was estabilished as a colony by the PLANTs was the Fu no Kuni, with your father signing a treaty with the Kazekage." Waltfeld replied. "Yet we heard that the Yuki no Kuni was originally meant to be a colony of the PLANTs as well, but it was going to be a haven for anyone who supported Patrick Zala."

"Well, I'm not sure if there's anything we can fix right now." Murrue said as she grabbed a cup of coffee. "With ZAFT dominating the war, I'd feel more inclined to join them, but considering Durandal's position, I'm not that interested."

"We might have to go look for someone that can take over from Lacus, since she and I will be going back to space." Waltfeld replied. "It would be hard, since Haww is currently detained in the Minerva."

"Well, I'll have to do it for her." Cagalli replied. They still chatted onwards, and all is well. Not.

When the Orb ships carrying the captured Phantom Pain team were nearing Onogoro Island, they were hailed by the patrol fleet. They then led the caputred team to the Orb Defense Headquarters, and saw Tukhachevsky standing there.

"Welcome to Orb, comrades!" Tukhachevsky greeted as he shook hands with Neo.

"Why did you bring us here?" Neo asked.

"It's because I felt that you and your team would be an asset in our struggle against the fascist Earth Alliance forces." Tukhachevsky replied. "It's a good thing that we saved you instead of the Archangel."

"I get a strange feeling when I'm near that ship." Neo said. "It seems taht I almost got my memories back of that place."

"Well, to make matters better, we've brought you your ship the Girty Lue, and gave it a few modifications and repairs. So now she's battle worthy on Earth as well as in space." Tukhachevsky replied. "Since I've stabilized your team, they can be able to regain their emotions, and not being used like toys."

"I had some doubts about Djibril for some time now." Neo said. "When I was hesitant to carry out an order that could threaten anything else, he just shrugged it off."

"That's Djibril to you." the Russian admiral said. "The nations of Earth have seceeded from the Earth Alliance, and it's going to be chaotic from there."

"Of course, with Blue Cosmos angry that they lost their puppets around the world, they are trying to restore order." another Orb officer replied.

"You're right, comrade captain." Tukhachevsky replied.

When the Phantom Pain team had settled in, they were given Orb uniforms to put on, and commisioned them into the Orb forces. Then, they were assigned to a small command of six destroyers, and four carriers. Tukhachevsky then proceeded to go back to his office, and left the Phantom Pain team in their own devices.

"How does it feel to feel any emotions now, guys?" Neo asked.

"I can feel happiness again." Auel said. "I can be glad that things are going to be better."

"I can feel any emotion now." Sting said. "Whether I can be sad, or mad, or be happy, or be funny."

"I don't have to fear death anymore." Stella said. "I remember the boy that saved me."

"You mean Shinosuke's cousin?" Neo asked. Stella thought about that, and shook her head.

"I don't know Shinosuke, but I know Shinn." she said.

"Shinn is Shinosuke's friend." Neo said.

"So now, we get to fight the bad guys again?" Auel said.

"That's true. We're fighting for our human rights." Neo replied as they started to go down to the kitchen to eat. Meanwhile, the Minerva and its crew were still docked in Dubrovnik when they listened to the news.

"Today, almost all of the nations of Earth had seceeded from the Earth Alliance, leaving only the Atlantic Federation as the sole power. Protestors in the Atlantic Federation demanded to President Copeland that he do something about it. So far, he has done nothing." said the news. "In other news today, the newly created president of the Eurasian Federation called upon the leaders of the anti-Earth Alliance nations to a meeting today in Moscow, and signed the Moscow Declaration. The treaty had stated that no nation has the right to take away the human rights of anyone on Earth."

"Wow, that would certainly rile up our enemies." Arthur said. "With the Earth Alliance in shambles, who are we going to fight next?"

"I wouldn't know." Talia said. "The war would certainly be more bloody now that the hostility between the Atlantic Federation and the rest of the other nations, along with us. Not to mention that the Hidden Countries are in for a nasty fight, with Ka no Kuni expanding, but can't expand to Hyou."

"I agree. The war would spill into the Hidden Countries, and everyone would know its existence. The last thing those guys want is the exposure of their world to us." Arthur replied.

"I could never say any more things." Talia said.

In Moscow, Alexei Romanov was being stressed at how much work he had to do. The paperwork, and the meetings as well. He made sure that his own nation had built up its own space fleet, along with its own naval ships and its mobile suits. The Republic of East Asia has already built its own forces, and even the Equatorial Union had gotten rich enough to build its own space force. Zofia came in a minute later, carrying a folder.

"Comrade president. I have recieved reports from the ZAFT forces." she said. "There has been a strange activity at the region of Petropavlovsk Kamtchaka."

"What is it now?" Romanov asked. "Is it about JOSH-A?"

"Close, but we've detected a huge machine and the rest of the machines and carriers and land ships from Alaska, and poised to invade our eastern territory." Zofia replied.

"Damn. Do we have enough forces to repel them?" Romanov asked.

"No, but we're currently building up more mobile suits, and more ships. We should ask for aid from Orb. The Republic of East Asia is also in danger also, because of the incoming fleet coming from Pearl Harbor, and is sailing straight for the islands of Japan." Zofia said.

"Yes, we'd better call Tukhachevsky. But we had to abide by their ideology. This is not hteir struggle, but I fear that they would also strike at Orb as well." Romanov said as Admiral Garcia came in.

"Comrade president, we have a visitor from one of the Hidden Countries." Garcia said. "Along with the female Sahaku."

"Let them in." Romanov said as both visitors came in. "I'll deal with the first visitor. What is your name?"

"I'm Mamoru Tsukasa Hibiki. And I have requested some economical advisors on behalf of the Hyoukage of Hyou no Teikoku." the man said. Mamoru surely have picked a good time ditching his team."

"I'm Alexei Romanov, president of the Eurasian Federation." Romanov said as he shook hands. "As for your request, I can send some. But we have a problem of our own."

"I also have a message to bring to you, and to relay it to the ZAFT forces stationed in Dubrovnik." Mamoru said. "The gigantic machine is currently poised to torch the Hidden Countries that sided wioth ZAFT, along with the eastern tip of Eurasia."

"We know the latter part, but why would the Earth Alliance invade the other Hidden Countries? They've got Ka no Kuni." Romanov said.

"Because the attack on the other Hidden Countries are going to be staged from Konohagakure." Mamoru said.

"Wow, we'd better send the message to the ZAFT commander in Dubrovnik." Romanov said as he opened up a link with the Minerva. "This is President Romanov, calling the commander of the ZAFT forces stationed there."

"This is Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva." Talia said a minute later. "What is it?"

"I have a message to relay to you guys." he said as Mamoru appeared a minute later.

"Listen, ZAFT forces. There's a gigantic machine that would soon invade Eastern Eurasia from Alaska, and there's another gigantic machine that would torch Hyou, Suna, Iwa, Tani, Taki, Ame, Kusa, Yama, Kiri, Kumo, Yuki, and Oto. The attack is going to be staged from Konoha." Mamoru said.

"What? How many of those machines does the Earth Alliance have?" Arthur said.

"They've built around nine of them." Mamoru said.

"What? Nine of the mystery machines, bulit?" Arthur said shockingly.

"Yes, but they have a weakness. And that is close combat, since they are too big to do a melee combat. Don't use long range attacks." Mamoru said.

"All right." Talia said. "We will notify Gibraltar on this matter."

"We've done that with every base around the world, except the Atlantic Federation." Mamoru said. "I've gotta go." With that, the transmitter went off.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur said.

"Have all the pilots in the briefing room." Talia ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur replied.

When the Joule team had arrived, including Athrun as well, Talia had hushed them up when the briefing had started.

"All right, everyone. I have an urgent inormation that I have to give to you all." Talia started. "This information came from our ally in the Hidden Countries, and he has relayed this message to us through the Eurasian Government. Apparently, he reported of a gigantic mobile suit that would be poised to invade eastern Eurasia within a week. The Orb government has also been notified of this as well. The Archangel would also have to be notified, because this threat is very dangerous. He also reported that the same machines are going to raze the pro-ZAFT Hidden Villages and Cities to the ground from Konohagakure as punishment for siding with us. It seems now that the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos has settled itself in the Ka no Kuni, and would very likely to put up a stiff resistance should we attack them. Why am I telling you all this, is because we have to save millions of people from being slaughtered outright. Our allies will also try to destroy this threat as well with their own mobile suits. So I'm asking you not only as members of ZAFT, but as members of the human race. Protect everyone from being killed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone responded.

"Good. I have a great news to add as well. The thieves that stole the machines at Armory One has switched sides, and will fight alongside the Tukhachevskyite Orb forces instead of the Atthas." she said, and Shinn was cheering wildly.

"Horray for Tukhachevsky, hero of humanity, instead of just Orb!" Shinn said as Athrun glared at him.

"See me after this meeting." Athrun said angrily, but Yzak interrupted.

"No, Athrun. He doesn't have to, because I'm overruling your decision as my authority under FAITH," Yzak said as Athrun backed down. When everyone left, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and Shinn went to another room, this time to discuss a strategy.

"This gigantic machine we're talking about, it can't be destroyed by long range attacks. So we're going to destroy it by melee combat. That means we have to use most of our melee weapons. Dearka, since the Boomer now has the beam sabers attached, you can join in the fight, although you can still use your long range attacks once we have cracked the defensive mechanisms of that machine." Yzak explained.

"All right, Yzak. What about Athrun in the Savior?" Dearka said.

"We don't know what comes between now and when we encounter the threat." Yzak replied. "For one thing, the Earth Alliance, or rather, what's remained of them has regrouped in their base in Liverpool, and the Eurasian Federation has planned to capture both Britain, and Iceland. Because that's where Heaven's Base is, and the gateway to the Hidden Countries as well."

"Yeah, but how are they going to destroy the monstrous machine?" Shiho asked.

"If I can recall, I saw a machine that resembled the Strike, but acts like the Impulse at the Mediterrenean Sea in battle." Yzak answered. "The pilot is the very boy that belongs to a royal family there, and has been adopted into the Hibiki family."

"Wow, talk about royalty." Dearka said.

"Does he have a sword-like equipment?" Shinn asked. "That can be the only thing that can koill a huge machine."

"Yes he does, Shinn." Yzak answered again. "It would be most likely that sooner or later, we have to sink the legged ship again, despite the fact that we allied with them in the final days of the first war, on the Chairman's orders."

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to practice on how to defeat the Freedom." Shinn said. "Is it possible?"

"Defeating it would be considered impossible, unless you look at its weaknesses. I can tell you this Shinn: the pilot of the Freedom doesn't fight to kill. It simply disables arms, legs, and heads. If you like, I can help you with that. Don't tell Athrun about it." Yzak said.

"Because it's his best friend that piloted it?" Shiho said.

"Yeah, and the very same person that used to pilot the Strike before it was given to Mu La Flaga. The very same man that Athrun himself tried to kill when Nicol died." Yzak replied. "We're starting your secret training, Shinn."

"Yes, Commander Joule." Shinn replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyougakure, Mamoru just came back from his solo A-rank mission Outside without his Gundam. He reported to the Hyoukage about it, and his response was grim. 

"Well, we have to get Naruto to defeat it." Takeo Sr. said.

"Yeah, I wonder. If there's a Konoha nin that would pilot that monster machine." Mamoru said.

"Most likely someone that had a personal grudge against us." he replied. "By the way, bring in Naruto here."

Mamoru then went to the training ground, where Naruto and Shinosuke were sparring with their swords ,while Amaya was practicing with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"Naruto, can you come here for a sec?" Mamoru said. Naruto then turned to Shinosuke.

"Just a sec." he said as he went with his sensei.

"You're needed in the Hyoukage's office." Mamoru said.

When Mamoru and Naruto came back to the Hyoukage's office, they saw Orochimaru with the Sound Four, plus one sickly boy.

"Naruto-kun, I came here because I had a nice chat with your grandfather about a date with Tayuya here." Orochimaru said as Tayuya blushed, and Sakon smirked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Naruto replied.

"Have fun, and act the same as when you've dated the other girl." Mamoru replied as Naruto and Tayuya went outside, while carrying a sled. "Where are they going?"

"To the Hyoukage Mountain, which is the tallest mountain in all of the Hidden Continent." Takeo Sr. replied. "And a good place to go sledding."

Naruto and Tayuya came to the mountain, with their winter garb on. He then shivered a bit, which caused Tayuya to tease him.

"Whisker boy, don't be cold!" Tayuya teased as she kissed him in the cheek. "Let's go down!"

"All right, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said as they went on the sled. They went down the mountain on a highspeed, and midway through the course, the sled went off track, causing the couple to tumble down for a bit.

"That was great, but I'm dizzy!" Naruto choked. "Are you all right, Tayuya-chan?"

"Great, you idiot!" Tayuya yelled happily as they grabbed the sled, and went down the mountain again. When they reached down to the foot of the mountain, the other Sound Four came in.

"You guys had fun up there?" Kidoumaru asked.

"Yeah, but whisker boy here got dizzy, and I had to wait for him to settle down his stomach." Tayuya said pointing at Naruto.

"Well buddy, you've got a handful!" Sakon said as Tayuya glared at him. The sickly looking boy came up to him, and shook hands.

"I'm Kimminaro Kaguya, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki, right?" the sickly looking boy said.

"Yeah, nice to meetcha." Naruto said.

"Come in for a warm mug of hot cocoa!" Mamoru said as Naruto, and the Sound Five (if Kimminaro is present) came inside the Hyoukage tower for a nice mug of hot cocoa, along with Amaya, Shinosuke, and Team Yamashita.

"It's nice playing in the snow, right?" Matsuhito asked.

"Yeah, Matsuhito-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Speaking of which, did you tell Orochimaru about the danger coming from Konoha?" Mamoru asked the Sandaime Hyoukage.

"Yes, and I've notified the other pro-ZAFT kages as well." Takeo Sr. replied. "Since Oto is the closest point to where the monster machine would be striking, we have to stationed some of our machines equipped with the Ronin pack at the border."

"Thank you for the help." Orochimaru said. "Konoha has becoming more corrupt, with ROOT taking place as the dominant military organization."

"Yeah, and it won't be long before we have to send it to its demise." Mamoru said. "To think that Minato had went there."

"Of course, he had experienced little care there, but he didn't expereince contempt." Takeo Sr. replied.

"That's great, considering the villagers there were jealous of him." Takeo Sr. replied.

"Ojii-san. What do you mean, they were jealous?" Naruto asked.

"Well, your father's reputation as a member of the Namikaze clan has triggered jealousy among the villagers. You see, we have a Kekkei Genkai that is similar to the Rinnegan. Here's the scroll on that eye technique." Takeo Sr. said as he handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto then read the scroll.

**Nehangan (the Nirvana eye, or the enlightment eye)**

**The Nehangan was a powerful bloodline that allowed the user to copy any jutsus like the Sharingan, as well as see tenketsus like the Byakugan. It is also said to rival the power of the most powerful doujutsu ever known as the Rinnegan, which was possesed by the Rokudou Sennin, and is passed down to the last descendants in the Uzu no Kuni. This bloodline is formed in the shape of the arrowhead, with each level increasing its arrowheads. Level One of the Nehangan allows the user to detect or even forsee a planned attack by the enemy, as well as see the tenketsu. Level Two allows the user to copy jutsus that are performed like the Sharingan. Level Three allows the user to do the same thing in Level Two, but it can also bypass a nullification seal that would prevent a Sharingan user from copying the technique. Level Four allows the user to look into the soul of another person, and cleanse it of any impure sins inflicted. The final level, or Level Five is also knwon as the Kinkou Nehangan or the Balance Nirvana eye, which acts like the Mangekyou Sharingan, and even uses Tsukuyomi and Amateratsu as the techniques in the said eye like the Mangekyou Sharingan. The only differences are that while the Sharingan user is required to kill his best friend in order to unlock it, the user of the Nehangan has to save more than one life in a dire situation. It may also be unlocked faster through the seventh ripple of the Rinnegan, which is a match for this eye, since both eye techniques work in harmony.**

"Well, that eye is very special." Mamoru said.

"We're just glad to have known you, Naruto." Jirobo said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat in the new restaurant that they opened!" Amaya said.

"All right." Mamoru said.

So Teams Tsukasa and Yamashita, along with the Sound Five with Orochimaru tagging along, went to the new restaurant that Amaya mentioned. When they got inside, a waitress was smiling at them.

"Welcome to the Hyoukage Buffet, where you guys can eat all you want." she said. "You all may be seated. We have reserved some tables for you all."

They went to their tables, and waited for ten minutes. When they went to grab their food, Jirobo was great enough to remember his table manners, and ate slowly.

"Well, we're going to eat, be happy, and be merry." Tayuya said.

"Yeah." Machiko said. "This potatoes are great."

"Well, we have grown these crops here, and in Yuki as well as in Oto. After all, it used to be the Kome no Kuni, until Otogakure was founded." Matsuhito said.

"A toast to the Musashi prodigy." Naruto said as they raised their cups.

"Cheers!" everyone said as they continued eating until they paid their bill, and went back home.

* * *

Back in Moscow, President Romanov was in a meeting with the rest of the renegade Earth Alliance officers, from all of the anti-LOGOS nations. 

"Comrades. We have a situation in Britain and in Iceland. Those bases are currently under the control of the Atlantic Federation, and we have to seize those bases, along with Daedaleus base on the Moon." Romanov explained.

"We have to send our best commander for this campaign. And I just know the man." Zofia said as she let in a blond haired sapphire eyed Nordic looking man into the room. "This is Field Marshal Markus Sodersund-Jorgensen, the general that will lead us to victory. Apparently, he leads a mercenary fleet."

"Ja. I am a perfect example of what the fascists and the Nazis would call the 'superman', since I am not only the third Ultimate Coordinator born after Zvonkovic of ZAFT, I am also part Norweigan, part Swedish, part Danish, part German, part Dutch, part Iranian, and part Indian." the Field Marshal said. "I used to serve with ZAFT, alongside Zvonkovic until I defected to the Communist side from Patrick Zala's goons."

"Great job, comrade Field Marshal." Romanov said. "Tukhachevsky is also a great man, and held the Field Marshal rank as well. But he actually retained his Admiral rank. Now then, what are your plans?"

Sodersund-Jorgensen has discussed his plans with the generals, while soundproofing the room, in case spies would eavesdrop. When he finished, the response of the officers were perfect.

"We will do it!" they said.

The next three days, the anti-LOGOS Earth Alliance had launched their offensive, taking the Atlantic Federation by surprise. Within the next two days, Daedaleus base in the Moon had fallen, along with Britain, and Iceland on Earth.

* * *

Joule team side story: 

Yzak and Dearka were discussing about how are they going to steal two prototype mobile suits from anyone.

"The newly improved Freedom is mine to steal." Yzak said.

"And the Justice is mine to steal." Dearka said.

They schemed the plan for several days, while the Minerva is stationed in Dubrovnik. It was not until Athrun caught them trying to convince the Red Nova-infiltrated Terminal to give them the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

The end.


	15. Destruction, Turmoil and Preparation

Welcome to the 15th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators! Just a little note, I may have to post this along with another chapter, if possible. But let's hope I don't get to that part. Anyways, this chapter will cover another naval battle, where things get a little uglier, and as well as the upcoming Chunin Exams, which will be covered in the next four chapters. It will also cover the Destroy Crisis, but it wll be in both views, GSD and Naruto. A little note: the updates may be a bit slower as I prepare to move to my new house, and I may have to try to update less frequently, and post two chapters per update. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Destruction, Turmoil and Preparation 

In Hyougakure, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki were practicing with the swords that they have acquired. Shinosuke tried to do an elemental fusion attack, and so far, it was going great. Amaya was also practicing with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu with the Deva Gods, and she can now summon one god, up to all twelve. Naruto was practicing demonic ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, and taijutsu while swinging the Bijuujin.

"Well, the Nehangan may not work if there's a demonic chakra detected." Naruto said. "I wonder if my new doujutsu would even activate."

"It will, once you've met some requirements." Mamoru said. "With the Rinnegan as your second doujutsu, it may be hard."

"Don't worry about me, Mamoru-sensei. I'll be fine." Naruto replied. "I will try my hardest."

"Great, because I'm nominating you three to the Chunin Exams." Mamoru replied. "I just have to see the Hyoukage for that, all right?"

"Yes, sensei!" everyone replied.

When Mamoru arrived at the Hyoukage's office, the Sandaime Hyoukage was in a meeting with a ZAFT Whitecoat that was in charge of the defense of Hyougakure. But he then noticed the sannin, and beckoned him to sit, along with Matsuhito who came in a minute later.

"Ahh, Mamoru and Matsuhito. Just the people that I want to see." Takeo Sr. said. "Commander Hernandez, I'll come back to you in a minute. Right now, I have to discuss something with these men."

"Off course, Hyoukage-sama." the ZAFT commander replied. Then he left, leaving only the three men in the room.

"Well, the Chunin Exams are coming, and I want to know if your teams are ready to enter." Takeo Sr. asked.

"Of course, my team is ready." Mamoru said.

"And my team is also ready as well." Matsuhito replied.

"Great, but before we can do that, we recieved a message from that commander that was talking to me before you two came in." the Hyoukage replied. "It seems that there will be another battle that will take place in the Outside. Just outside Yuki no Kuni, where the eastern tip meets the northern tip of Scandinavia."

"We'll gather our forces at once!" both jounin replied.

When both jounin had notified their genin about another mission, they were ecstatic because they were having another crack at using more of their mobile suits. The Sandaime Hyoukage then notified Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Oto, Taki, and Yuki about the upcoming battle just outside Yuki no Kuni. Needless to say, Koyuki was itching to deploy her fleet to defend their territory from any invader. In Konoha, the rebuilt navy that was docked in the coast that was still in their hands, and were free from Hyou occupation. They were waiting for the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet, along with the surviving Seiranist Orb ships that hadn't been sunk at the Mediterrenean battle. The battle was going to be fought, but this time with serious consequences on one side.

* * *

When both sides had their naval ships faced each other, the combined Konoha/Earth Alliance/Seirtranist Orb fleet were intimidated by the larger combined pro-ZAFT fleet, along with the Tukhachevskyite ships. The Minerva, and the Zvonkovic team hasn't even been notified about the upcoming battle yet, until they received a message from the Sandaime Hyoukage when they were still docked at Dubrovnik. 

"What? We're to reinforce the Hidden Countries' fleet at the Norweigan Sea?" Arthur said.

"Yes, we have to." Talia said. "Next week, we will expect the battle with the monster machine."

"All right, we'll go." Arthur said.

The Minerva, and the Zvonkovic team had sailed from Dubrovnik, passing by the European airspace on their way to the Norweigan Sea. When they arrived at the scene of the battle, they were just starting to launch their machines. Needless to say, the pro-ZAFT fleet of the Hidden Countries had struck at the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet. Talia then gave the order for the Joule team to launch.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU. I'm taking off!"

"Athrun Zala, Savior. launching!"

"Shinn Asuka, core splendor. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU. Let's do it!"

Talia then opened up the link with Yzak.

"Same job as last time. Search for any renegade ships that might interfere." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yzak said. "Requesting Blast pack."

"Blast pack attached." Meyrin said. "Lasher, you may launch."

"Yzak Joule, Lasher. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfiss, Liberty. Launching!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off."

The Zvonkovic team had also launched as well.

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Launching!"

"Igor Dimitrovic, Scimitar. Taking off!

The Hyou naval force then launched its machines, while Naruto requested the Bombard pack.

"Mamoru Tsukasa, Stealth. Taking off!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon. Launching!"

"Shinosuke Asuka, Zeon. Let's do it!"

"Machiko Kobayashi, Naginata. Taking off!""

"Matsuhito Yamashita, Sturmovik. Launching!"

"Osamu Takenaka, Kamikaze. Launching!"

"Masahiro Fujikawa. Blitzkrieg. Taking off!"

"Amaya Musashi. Naginata. Let's do it!"

Finally, the Oto/Suna machines had launched. This time, they are finishing the job that they started at the Mediterrenean Sea.

"Sabaku no Temari. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Sabaku no Kankuro. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Sabaku no Gaara. GOUF. I'm going out!"

"Tayuya of the Sound Four. GOUF. Taking off!"

"Jirobo of the Sound Four. GOUF. I'm heading out!"

"Sakon of the Sound Four. GOUF. Launching!"

"Kidoumaru of the Sound Four. GOUF. Let's do it!"

"Kin Tsuchi, GOUF. Taking off!"

"Dosu Kinuta, GOUF. I'm out!"

All of the allied machines had started attacking the enemy fleet. midway through the battle, the anti-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet, which were primarily ships from Eurasia, and the Republic of East Asia had joined the fray on the ZAFT side. The pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance commanders weren't happy.

"Those traitors had joined those space monsters!" said one Earth Alliance officer.

"Kill those traitors for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" said another officer.

They launched their machines, but their defenses were about to fall because of the absence of Phantom Pain, who defected to Orb on Tukhachevsky's side. Meanwhile, the Konoha navy had launched their machines, and it was the same launching order.

"Sakura Haruno of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sasuke Uchiha of Team Seven. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Kakashi Hatake of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Sai of Team Seven. Windam. Taking off!"

"Hinata Hyuuga of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kiba Inuzuka of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Shino Aburame of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Kurenai Yuhi of Team Eight. Windam. Taking off!"

"Neji Hyuuga of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Rock Lee of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Tenten of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Maito Gai of Team Gai. Slaughter Dagger. Launching!"

"Ino Yamanaka of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Choujo Akimichi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

"Shikamaru Nara of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!" Shikamaru also added. "This is so troublesome."

"Asuma Sarutobi of Team Ten. Windam. I'm going out!"

Then the Konoha teams proceeded to engage the Hyou fleet, which was encountered by Team Tsukasas-Hibiki and the Sound Four. Tayuya was firing her beams and using her heat rod to smash up an incoming Windam. Sakura then turned to Tayuya, and clashed.

"Today, you die!" she screeched.

"I'll say the sme thing to you, bitch!" Tayuya yelled as they fired their beam weapons at each other. Sai and Sakon were also dueling each other, until he decided to use his heat rod to smash Sai's machine. He then retreated back to the ship, leaving only Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi to battle the rest of the Sound Four. Kimminaro entered the fray with a machine that was a cross between the Blaze Phantom ZAKU, the Slash ZAKU, and the GOUF Ignited. He then turned to Kakashi, and started to engage him in a fight.Meanwhile, Shinn was busy destroying the enemy Windams, and Murasames, when he saw an incoming Slaughter Dagger coming at him.

"You were destined to lose to me!" Neji yelled as he brought his blade down against Shinn's beam javelin.

"You are destined to die right here!" Shinn roared as he fired his railgun, which caused the Hyuuga prodigy to turn, and dodge. Lee saw what happened to his teammate, and rushed to his aid, only to find his arm trapped by a heat rod of a GOUF, with Gaara riding it.

"Today you shall die!" Gaara yelled as he sent shocks to the Windam, causing Lee to get electrocuted, and his machine thrashed to scrap iron. Gai rushed to Lee's aid, only to encounter Baki in a Slash ZAKU.

"You have fought unyouthfully against my youthful student!" Gai yelled as Baki prepared his beam halberd. "Prepare to lose, o unyouthful freak!"

"You're the freak! You are going to lose to me!" he yelled as he fired his beam gatling gun at the spandex clad jounin, whih caused him to dodge the same way Neji did with Shinn and the Blast Impulse. Meanwhile, the Joule team were scouting for any unsuspecting ships, when they spotted the Archangel, and some Orb ships that were loyal to the Atthas.

"OK, Joule team. Let's intercept them." Yzak said.

"We'll have to notify the Minerva first!" Dearka said.

"Right." Yzak replied. "Capt. Gladys!"

"What is it?" Talia asked. "You guys detected the renegade ships?"

"Yes, the legged ship has been sighted. Distance 500 direction southeast!" he reported. "Permission to engage them?"

"All right." Talia said.

The Joule team started to launch attacks on the Archangel, which was about to launch the Freedom. The Atthaist Orb ships kept the Lasher and the Boomer at bay long enough for Kira to launch, followed by Cagalli in the Strike Rouge.

"Dammit, Freedom!" Yzak yelled as he fired his beam rifle at KIra, who dodged it, and tried to disable the Lasher. Shiho started to fire her beam rifle to distract the Freedom good enough for the Boomer to fire his long cannon. KIra then dodged it, and turned to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, get a squad of Murasames to go with you." Kira said. "Make way for the Seiranist ships."

"Um, are you sure?" Cagalli asked.

"There is no time!" Kira yelled as he dodged a slash from the Lasher. Meanwhile, Shinn saw the Strike Rouge, and charged towards her.

"You will die today, you bitch!" Shinn yelled as he started to spear the Strike Rouge, only to be blocked by the Freedom. Kira then tried to fire his beam rifle at the Impulse, who ejected the Blast sillhouette, and switched to the Force Sillhouette. He then started to charge at the Freedom, which caught Athrun's attention.

"Shinn, Kira. Break it up!" Athrun yelled, only to be blocked by the Lasher.

"Let him engage the Freedom. He'll be fine." Yzak said. "Why don't you attack the Konoha ships?"

"Because that's Kira right there!" Athrun said.

"Geez, Yamato has interfered for way too much!" Yzak roared as he fired his beam rifle at Kira, just to distract him good enough for Shinn to stab him. The Freedom just kicked the Impulse's wrists, and aimed his beam rifle at the shoulder, which caused Dearka to fire his cannon.

"Dammit, it's like last time!" Dearka yelled. "We can't shoot them down!"

"Where are the Hyou suits?" Yzak asked.

"They're currently engaging the Konoha machines, and the Zvonkovic team is busy sinking the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance ships." Shiho said. "Looks like the Sound Five has gained the upper hand."

"Yeah. Shiho, can you engage the Konoha ships?" Yzak asked.

"Sure thing, Commander Joule." Shiho said. "Lunamaria, cover me."

"Sure thing, Shiho." Lunamaria responded as she fired her impulse cannon, and destroyed a Konoha Strike Dagger. Rey was also firing his beam rifle, when the Freedom came by, and thrashed his machine.

"Ahh!" Rey yelled as he got injured.

"Rey! Damn you, FREEDOM!" Shinn yelled as he charged at the Freedom with killing intent. Kira then got out his beam saber, and clashed with the Impulse.

"How dare you injure Rey!" Shinn yelled as the red SEED had burst. "I'll kill you!"

"I was trying to prevent more casualties!" Kira yelled. "You're not helping with the situation!"

"Kira, that's enough!" Athrun said as he charged at the Freedom reluctantly. "You and the Archangel has interfered for far too long!"

"Because we had to stop these casualties, and yet you're blaming us for this?" Kira said. "Even Cagalli is trying to stop the conflict, which isn't helping on account of that Russian admiral's loyal men!"

"What do you mean by that?" Athrun asked angrily.

"If you want to attack the very same thing that Cagalli is protecting..." Kira said as a purple SEED had burst. "Then I have no choice to defeat you!"

The Freedom and the savior clashed, and Kira quickly thrashed the machine to scrap. Meanwhile, Shinosuke was having fun sinking more Konoha ships, and shooting down the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance machines. Amaya was also busy fighting Team Eight, with Hinata firing her beam rifle, and Kurenai coming to her aid. Mamoru came by to clashed with the Windam.

"Amaya, concentrate on sinking the ships!" Mamoru ordered.

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei!" Amaya said.

Naruto had switched to the Force pack by the time he clashed with Sasuke in his Slaughter Dagger.

"Dammit, fall down you stupid loser!" Sasuke yelled as he brought down his beam saber to the Demon's shield.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world, we have to kill you, stupid space demon!!!!" Sakura said. "Dammit, Sai isn't here!"

"His machine took a hit, but he survived." Kakashi said as he clashed with Matsuhito. "Damn thing can't get down!"

"You're dealing with the best pilot in all of Hyou!" Matsuhito said as he fired his plasma induction cannon. "Go down, Kakashi Hatake!"

"Dammit." Kakashi gritted as he saw the Sturmovik charge at him with the beam saber.

Meanwhile, the situation was going bad for the pro-LOGOS Earth alliance fleet. Most of their ships were sunk, and they only have one ship left surviving. The Seiranist Orb forces had been reduced to only three ships left, and half of the Konoha ships were sunk, and there will be a few more that will sink as Shinn switched to the sword Sillhouette. He ravaged the Konoha Strike daggers, and destroyed them all. He then proceeded to sink three more ships, leaving only five surviving ships. The Yuki navy had sunk the last pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance ship, and damaged the Seiraninst Orb ship. Immediately, they called for a withdrawal and they won the battle against them. But the battle against the Atthaist forces weren't finished yet, and so Shinn had sunk the escort ships that escorted the Archangel, and was so close to sink the Archangel itself, when Kira got his beam saber down against the Excalibur sword. Yzak then proceeded to destroy the Freedom's shoulder cannon, and ordered his forces to retreat. The battle was over, and the anti-LOGOS Earth Alliance fleet had retreated back to their base at Konstandt. The pro-ZAFT Hidden Countries' fleet had retreated to Kiri, where they went back to their respective bases. But another event was about to unfold.

* * *

The next week, a gigantic mobile suit had been sighted in Alaska, readying to invade eastern Eurasia. Many defenders had ferociously fought, and knew that its weakneses were the incapability of the melee combat. They managed to destroy the Destroy Gundam, it was called. The Minerva was called to eastern Eurasia at Petropavlovsk, to encounter the threat. The Archangel was also present, despite the fact that they fought against each other. 

"Dammit, why is that thing razing every village?" Yzak said as he and Shinn stabbed the Destroy with their anti-ship swords.

"That looks like it's indiscriminatingly destroying everything in sight!" Zvonkovic said as he saw the destruction.

A few miles away from Otogakure, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki was fighting the Destroy with a Haruno clan member destroying everything in sight.

"Dammit, I won't let you!" Naruto said as an arrowhead had appeared in his eyes. His Nehangan has activated at last! With his newly acquired power, he managed to switch to the Sword pack, while Shinosuke was damaging the Destroy's gigantic wrists that acted as airborne DRAGOONS. Amaya managed to aim for the cracked spot of the gigantic machine, and it began to malfunction. Mamoru was gritting his teeth at the damage that Otogakure had sustained, and even Orochimaru's Sound Five had rushed to defend their village. finally, Naruto had stabbed the cockpit of the Destroy, killing the Haruno pilot. It was over, but the damage was too great, and far beyond relief.

"Well, I'm glad that was over, but I felt a weird sensation, as I saw an arrowhead on my eye." Naruto said.

"Great, you've unlocked the Nehangan. However, the Ankoku Nehangan is also activated at the same level as the Kinkou Nehangan, only when you have anger deep inside you, and you can't take it anymore." Mamoru warned. "The doujutsu could also be in sync with the SEED."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"My clan is known for their berserker tendencies, so we activate it, or what we would like to call the Karitegan. It's not a common Kekkei Genkai, because anyone can acquire it, when they are in a sense of danger." Amaya said.

"Well, we have to prepare for the Chunin Exams next week." Mamoru said. "We have to be at Konoha tomorrow, and I must warn you three that you will encounter prejudicial remarks along the way. So be prepared. By the way, I am proficient in the art of shooting with a gun."

"The weapon that fires faster than a crossbow?" Naruto said.

"Exactly the same. You three aren't gonna need to know, because you're all ninjas." he said.

"All right, we'll have to pack for tomorrow's trip to Konoha." Amaya said.

When Teams Tsukasa-hibiki and Yamashita departed from Hyou, they had to stop by Suna to pick up Baki's team, because they were also going to the Chunin Exams in Konoha. When they arrived at the gates of Konoha, two chunin stood guard. The Oto team were also going to Konoha to take the exams as well.

"State your business." a chunin said.

"Here's the passport and paperwork." Mamoru said as his team wore masks over their heads, covering their eyes and faces entirely. Matsuhito did it with his team, and so did Baki's, and the Oto team.

"The next thing we're going to do is to find a hotel." Mamoru said, but before the Hyou teams can proceed, a villager armed with a rifle was shouting insults.

"The demon has returned after all these years!" a villager said. "Why aren't you dead, you useless monster?"

"What are you doing here, while you should have been dead?!" said another one. "Your existence is shameful!"

"Kill the demon and the space monsters!" said a third villager, hatred rising.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" all the villagers shouted as they startted to fire their rifles, which missed the Hyou teams, plus Baki. It was not only until the Sandaime Hokage had appeared.

"Stop this foolishness!" he shouted. "These are the guests taking the Chunin Exams!"

"The demon brat has returned, Hokage-sama." the rifle-bearing villager replied snidely.

"Is it really you, Naruto? After all these years?" the Sandaime Hokage whispered, but Mamoru continued to lead his team into the hotel.

"No time to talk, Sarutobi-sama." Mamoru said. "By the way, a gigantic machine has thrashed Oto badly and it was piloted by a Haruno clan member." At his mention of Haruno, the Haruno clan came up to them with killing intent, Sakura among them. Baki's team had also come up to them, also with killing intent.

"YOU! You're the one who mudered the man that was going to restore order to the world, and you had to ruin it, didn't you, you filthy space demon?!?!?!" Sakura yelled. "We were going to restore order, when you bastards from an unknown village had defeated the gigantic Gundam!"

"I cannot allow anyone to be killed, you stupid bitch!" Naruto snarled. "How would you like it if someone tried to destroy this village?"

"That's a sick way to restore order!" Amaya yelled. Then, she grinned maliciouly at the new televised broadcast that Konoha has set up. This broadcast couldn't be stopped.

"Greetings, citizens of Earth. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Chairman Durandal the chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. I'm sorry for this intervention, but I felt that this is necessary. The recent tragedy in Eastern Eurasia, along with the incident in Otogakure, in which I had sent a message of apology to the Otokage that resided there that his citizens had perished." Durandal said on the television.

"That man is playing footsies with Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked with a look of horror in his face.

"We should be asking ourselves this: why are we fighting right now? why are people dying everyday, whether in the Outside world that the major nations of the Earth reside, or in the Hidden Countries where we see our colonized allies getting massacred for a crime they did not commit. That would be because we are being decieved by a group of people that desire war, chaos, and suffering. A group of people that desire those things for the sole reason that exists, and that is profit. These men think that it's OK to create wars, and to gain profit from them. They claimed that Coordinators, as well as the jinchuuriki are a menace to humanity, yet they have the nerve to make these." He showed children abducted by the Earth Alliance, and ROOT ANBU being trained relentlessly. The Haruno clan were being queasy by that picture. "It's all because of the same reason. These men are the merchants of deat. They're known as LOGOS, and these groups of people are the true enemies of humanity. The truth is, we don't want to kill each other anymore!"

"Shut it off!" the Haruno patriarch yelled, but it was unsuccessfully kept on.

"Not only that, the people of the Ka no Kuni, as well as in Konoha, the residents there see LOGOS as gods, and they are willing to do anything to be the true master of the Hidden Continent! Luckily, LOGOS has a long lost enemy that we are willing to be allied with. These men followed a long lost ideology that would overthrow the bourgeoisie, and replace it with the proletariat people. These men are the workers of life. They are known as the Cominterg, or the Communist Ictergalactic. These group of people are unique, because they had suffered under LOGOS' mistreatment, and swore to fight back. AS of right now, I will take this opportunity to announce a campaign of extermination against these individualss, even if the pro-ZAFT Hidden Villages and Cities had to declare war on Konoha!" Durandal finished.

There were more cheers, everywhere in all parts of the world, and the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team docked in Copenhagen after the Norweigan Sea Battle had heard the speech. The Zvonkovic team was ecstatic all day, they even had a party celebrating the exposure of LOGOS. The Minerva on the other hand, were shocked.

"Gilbert, you really did it." Talia said. "You reall yexposed LOGOS."

"Yeah, now we get to eliminate them." Yzak said.

Back in Konoha, the Hyou teams along with the Oto, and Suna team had booked the hotel, and rested up for next day, because tomorrow it's the first day of the Chunin exams.

* * *

Instead of the side stories for this chapter, I will explain the sequence of the Chunin Exam events:

The first part of the exam, is going to be on the same day Operation: Angel Down will begin. The one month gap will be the same length tht there will be chaos within ZAFT, and the Chunin Exam finals and the Invasion of Konoha will be Operation: Fury. Thx.


	16. Chunin Exam Pt1 and Angel Down

Welcome to the 16th chapter of Demons and Coordinators! This chapter will cover the first half of the Chunin exams, as well as the altered Operation: Angel Down. Until then enjoy! This chapter will cover the Operation: Angel Down, as well as the first half of the exams, as well as the preliminary round. Next chapter will cover the one month gap, and the chapter after that, the Chunin exam finals, and Operation: Fury shall start in the Invasion of Konoha. In the next chapter, it will also cover the introduction of the Destiny and the Legend, as well as the new machines that Yzak, Dearka, Zvonkovic, Dimitrovic, Shiho, and the OC that plays the role of the Field Marshal. The invasion of Konoha arc will inroduce the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Chunin Exam Part One and Angel Down 

When Naruto, Amaya, and Shinosuke came to the academy hall to take the exams, they also met up with Machiko, Osamu and Masahiro. The Hyou genin also met up with Tayuya, Kin, and Dosu, as well as Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Immediately, they sensed killing intents from the Konoha genin, while whispering to each other.

"I've heard that they were trained by a man that would rival the Legendary Sannin." said one genin.

"The stupid demon loser was among those guys, all right." said another genin. "I've heard that there are two demons that are going to be in this exam."

"Yeah, the demon loser with the blond hair, but what about.." said a third genin, but before they can continue, a scarred man came up to them, with the exam papers.

"Listen up, you maggots! There will be no talking during the exam!" the scarred man said. "I'm Ibiki Morino, and I'm going to be the first examiner. Pick a card, and you will be assigned to the chair with the number that you've assigned."

Naruto picked a number, which is 69. Immediately, he sat in his spot, and a minute later, a blue haired white eyed girl had sat beside him.

"She must be a Hyuuga." Naruto thought. Later, Masahiro and Osamu had sat beside the blond, with a grin in their faces.

"Good luck, buddy!" the two Hyou genin said. "Let's pass this test!"

The exam had started, and Naruto had activated the Nehangan. He managed to answer every question right, and passed the answers discreetly to Osamu and Masahiro. After he finished, he pretended to sleep, which confused the other genin taking the exam.

"All right, here's the tenth question. If you chose not to answer this, you fail the exam. If you chose to answer the question, and you answered it wrong, you not only fail, but are barred from taking the Chunin exams forever." Ibiki said. There was a confusion among the genin, but not among the Hyou team.

"We'll never give up. I don't care if you've tried to twist our minds to make us fail, but we're not giving up!" Naruto said.

"Very well." he said grudgingly. "You all pass, thanks to this boy here." Before they can proceed to the next part of the examination, there was a crash, with a woman with a trench coat, and a peacock tail on her hair appearing on the classroom.

"Anko, you're aearly as usual." Ibiki groaned.

"Well, a lot of the genin had passed this year. Either you're getting soft, or they're really good." the woman said.

"That's Anko Mitarashi." Amaya whispered to Shinosuke. "She used to train for Orochimaru-sama."

"Wow." Shinosuke said. "Talk about scariness."

"Well, by the time they're done with my part of the exams, it will be half of this amount right now." Anko said. "All right, folow me!"

They were being lead to a huge forest, which was actually off limits to the Konoha genin. From there, she grabbed two scrolls.

"For the next part of this exam, you will have either the Earth Scroll, or the Heaven Scroll." she explained. "For this exam, you are to acquire the other one the way you see fit. With combat, or anything. However, should you open the scroll before you get to the tower within five days, you automatically fail this exam. Since most of you would probably die, you will need to sign a waiver."

Team Tsukasa-Hibiki had signed the waiver, and acquired a Heaven Scroll.

"All right, on your mark, get set, GO!" she yelled.

Naruto, Shinosuke, and Amaya scanned the area, and found a random Konoha team. They battled each other for a couple minutes, and found out that they have an Earth Scroll. So they kicked their asses, and acquired the Earth Scroll. But the troubles were just beginning. When Team Seven had clashed with them again.

"You three again!" Sakura said. "This time, I'm not holding back!" She tried to kick Amaya in the face, but she dodged it, and landed a punch in the Haruno kunoichi. Sasuke was battling Naruto this time, while the Sharingan activated. Naruto activated the Nehangan, which was only in Level One.

"Katon: Goukyaaku no Jutsu!" Sasuke said as a huge fireball came in Naruto's way.

"Suiton: Mizu Tama!" Naruto said as he blew a huge amount of water from his mouth, extinguishing the fire. "Suiton: Water Pump Cannon Jutsu!" This jutsu doesn't require a source of water whatsoever, and so he summoned two hoses, and pumped away. Sasuke was drenched in the huge water, and Sakura as well when she was about to punch Amaya.

"Hyouton: Ice Wolf Jutsu!" she said as the climate suddenly went cold, and a white wolf appeared out of nowhere, attacking the pink haired kunoichi. Meanwhile, Shinosuke was facing Sai, who's having trouble with the ink jutsus that he kept on using. Suddenly, Shinosuke thought up an idea.

"Byakugan!" Shinosuke said as he did a Kaiten on the art.

"Not bad, for an ultimate ninja. But you'll never defeat me." Sai muttered.

Shinosuke smirked at his comment, and got into the Jyuuken stance.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Shinosuke yelled as he struck at Sai's tenketsu. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two strikes! Sixty Four Strikes!" Sai was about to crumple down, when the Asuka prodigy got out his Avatar Blade, and performed a couple of handseals with only one hand.

"Elemental Fusion: Sandstorm Jutsu!" Shinosuke yelled as his Avatar Blade slashed at the wind, and the sandstorm had burst in on the ink wielding genin. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were battling with each other.

"Dammit, this isn't getting nowhere!" Naruto said as he activated the Level two of the Nehangan, two arrowheads appearing on his eye.

"I'll kill oyu, and absorb your power, so I can kill my brother!" Sasuke yelled. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the attacks canceled each other out. "Fuuton: Tornado Spear Jutsu!"

"Ha! That isn't gonna work! Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sasuke yelled as the huge fire was released.

"That's not what I had in mind!" Naruto as he scanned the technique, and made the same handseals that Sasuke made for that attack. "Katon: Karyu Endan!"

Another fireball came charging at the Uchiha, which dodged it, only to see the forest on fire.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the water dragon jutsu came from a river, and washed out the fire. The battle was going to be fought for a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Copenhagen, the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team were resting up, when they received a message from the ZAFT Defense Committee. 

"We're ordered to take part in Operation: Angel Down which will take place in the Bering Sea. From there, the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team is to make a journey to the port of Kirigakure no Sato in the Mizu no Kuni." Arthur said. "We are also ordered to eliminate any incoming reinforcements that would aid the Archangel."

Yzak and Shiho came in to the bridge after Arthur had read the report.

"It means we've got to sink the legged ship, and the Freedom." Yzak said. "I've taken the liberty of training Shinn in a top secret lesson, Capt. Gladys."

"Very good, Commander Joule." Talia said. "Can you share your experiences with us on how to destroy the Archangel?"

"Well, back when I was in the Le Creuset team, we had a great amount of trouble sinking it, but its weaknesses are that it only has two mobile suits on-line. So my team will have to keep on attacking it. Tomislav was leading our team when Athrun and Nicol Amalfi met up with us on Earth." Yzak explained. "Zvonkovic would explain better."

"That would be fine. Anyways, we need to make a plan on how to defeat them." Talia said. Just then, Meyrin received a signal.

"Ma'am, I'm getting a signal from the Zvonkovic team." she said as Zvonkovic appeared a minute later.

"My fleet will handle the legged ship, while the Joule team will handle the Mobile suits." Zvonkovic said.

"All right. Crew, we're sailing for the Bering Sea!" she said.

"Yes, ma'am!" all of the crew replied.

Two days later, the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had reached the coast of Petropavlovsk Kamtchaskiy. The same day, the Forest of Death was chaotic with Naruto and Sasuke duking it out still. It was not until when a gigantic snake had appeared, and the Hyou team hadwent away, reaching the tower at the same time the Suna team had arrived. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were shaking hands with Team Tsukasa-Hibiki genin. An hour later, Team Yamashita had also reached the tower. It seems that the Hyou team as well as the Suna siblings had finished the exam already, and waited for the next two days.

"We did well." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, should I go against you in a match, it's just out of friendship, with no gridges, right?" Osamu said.

"No grudge!" Kankuro replied as he shook Osamu's hands.

When Operation: Angel Down had started, the Zvonkovic team was the first to launch its mobile suits.

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Liberation. Launching!"

"Igor Dimitrovic, Scimitar. Taking off!

The Minerva was next to launch its machines, but this time, Yzak was the first to launch.

"I need the Blast pack." he said.

"Attaching Blast pack." Meyrin said over the com. "All systems clear, Commander Joule. The captain has something to say."

"Commander Joule, keep the Freedom occupied until the Impulse is ready to launch, all right?" Talia asked.

"Got it, ma'am!" Yzak said. "Yzak Joule, Lasher. Taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfiss, Liberty. Launching!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off."

"Dearka Elsman, Boomer. Let's do it!"

The Joule team had started to bombard the Archangel, which had a shortage of crew due to Lacus and Waltfeld departing to go to the Eternal.

Flashback:

_Kira was worried that Lacus was going off to space while he had to stay behind and look after the Archangel. The shortage of the crew was a problem, and to make matters worse, Miriallia was still imprisoned in the Minerva._

_"Take care, all right?" Kira said. "I love you, Lacus."_

_"You're sweet, Kira." Lacus replied as she kissed him in the lips. "I love you too. Don't get killed, you hear me?"_

_"All right." Kira replied, then he turned to Waltfeld. "Take care of her."_

_"I'll do my best." Waltfeld replied._

End of flashback

Kira had launched in the Freedom, only to encounter massive bombardment from the Joule team, with Yzak firing his beam rifle.

"Stay close to the target, until the Impulse will launch." Yzak ordered.

"Yes, sir!" all of his subordinates replied.

When Shinn had launched at last, Yzak then opened up a link with Shinn.

"Do your best, all right?" Yzak said. "The Strike Rouge might be launching, so you'll have to kill it too. Are you ready?"

"Yes, commander!" Shinn said happily with revenge on his mind. He then engaged the Freedom, which caused Kira to send for help. Cagalli then stood up from her seat.

"I'm going out. Kira needs our help." Cagalli said.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Cagalli." Murrue said, but she received a message from the Minerva.

"I'm Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva." Talia said over the link. "I am requesting for your ship to surrender."

Murrue then replied. "I am Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel. We cannot accept your surrender at this time."

"Well, that's too bad." Zvonkovic said as he opened up a link with the Archangel. "You're outnumbered, and I suggest that you either send the Rouge, or we are going to kill the Freedom's pilot for his crimes against his countrymen."

Murrue gritted, then nodded to Cagalli. "You may launch. It seems that they have delivered an ultimatum to us. This situation is going to be bad for all of us."

"All right." Cagalli said. She went down to the hangar, and boarded the Strike Rouge.

"Cagalli Yula Attha. Strike Rouge. Taking off!"

Meanwhile, a white haired man with his winter overalls was watching the battle, while going to his scrolls. Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha had went to the Outside world, to aid anyone who got shot down.

"Dammit." Jiraiya said as he saw the Freedom engaging the Impulse. Meanwhile, Kira tried to disable the Impulse, only to dodged it again.

"Well, the Freedom is indeed powerful. But it only aims for the weaponry, and the joints." Shinn said to himself as he dodged another disabling blow. Kira suddenly realized that the opponent that he's facing was the same boy from the Battle of the Norweigan Sea. "Now this is more like it!"

The Freedom and the Impulse were battling each other to their maximum, now with their SEED activated.

"You'll pay for trying to attack Cagalli!" Kira yelled as he tried to stab the cockpit.

"And you'll pay for harming my friend, as well as killing my family, you butcher!" Shinn yelled. "You'll be the first to die, along with that bitch!"

The Strike Rouge was busy battling the Lasher, and the Boomer when two Atthaist Orb ships went to their rescue.

"Thank you for coming to our aid." Cagali said.

"You're welcome, Lady Cagalli." said an Orb naval captain. The Murasames started to launch, and aided the Strike Rouge. The Joule team were having fun blasting a few Murasames to scrap.

"Save the Orb ships for the Impulse." Yzak said as the Freedom and the Impulse had continued their deadly match. Shinn then proceeded to destroy the Freedom's wings. Both wings destroyed, along with Kira's beam rifle.

"Damn you!" Kira said.

Shinn charged at the damaged Freedom, with the intention to kill. The Freedom also charged at the Impulse, with killing intent as well.

"Die, you bastard!" Shinn roared.

Shinn then stabbed the Freedom close to the chest, and threw it to the coast, to where Jiraiya was watching. Luckily, Kira shut off the nuclear reactor, before it exploded, but he sustained severe injuries. Cagalli was crying, at what happened.

"Why you murderer!" Cagalli yelled as she tried to slash the Impulse, but Shinn saw this.

"You will die too, you bitch!" Shinn yelled as he also stabbed the Strike Rouge in the same place where he stabbed the Freedom. "That's for my family, who believed in what Tukhachevsky has said, you worthless bitch!"

The Archangel was shocked at what they saw. The Freedom and the Strike Rouge were destroyed, by a single machine piloted by a boy fueled with anger and rage. They cried as they continued to sustain damage as well.

"We'll have to go to the coast of Konoha as well." Murrue said as she dried up the tears. What the Archangel had witnessed next, was that the Impulse proceeded to destroy the Orb reinforcements. He sliced a Murasame squadron, and proceeded to destroy both ships. When the Orb crew got out of the ship that was sinking, Shinn added a CIWS burst, to add the damage, and as a result, the crew were killed. Even in the Minerva was shocked at what happened, especially Athrun, who was crying for the supposed death of Kira and Cagalli. Luckily, Jiraiya had managed to retrieve them and sheltered them in his hut on the coast. Talia was socked, but Arthur was excited.

"Wow, Shinn is on fire today!" Arthur said excitedly. "He's doing great!"

"I never knew he would resort to this." Talia said. "Seeing as he grieved for a long time, he would be finally at peace with his family."

"Yes, ma'am." Arthur said.

* * *

Back in the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, the rest of the genin had arrived after five days. They were gathered in the arena floor, with the Sandaime Hokage explaining the reason for the Chunin Exam. The Konoha jounin were present, with Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai present. But they were still hurting from the Norweigan Sea battle. Baki was also present, along with an Oto jounin, and Mamoru and Matsuhito as well. When the Sandaime Hokage was fininshed, a sickly looking referee came up to them. He will referee the first match. (The detail of the battle will be focused on Team Tsukasa-Hibiki only) 

Sasuke Uchiha vs Mystery Konoha nin

Sasuke managed to defeat the mystery nin using a cursed seal that Orochimaru gave him while being in the forest of death. He used the Lion barrage to knock out the mystery nin, sending him to the hospital.

Sai vs Kankuro

This match was intersting, with ink vs puppets. Sai began to dominate the match in the early stage, but Kankuro managed to pull off a win, with his puppets slicing the paintbrush, and forcing Sai to forfeit. Kankuro was the winner in the end.

Kin vs Sakura

This match was one sided because Kin had managed to use the Sound illusion on Sakura, who was too drowzy to release the genjutsu. She also managed to cut her hair, making the pink haired kunoichi fight, but Sakura got her ass kicked when Kin bashed her in the head. Kin was pronounced the winner.

Tayuya vs Ino

This match was similar to the above match, only this time, Ino was driven crazy when Tayuya played her flute, and there were visions of spiders floating around the Yamanaka's head. She then proceeded to have the doki chew her chakra out. Tayuya was pronouned the winner.

Osamu vs another mystery Konoha nin

The other mystery Konoha nin forfeited because of serious heart problems. Osamu was bored that he didn't get to fight.

Shinosuke vs Kiba

The two contestants faced each other in the arena, each of them having one thought in mind: victory.

"cough-Begin-cough." the referee said.

Kiba was thinking that it was going to be an easy match with Akamaru on his side.

"C'mon, Akamaru. We can defeat this guy!" Kiba said. He then started to spin, and tried to attack Shinosuke, but he surprised the Inuzuka by activating his Byakugan. Being the Ultimate ninja, the doujutsu was expected. The Hyuuga genin were shocked at the Asuka's Hyuuga fighting style being deployed.

"Kaiten!" Shinosuke said as he spun around, knocking Kiba down. He then gave Akamaru a pill, and his fur began to grow, and turning into another Kiba. Shinosuke smirked when they were about to do a "Gatsuuga!" attack. He then responded with an attack that surprised them all.

"Hakkeshou Fuuten!" Shinosuke yelled as a gust of wind had blown off the two Inuzuka copies into the side. They tried again, but Shinosuke had another move trying out.

"Hakkeshou Katen!" he yelled as a flaming vortex had radiated, causing Kiba and Akamaru to dodge. They fought again, only to encounter another elemental version of the Kaiten.

"Hakkeshou Suiten!" he yelled as a whirlpool had engulfed the arena, causing both contestants and audience to get drenched.

"Dammit, this is just like Neji's kaiten, but with elemental affinity as well? How the hell am I supposed to defeat this guy?" Kiba asked. They attacked again, but Shinosuke was grinning again.

"Hakkeshou Raiten!" Shinosuke yelled as the two Kibas were electrocuted. "Hakkeshou Doten!" the ground began to break, as the earth had formed a barrier, and spun leaving the Inuzuka boy exhausted. Shinosuke then proceeded to launch a Jyuuken.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" he yelled as he struck Kiba's tenketsu. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two strikes! Sixty Four Strikes!" Before Kiba was about to fall down, he got out his Avatar balde, and did some handseals.

"Doton: Kongōsōha!" he yelled as shards of diamonds had impaled the Inuzuka genin, who now lost.

"Victory, Shinosuke Asuka."

Shikamaru vs Dosu

Unfortunately, Dosu had lost the match when Shikamaru used the Kage Mane and gave him a concussion.

Temari vs Tenten

Tenten was a special weapons expert, but she was thrashed by Temari's wind attacks. Lee got angry, so he tried to kick the fan, but she kicked him in the chest, causing Gai to interfere.

Amaya vs Shino

Unlike other girls, Amaya wasn't scared of bugs.

"Begin!" the referee said.

Amaya made some handseals, and called out. "Fuuton: Hurricane spear jutsu!"

The huge gust of wind struck at the Aburame, who simply vanshed in a thousand sea of bugs. She then proceeded to use an bug repellant jutsu, causing the Aburame to tense a little.

"Hyouton: Haryu Moko!" Amaya yelled as a dragon shaped tiger had pounced on the Aburame.

"This person fights on the long range. Not to mention that she has a bug repellant jutsu activated. This match is very tough." Shino thought, then raised his hand. "I give up."

"Victory, Amaya Musashi."

Hinata vs Neji

This match was so interesting, that the Hyou team had betted the Side branch of the Hyuuga clan to win, while the Suna team betted the Main branch to win. Hinata and Neji battled each other ferociously like what the match between Kira and Shinn, ony both of the battlers knew each other's weaknesses. In the end, Neji was proclaimed the winner, but Hinata almost died in that match.

Gaara vs Lee

This match was basically one person moving vs one person standing still. Lee had opened up the eight gates, but Gaara managed to injure the spandex wearing freak in the arm and leg. Gaara was proclaimed the winner, but Gai was distraught that Lee may never be a ninja again.

Chouji vs Masahiro

The match was one sided, in favor of Masahiro. Basically, he made Chouji a living soccer ball, and kicked him around. It was intersting to have his clones play soccer with Chouji in meat tank mode as the ball. Needless to say, Masahiro won.

Mystery leaf nin vs Machiko

Machiko won by default, because the mystery leaf nin was too scared to face her in combat.

Naruto vs mystery leaf nin

This nin had a grudge against Naruto, so he stayed. His name is Minoru Tanaka.

"Get ready, you worthless demon, because you will die!" Minoru yelled as he charged at Naruto, but he kicked him in the face.

"I'm ready, you scumbag!" Naruto yelled as he activated his Nehangan, up to Level Two. Both contestants had charged at each other, until Minoru was about to unleash a barrage of explosive kunais, when Naruto activated the Level Three Nehangan, as well as a sapphire SEED had burst. He deflected the explosive kunais, whih exploded, causing both contestants to hit the wall. Naruto then activated the fourth level of the Nehangan, and as well as the Rinnegan, causing a shock among the audience.

"What is the Nehangan?" Neji asked.

"The Nehangan is the bloodline that the Namikaze clan has possessed." Gai replied. "That bloodline works wel with the six ways' eyes."

"The Rinnegan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Kakashi. The Rinnegan was more powerful than both the Byakugn and the Sharingan. I heard that the Uzumaki clan has possessed it." Gai replied. "Kushina Uzumaki is dead, so that only leaves Naruto nad Nagato as the Rinnegan users."

In the end, Naruto defeated Minoru with a kick in the chest with full force.

"Victory, Naruto Uzumaki."

After that, the thirteen finalists had gathered around the Sandaime, and explained the process of the finals. Here's the result of the contestants:

-Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

-Amaya Musashi vs Kin Tsuchi

-Tayuya vs Machiko Kobayashi

-Masahiro Fujikawa vs Sabaku no Kankuro

-Sabaku no Temari vs Osamu Takenaka

-Sabaku no Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha

-Shikamaru Nara vs Shinosuke Asuka

That will be all!

* * *

Well, Kira and Cagalli will still survive, but Athrun will be very pissed off at Shinn after Angel Down. Next chapter, he would defect (spoilers!), and the ZAFT fleet will help in the invasion of Konoha. Next chapter will have the debut of the mass produced machines of the pro-ZAFT nations taking part in the battle, as well as the assault warships that would resemble the Minerva will also take place. Thank you! 


	17. Chunin Exams Pt2 and Defections

Welcome to the 17th Chapter of the story Demons and Coordinators! Before we start the fic, I'll throw in the new mobile suit techs, as well as the new training regimen for all the Hyou teams as well as the ZAFT forces' first meeting with the ninjas face to face.

**MGRAF-X10A Nightmare**

**Overall height: 18.03 m**

**Weight: 72.0 tons**

**Armor: Phase Shift, anti beam coating**

**Armament: MMI-GAU2 Picus 77 m CIWS x2, M100 Balaena plasma cannon mounted on wings x2, MA-M01 Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias railgun, beam shield generator x1, MA-M20 beam rifle x1, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x8 can be multiplied to 16 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1**

**Power plant: ultracompact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler, HiMAT**

**Pilot: Naruto Uzumaki**

**MGRAF-X09A Berserker**

**Overall height: 18.04 m**

**Weight: 72.1 tons**

**Armor: Phase Shift, anti beam coating**

**Armament: MM1-GAU1 Sagittus CIWS x2, MA-M01 Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MA-M20 beam rifle x1, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back, beam shield generator x1**

**Power plant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler**

**Pilot: Shinosuke Asuka**

**MGRAF-X13A Kinkou**

**Overall height: 18.05 m**

**Weight: 72.5 tons**

**Armor: Phase Shift, anti beam coating**

**Armament: MM1-GAU3 CIWS x2, MA-M01 Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, DRAGOON systems x4 (Shiranui based pack), beam shield generator x1, M400 Byaku high energy beam rifle**

**Power Plant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler, HiMAT**

**Pilot: Amaya Musashi**

**ZGMF-X64S Genesis**

**Head height: 18.88 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Armament: MMI GAU27D 32 mm CIWS x2, MGX-2236 Super Callidus beam cannon mounted on chest x1, MA-M02G Super Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias 3 railgun, beam shield generator x2, MA-M22KF combinable beam rifle x2, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x8 can be multiplied to 16 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Powerplant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Pilot: Yzak Joule**

**ZGMF-X73S Exodus**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Powerplant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armaments: MMI GAU26D 32 mm CIWS x2, Fatum backpack fight pack x1 (MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon x2, MA-M02 Super Lacerta beam saber x2, MR-Q17X Griffon 2 Beam blade x2, MA-MO2G Super Lacerta lifter tip beam saber x1, composite beam shield generator x1, beam boomerang/saber x2, MA-M1911 high energy beam rifle, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back**

**Pilot: Dearka Elsman**

**ZGMF-X45S Housenka**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Powerplant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armaments: MMI GAU26D 32 mm CIWS x2, MA-M02 Super Lacerta beam saber x2, MR-Q17X Griffon 2 Beam blade x2, MA-MO2G Super Lacerta lifter tip beam saber x1, composite beam shield generator x1, beam boomerang/saber x2, MA-M1911 high energy beam rifle, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back, "Claymore" anti ship sword x1**

**Pilot: Shiho Hahnenfuss**

**ZGMF-X90S Hakubo**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Power Plant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armament: MMI GAU27D 32 mm CIWS x2, MGX-2236 Super Callidus beam cannon mounted on chest x1, MA-M02G Super Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias 3 railgun, beam shield generator x2, MA-M22KF combinable beam rifle x2, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x8 can be multiplied to 16 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1**

**Pilot: Tomislav Zvonkovic**

**ZGMF-X89S Taiyou**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Power Plant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armaments: MMI GAU26D 32 mm CIWS x2, Fatum backpack fight pack x1 (MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon x2, MA-M02 Super Lacerta beam saber x2, MR-Q17X Griffon 2 Beam blade x2, MA-MO2G Super Lacerta lifter tip beam saber x1, composite beam shield generator x1, beam boomerang/saber x2, MA-M1911 high energy beam rifle, M200 Hyaku plasma cannon x2 mounted on back**

**Pilot: Igor Dimitrovic**

**MZGRAMF-X9927A Herrenvolk**

**Head height: 18.9 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Power Plant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler, HiMAT equipped with Voltiere Lumiere booster engine**

**Armament: MMI GAU27D 32 mm CIWS x2, MGX-2236 Super Callidus beam cannon mounted on chest x1, MA-M02G Super Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias 3 railgun, beam shield generator x2, MA-M22KF combinable beam rifle x2, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x16 can be multiplied to 32 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1)**

**Pilot: Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen of the Mokushi Mercenary Unit**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Chunin Exams Part Two, Defections and Gathering

When the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had arrived at the port of Kirigakure, the Mizukage was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Kirigakure, firends in ZAFT." the Mizukage said as the Minerva had docked at the port. When the crew came in, Talia shook hands with the Mizukage, and Arthur saluted him.

"I'm Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva, and this officer beside me is Arthur Trine the Deputy Captain." she said.

"I was told by your leader of the Land of the Hourglass for your fleet to meet him at the base in Oto." the Mizukage said. "Orochimaru-sama is currently having a meeting with the Kazekage, Hyoukage, and your leader right now."

"We'll have to meet Chairman Durandal in Oto then." Talia replied.

When the ZAFT fleet sailed for Oto, the Joule team was chatting excitedly with Shinn about his latest 'kills' at the Strike Rouge and the Freedom.

"I can't believe it. That I can actually defeat the Freedom and the Strike Rouge." Shinn said.

"We're all proud of you, Shinn. So proud, that I would even recommend you, Lunamaria, and Rey for position of FAITH, as well as promotion." Yzak said.

"Yeah, the person that came close to defeating the Freedom was our old CO, who's gone wacko. No offense Rey, but he went insane." Dearka said as Rey and Lunamaria walked by.

"Rau has been a great father figure for me." Rey said. "He has even taught me about how to pursue a healthy relationship."

"Yeah. By the way, it's best if you guys left Athrun alone, especially after what we all saw. It kinda affected him." Lunamaria said, but a minute later, Athrun came up to them, looking angry. He then grabbed Shinn by the collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you asshole?" Shinn asked angrily.

"You bastard. Kira wasn't even trying to kill you!" Athrun yelled.

"He did try to kill me, Athrun. And not only that, the bitch Attha also tried to kill me. So it was natural that I kill them!" Shinn yelled back.

"That was because you tried to kill him!" Athrun snarled.

"He murdered my family, and left me an orphan, if that's what you haven't known!" Shinn replied angrily. "They believed in what Tukhachevsky had said."

"That was why Cagalli was riled up at what you have said, you moron!" Athrun yelled again. "Haven't you forgotten that it was them that prevented you and your family from becoming mistreated by the Earth Alliance."

"Have you also forgotten that Tukhachevsky could have stopped the invasion of Orb?" Shinn yelled back again. "Anyways, what did you expect me to do? Disarm them, or better yet, let them kill me? Is that what you wanted?!?!!?"

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled as he started to punch the stubborn Asuka, but Yzak grabbed his fist, and shoved him away from Shinn who was being held by Dearka.

"That's enough, Athrun!" Yzak yelled. "We were given orders to sink the legged ship and the Freedom. What's wrong with following orders?"

"You were attacking the ship that helped stop the war!" Athrun yelled.

"And yet they kept on interfering in the battles that we have fought, which is why my team had to stop them." Yzak said.

When the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team had arrived at a naval base in the coast of Oto, the Sound Five was there, along with some renegade Earth Alliance ships. It was rumored that a mercenary fleet was going to join them, and that their ships are as huge as a Gondwana class supercarrier. Orochimaru was ecstatic when Talia and Arthur went ashore.

"Welcome to Oto no Kuni, Gladys-kanchou." Orochimaru said as he shook Takia's hands.

"I'm Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva." Talia said. Then, Arthur saluted to the Otokage.

"Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva." Arthur said.

"I'm Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin. I'm the current Otokage here, and there's someone that is dying to see you." Orochimaru said. "My spy in Konoha will be meeting up with the Hyou team, as well as bringing them here. The top secret ships that will be deployed in the invasion of Konoha are ready."

"That's great news!" Talia said as they went to the hangar, where Chairman Durandal was waiting for them, along with the rest of the Oto jounin. "What about the Hyou ninjas?"

"They'll arrive tomorrow, when they'll get the new machines. The reason is because the Yuki no Kuni were requesting those machines, and I heard the Snow Princess had training in mobile suit combat. Kind of like the Princess of Orb."

"Speaking of which, I am very proud of all of you that have worked hard to bring an end to this war." Durandal said as he greeted the Joule team that had accompanied the Minerva bridge crew. "And I have something to give to Shinn Asuka, Tomislav Zvonkovic, and Yzak Joule."

The three officers came in front of him, and stood at attention. They were pinned with a decoration, which was the Order of Nebula.

"Congratulations, Shinn Asuka, Tomislav Zvonkovic, and Yzak Joule." Durandal said. "And another Order of Nebula for Rey Za Burrel, for his contribution to his part in preparing Shinn for the Operation: Angel Down." He pinned the decoration to Rey's uniform.

"I also have here two appointments for FAITH. Shinn Asuka, and Rey Za Burrel, please come here." Durandal said. He then pinned the FAITH badge on both redcoats, and saluted to them, who saluted back. "And a promotion to Rey Za Burrel from Redcoat to White Coat." He handed Rey a case with the ZAFT white coat inside.

"And will you all come to the next hangar please? I have some new machines to show and to give." he said.

"It's not everyday we get this kind of excitement." Orochimaru said. When they reached the next room in the hangar, they were surprised to see seven machines completed. The other three were safely hidden for the Hyou team to receive.

"These machines are the ZGMF-X42S Destiny on the first column. And the ZGMF-X666S Legend on the second column. The others that would follow are the ZGMF-X64S Genesis, ZGMF-X45S Housenka, ZGMF-X73S Exodus, ZGMF-X90S Hakubo, and the ZGMF-X89S Taiyou. These machines are superior to every other machines that ZAFT had built." Durandal said. "The Destiny would be yours, Shinn."

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. Chairman! I won't let you down, Mr. Chairman!" Shinn said enthustiastically.

"The Legend would be made for Athrun Zala, but Commander Joule notified me of Rey's special ability. So the Legend would be assigned to Commander Za Burrel." Durandal said.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman." Rey said.

"The Genesis would be Commander Joule's had they successfully stolen the prototypes from an unknown organization. One of those machines were already made for Athrun, and the other one we don't know who it's going to be." Durandal explained. "The Exodus was made for Ensign Elsman, the Housenka was made for Commander Hahnenfuss, the Hakubo was made for Commander Zvonkovic, the Taiyou was made for Commander Dimitrovic, and many other new machines were made for Hibiki's team."

"Well, how are these machines superior, Mr. Chairman?" Talia said as she looked at those new machines.

"They were created from the blueprints that the Cominterg had acquired, as well as from Tukhachevsky's government in Orb, which was distributed to the anti-LOGOS nations on Earth." Durandal said. "These machines are going to be assigned to the Minerva, of course. Except the Hakubo and the Taiyou, which will be with the Zvonkovic team. And last thing, we shall meet with our next friend and guest, who is a mercenary leader that commands a huge fleet equipped with advanced technology and mobile suits. His name is Field Marshal Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen." They came up to the Otokage's office, and saw the same man that the Minerva saw in the transmitter back in Dubrovnik. He came up to them, and saluted.

"Velcome. I'm Field Marshal Ostersund-Jorgensen, und I'm the mercenary leader that Chairman Durandal had mentioned earlier." he said as he shook hands with Talia, and Arthur. "No need to tell me your names, Capt. Gladys, and Deputy Capt. Trine."

"Well, what brings you here in Otogakure?" Talia asked.

"Ve vere planning on an invasion plan of the village of Konoha." Ostersund-Jorgensen said. "I was assigned to a superior machine that vould rival even the current ZAFT machines, und as vell as the Orb machines. The DOM troopers that ve had captured from Terminal vere going to be a gift to Suna's mobile suit group."

"Of course, the Yondaime Kazekage had agreed on the invasion plan." Orochimaru said. "The Sandaime Hyoukage would contribute some of his forces, including the eleven warshps that was designed for Hyou."

"Well, when can we meet with the Suna and Hyou representatives?" Arthur said.

"Tomorrow, on the border between Oto, Ka, and Rai." Orochimaru said. "This man had a fleet that he will use in the invasion plan. Soon, Konoha would be punished for their crimes."

"Vell, my new ships are the latest Pangea-class assault motherships, vhich is capable of both Earth und space combat." The Nordic looking man replied. "They are as big as the Gondwana, but battle vorthy like the Minerva. My ship is called the Pangea itself, because that ship vas the first one to be deployed."

"Wow, how many of these ships that you have under your command?" Talia asked.

"I command about 99 of them." he replied, and there were gasps. "Vell, you see. I am a mercenary leader, so I get paid for any vork that ve do."

"So, you thrive on riches, but you sought to help us." Durandal said. "For what purpose?"

"For the preservation of humanity. I am also supporting you views for a better vorld." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied. "Vell, ve better get down to business."

They discussed the plans for the invasion, in which the Minerva will start the attack when the signal is going to be sighted.

The next day, Mamoru was teaching his team some new techniques. He got Naruto tolearn the jutsus that his father had invented, such as the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Naruto's elemental affinity increased from three to six, and was now another Avatar user like Shinosuke. As a result, he had created the Hyouton Rasengan, Fuuton Rasengan, Katon Rasengan, Raiton Rasengan (which almost resembled the Raikiri or the Chidori, but the chakra was spinning), Suiton Rasengan, and the Doton Rasengan. Shinosuke had managed to learn a few more kinjutsus, such as the Kaze no Kisu (yes, it's from Inuyasha, along with the Kongosoha), Bakuryuha, and more elemental attacks that were based on the Kongosoha. Amaya also improved in her long range combat, as well as her melee combat. They were about to finish, when they were interrupted by two people, one of them wearing glasses, and the other one was the person that Naruto was surprised to see.

"Mamoru-sama. Orochimaru-sama expects you four in Otogakure at once." he said.

"All right, Kabuto." Mamoru said. Koyuki then saw Mamoru and Naruto, and asked them a question.

"Since our nation doesn't have a mobile suit corps, can you give us the machines?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask the Sandaime Hyoukage for that." Mamoru said.

"I have already consulted with him, and he said yes. Because tomorrow, your team will be given new machines." Koyuki said. "Good luck in your Chunin Exams, Naruto-kun, and Amaya-itoko."

"Thanks." Amaya said. "Tomorrow, can we go to Oto?"

"We'd better." Mamoru said. "We also have to meet up with the ZAFT forces on the possible top secret plan."

The next day, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki went to Otogakure by their mobile suits. When they reached the hangar, Orochimaru and the Sound Five was there to greet them, Tayuya among them despite Kin's protests that she has to stay to train some more. The Minerva crew was also there, especially Shinn. When the genin got off their machines, Shinosuke and Shinn faced each other filled with happiness.

"It's been so long, cousin." Shinosuke said.

"Yeah, I heard that you're doing great." Shinn replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened to obachan and ojisan, as well as Mayu-itoko." Shinosuke replied. "My manners, I'm Shinn's younger cousin, Shinosuke Asuka."

The Minerva pilots and crew introduced themselves, and they were so excited to have met another relative of Shinn's. Chairman Durandal then came upon the three genin.

"Welcome again, Naruto Uzumaki." Durandal said as he led the three genin into another hangar, where they'll be assigned to their machines. "I heard from the Princess of Yukino Kuni that she requested mobile suits, and I'm glad you guys are going to giveit up for her sake."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman. Because I loved her along with Tayuya-chan." Naruto said.

"I'm also considering getting some of our people to build new machines for the Sound Five, as long as I have the permission from the Otokage." Durandal said.

"Not at all. Besides, it's better than a GOUF Ignited." Orochimaru said. "On the dull side, I received a message from our spies on the Outside. It seems that my old teammate Jiraiya had taken in two people. Both of them had connections to the ship that docked in Ka no Kuni."

"So Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha were still alive?" Durandal said. "It was better that the Freedom and the Strike Rouge were destroyed, but the Archangel had somewhat fooled us."

"Well, Jiraiya has a hut close to the coast of eastern Eurasia." Orochimaru said. "He spends time there if he decides to stay in the Outside world."

"We'd better get down to the hangar, and show the genin of Hyou the new machines." Durandal replied.

They reached a hangar, where three new Gundams were standing. The lights were turned on, and it was a majestic sight.

"The MGRAF-X09A Berserker, The MGRAF-X10A Nightmare, and the MGRAF-X13A Kinkou Gundams. All are based on the first ZAFT prototypes that were built during Patrick Zala's rule." Durandal said. "The Berserker is based on the original Justice, along with the Oowashi Akatsuki that was going to be given to the Princess of Orb. That machine will be yours, Shinosuke."

"Thanks." Shinosuke said. "Mr. Chairman."

"The Nightmare is based on the original Freedom, along with its successor the Strike Freedom. The machine will be yours, Naruto." Durandal said.

"All right, thank you, Mr. Chairman." Naruto said.

"And your machine, Amaya, is based on the Providence, but it's mixed in with the Shiranui Akatsuki. You do have the same ability as most Newtypes, right?" Durandal asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chairman." Amaya said.

"Very well. Within one month, you three must prepare for the final part of the Chunin Exams, and then the invasion starts." Orochimaru said. "The Sound Five will be under you command for a bit."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru." Talia said.

"Well, we'd better all get some rest." Arthur said. "What about the mercenary leader?"

"He went back to space, and helped surveil the Mendel colony. I'm quite glad to say that he helped apprehend someone who's going to look for my old stuff." Durandal mused.

"What about the prisoner?" Talia said.

"Miriallia Haww, the ex-Archangel member. I see. Well, in that case, you guys may continue holding her captive." Durandal said.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman." Arthur said as the Minerva crew and pilots saluted.

Within the next three days, everything was going to be peaceful, until Meer Campbell, who was tagging along with Durandal in Oto came up to Athrun, holding a picture.

"Please don't betray us!" Meer said. "Show us that you still support us."

"I won't be a puppet to anyone anymore." Athrun said as the Security knocked on the door. "Would Athrun Zala please come out? We wnat to ask you some questions."

"So this is how it's supposed to be." Athrun said. "Very well then, I'll have to run away."

Athrun crashed out of the window, confusing the soldiers that came in. They looked out the window, only to be kicked in by the defecting Zala. He then ran to another room, with Meyrin occupying it. She was about to scream, but he held her mouth shut.

"I want you to scream when I say so, and tell them that I held a gun at your head, all right?" Athrun asked. Meyrin hesitated, but he decided to point a gun at her head, causing her to scream. The same soldiers then came to the room, only to find Athrun missing.

"He pointed a gun at my head!" Meyrin sobbed. "He threatened me."

"Well, we've got a good runner." one soldier said. "Alert the Otokage, and send the Sound Five to the border."

They notified Orochimaru, who then notified Durandal, and the Minerva crew. Yzak, Dearka, and Zvonkovic along with his squad went to grab their guns.

"Why did he have to run away again?!?!" Yzak yelled.

"I dunno." Dearka said. "It's just like the first war again."

When they reached the hangar, they cornered Athrun, who fired on them with a captured rifle. Zvonkovic then opened fire with his AK-110 rifle, sending a rapidfire with a 300 mm round. Rey also came along to try to stop him from defecting.

"You're running away. Again." Rey said.

"Why, Rey?" Athrun asked.

"This is unacceptable. You're netraying Gilbert's trust." Rey replied again as he fired his rifle again and Zvonkovic continued to fire his Kalashnikov rifle until he ran out, and got out a fresh round of ammo. The Sound Five plus Team Tsukasa-Hibiki also went to their aid, and tried to capture Athrun, but he fired his rifle at the incoming kunai thrown by Naruto.

"Why did you have to run away from your comrades, you traitorous scum?" Naruto yelled as he made a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There were five Narutos ready to fight Athrun, but he shot the clones in the arm, leaving the real Naruto. Shinosuke then tried to bring his Avatar blade down to him. Just as Athrun was about to be sliced, the same white haired man they saw at the coast of Petropavlovsk Kamtchakskiy used his kunai to block the sword. Orochimaru then turned to the newcomer.

"It's been a long time, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said.

"You're not getting away with this, Orochimaru." Jiraiya yelled as he aimed a kick at the snake Sannin, only to be kicked by Mamoru.

"You're facing me, you perverted toad!" Mamoru yelled as he made a handsign. "Suiton: Teppodama!" Large amounts of water had burst right into the toad Sannin.

"You in the red coat, run to the gate, and two people will meet you." Jiraiya said as Athrun started to run. Yzak and Dearka chased after him, and Shinn was wondering what was going on. He found out that Athrun had defected, and he had to track down the traitor. He also ran alongside the ex-Le Creuset veterans, and they saw the two people they thought were dead. Kira and Cagalli came by to meet Athrun, and were going to be killed.

"Athrun, you come to Cagalli, while I hold them off." Kira said as he got out his pistol. Naruto and Shinn were about to kick the Ultimate Coordinator, but he twisted their arms, and sent them back. Shinn then tried to shoot him in the head, but he dodged. Shinn then saw the blonde haired Attha.

"You bitch! You're dead!!!" Shinn yelled as he tried to shoot her. Kira was enraged, so he tried to shoot Shinn in the chest, when Shinosuke used a kunai to jam the pistol.

"Shinn, help me out here!" Shinosuke said. Meanwhile, Naruto had activated his Nehangan Level Three mode, and chased Athrun to the border, where some Atthaist Orb soldiers were standing guard. The Sound Five had already killed them by the time Athrun had already crossed the border.

"I'm not going to the Earth Forces. I'm going to the Archangel." he said as he, Kira, Cagalli, and Jiraiya had ran to the coast, where the Archangel had docked.

"At least we can kill him in battle should they defend Konoha." Shinosuke said.

"This isn't the first time Athrun has defected." Yzak said. "Still, it wasn't pretty what we had witnessed."

"And to top it off, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin had arrived o help the traitor." Mamoru said as he came in a minute later. "This is a long night."

"I agree." Orochimaru replied. "Chances are, he would go to Ka no Kuni, and onwards to the legged ship."

* * *

Yay! Next chapter will be the final part of the Chunin exams! As well as the invasion of Konoha, which will be the first debut of the nuclear powered Gundams. Stayed tuned! Please review! 

Should I get over 100 reviews on this fic, I'll write an epilog of this story.


	18. Chunin Exams Pt3 and Invasion

Welcome to the 18th chapter of Demons and Coordinators! However, this fic would be the longest, since I plan to delay the fast updates, until I could write about 5,000 to 6,000 words in this story. Plus, I'm moving to my new place, so I won't be able to write the story faster during this time, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways, this chapter will focus on the Chunin exams Final Round, as well as the invasion of Konoha, which will be the main mission of the altered Operation: Fury. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Chunin Exams Part Three and Invasion of Konoha 

During the last three nights, the Hyou genin were restless about what they had just witnessed. One of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha had aided a traitor of ZAFT, and would have gone to the Archangel. The news of Athrun Zala's whereabouts were unconfirmed, but one thing for sure. He carefully avoided areas that are pro-ZAFT, and would have known about the defection. Shinosuke and Shinn were mad about it, and Naruto had missed his chance to kill Kira Yamato. When Team Tsukasa-Hibiki and the Sound Duo plus Tayuya had gone back to Konoha, they fell asleep when they reached their hotel room. The flute playing kunoichi was steaming mad.

"What the fuck is wrong with that blue-haired traitor?" Tayuya asked angrily. "He used to be loyal to ZAFT, but now he betrayed his own comrades."

"My cousin's friend told me that this incident wasn't the first time that ZAFT had dealt with this defection." Shinosuke said as he and Naruto came in to the Oto room.

"That sucks like shit, you know." Tayuua replied angrily. "For a soldier to betray his own comrades, that's even worse than being a scum, which I would consider heinous."

"I never liked seeing someone defect, but what can we do?" Naruto asked. "He fought for what he believed in, but that view isn't compatible with our views."

"You're right, whisker boy." Tayuya replied.

"We still have two more weeks until the finals. That means we have to practice a lot if we want to advance." Shinosuke said. "This year, there are only two contestants from Konoha."

"Proves my theory that Konoha nin are weak, compared to Oto, or even Hyou." Kin said. "The kunoichi that I've faced wasn't worth beating. I swear to Kami that all she does is fawn over that Uchiha doucebag."

"Yeah, we did kick their asses back in the Forest of Death." Dosu said. "It wasn't until the rest of those Konoha roaches showed up that we had to go away."

"We still have to practice with our new machines that we have acquired in Oto." Shinosuke said. "It's most likely that we have to battle in our new Gundams soon. Plus Yukigakure has trained its people in mobile suit tactics with the Gundams we gave them, plus the ZAFT machines that they donated."

"But Konoha might have other Gundams as well." Naruto said. "With the pink haired bitch pissed off at me, she'll try to acquire a deadlier machine than just a plain Windam."

"We still have the advantage, because of the huge amount of firepower that our side had acquired." Kin said. "ZAFT, plus the renegade Earth Alliance forces, and the Orb forces that were fighting alongside ZAFT."

"Those assholes would be better off to hell." Tayuya said.

They chatted for the rest of the night, and resumed to train in the morning. Meanwhile, Kira and Cagalli were escorting Athrun to the Archangel, which was docked in the coast of Ka no Kuni that were anti-Alliance dominated. Jiraiya was also escorting them, while standing guard in the ship. When Murrue saw them, she rushed to the group.

"Are you guys okay?" Murrue asked.

"We ran into some huge trouble in Otogakure. I never knew Orochimaru would resort to this tactic." Jiraiya replied. "By the way, I'm Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha."

"I'm Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel." Murrue said. "As you can see, we are short on crew, and we can't find any more recruits. Almost all of the qualified officers have sided with Tukhachevsky."

"Yeah, but something tells me that there are some officers that survived." Jiraiya replied as an Orb colonel came onboard.

"I'm Colonel Todaka, Orb forces." the newcomer said. "We have decided to aid your efforts, Captain Ramius."

"Thank you for the help." Murrue said.

"A very few officers chose to desert Tukhachevsky's forces, but he still got some elite officers who trusts him." Cagalli said. "We still need to bust out Miriallia out of the Minerva."

"Get some Konoha nin to do that, but some genin are still in the Chunin exams." Jiraiya said. "Wait, my old sensei had just notified the Orb forces docked in the area that they'll send Gai's team minus the Hyuuga."

Team Gai minus Neji had went to Oto disguised as ZAFT olive ground troopers. They managed to penetrate the defenses that was installed in Oto, but what they didn't know, was that the Sound Four without Tayuya had set up patrol. When they saw the disguised Konoha nin, they engaged Team Gai long enough for the Minerva's security to apprehend them. Needless to say, they were caught and thrown in the brig, but kicked the guards, and busted out Miriallia.

"Hop on my back, Miss." Gai said. Miriallia hesitantly climbed on his back, and tried to run, but the Joule team had chased after them up to the border, and were forced to let them go. They went back to the Archangel, and went to the bridge.

"Retrieval mission completed." Gai said.

"Hi, everyone!" Miriallia said as all of the Archangel crew went to the released woman.

"It's been long, Miriallia." Kira said.

"Well, I learned a lesson in my captivity." the Terminal agent said. "And that is not to wander around ZAFT bases."

"Since Lacus and Waltfeld are in space, you'll need to go up there and protect them." Murrue said, but then Newmann the signals officer saw something.

"Incoming heat objects from outer space." he said. Soon, two new machines had docked in the Archangel. Kira, Athrun, and the rest of the crew went down to the hangar, and looked at the majestic machines. Out of one of the machines, Lacus came down from the machine that was assigned to be Athrun's machine.

"Sorry, everyone. You see, Commander Waltfeld and I had a hard time trying to deliver these machines because of a mercenary fleet." Lacus said.

"That would be the Mokushi Mercenary Unit." Athrun said. Everyone turned to him, who were surprised at the display of the information. "I met the leader, and he had planned something secret. He commands the largest and fastest ships that were ever built."

"Well, what are those machines?" Kira asked.

"The machine on the left is the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom." Lacus said. "The Strike Freedom was almost stolen, and would have been piloted by Yzak, but I made sure that he can't pilot that thing because it is kinda complicated even for him."

"Same old Yzak." Athrun said. "The machine on the right is the Justice?"

"Yep. The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice is yours to pilot, Athrun. Kira would be piloting the Freedom of course." Lacus replied.

"I'd better get started on upgrading the O.S. on my new machine. Thanks, Lacus." Kira said as he kissed her in the cheek. He then went to the machine and started to type in the new specs. Athrun did the same thing, and Team Gai were wondering what are they doing.

"It's their new machines. Besides, how else can we defend Konoha if ZAFT has all the advantages?" Murrue asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard, because all of the ZAFT forces have the support of their colonies." Jiraiya said. "Not to mention that Naruto is fighting against Konoha, when he should have been fighting alongside it. Seeing as the treatment that the villagers were going to inflict on him justifies the point why he shouldn't be living in Konoha."

"Wait, I did see him back when Athrun tried to run away from ZAFT." Cagalli said. "Blond hair, blue eyes?"

"Yes, Lady Cagalli." Jiraiya said. "I have to send a message to my other old friend Tsunade about the danger that Konoha is in, since there would a major event that would trigger a war."

In Konoha, a shuttle just landed with Lord Djibril getting off. The Seirans, plus the entire Haruno clan were there to greet him. Kojiro Haruno shook hands with the LOGOS leader.

"Djibril! How are you my friend? Welcome to Konoha." Kojiro said.

"I'm fine here, Kojiro." Djibril said. "I'm sorry for what happened to the Uchiha clan. With a traitor of his clan supprting ZAFT, it's no surprise that his brother is trying to kill him."

"The Haruno clan were so kind to accomodate us, discreetly." Yuuna Roma Seiran said as he shook hands with him. "The Hokage here just opposes what are we doing. He still supports the Atthas, despite the fact that Tukhachevsky dominates Orb."

"Yes, besides that, Tukhachevsky had brainwashed Phantom Pain, and are now fighting alongside him." Djibril said. "My goons are also here."

"We'll do what we can." Kojiro said. "After all, we're also part of a new world order, where Konoha will dominate over all."

"Of course, for the preservation of our blue and pure world." all of the LOGOS group replied. Unknown to them, Tayuya was spying on them while being covered in genjutsu. She slipped out of sight, and reported the meeting to Mamoru.

"Yeah, those bastards met up with the stinking rich Haruno clan." Tayuya said. "We have to notify ZAFT about this."

"You're right." Mamoru said. Then, he got a laptop, and sent a message to the ZAFT forces stationed in Otogakure, and as well to Orochimaru. The snake Sannin then notified Durandal, who decided to stay in Oto until Djibril could be brought to justice.

"Well, this is a good news indeed. We'll wait until the final round of the Chunin Exams. By the way, I have here the Kazekage waiting for us." Orochimaru said as the Yondaime Kazekage and Durandal came in to the room. They discussed the plan regarding the start of the invasion.

"You'll have to disguise yourself as me. You can use my clothes for the time being." The Yondaime Kazekage said. "If you want to kill the Sandaime Hokage, you have to get close to him."

"I have my ways, Kazekage-sama." Orochimaru said. "Durandal-sama, are you going to be at Konoha for Djibril's demise?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Durandal said. "The Minerva would be leading the attack. The mobile suit forces from Hyou, Iwa, and Suna will be in the second wave of the attack. This mission's objective is to kill the Sandaime Hokage, as well as Djibril, and the defeat of the Orb forces that are against Tukhachevsky."

"Yeah." Orochimaru said.

In the morning, the Hyou, Oto and Suna teams that qualified for the finals were constantly training, when they were interrupted by a mob armed with rifles.

"Kill the demons!" one of them shouted.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" said another one. They started to fire their rifles, which missed the teams. Mamoru came to the site of the fighting, and tried to disarm the mob, but they were aggressive enough to chuck a grenade. It was rumored that neo-Nazis from the Outside world were joining in the fray, and tried to kill them. It wasn't until the Sandaine Hokage stopped the fight, that the neo-Nazi faction defied him, and started to fire their rifle in the air, as well as raising up thier arm in a Hitler salute.

"I'm so disgusted at the treatment that we recieved from the villagers. What's worse, is that those Nazis from the Outside world joins in as well." Mamoru said angrily.

"Well, it can't be worse, can it, Mamoru-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It can, since the finals are drawing near as the days slipped by." Mamoru replied. "Not to mention that ZAFT is currently winning the war, something that the LOGOS fascists aren't happy with."

"Those bastards. They kill anyone who opposes the system." Amaya said.

"I heard that the symbol that the Haruno clan has adopted for the new flag of Konoha is a swastika." Shinosuke said. "Why of all the symbols, why did they chose that?"

"They see the swastika as the charm that represents aggressiveness, and the power to kil anyone who's different." Mamoru said. "ZAFT should know about this incident."

Team Tsukasa-Hibiki had reported the incident with some neo-Nazis to the ZAFT forces in Otogakure. Needless to say, Zvonkovic was furious that the remnants of Nazism had made its way into the Hidden Continent.

"Those stinking Nazis showed their faces again, I'll kill them!" Zvonkovic shouted.

"Calm down, comrade. We also inserted Communists in Konoha, and the Nazis would be distracted from their true objective: killing all the nine jinchuuriki." Dimitrovic replied while typing in a new specs in their machines.

"We'd better get ready, because within one week, we have to be stationed in the Hyou-Ka border,as well as stationing some forces on the Oto-Ka border." Zvonkovic said.

In the Minerva, Talia was assessing what happened with the prisoner that escaped.

"It was inevitable. The Archangel were desperate for crews, and the only person qualified for any special thing would be the prisoner that we held." Talia said.

"Still, all of the firepower are on our side." Arthur said. "But with Athrun gone."

"We still got the Joule team, plus Rey has been promoted, so he has his own team with Shinn as the second in command, and he was assigned a squad of mobile suits. There has been a talk of Rey being the next Rau Le Creuset." Talia replied. "It's perfectly natural, being exactly like him."

"Plus the mercenary fleet that would help us." Arthur said. Just then, Rey and Shinn came into the bridge, holding a report on a folder.

"Ma'am, we recieved an info from an Oto genin stationed in Konoha regarding Djibril's whereabouts." Rey reported.

"We already know. We had made an ultimatum regarding the extradition." Arthur replied. "The Sound Five would be creating a barrier when they are deployed from their disguises."

"I also heard that the same unit that we fought over in the Mediterrenean would be fighting alongside us, on behalf of Tukhachevsky's Orb forces. And it is the same team with the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss." Rey replied. "We were ecstatic that the Archangel couldn't get their hands on such an elite team."

"All right, but there should be agents planted in the stadium during the final rounds." Talia said. "Notify Lord Orochimaru about this at once."

"Yes, ma'am!" both officers replied.

When the newly created Za Burrel team went to the Otokage's office to deliver the plan to Orochimaru, he was ecstatic.

"Kukuku. I knew that ZAFT is the best military to rely on." Orochimaru said. "This also counts as a revenge mission for some Hyou nin."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Shinn said.

Meanwhile in Konoha, a week had passed and it's only three days until the final round of the Chunin Exams. Naruto, Shinosuke, Amaya, and Mamoru were training non stop using their Kage Bunshins. They were training, when Baki and his team had arrived. Mamoru then turned to the newcomer.

"Baki, it's been a while." Mamoru said.

"I had discussed the plan with Kabuto regarding the top secret plan." Baki replied quietly. "Has Naruto unlocked the Kyuubi's power?"

"Not yet. I should be able to do that sometime today." Mamoru replied. "And Gaara can be able to transform into the Ichibi no Shukaku?"

"He would, if he knew what the plan was supposed to be." Baki replied. "I'm pleased that ZAFT has sent the captured machines to my team. Temari would be leading the DOM team."

"I also heard that the Yamakage would be piloting a machine called the Mangekyou Gundam. It's based on that Genesis Gundam, but it's less defined than the original." Mamoru said.

"Itachi Uchiha, I see." Baki replied. "Temari had a huge crush on him ever since they first met in Hyougakure during the first meeting with the pro-ZAFT kages."

"Not to mention that they have been engaged through an arranged marriage." Mamoru said as Matsuhito came in.

"That would be a beneficial agreement between Suna and Yama. The Sharingan would be given to Suna for all we know." Matsuhito said. "Mamoru-san, don't you have to go back to training?"

"Yeah. Listen, Baki. We'd better go back." Mamoru said.

"All right. See you in the finals." Baki said as his team had gone back. Mamoru then proceeded to lead Naruto to a secluded part of the mountain.

"All right, Naruto. It's high time that I taught you the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Here's how to do it." Mamoru said as he made some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Within a puff of smoke cleared, there stood a dragon with icy wings.

"This dragon has a scroll that would allow you to sign as a bonding contract." Mamoru said. Naruto then signed the scroll in his own blood. Then, he faced his sensei. "This jutsu requires Kage-level amount of chakra, so it's better to clear out your regular chakra. That means you'll have to pummel your clones. All right?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said. "Wait a minute. I only have one reserve of chakra. How can I be able to use chakra if all of them are gone?"

"That's when the chakra within the beast inside you comes in handy." Mamoru said. "Remember the mission to the Nami no Kuni? You've unlocked the Kyuubi's power. So you need to do it again."

"All right." Naruto said as he made a handsign. "Taju kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Soon, there were two thousand Narutos and the real Naruto had got out his Bijuujin. He then made some handsigns, and yelled out: "Doton: Kongosoha!" Soon, the clones were impaled by the barrage of diamonds that came out of the sword.

"I'm ready." Naruto said as he made the handsigns required to summon. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and then when it cleared, there was a baby dragon

"Well, that didn't went well." Naruto said.

"The only way to unlock your power within the Bijuu is to experience anything that is a total danger to your life." Mamoru said as he led Naruto down to a gorge that has slimy wet walls. "I'm sorry to do this, but you have to turn the key yourself." He then shoved Naruto into the gorge, and as soon as he fell down, he was in a sewer again. He ran through the sewer, into the cage of the Kyuubi.

**"Kit, did you need to unlock my power again? Now that you've unlocked the Nehangan, my power might corrupt the Nehangan."** the Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, I already know about the Kinkou and the Ankoku." Naruto said. "And I have the Rinnegan as well."

**"I'll give you another doujutsu that can be a fusion of the Rinnegan and the Nehangan, but it wouldn't be affected with the demonic aura taht I would emit. It's called the Shinigamigan, or the Eye of the Death God. By the way, here comes the Shinigami himself."** the Kyuubi replied as a grim reaper like spirit came.

"I'm what they call the Shinigami." it said. "Since you've got a pure heart, I'll grant you my power. You also know that you have to die in order for new life to be born, right?"

"Hai, Shinigami-sama. I'll even embrace death if I have to." Naruto said.

"Not today, though." Shinigami said. "Close your eyes, and feel the power flowing through."

Naruto closed his eyes, and felt a surge of power flowing through. As soon as the pain was over, Naruto bowed to the Shinigami, and was about to leave for the real world when it spoke again.

"I have also given you my chakra reserves. Use it well." Shinigami said.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he left for the real world. He then found enough strength to do another round of summoning. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Soon, there were seven dragons representing each elemental affinity. Naruto flew up on top of the Avatar dragon, and grabbed Mamoru and flew back.

"Naruto, I'm proud of you! I knever knew you can summon all seven of these dragons!" he yelled as they flew back to Konoha. When they arrived back to their hotel room, Shinosuke and Amaya were already sleeping. Naruto then fell asleep for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

The big day had arrived, the final round of the Chunin Exams. When Naruto came into the field, there were racial hatred going off the audience. 

"Go to hell, demon!"

"Die, you useless monster!"

"Sieg Heil!" said the neo-Nazis as they threw Molotov cocktails at the blond, who dodged them, causing a fire.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" all the audience yelled. The referee then signalled for the two contestants to begin their match, and the rest of the contestants are to be in the stage.

Naruto vs Neji

Naruto stood facing the Hyuuga prodigy, with a calm face.

"You should give up. Fate has favored me to win this match." Neji said confidently, which caused Naruto to smirk.

"Hey, did your Byakugan foresaw this?" Naruto said as he took off his robe, revealing a green spandex, and leg warmers. "This is in honor of Rock Lee, who got injured." He then did a nice guy pose, which caused Neji to twitch.

"Ref, give us a few more minutes because I want to face a proper opponent, not another spandex wearing freak!" Neji said angrily. Up in the stage, Gai and Lee were laughing at what Naruto did.

"That's the way!" Gai shouted.

"I did that just for the occassion." Mamoru said as he drank a bottle of grape pop.

When Naruto came back with proper clothes, the ref began the match.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. There were ten Narutos with swords drawn, ready to charge. He then made a handsign one handed.

"What the? One handed handsigns?" Neji said to himself, with the Byakugan activated.

"Fuuton: Cyclone Blade Jutsu!" the Narutos yelled as they executed their moves from every direction, causing the Hyuuga prodigy to dodge. Neji then stood still.

"I know for a long time that you are a Namikaze, because my clan has known your clan for a long time. You were destined to marry Hinata-sama, but an unpredictable event had happened preventing the marriage from happening." Neji said.

"All right, you ask for it." Naruto said as he activated his Nehangan Level Three. "Nehangan."

The combatants then proceeded to do a taijutsu match that was similar to his last match with Hinata, only this time it was Byakugan vs Nehangan.

"Did your clan know that I was also an Uzumaki as well?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, and activated another doujutsu. "Rinnegan."

"That is the six ways' eyes!" Neji gritted. "A doujutsu that is even superior to the Byakugan. But a drop out like you can never beat me."

"That's because I'm not the drop out of this place." Naruto said. "Now then, you were attacking me and I had to activate my doujutsu."

"That's right." Neji said as both combatants battled each other. Then, Naruto had a plan that would be extremely risky. He would purposely tire himself long enough for the Hyuuga to close his tenketsu, and when his tenketsu closes, then he can unleash another power. He executed his plan which caused Neji to use the Jyuuken.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Neji shouted as he struck at Naruto's tenketsu. "Two strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty Two strikes! Sixty Four Strikes!" He then struck Naruto, but not before a sapphire SEED had burst within the Uzumaki-Namikaze's eyes.

"That was great. tell me, why do you think that fate is pre determined?" Naruto asked. Neji then explained the Hyuuga dark fairy tale, which caused him to fell a little pity, but also filled with hope.

"That's the reason why we're judged by fate? You sound like Chairman Durandal." Naruto said.

"That's because I've been following his ideals. I even know the Destiny Plan!" Neji said, which caused Naruto to gasp.

"Well, there is a man that actually defied fate." Naruto said as he got into the Namikaze fighting stance, with the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through the tenketsu. "I can make the impossible possible." He then charged at the Hyuuga, which caused Neji to go defensive. Naruto then activated the Level Four Nehangan, and did some handsigns.

"Ninpou: Soul Reformation Jutsu!" Naruto said as he looked into the Byakugan, and looked down to his soul. He then cleansed his soul, and then the Hyuuga fainted. "Just note this: we have to know more about ourselves before we can forge our own destiny."

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." There were still anger emitted from the audience, only this time there were kunai and Molotovs thrown into the blond.

Amaya vs Kin

The match was intersting, since both kunoichi were highly tough and competitive. Kin started to dominate the match, but Amaya then proceeded to break the genjutsu. However, since both kunoichi ran out of chakra four hours later, both decided to give up, causing the match to be a draw.

Meanwhile, the Minerva was stationed along the border between Hyou and Ka, when the final round was already broadcasted.

"When the match between the Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara has happened, the signal is sent, and the invasion will begin." Orochimaru said while under the disguise of the Kazekage.

Shinosuke vs Shikamaru

Shinosuke got down to the stadium, while hearing the boos and the sieg heils. Shikamaru then decided to go down to the stadium as well, causing the audience to cheer.

"Ready, set, begin!"

Shikamaru then threw kunai at the Asuka prodigy. Shinosuke then dodged it, then made some handseals.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" Shinosuke said as a mud barrier had been erected. Shikamaru then went to the side, and made a handsign that indicates a planned strategy. After he was done, Shinosuke tried to scan the area for his opponent, when a shadow tried to capture his shadow. He let the Kage Mane flow, until he punched the floor.

"Dammit." Shikamaru said, as Shinosuke activated a doujutsu.

"Sharingan!" Shinosuke yelled as his three tomoes were activated. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"Crap! I give up." Shikamaru said before he was trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi.

"Winner, Shinosuke Asuka."

Shinosuke left the stadium and went stright for his machine, which was docked in the Pangea, along with the Nightmare, and the Kinkou.

Tayuya vs Machiko

The match was the same feature as the match between Amaya and Kin. Both kunoichi also lasted for four hours, and the match also ended in a draw.

Kankuro vs Masahiro

Kankuro forfeited because he doesn't want to show his puppet to the enemy, let alone the ally.

Temari vs Osamu

Osamu started to dominate the match, beating Temari early, but she managed to pull a comeback. Needless to say, Osamu almost ran out of chakra when he got Temari trapped, but decided to give up, on account of his chakra would run out.

"Besides, Itachi would beat me if I harmed his girlfriend." Osamu said.

Gaara vs Sasuke

The match began interestingly well. The audience showed their support for the Uchiha, by cursing Gaara. He then started to get real, and managed to beat down Sasuke to an inch, when he was holding a ball of chakra with the bird like chirps echoing. Just as when the match was about to get interesting, one minute until the invasion had started and the Hyou/Suna nin got on their mobile suits. Gaara had to forfeit making Sasuke the winner. The signal was sent! The invasion had begun! The Minerva had started the attack.

"Parsifals, fire!" Arthur yelled as the Minerva had launched its missiles into the walls of Konoha. ZAFT GuAZuOOTs tore into the gate, launching their missiles. The walls and the towers were destroyed along with the gate.

The Oto jounin then penetrated the defense, and along with them Suna and Hyou nin had also invaded Konoha. The Minerva then proceeded to launch its mobile suits.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, Legend. Taking off!"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core splendor. I'm going out!"

Talia then turned to Yzak, who was about to launch as well.

"Commander Joule, make sure the Sound Five is in position. Kimminaro will be battling in a mobile suit, so it's only the Sound Four." Talia said.

"Roger that." Yzak said. "Yzak Joule, Genesis. Launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Exodus. taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Housenks. Let's do it!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off!"

The Zvonkovic team had launched its mobile suits, and tore off after Djibril's hideout. The Hyou nin had launched in their new machines, and quickly destroyed Konoha Strike Daggers, and some Long Daggers.

"Neidharts, fire!" Arthur yelled as the missiles aimed for the Hokage tower.

The ZAFT mobile suits tore quickly through the defenses by the time the remnants of the Seiranist mobile suit force had launched. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Gai saw what happened, and engaged the Oto jounin below. The sandaime Hokage was at the knife point when Orochimaru revealed himself.

"I never knew you'd be pulling this stunt, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said.

"Well, I came here for revenge." Orochimaru said. They went to battle each other, while Jiraiya and Mamoru came to thier friends' aid. Orochimaru was about to summon the three dead kages, when Jiraiya attempted to stop the third coffin from rising but Mamoru stopped him to it.

"I want to see Konoha punished for their crimes by seeing their beloved hero." Mamoru said as the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage woke up.

"It's been long, Sarutobi-san." the Nidaime said.

"Jiraiya-sensei, it's nice to see you." Minato said.

"Minato." Jiraiya said while being stiff.

"Wake up, Jiraiya!" Sarutobi said. "Orochimaru has summoned three dead kages, and it's big trouble for us!"

Meanwhile, the Archangel had rushed to Konoha with Cagalli recieving the new Akatsuki Gundam. She launched in time to stop Shinn from killing an Orb Murasame.

"Die, Attha!" Shinn roared as a red SEED had burst. He engaged the Akatsuki with his Arondight sword, while Yzak was busy scouting the Archangel. Kira and Athrun had launched in time to help Cagalli when the Joule team had interepted them.

"Prepare to lose, murderer!" Yzak yelled as he got his beam saber, and attempted to stab the Freedom, when Athrun blocked the stab.

"What the hell are you doing, Yzak?" Athrun asked. "You and your team should be fighting alongside us, not against us!"

"You traitor! Don't brainwash me!" Yzak yelled as a grey SEED had burst. Meanwhile, Shinosuke was busy demolishing the towers, and Naruto was busy demolishing the houses. The arrival of the Mokushi Mercenary Unit had shocked the Archangel, because they have firmly sided with ZAFT. What's even worse for the defenders, is that Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss had arrived on the invaders' side. The Invasion of Konoha has begun.

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Orochimaru stood there with the revived kages.

"Orochimaru, it would be better if Minato didn't fight the Sandaime." Mamoru said.

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked.

"I want him to see his own son, and for Naruto to know his parents." Mamoru replied.

"Very well then." Orochimaru replied as the revived Minato and Mamoru went out the barrier, and into the battlefield. Meanwhile, Naruto was busy disabling the machines, when he saw a newcomer. The pilot must have a huge grudge against him.

"Die, demon!" the pilot yelled as he got his beam sword, and attempted to lunge at the Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto then decided to use his beam saber to clash with the new Gundam. "The name's Mizuki, and I will be your executioner for today!"

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto yelled as a sapphire SEED had burst. "I would be killing you today!"

"My Gundam's called the Order Gundam, and it is superior to your pathetic machine!" Mizuki yelled as he fired his beam rifle, which missed the Nightmare, and came close to the Berserker. Shinosuke saw what happened, and rushed to his friend's aid.

"Are you all right?" Shinosuke asked.

"I'm fine here. I got this guy now. Feel free to help me if you want." Naruto said.

"I'm helping." Shinosuke said. He then fired his beam rifle at the Order Gundam, which caused Mizuki to get mad.

"More of you space monsters, huh?" Mizuki saide snidely. "I'll kil you today as well!"

"Not today, you freak!" Shinosuke yelled as a red SEED had burst. "I'm making sure you're sent to hell!"

The Nightmare and the Berserker were engaging the Order, when the Konoha ANBU were confused about the sudden disappearances of their comrades. Soon, Minato and Mamoru were busy hacking through the ANBU. One of them were shocked at what they thought was a dead man attacking.

"Yondaime..." he choked as he died.

"Let's go." Mamoru said.

In the Hokage tower, Djibril was busy hiding because he was nearly killed by the Nightmare Gundam's beam rifle. The Haruno clan were wondering about what happened to the Seirans. They were panicking about how Konoha was going to fall just as Orochimaru had promised.

"Deploy the Destroys!" Djibril ordered. "We have to destroy the opposing forces first, before we can rout them."

"Yes,sir." said one of the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance officers. Soon, there were seven Destroys deployed within Konoha's inner district. Tee Nightmare and the Berserker were still engaging the Order, when they saw the Destiny and the Legend hack through the behemoth machine.

"Shinn, are you guys all right?" Shinosuke asked over the link.

"Yeah. Commander Joule is busy engaging the Freedom, Dearka is busy engaging Athrun, and Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss are helping us." Shinn said. Soon, all of the seven Destroys were defeated. Meanwhile, the Mokushi Mercenary Unit were busy dismantling the walls and towers with their ships. The Minerva was busy engaging the Archangel.

"Tristans, fire!" Arthur yelled as the energy cannon fired at the Archangel, which was deflected.

"New objective recieved: We are to kill Djibril or capture him. He can be anywhere. Target the Hokage tower, the Haruno district, the Uchiha district, and the Hokage Mountain." Talia said as she read a new message.

"Targeting the Hokage tower." Arthur said. "Isolde, fire!"

The naval rifle had fired towards the Hokage tower, which received a slighty small damage. The Archangel then tried to aim for the Minerva.

"Valiants, fire!" Murrue yelled as the plasma cannon had fired its shot towards the Minerva. They were distracted by the Pangea fleet with Ostersund-Jorgensen in his Herrenvolk Gundam.

"Pangea, you are to fire the Tristan and Isolde to the Archangel." the Nordic looking man ordered. "Veapon systems, fire!"

The Archangel were now busy tackling not only the Minerva, but the nine Pangea ships that were joining in the fray. To make matters worse, the Girty Lue had now joined in the fray as well. Neo had already launched in a new powerful Gundam.

"Let's see what the Kage Gundam can do." Neo said as he fired his beam rifle at the incoming Murasame that was foolish to engage him. His machine was based on the Akatsuki. Only this time, it had the same anti-gamma coating like the Genesis Gundam. Speaking of which, the Joule team were bombarding the Hokage mountain with their beam rifles, when the Strike Freedom intercepted. Yzak then started to engage Kira.

"I had enough of you!" Yzak yelled.

"Why are you attacking this place?!?!" Kira yelled.

"Because this place is corrupted by LOGOS!" Yzak yelled back as he fired his railgun, and missed the Strike Freedom, but it damaged a part of the Hokage Mountain. Meanwhile, Shinn and Rey were busy destroying more Murasames and Windams that joined in the defense, and saw Lunamaria and Shiho engaging two Slaughter Daggers.

"Dammit, we're being pushed!" Lunamaria yelled.

"Calm down, Luna." Shiho said. "Yzak, Dearka. Where are you?"

"Engaging the Freedom." Yzak said as he got his beam saber and tried to stab Kira, but he dodged it. Athrun saw what happened, and joined in his friend's defense, only to be ambushed by the Exodus.

"Shinn, Rey. You two are to destroy the Akatsuki Gundam without killing the pilot. We want to give the machine to Itachi Uchiha." Yzak said as he fired his chest cannon at the Freedom.

"Got it." Rey said. "Shinn, let's attack the golden Gundam."

"Roger that." Shinn said. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings on the DOM trooper machines were busy destroying scores of incoming reinforcements from the naval base in Ka no Kuni.

"This is fun!" Kankuro said.

"Better than a GOUF Ignited." temari said.

"Must kill enemy!" Gaara yelled as he fired his beam rifle at an incoming Windam. Back with Team Tsukasa-Hibiki, they were now engaging Mizuki, when the Legend had arrived.

"I'll engage this machine. You three go to the Hokage tower." Rey said.

"Someone cover me, since Shinosuke and Amaya are coming with me." Naruto said.

"All right, I'll get the Zvonkovic team to cover you." Rey said as he opened up a link with the Hakubo. "Commander Zvonkovic. The Hyou nin are requesting for cover. They'll go to the Hokage tower."

"Roger that, I want to kill more Nazis." Zvonkovic said as he fired his beam rifle, killing a Murasame. When Naruto got off the Hokage mountain, he had to kill the Earth Alliance guards that were standing in the doorway. He burst in the room, and saw Djibril.

"You! You're a major threat to our new world order!" Djibril yelled as he started to fire his gun at Naruto, but he dodged it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as five clones appeared. The real Naruto then kicked the LOGOS leader in the back, and flipped him.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

"Naruto Rendan!" The Narutos yelled as Djibril stood beaten and bloodied. Then, he gathered his chakra, and a swirling chakra that is made of ice had formed in his hand.

"HYOUTON RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he struck the spinning icy ball into Djibril's throat, killing him. When he was finished, he and Shinosuke started to go back to their machines along with Amaya, when two elder village council members stopped them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're under arrest for the murder of Lord Djibril-" said one of the elder vilalge council member, but he was knocked out unconscious by Mamoru.

"Are you guys all right?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah. Who is that guy?" Naruto asked while pointing at the revived Namikaze.

"Naruto, this is your long lost father." Mamoru said as Minato cried silently.

"My son." Minato cried as he held Naruto in a fatherly hug.

"Since Djibril is dead, we can sacrifice him." Mamoru replied as he made a handsign. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Soon, there was one coffin that rose, and a red haired woman with a Rinnegan had appeared.

"That woman." Naruto said. "Must be my mom."

"Yes, Naruto." said a panting voice. The group turned to see Nagato/Pein and Konan coming to them.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san." Naruto cried as he hugged his long lost parents.

"Naruto-kun. We are proud of you." Kushina said as tears came from her eyes.

"We promised ourselves that we wouldn't rest in peace until we get a close glance on our living son." Minato said. "And now, we can finally rest easy."

"Goodbye." Naruto sobbed as the long lost parents had disappeared. Amaya and Shinosuke were also crying as well. Mamoru then opened up a link with the Minerva, and to tell Talia about the mission that was just completed.

"Capt. Gladys." Mamoru said.

Talia opened up a link, and saw him in the link. "What is it?"

"Target destroyed. You guys can retreat now." Mamoru replied.

"Yeah, but we detected a nasty battle between Orochimaru and the old man." Talia replied.

"Dammit. We gotta go." Mamoru said as he and his team rushed to the barrier. They saw the Sound Four standing guard, and holding up the barrier.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked Tayuya.

"Orochimaru-sama is fighting the old prune for a long time." Tayuya said. "He could use some help, though."

"Thanks." Mamoru said as he went insid ethe barrier just in time to see Orochimaru levitating his sword, and impaling the Sandaime Hokage.

"Help me out here, Mamoru-san. I felt that my arms are burning. At least the old man is dead." Orochimaru panted.

"From the will of fire, a new Hokage would be chosen!" Sarutobi said in his last dying breath, and died. Jiraiya then arrived a minute later, a little too late. He cried, and then turned to the duo.

"You'll pay for the death of the old man!" Jiraiya yelled as the Sound Four lifted the barrier, and carried their leader out of there. Jiraiya then made some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Soon, a gigantic toad had appeared, looking glum. The ZAFT forces saw what happened, and started to get scared. The Minerva was among the scared unit.

"What is that thing?" Arthur said.

"That must be their firepower." Talia said.

Back to the toad, Jiraiya made some handsigns, and talked to the toad.

"Gammabunta, I need your hot oil to get rid of these pests." Jiraiya said.

"All right." Gammabunta said. "Hot oil!"

"Hot oil!" Jiraiya said as he mixed his Katon jutsu with the toad's hot oil and fired straight for the Minerva. The crew were frozen stiff, until Talia had a sense to yell.

"EVADE! HARD TO PORT!" Talia yelled as the Minerva barely dodged the huge toad flame. The Joule team tried to engage the huge toad, but he got his tongue out, and wrapped it around an unlucky GOUF, and lashed it on the side, and the machine was destroyed. Yzak was now gritting his teeth.

"I'm not letting a crappy toad get a hold of me!" Yzak yelled as he fired his beam rifle at the Toad King. The toad then unsheated his dagger, now coated with anti-beam coating, and charged at the Genesis. Shinn saw what happend, and blocked the strike.

"I'm not letting you!" Shinn yelled as he pushed the toad back.

Meanwhile, Rey was currently busy engaging the Akatsuki, and was still having a hard time.

"Since the Yamakage has his own machine, we'd better give this to his girlfriend, and the other DOM tropers would be given to the Iwa nin. The other siblings would be given a new machine as well." Rey said as he disabled the Akatsuki. Cagalli then yelled, and passed out, but not before she got out of the machine, and was picked up by a Hyuuga main branch member. Rey then got the damaged Akatsuki back to the Minerva. When he reported the capture of the golden Gundam to Talia, she was pleased.

"We will decide to withdraw now." Talia said. "All units are to withdraw immediately!"

But the defenders decided to surrender, and Talia had to change her mind to enter the village. The Minerva, along with the Zvonkovic team had entered the village, now with the intention to use its last missiles to damage the Hokage tower. The Neidharts had done their job. Konoha was now a twisted ruin.

* * *

When the Oto, Hyou and Suna nin had rounded up some academy students, along with some survivors, they gathered them close to the ZAFT forces. Talia was going to act as the occupational commander for a while, and then they were going to leave. 

"All right. For those of you who are just academy students, you have four choices. You can either join Oto, Suna, or Hyou as a genin, or stay here. If you decided to stay, we will keep an eye on you all." she said. Immediately, half of the academy students decided to defect to Hyou, and the other half decided to stay in Konoha.

"All prisoners are to be treated humanely. That would mean that ZAFT personnel are to supervise the POW camps." Talia explained. "I don not tolerate inhumane treatment while being in occupied territory. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" all the ZAFT personnel replied.

"I would like to see the Sound Five, please. Along with the Hyou genin, the Suna siblings, and the Sound Duo." Talia said. When the said group came to her, she read some reports regarding their exam results.

"Kin Tsuchi of Oto. You have done well in the written, and passed in the practical. Congratulations, you are now a Chunin." She said as Orochimaru clapped his hands slowly. An Oto jounin gave Talia the Chunin vest of Oto, and gave it to the newly promoted kunoichi.

"Dosu Kinuta of Oto. You have also done well in the written, but lost in the practical. I'm sorry. You fail. But there is another chance for you in the next Chunin Exams that would be held in Hyougakure next time." Talia said.

"You tried your best, Dosu. Despite the fact that my arms are burning like hell, I am proud that you tried hard." Orochimaru said. Dosu then smiled.

"Tayuya of the Sound Four of Oto. You have done well in the written, and excelled in the practical. Since you are a member of the Sound Four, you are not only promoted to Chunin, but you're now considered an elite. Congratulations." Talia said as she gave Tayuya an Oto Chunin vest.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Hibiki-Namikaze, Shinosuke Asuka, and Amaya Musashi." Talia said. "You all have excelled in the written and practical portions of the exam. You three are now promoted to Chunin status. Congratulations." Mamoru gave her the three Hyou vest, and gave it to the three newly promoted Chunin. She did the same thing with Team Yamashita, and they were proud of themselves. Finally, she congratulated the Suna siblings for being promoted to Chunin status, and gave them the Suna Chunin vest that she reeived from Baki.

"Your results have been delivered to your villages and cities." Talia said. "On behalf of the ZAFT forces, I congratulate you all in your hard work."

There were so many cheers, and hand raisings. Shinn was ecstatic that his younger cousin had passed the exam, and got promoted. Arthur and Meyrin had intercepted the radio broadcast coming from Orb, and were ecstatic as well.

"Radio in Orb is going nuts, ma'am!" Meyrin said. "Tukhachevsky said that this victory is sweeter than the Battle of the Mediterrenean!"

"That's great!" Talia said as the Phantom Pain team had arrived. She then turned to the newcomer.

"I'm Colonel Neo Roanoke of the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group." Neo said as he saluted to Talia. "And we are sorry for our crimes by stealing the machines."

"You've more than made up for it, Colonel." Talia said. "Your help in the victory was much appreciated."

"Thank you." Neo said.

* * *

All over the pro-ZAFT territories, victory parties were being celebrated in honor of Konoha's defeat, and the triumph of ZAFT. They were proud that they have sided with the right group, and will continue to support them. In the aftermath of the fall of Konoha, the war was dying down. The ZAFT forces, with the Tukhachevskyite forces and the Mokushi Mercenary Unit had brought the war close to home, and defeated the last remnants of the pro-LOGOS Earth Alliance forces on the Moon. Now, it was only a matter of time beofre LOGOS was revived again, and the Minerva has to go back to Konoha to supervise the occupation.

* * *

The Second Bloody Valentine War has ended with the Hyougakure Treaty. ZAFT, the reformed Earth Alliance with the Atlantic Federation having its own government purged of pro-LOGOS members, and the Orb Union with the reconciliation between the Atthas and Tukhachevsky. They promised to pledge themselves on a path towards peace.

Wow! Another chapter finished! Next chapter would cover the occupation, and new adventures that await the Hyou nin. Review!


	19. Selections and Interactions

Welcome to the 19th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! This chapter will not be posted in the original, so I'll do my best to improve this fic. This chapter will cover the occupation, as well as the selection of a new Hokage, as well as more interaction between the Hyou nin, and the Sound Four. I'll throw in three missions in this chapter, one of them for ZAFT, the other for Yuki no Kuni. In future chapters would cover the different version of the rumored Gundam Seed Eternity. Until then, enjoy! Note: Durandal is still alive, and the Battle of Messiah never happened.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Selections and Interactions 

Four months after the Second Bloody Valentine War had ended, the reformed Earth Alliance, along with the Orb Union, and ZAFT had formed a pact that would allow them to wipe out LOGOS and Blue Cosmos, which is taking refuge in the Ka no Kuni. The nation's territory was mostly gobbled up by the expanding Hyou no Teikoku, as well as Tsuchi no Kuni. The economies of the pro-ZAFT Hidden Countries had increased rapidly with the trade agreements with the Orb Union, as well as the Earth Alliance. We are now in October of 74 Cosmic Era, the same day as Naruto's 14th birthday.

* * *

In Hyougakure no Daitoshi, the Sandaime Hyoukage, as well as the other pro-ZAFT kages were in a meeting with delegates from the PLANT Supreme Council, the Orb Union, and the newly created Earth International Council. The meeting was in session, and the atmosphere was going great. 

"We would propose that we be given our independence. We can still retain relations, but as a nation, not a colony." Takeo Sr. said.

"That would be possible." said an Orb representative, who was a Tukhachevskyite. "You'll have to talk to the PLANT representatives about that."

"Of course, we're increasing our exports, and gaining more riches and profits for our people." Takeo Sr. replied. "Not to mention that Konoha has to pay the war reparations to Otogakure for the Destroy Incident."

"I heard that Ka no Kuni's economy has gone down to a recession after the trade restrictions imposed on them by ZAFT Occupational Authorities." said an Earth International Council member. "That would be difficult, if we expect them to pay the damages to Oto."

"Suna has also prospered once again under the trade agreements." the Yondaime Kazekage said. "But there are some things that we have to keep in mind."

"Meaning what exactly?" said a PLANT representative.

"The new selection for the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." the Yondaime Kazekage replied. "We don't know who is it going to be."

"I heard that the man that led the Konoha ANBU's Root division might be the Godaime Hokage." the Yondaime Raikage said. "As if Konoha needed to revolt right away."

"That would make things way harder for us, though." the Yondaime Kazekage replied. "Seeing Danzou's now joined LOGOS."

"We heard that LOGOS has formed its own army and intel divisions." Takeo Sr. said. "And Root has created its own intel division as well."

"Things are going to get messy as the occupational period expires at the end of the month." the Tsuchikage replied. "Soon, we're seeing the revival of the military power of Konoha."

"That is when we have to increase our military power as well." Takeo Sr. said. "We have to recruit more people into the shinobi ranks, as well as the mobile suit and naval forces."

"Wait, we can resolve this through diplomatic solutions." said the Orb representative. "We don't have to face pointless wars again."

"I wish we could listen to you, but Konoha is still recovering from the invasion and the occupation." replied the Yondaime Kazekage. "Yukigakure is still wary about this situation, seeing as there are rumors about an assassination plot against Princess Koyuki and the Yukikage."

"Most likely Blue Cosmos." Takeo Sr. replied. "Ah, Orochimaru-san. What are your views on this situation?"

"It's most likely that Konoha would revive itself, unless there would be a dangerous faction that seeks to restore order the same way they did back in Oto." Orochimaru said as he got a cup of coffee, and drank it. "What of the Akatsuki?"

"Well, the Tanikage has yet to arrive, since he's caught up in something big." Nagato/Pein replied. "Luckily we don't have to worry about Konoha yet."

"There is another issue regarding my heir of the Namikaze clan." Takeo Sr.

"What would the issue of Naruto-kun be of such importance that we should be talking about?" Nagato asked.

"Since Mamoru has told me of Hiashi Hyuuga's planned nuptial with his daughter Hinata to Naruto, I have to bring that up." Takeo Sr. replied. "So far, I don't think that Konoha would tolerate the mixing of the Hyuuga clan with that of a Coordinator heir."

"Typical Blue Cosmos propaganda." the Tsuchikage replied.

"So, are we agreed on restoring your independence, gentlemen?" asked the PLANT representative.

"Yes, representative." Takeo Sr. replied.

The kages present had signed a treaty that restored their nation's independence, along with the daimyos. After the meeting had ended, Takeo Sr. went to the Hyoukage tower, and called his guards to summon Mamoru's team. When Mamoru and his team had arrived at the Hyoukage's office, they were surprised to see the Occupational Commander of Konoha present.

"Well, Capt. Gladys here has requested your help. She can explain the details." Takeo Sr. said.

"All right. As you can see, Konoha is in a state of revolution as our occupational period would be finished within a month." Talia explained while Arthur arrived in the office a minute later. "We have confirmed the reports that LOGOS has a new leader in the old war hawk called Danzou, who used to lead the Konoha ANBU's Root Division. This mission is an A-rank mission, but it could be an S-ranked mission, depending on the danger that you all will be in."

"Captain, should we get some back up in this mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, which is why the Sound Four, and the Sound Duo are going to be with us, along with the Suna Siblings and a Yuki team." Talia replied. "They should be arriving any time soon."

Just then, the Sound Four, along with Kin and Dosu arrived in the office. The Suna Siblings came in a minute later with Baki, and finally, a Yuki team had arrived after the two groups have arrived.

"Team Yamashita would also have to come with us, to provide cover." Mamoru said as Matsuhito and his team came in to the office.

"What's all the chaos about?" Matsuhito asked. "We've got a mission?"

"Yes, Yamashita-san." Mamoru said. "ZAFT needs us to do this mission."

"All right, your mission is to assassinate the new LOGOS leader Danzou." Talia replied. "Should this mission be completed, the chaotic events would soon end. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" all the ninjas in the room replied.

* * *

When the combined force of the Hyou/Suna/Oto/Yuki ninja squads were at the gate of Hyougakure, Mamoru looked everywhere, and started to lead the group towards Konoha. While stopping in Iwagakure, they stopped to buy food, and medical aid for the trip. When they arrived in Konoha, the ruins were still present, but there were some reconstruction happening. The two Konoha chunin that used to stand guard were gone. Instead, the Joule team were present to stay guard. 

"State your name and business." Yzak said.

"Commander Joule, we are on a top secret mission." Mamoru replied while saluting to the ZAFT commander. "It's best that you don't say anything about his."

"Got it, Commander Tsukasa." Yzak replied. "Welcome to ZAFT occupied Konoha."

The coalition team then rented a hotel room that were normally reserved for ZAFT personnel. When they settled in the room, Mamoru gathered the group, and briefed them about the mission.

"All right, seeing as we have to do an S-rank mission, let me get things straight." Mamoru said. "First of all, shoulkd we encounter any resistance, we are to disarm them. That means no killing until they decide to use lethal force. Second of all, we might have to infiltrate the ranks of LOGOS in order to get close to our target. Third, we should go undercover so that we won't attract attention. Understand?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei!" said all the group inside.

When the Joule team continued their guard duty, they saw a villager armed with a rifle charging towards them, along with his goons.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho then went to the tent containing rifles, and grabbed tehm. Then they started to fire their weapon at the incoming group.

"Dammit, this is just like every other day!" Shiho gritted. "Those jerks don't know when to stop."

"Well, the expiration of the occupational period comes closer. So, we're expectiong more resistance." Dearka replied. "Yzak, can you request for more reinforcements?"

"Great idea, Dearka." Yzak said as he got out a walkie talkie. "This is Commander Joule of the Joule team. Requesting reinforcements."

"All right." was the response. A minute later, ten ZAFT ground soldiers came to the scene, and managed to drive away the guerrillas, but not beore they threw a Molotov cocktail at a nearest ZAFT jeep. The said jeep exploded at the sight of gasoline, and killed a few troops. Yzak then screamed his lungs out for medics.

"Get the medics to the scene. Hurry up!" Yzak yelled as medics came to the battlefield, and tended to the wounded. "Get extra troops to patrol this area."

"Yes, sir." said the ZAFT ground troops. Meanwhile, the Sound Four were strolling throughout Konoha when a ZAFT Red coat came up to them.

"Please don't wander around at this moment." the Red coat said.

"Why the hell not?" Tayuya asked.

"We just had a guerrilla attack." the Red coat replied as Dearka and Shiho came by. "Commander Hahnenfuss, these Oto ninjas are wandering around."

"Please don't go around." Shiho said. "Unless you four got a top secret mission to complete."

"That was what we were doing." Kidoumaru replied. "The ZAFT brass knows about this."

"Oh yeah, Capt. Gladys went to Hyougakure to discuss this." Dearka replied quietly. "Well, good luck."

The Sound Four then left the ZAFT soldiers alone, and went back to the hotel room. Meanwhile, Mamoru and Matsuhito went to the Hokage office masquerading as random people that want to join LOGOS. In the Hokage's office, Danzou was sitting at the desk, finishing some paperwork when he saw the two 'innocent' men.

"What can I do for you two?" Danzou asked.

"We would like to join LOGOS." Mamoru said while doing the fascist salute. Although he hated doing it, he had to keep his cover.

"Ah, good. You see, we're short on members, so we need more men and families." Danzou replied. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ichiro Tokugawa." Mamoru replied.

"And I'm Itsuto Tomoyuki." Matsuhito replied.

"Very well. I want to see your families before I induct you two into our glorious organization." Danzou replied. "We are in a dire need of a new Hokage, and I would hope that you two would support me for the nomination."

"We will, Danzou-sama." Matsuhito replied as he and Mamoru had left. When the two jounin went back to their hotel room, they eplained what happened to their teams.

"Yamashita-sensei and I are now inducted into LOGOS, so now you all must henge into my 'family', all right?" Mamoru said.

"All right." Shinosuke replied.

"We can't have Naruto henge along with us, because of the whiskers." Amaya replied. "That would certainly blow our cover."

"Yeah. At least can I join the Joule team?" Naruto asked.

"They're busy. But we can try to think of what we can do for you." Mamoru replied as a knock was heard. They tensed up, thinking it was a Blue Cosmos operative. Mamoru opened up the door, only to find Hiashi Hyuuga standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked while in his henge form, along with the rest of the group. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi replied. "I came here to talk to Naruto Uzumaki."

"You've got the wrong room." Matsuhito replied. "Come again another time."

"All right." Hiashi said as he left, leaving the group relieved.

"What was that all about?" Jirobo asked. "Some Hyuuga clan head came here to talk to us?"

"No, he wants to talk to Naruto." Sakon replied. "Don't know why."

"Speaking of which, where is Naruto?" Kidoumaru asked.

"He had to visit the ZAFT HQ close to the gate." Matsuhito replied. "Don't worry, Mamoru. I gave him permission."

"All right, it would be better if he stayed with the ZAFT forces for a bit." Mamoru replied. "We'll have to go back to the Hokage tower to meet up with the war hawk to show him our 'families'. Baki, you and your team has to henge into Matsuhito's relatives, while the Yuki nin would henge into my 'relatives'."

Meanwhile, Naruto was wandering into the ZAFT base, when he saw the Joule team giving out some task. Immediately, Yzak gestured for him to come here.

"Naruto, it would be best if you kept a low profile while staying in Konoha." Yzak explained. "You can get killed if aren't careful."

"Yes, Commander Joule." Naruto replied. "Wait, how can I help?"

"Just stay in the Minerva. I'll tell your sensei about this." Yzak replied. Naruto went into the Minerva, and saw a red haired girl wearing a ZAFT red coat, along with a pig tailed girl also with red hair.

"How can I help you?" Lunamaria asked.

"I just need to lay low until I get to do my part in my top secret mission." Naruto said.

"Oh yes, Capt. Gladys talked to you all about that." Lunamaria replied as the Hawke sisters led the Uzumaki into the captain's quarters. Talia was talking to Commander Joule and Mamoru at the same time over the link.

"It's best that we get Naruto to lay low for a while, until we can get close to the target." Mamoru said while being in henge form. "We don't want our target to get alarmed at his sight."

"I already told you that I'll take care of these things." Yzak replied. "Naruto can help in the ship until when you need him."

"All right, I have a visitor in my quarters, so I'll talk to you later." Talia said as she opened the door, and the Hawke sisters saluted to her, along with Naruto, who also saluted in the ZAFT way.

"Ah, Naruto. It's great to see you salute to me. At least you know how to greet your superiors." Talia said as Naruto and the Hawke sisters entered the quarters.

"Can I be of any help in this ship?" Naruto asked. "At least I won't get bored."

"You could help in the kitchen, making the food for our crew." Talia replied. "Or, you can be my bodyguard for a while."

"The bodyguard part." Naruto replied.

"Good choice. I'll tell your sensei about the temporary task." Talia replied as she contacted Mamoru. Meanwhile, the Hyougakure sannin and the rest of the group went to the Hokage's office to visit Danzou again. They entered the room, while saluting in a fascist salute.

"Good day, Ichiro." Danzou said. "I presume that these are your families?"

"Hai, Danzou-sama." Ichiro or rather, Mamoru said.

"Great. Welcome to LOGOS. I hope you support our ideals for a new world." Danzou replied as two neo-Nazi thugs entered the room. "Gentlemen, escort them into the reform room."

"Yes, sir." a neo-Nazi replied as they led the group into a class room.

"We will teach you all the basic ideas of Nazism, and how it will help with the new world order." the second neo-Nazi thug replied, as they started teaching the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the border city of Tanzaku, a busty blonde woman was going to a casino bar, followed by a black haired woman that must have been in her late 20's. 

"Yah! Tsunade-sama, you're gonna lose the bet!" she said.

"Don't be such an old lady, Shizune." the blonde replied. She was no doubt the slug sannin, Tsunade the Legendary Sucker as the gamblers call her. The slug sannin gambled all day, until she can gamble no more. By then, she lost her entire money. By nightfall, they went to a restaurant to rest and eat. Just then, a surprising visit from the toad sannin had alarmed the slug sannin.

"Jiraiya?!?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade?!?!?!" Jiraiya yelled while leading three genin into the restaurant. Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Gai had arrived as well while proclaiming the wonders of youth.

"She's such a youthful figure." Lee said causing Tsunade to glare at him.

"Youth?!?! All you do is preach about the power of youth. I can hear you two rambling about it while I gamble." Tsunade grumbled. "Although, why are you in crutches?"

"My unyouthful opponent has broken my leg and arm while I tried to show my youth. He uses sand to break my arm and leg." Lee replied, causing both sannin to flinch. They knew who was he reffering to.

"Ah yes, Sabaku no Gaara." Jiraiya replied.

"Well, Tenten and I are the only sane people in the team." Neji replied. Just then, Gai gave Lee a mystery gift to be given to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, in exchange for Lee's youthful recovery, will you accept this lovely gift?" Gai said.

"Thank you, Gai." Tsunade said as she opened her present to reveal a green spandex. "You got me this?!?!"

"To preserve your youthfulness, as well as to destroy a pervert's pervertedness." Lee replied, causing Jiraiya to twitch.

"_To think that some idiot would give Tsunade something horrible, such as that rubber suit_." Jiraiya thought. Then, he got everyone to sit down and started to order some food. Tsunade then spoke.

"I'll try this on later." she said, causing Neji, Tenten, and Shizune to twitch.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Mamoru and his group had gotten out of a lecture taught by two neo-Nazi thugs, when Shinosuke thought of something. 

"What is it today?" Shinosuke said.

"October 10. Why?" Amaya replied. "Oh right!"

When the group went back to their room in the hotel, Mamoru then remembered something.

"Of course. Naruto's birthday!" Mamoru said suddenly. "Well, this year I have something for him." He then grabbed a box, and placed in Naruto's present. The rest of the group had done the same thing. Even Jirobo had wrapped something for Naruto, which was rare, since the fatman rarely gives any gifts. When Mamoru and the group went to the Minerva, they first saw Shinn and Rey working on something.

"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Shinosuke said. "Shinn, have you?"

"Last time I saw him, he's either with Luna and Meyrin, or staying with the captain." Shinn replied. The group then went to the captain's quarters, and buzzed in.

"Capt. Gladys, this is Mamoru Tsukasa. Please let us in. We have something to give to Naruto." Mamoru said.

"All right." Talia replied as she opened up the door, and gasped as they gave Naruto some gifts.

"Have you forgotten what day is this?" Amaya asked.

"It's just like any other day, right?" Naruto replied.

"No, because it's your birthday today!" Shicosuke said. "Happy birthday!"

Naruto then opened his presents that he received. The first gift was from Mamoru, and he gave him the long lost Namikaze clan robes that he kept from Minato.

"This is my clan's robes? Thank you." Naruto said as he started to cry. He opened up the next present, which was from Shinosuke. This year, Shinosuke gave him an album with the pictures of Team Tsukasa-Hibiki.

"Thanks, Shinosuke." Naruto said as he opened up another gift, this time from Amaya. She gave him a book called 'How to Impress a Kunoichi', which was useful since he was dating Tayuya. "Great gift, Amaya." Then, Naruto kissed her in the cheek, which caused her to blush.

"Here's our gift, whisker boy." Tayuya said as Naruto grabbed five boxes. "The fifth one is from Kimminaro."

Naruto's gift from Jirobo was a Karite weight bag, to be used to increase Naruto's speed through the seal.

"Thanks, Jirobo." Naruto said. His next gift from Sakon and Ukon is an album of the Sound Four with Team Tsukasa-Hibiki.

"Thanks, Sakon." he said as he opened up a gift from Kidoumaru. Inside a box, was a golden kunai that he constructed himself.

"Thanks, Kidoumaru." Naruto replied as he opened up Tayuya's gift. The gift from Tayuya was a violin, a useful instrument for their dates. Naruto then decided to kiss her in the cheek as well. His final gift from Kimminaro was another book, this time the pages were empty.

"That is a diary that Kimminaro gave you." Sakon said.

"Thank him for me." Naruto said as he gave the Sound Four a group hug. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara then hugged the birthday boy, and he was surprised. But what really surprised the entire ZAFT occupational forces, was that a man with a blond hair, and wearing a ZAFT white uniform had entered Konoha, and went to the Minerva. Shinn and Rey were looking as if they saw a ghost. The man was wearing a white mask, and a very familiar sneer was emitted.

"Rey, don't you know who I am?" the man said.

"Rau..Is that you?" Rey asked as he started to cry. "I thought you were dead."

"Rey, thanks to the Uzumaki's sensei, I was able to be cured of my telomere problem. You can ask him for that cure as well, Rey." Rau Le Creuset replied as he gave his mini self a hug. Just then, Mamoru and the group came to the hallway.

"Is it you, Rau?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, and I'd like to thank you for using your Kage Bunshin and transformed it into me." Rau replied as the long lost friends shook hands.

"I thought you were dead, Rau." Talia said.

"Here's my story on how I managed to survive." Rau said.

Flashback (Rau Le Creuset's POV)

_I was changing into my flight suit, when I received the Providence. Just then, Mamoru came up to me an patted my back._

_"Rau. You don't have to die." he said._

_"I have no future as a clone." I replied._

_"I can heal your disease." Mamoru replied as he gathered some green chakra, and started to place his hands on my chest. I realized that he was using a technique for the telomeres to be stabilized, causing me to feel young again. Then, he made some handsigns. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_Soon, there was another copy of himself, and then transformed it into me. I was proud that my friend was a ninja._

_"Thank you, Mamoru." I replied as the clone resembling me went into the machine in my place._

End flashback (Rau Le Creuset's POV)

"So that's how your life was saved. Mamoru-san, can you do the same thing that you did to Rau?" Rey asked.

"Of course. We'll have to go to the infirmary." Mamoru said as he led the clone into the Minerva's infirmary. As soon as they reached there, the medics saluted to Talia and Mamoru, who laid Rey in the table.

"Well, this jutsu that I'm going to perform will hurt, but it will be worth it." Mamoru said as he made some handseals. Rau recognized the same hand signs that Mamoru did when he healed him.

"Tiger, Dragon, Pig, Snake, Goat, Horse, Rabbit, Ox." Rau said as he memorized the handsigns. Soon, there were green chakra forming on the sannin's hands, and started to apply the chakra on the mini version of the 'revived' White Coat. When the application was done, Rey got up, and felt young again.

"Wow, I don't need these pills anymore." Rey said as he placed the pills on the counter.

"You did very well, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said.

"Well, we've got to get back on our mission. Naruto, keep on guarding the Minerva's captain." Mamoru replied.

When Mamoru and the group went back to their hotel room, they disguised themselves again. This time, they would actually kill the new LOGOS leader.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Jiraiya, and Team Gai were still eating when Tsunade asked them an important question. 

"Why are you guy here?" she asked.

"To tell you that the council has chosen you as the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya replied.

"I'm sorry. I decline." Tsunade replied back.

"There was another candidate, but we're not comfortable with the selection." Jiraiya replied back. He lokked back to the side, and whispered. "They planned on choosing Danzou as the Godaime."

"Well, I'd better accept the position if we don't want that war hawk to corrupt Konoha's ideals." the slug sannin replied.

"Speaking of which, Konoha has already been corrupted by LOGOS. The Haruno clan were playing footsies with those bastards, and even attacked Oto." Gai said. "That would be the reason why Oto, Suna, and Hyou attacked."

"I already know the attack, since I was infiltrating Oto with Shizune when that gigantic machine had wrek havoc. There was a smaller humanoid machine that destroyed it." Tsunade replied.

"That machine was the Demon Gundam, which is now in the hands of Princess Koyuki." Neji replied.

"Of the Kazahana clan? The coordinator clan?" Shizune asked.

"The very same. Too bad the pilot that now pilots the Nightmare Gundam has been engaged to her, along with one of the Sound Four. Tayuya Koyama of the former Getsu no Kuni would be Naruto's other girlfriend." the Hyuuga replied, causing both sannin to look to him.

"Did you say Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "That would explain why he's pledged his allegiance to Hyou. Since Hyou is pro-ZAFT, and its ally is Oto, that means..."

"Naruto is friendly with Orochimaru." Tsunade replied. "I thought Minato's clan was wiped out."

"Not exactly. Naruto's grandfather is the Sandaime Hyoukage of Hyou, and most of the kages currently holding office were part of the Namikaze clan." Jiraiya replied. "The Uzumaki clan on the other hand, are almost extinct, except for Naruto and the kid that I trained before I trained Minato."

"You mean Nagato? That kis that we rescued in Ame along with Konan and Yahiko?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. He was separated from his family when Iwa attacked. Back then, Kushina was with the family, and kept on crying for her brother." the toad sannin replied. "When Nagato decided to come with me to Konoha, he immediately went to his family. Since then, the Uzumaki clan reestabilished themselves in here."

"I thought they used to live in Uzu no Kuni?" Shizune asked.

"They had to move to Ame to avoid a terrorist attack made by the Blue Cosmos group." Jiraiya said. "And I also have something to tell you two."

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"Since Tsunade married your uncle, but died in battle, that makes you a Namikaze. Shizune would also be considered a Namikaze, and Minato's sister. That would make Naruto a descendant of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. He's pretty lucky if you ask me."

"So, am I his grandmother?" Tsunade asked, thinking what would happen if someone called her grandma.

"Yeah." Jiraiya replied.

"So if Naruto is descendant to almost all of the kages, he could have accepted the arranged marraige with Hinata-sama." Neji replied. "Except that the villagers won't accept it."

"They're getting more agitated ever since ZAFT occupied Konoha." Gai said. "We had to go to Oto to rescue one of the people that was wanted on a legged ship. We also encountered the Sound Four along the way."

"That would have been reckless of you, Gai." Tsunade replied. "Asuma, Kurenai, or Kakashi wouldn't even think of doing that stunt."

"They asked us for our services." Lee replied. "And we were greatful for that service."

"Of course, the ship that I saw in the Outside world was the same ship that now docks in the coast of Ka no Kuni." Jiraiya said. "Well, we'd better get to sleep if we want to go back to Konoha tomorrow."

* * *

(timeskip one week) 

Mamoru and his group were now ready to carry out their assassination mission. They learned what Danzou does in his everyday life, as well as knowing his goons. The Haruno clan were among those people that they had to know. Little did they know, that they were about to meet another certain sannin, along with a long lost relative of Naruto's. Tsunade and Shizune were wandering around Konoha when the Joule team stopped them in their tracks.

"Ma'am, it isn't safe to wander around this area." Yzak said as he caught up to the slug sannin.

"This is my home. You don't have the right to tell me what to do." Tsunade retorted, causing the silver haired White coat to yell.

"We are occupying your home, so shut your trap, you hag!" Yzak yelled, causing the slug sannin to aim a punch at him, who didged it thanks to his coordinator reflexes. The commotion startled the nearby soldiers, as well as the Minerva's crew. Talia and Naruto rushed to the scene, wnd held back the two agressors.

"Calm down, Commander Joule." Talia said as Naruto held the slug sannin. Shizune then tried to wrench the Uzumaki off her master, only to be stopped at gunpoint from Shinn and Rey's rifle.

"Stand down." Yzak said as the soldiers lowered their rifles down.

"As for you, ma'am, you have to restrain yourself. You may be one of the Legendary Sannin of Konohagakure, but I'm the Occupational Commander of Konoha. Talia Gladys, also the captain of the Minerva." Talia said.

"Ah yes, the ship that Gai's group had broken into, and captured a spy." Tsunade said. "What were you doing in Otogakure?"

"Preparing for the invasion of Konoha. Needless to say, we succeeded." Arthur replied as he came in a minute later. "Arthur Trine, deputy captain of the Minerva."

"Dammit, where were the defenders?" Shizune asked. "Particularly a legged ship?"

"The Archangel had to retreat from Konoha, and dock back at the coast. Right now, we're trying to destroy LOGOS, who are currently rising to power here." Talia said.

Meanwhile, Danzou was led by Mamoru's group into the Hokage tower, and were seeing the views of the village.

"Isn't this great, Danzou-sama?" Mamoru said as he made a hand gesture to Tayuya and Sakon to get Naruto and the Minerva crew. "We also have a surprise for you."

"Great. What is it?" Danzou said as they walked back outside.

"Just you wait. We'll meet you at the town square." Matsuhito replied, as they left the LOGOS leader alone with the neo-Nazi thugs. A minute later, they greeted him again and led them to a secluded part of the town. When Danzou was about to enter the secluded part of town, ZAFT ground troopers aimed their rifles at him, which caused the war hawk to run, but Mamoru tripped him.

"Hey! Don't trip me!" Danzou said as Mamoru and his group un-henge themselves. "You have tricked me!"

"That's right. Danzou, you're under arrest for leading an illegal organization." Talia said as Mamoru and Matsuhito charged a Hyouton asengan in their hands. The ROOT ANBU rushed to the scene, only to engage the Sound Four. A minute later, Rau, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune also rushed to the scene.

"That's right. Beat him!" Tsunade yelled as Jiraiya also rushed to the scene. Mamoru and Matsuhito then plunged the freezing spral ball into the war hawk's chest, and froze to death.

"Well, you are now clear to be the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya said as he turned to Naruto and Rau. "It's been a long time, Naruto."

"You actually know my clan, gamma-sennin?" Naruto said. "Or should I say, ero-sennin?"

"Don't call me that! How did you know I was a pervert?" Jiraiya asked. "Right, you've got a Hyou sannin as your sensei, and also friends with Orochimaru."

"Never insult Orochimaru-sama again, you old pervert!" Amaya yelled as Shinosuke looked at the toad sannin with disgust.

"Why do you praise a man who wanted Konoha to be destroyed?" Tsunade asked.

"Because Konoha is corrupted with the ideals of the fascist Blue Cosmos." Amaya replied, adding a sadistic grin to her sentence. "We are glad to have conquered it."

Another week later, Talia and the rest of the crew of the Minerva had stood in the Hokage tower, while giving a sppech.

"This occupation may have been hard for the people of Konoha, but we had no choice but to invade because we felt that your ideals for a peaceless world wouldn't be tolerated in our vision for peace. The war hawk is now dead, and I would hope that LOGOS would cease to exist, and you would be able to choose a new Hokage that would lead your village to prosperity along the lines of the late Uzumi Nara Attha's ideologies. I also have an announcement to say to you all around the world. It would be best if this message didn't get to the Archangel." Talia said as the transmitter were suddenly cut off in the Archangel.

"What's going on?" Murrue asked.

"I guess Capt. Gladys doesn't want us to listen to the next part." Athrun replied. Back in Konoha, Talia went back to her speech, only this time Rau had arrived to the tower, while still being cloaked.

"People of Konoha and the rest of the Hidden Countries, I am pleased to say the Commander Rau Le Creuset has been safely unharmed during the final moments of the First Bloody Valentine War thanks to Mamoru Tsukasa Hibiki. Mamoru, please rise." Talia said as Mamoru stood in front of her. "For saving the Commander's life, I am pleased that Chairman Durandal has recommended you for a medal. The Order of Nebula will be given to you, Commander Tsukasa."

Mamoru saluted to the Minerva captain while having the medal pinned on his chest. Just then, Rau took off his hood, and showed his faces to the crowd.

"I thank you, Capt. Gladys. I am greatful or should I say, we are greatful for young Mamoru's actions. He has shown Rey and myself the values of humanity." Rau said. "Should there be eternal peace all around the world, we can live happily ever after."

"This occupation period is now at coming close. But before the ZAFT forces leave, I have been notified of the selection of a new Godaime Hokage. Please come forth, Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin." Tsunade stood up from her seat, and stood beside her. Arthur then presented the kage hat and robes, but the slug sannin didn't need the robe.

"Tsunade, do you swear in this holy oath, that you would faithfully execute your position as the Godaime Hokage?" Talia asked.

"I do." Tsunade replied.

"Will you continue to protect the values and the true ideals of Konoha on the lines of the late Uzumi Nara Attha, and would help preserve the fragile peace that has been set upon you and your people?" she asked.

"I do." the slug sannin replied.

"All right, the new Godaime Hokage, Tsunade." Talia said as there were cheers from across the village.

Meanwhile, the Konoha council were arguing about the selection of the Godaime Hokage.

"It wasn't our job to choose the Godaime Hokage, giving the circumstances." Hiashi Hyuuga said while there were many shouts and insults.

"That demon and those space monsters have killed Danzou-sama!" Kojiro Haruno yelled. "And you idiots didn't notify us about the infiltration!"

"Why the hell should we bother?" Tsume Inuzuka asked. "For one thing, we can't notify you, sice the ZAFT forces are in charge."

"At least we put up some resistance." Inoichi Yamanaka replied. "But the number of members in LOGOS are decreasing everyday."

"That's why you all either join up, or I'll force you." Kojiro yelled. "Because as of today, I'm the new leader of LOGOS and Blue Cosmos. We are going to overthrow the Godaime Hokage and we'll put our daughter Sakura in throne. Once we get her trained up by someone willing to support us. The Godaime won't train her, since she detests Blue Cosmos. Here's the woman."

Just then, a woman had entered the chamber. She was around 32 years old, and was a member of ROOT.

"Meet Rumiko Sugiyama. ROOT's new chief." Kojiro said as the emotionless woman shook his hands.

"Pleased to meet you. I'll train your daughter for the new world order, along with the other kunoichi." the woman said. "The results are disappointing from the Chunin Exams. Only the Uchiha was promoted to Chunin, but that didn't count on account of the ZAFT commandant nullifying it."

"Yeah, I'll have a chat with the genin soon." Kojiro said.

"It's not their fault that they failed!" Hiashi yelled. "The opponents thay faced were trained by a sannin."

"Which is why the genin must train harder. Our enemies are training harder than usual." Kojiro replied.

"You can't push our kids to train beyond their limits." Chouza Akimichi said.

"Easy for you to say, you slob." Kojiro snarled. "You and Shikaku Nara have brought your kids up the way tht our village has not seen fit."

"We raised them to value peace." Shikaku Nara replied. "If you want to push them harder, as well as for us to join LOGOS, then I call it quits."

"Yeah, get out you lazy bastard." Kojiro said. "Anyone else?"

In the end, Chouza, Hiashi, and Tsume also left the chamber. Kojiro then got a glass of wine, and proposed a toast.

"We will bring a new world order where Konoha will be given the right to rule over all." Kojiro said as the rest of the council members raised their cups and sipped.

* * *

Well, that took a long time. Well, so long and have a merry christmas! Le Creuset is back, by my decision, and he'll play a pivotal role later in the chapter. Bye! 


	20. Ententes, More Missions and Opposition

Welcome to the 20th Chapter of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! Last chapter, I've decided to bring back Rau Le Creuset from the dead, so now he's got a vital role to play in this story, and especially this chapter. All right, this chapter will talk about the rise of the Triumvirate Entente, which would be basically the pact between the reformed Earth Alliance, the Orb Union under the joint rule of the Atthas and Tukhachevsky, and the ZAFT forces. There would be a major dramatic events that would unfold as the story gets longer. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Ententes, More Missions and Oppositions 

In the Orb Union, Ivan Tukhachevsky was preparing the parliament for the upcoming delegation that would form a pact that would reinforce the peace without having to go back to war. He and Cagalli Yula Attha were jointly ruling the nation as one once again, but there were some opposition happening within the government. The last Attha distrusted the Russian admiral for many reasons, sending the Seirans to their deaths was one of them although no one knows how they died. When the delegates had arrived, Tukhachevsky sook their hands.

"Welcome to the Orb Union, comrades." Tukhachevsky greeted.

"I thank you for the welcoming committee." a delegate from the Oceania Union replied. There were two delegates from every nation that arrived, as well as from the PLANTS. Juat then, Wedgeback and Biggsfront had also arrived to the building, and shaking Tukhachevsky's hand as well as saluting to Cagalli herself.

"We come here to negotiate for the peace." Biggsfront said. "And we hope that with your help and cooperation, our common goal would be realized."

"Thank you for the words, Ambassador Biggsfront." Cagalli replied as Tukhachevsky walked towards her.

"The Archangel would be arriving in Orb within an hour. They left the port in Ka no Kuni yesterday." he said.

"I'm glad that you're trying to forge another relations with me. Politically, that is." Cagalli said. "Although I felt bad for the people of Konoha for being under ZAFT's occupation."

"Well, they chose that path, because they chose to believe in LOGOS." Tukhachevsky replied. "they deserve to get punished."

An hour later, the Archangel has arrived in the port of Onogoro Island from their trip in the Ka no Kuni. They went back to Orb first to drop off the Chief Representative, and to participate in the armistice.

Flashback

_"We're gonna have to go back to Orb." Cagalli said. "We can't stay in Konoha any longer."_

_"You're right, Miss Cagalli." Murrue said as the Archangel has sailed from the coast of Ka no Kuni. They were planning on stopping in Nami no Kuni, but that island was in the hands of ZAFT, and most importantly, the Hyou no Teikoku._

_"I can't believe it. Why would some Orb forces join in the invasion?" Kira asked._

_"Because they are the ones that sided with Tukhachevsky. Remember the team with the stolen machines from Armory One? They have sided with him because they believed in the painless life." Athrun said as he came to the bridge. "Most of the revolutionaries that took power in most nations were once part of that barbaric project."_

_"But still, we can't let Tukhachevsky destroy the Orb Noble Families." Cagalli said. "Despite the fact that Rondo Mina Sahaku was going to marry him. He was friends with the Sahakus for years."_

_"He trusted them over any other royal family." Kira said, as the Archangel exited out of the Arctic, and into the Bering Sea. They sailed for a week until they reached the territory of Orb. When they reached the coast, they were welcomed with opening arms. Tukhachevsky and the Revolutionary Guards were there to salute to the Princess's return._

_"Welcome back to Orb, comrade Cagalli. And the comrades in the Archangel." Tukhachevsky said._

_"That may have been different from how you greeted the crew of the Minerva." Murrue replied. "We know you from the news."_

_"Ah yes, Capt. Ramius. I'm sorry for having you and your crew under the tabs, but I can't let a loose cannon bring chaos in the battlefield." the Russian replied. "The nation is doing well with the trades with other nations. We plan on extending the trade to the Hidden Countries."_

_"It better include Ka no Kuni." Cagalli said. "Konoha is suffering under ZAFT occupation right now because of their affliation with LOGOS."_

_"They deserve it. After all, is anyone supports the fascists, they'll be punished." Tukhachevsky replied._

_After the conversation, the Archangel sailed back to Ka no Kuni, while Cagalli was to participate in the armistice._

End flashback

The Archangel's crew were present in the delegation, as well as the Minerva's crew, who decided to stop by Orb from Konoha. They were just finished with the selection of the Godaime Hokage, when the official occupation period ended, except for Rau, who remained in the Minerva so that he doesn't come into contact with Kira Yamato.

Flashback

_The Minerva had just left Konoha, when they had to stop by their base in Otogakure for supplies. Talia and Arthur were supervising the resupply along with Rau Le Creuset, who tagged along for the scenery._

_"Ah yes, Otogakure. The new village that prospered under ZAFT." Rau said. "It's great the Orochimaru has agreed to use his country and village for our base close to the enemy."_

_"You can say that. We benefited form the occupation, as well as Hyou, Oto, and Suna." Talia said. "It's great to see you again. I can imagine the look on Gilbert's face when he sees you again."_

_"It would be nice to see an old friend again." Rau replied. "I have something to say to you two."_

_"What is it, Commander Le Creuset?" Arthur asked._

_"The masked man that now serves the Orb Union along with the Extendeds. He's not who you think he is." Rau replied. "I saw him when I was in Konoha. In the coast of Ka no Kuni, I saw a blue ship with the machines that I heard was stolen. Should that man defect to any other forces, mostly the legged ship, I'll have to take control of Phantom Pain."_

_"I see." Talia said. "Thank you for the warning."_

_"You're welcome." Rau replied back._

_When the Minerva finished its resupply, they sailed towards the Orb Union, bypassing Kirigakure and Nami no Kuni. They sailed for a week, until they arrived at the port of Onogoro. They were greeted with the same manner as the Archangel's crew an hour later._

End flashback

The delegation had now started. Tukhachevsky then started to give out his speech that he prepared himself.

"On behalf of the people of the Social Democratic People's Republic of the Orb Union, we thank you for coming to this delegation." Tukhachevsky said. "We have gathered here today, because we want to come together to agree on the basic principles that the world should follow. I know that all nations can have their own ideologies. However, some ideologies would never be compatible with the current state of affairs right now. We also come in to recognize our allies in the Hidden Continent as fellow nations, and to actknowledge the treaty that we all signed. Today, we come here for an agreement, and a pact between three sides. The Earth Alliance, which has now been reformed, and are being led by the Eurasian Federation, the Atlantic Federation under the moderate faction, and the Republic of East Asia. We recognize that the Oceania Union would be an independent nation, along the lines of Orb. So, do we agree on forming a common pact?"

There were nods from every delegate. Then, Tukhachevsky grabbed a sheet of paper with the details of the treaty written in it.

"Very well, sign the document please." Tukhachevsky said as every delegate have signed the treaty. "From this day on forward, we are known as the Triumvirate Entente."

There were applauses from all the people in the chambers. Cagalli then shook Tukhachevsky's hand, and went back to her office.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyougakure, the Sandaime Hyoukage was looking over some papers. He then looked at a particularly important piece of paper. 

"Hmm." Takeo Sr. said. He then read the paper. "There is a need for a ZAFT base needed to be completed in both Yukigakure, and Iwagakure. Signed, Chairman Gilbert Durandal."

He then summoned Teams Tsukasa-Hibiki and Yamashita, and briefed them about the mission that they will be doing.

"There is a ZAFT base that needs to be completed in Iwa and Yuki. This time, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki would be going to Iwa instead of Yuki. And Team Yamashita would go to Yuki." Takeo Sr. said. "This is an A-rank mission, since this mission would take aroun two weeks."

"We'll do it right away." Mamoru replied as his team left the office. When they packed their things, they immediately raced up north towards Iwagakure. When they arrived at the ZAFT base that was under construction, they saw how impressive the foundation was, with the machinery that they were using. Mamoru then went to the nearest ZAFT commander, and saluted to him.

"Ah yes, Commander Tsukasa. We were expecting you and your squad." the ZAFT White coat said. "With your skills, this base will be finished. You see, we were short on workers after they were sent back to the PLANTS after the Occupation of Konoha."

"Ah yes, they would certainly be sent back to the homeland." Mamoru said. "Very well. Shinosuke, Naruto. Go with the workers and listen to what they have to do. Amaya, see if you can fix anything."

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." the chunin squad replied.

Naruto then went to the group of people that were doing the construction of the hangars. He was thaught how to make a pavement for the mobile suits that are leaving and arriving. Immediately, he created some Kage Bunshins and sent them to work. Shinosuke then went to the group of people that were building the headquarters itself. They told him about how they need some supprt with the structure. The Asuka prodigy then created his own Kage Bunshins, and sent the clones straight to work. Amaya on the other hand, went to help Naruto with the construction of the hangars by building the storage where they store the mobile suits. Mamoru helped with the defensive structures that the base would have.

"This fortification should have anti beam coating on it." Mamoru said. "Without it, the defensive structures would just collapse."

"Well sir, can we also mount a land based Tristan energy cannon?" asked one of the workers.

"We'd better, along with a land based Isolde." Mamoru replied back.

A week later, they were still building the base when they saw many pods being dropped from outer space.

"No doubt that would be the orbital drop with ZAFT reinforcements reinforcing the base in Iwa." Mamoru said as he looked on.

"Commander Tsukasa, we've just received reports from the Mokushi Mercenary Unit." a ZAFT Red coat said. "They would assist in the construction, and that the ZAFT base in Hyougakure would also be built."

"I know. Seeing as the Earth Alliance has reformed itself, they would have to base their forces in Scandinavia." Mamoru replied. "Orb would be welcome to station themselves in the pro-ZAFT teritories, providing that they are loyal to the Tukhachevsky regime."

"These days, there are no such things as pro-ZAFT, or pro-Earth Alliance. It's either anti-LOGOS, or pro-LOGOS." replied the Red coat.

When the mobile suits that were dropped from outer space had arrived in the base under construction, they decided to help out building the Headquarters faster. Naruto on the other hand, had to take a break because he was starving.

"What kind of food do you serve here?" Naruto asked.

"Just military rations." replied the ZAFT Green coat that was overlooking the construction of a hangar that Amaya was working on. "You guys would like 'em."

Naruto and Amaya ate their rations, which was consisted of beef stew, bowl of rice, and canned spinach. They didn't complain at all, despite the fact that the food was made back in the PLANTS. Shinosuke on the other hand, was also eating his rations.

"This Irish stew is great." Shinosuke said. "Beats any ramen that is served in Konoha."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, though." Naruto said as he and Amaya came over to the building where Shinosuke was helping out. "Seeing as the ramen chef hasn't tried to poison our food."

The final days of the construction of the new base in Iwa was dawning on the Hyou nin. Mamoru and the construction workers were inspecting a recently completed building, when they saw an enemy force driving towards them. They were Konoha's latest LOGOS trained ROOT Elite, which were worse than the normal ROOT. Immediately, the Iwa nin had engaged them, while the Hyou team were busy defending the complex.

"Dammit. Why are these bastards attacking us now?" Naruto said as he kicked a Konoha ROOT Elite in the head.

"Dunno. Maybe they're after us, or something." Amaya said. Just then, the pro-LOGOS Windams were flying over close to the base when the ZAFT forces had deplyed their ZAKUs, GOUFs, BABIs, and some Orb Murasames that were docked in the Tsuchi coast. Just then,Mamoru rushed to his chunin team.

"guys, we're to go to our mobile suits." Mamoru said as they rushed into the hangar, where their Gundams are restored. Immediately, Team Tsukasa-Hibiki launched from the hangar.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Nightmare. Taking Off!"

"Amaya Musashi, Kinkou. Let's do it!"

"Shinosuke Asuka. Berserker. Launching!"

The three Gundams had started to shoot down scores of Windams that were trying to destroy the defensive structure. Naruto was busy disabling and killing the Windams that were reinforcing the attack when a similar machine from Konoha came charging at him.

"You're going to die, demon brat!" a familiar voice yelled as he fired his beam rifle.

"You again? Then I'll kill you this time!" Naruto yelled as a sapphire SEED had burst. He then fired his beam rifle at the Order Gundam that joined in the fray, while Shinosuke started to fire his beam rifle just to diatract the Order.

"Mizuki shows up again, eh? Then, I'll kill you for certain!" Shinosuke yelled as a red SEED had burst. "I've had enough of you!"

Then, the Order Gundam had ran out of power when Mizuki kept on firing his rifle at the two other Gundams. Meanwhile, Amaya was busy demolishing more Windams that were on their way to destroy the new ZAFT base. When the battle was over, a few pilots were killed, but the Order Gundam had to retreat. The ROOT Elite were also sent retreating as well.

"Wow, that was a great battle." Amaya said as she went down from her machine.

"Yeah, nothing like a stress relief." Shinosuke said.

When the base was finally opened for the ZAFT Iwa Garrison forces, the personnel were greatful to the Hyou team that helped out. As such, the Tsuchikage congratulated Team Tsukasa-Hibiki with the cash that was paid for them, but decided to give it to the Sandaime Hyoukage, who was going to use it to purchase more industrial strength for Hyougakure and Yukigakure.

* * *

Meanwhile in the PLANTS, Chairman Durandal was going over the paperwork when Wedgeback and Biggsfront came up to him. 

"Mr. Chairman, who are you to choose as your successor for the position of Chairman?" Biggsfront asked.

"You have brought up a point, because I am growing weary. The Attha faction in Orb still hasn't reconcile with us." Durandal replied. "In a few days, I'll have to resign. Why don't we have an election?"

"Sure, Mr. Chairman. We'll run for office, and show them that we can fight LOGOS more effectively." Wedgeback replied. "Since they're considered terrorists, we'll have to take 'em out."

"Ah yes, the policy of no negotiation with terrorists." Durandal said.

"Here's something that might interest you, Mr. Chairman." Biggsfront said. "From what we heard from the Minerva, there was talks about Commander Le Creuset being alive again."

"What? But how?" Durandal asked.

"Turns out that the clone that engaged Kira Yamato turns out to be Commander Tsukasa's Kage Bunshin henged as Commander Le Creuset. They say that he even cured Le Creuset and Za Burrel of their telomere problem with a special jutsu." Wedgeback explained. "As for the Gundam, we were planning on persuading Hyou to give the Akatsuki Gundam to Commander Le Creuset instead of the Suna princess Temari or even Itachi Uchiha."

"I am extremely pleased. Kira Yamato would die soon." Durandal said as they chatted for a while until he had to take a break.

In Konohagakure, the Konoha teams stood in front of the Haruno patriarch, while Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking on.

"I am extremely disappointed in you all." Kojiro Haruno said. "Out of all the genin that got promoted to the rank of Chunin, only the Uchiha managed to pass. The rest of you have failed!"

"It wasn't our fault." Kurenai said. "Their opponents were hard to defeat."

"Yeah, but that's the reason why you genin must train harder. We have to increase our strength in order to reclaim our position as the most powerful nation in the Hidden Continent." Kojiro said. "Our enemies are even more powerful than ever!"

"What's important about the position anyway?" Gai asked.

"Konoha used to be extremely powerful. The other nations would rely on us for missions. These days, they hire Hyou nin, as well as Yuki nin for the missions intead of us. That's unacceptable, and we have to show those space demons that they don't have a place in this continent, and that their place is in the rotting coffin of their graveyard!" Kojiro yelled as there were yells of "Sieg Heils!" from the neo-Nazi thugs that were being assigned as guards. "Once we taught them a lesson, we'll send the demon brat and his space demon friends to their deaths!"

"Sieg heil!" yelled the neo-Nazi thugs as they raised their arm in a fascist salute.

"Which is why you guys have to shape up for the difficult mission. Any interference from another village's ninjas, they must be killed. I don't care if that leads to war, we have to restore order if we are to reclaim our rightful spot!" Kojiro yelled, but Tsunade went to the haruno patriarch.

"We weren't born to start wars, Haruno-sama!" Tsunade yelled. "We were supposed to be peaceful."

"And that is what happened." Kojiro said. "If we are peaceful, how can we claim our spot as the number one village?"

"Is that important?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yes, if you think that it isn't important, we'll charge you with treason." Kojiro said as he got out a kunai. "We have to kill the demon brat along with any one who dares to revolt against our new world order for the preservation of our blue and pure world. In my opinion, the people with the kekkei genkai are superior, and the jinchuuriki are worse than filth."

"Heil Haruno!" the neo-Nazis yelled.

"LOGOS has given us a chance to regain what's rightfully ours. Should you force us to slip it out of our hands, we're not going to hestitate if we are going to kill you." Kojiro replied snidely. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Haruno-sama." all of the Konoha nin replied back. In their hearts, they were planning on formenting a revolution. One that would dramatically change the history of the world forever. At the same time in Orb, Cagalli and the remnants of her followers planned a rebellion. Originally, their plan was intended to rebel against the Seirans should Orb align with the Earth Alliance. But with Tukhachevsky in power, they would rebel to curb communism from spreading beyond the planet. In a secret room, Cagalli was secretly talking to some of the officers who are against Tukhachevsky's regime.

"He lets the people choose, but if that gets out of hand." said an Orb officer.

"We'll face a huge revolution." Cagalli said. "We also have to regain control Ka no Kuni, since LOGOS has controlled it. But once they're defeated, there would be savage reprisals against the people of Konoha, just like what happened when ZAFT occupied the village."

"We'll get some of our agents to infiltrate Tukhachevsky's forces." Todaka said. "However, they would hire a ninja from any village that has ties to ZAFT as a mole to counter our plan."

"That would be why we have to hire our own mole to counter their mole." Cagalli said. Little did they knew that there was an agent of Tukhachevsky's secret police that listened to the conversation from the door. She continued to listen, until she had to leave. When the agent told Tukhachevsky about he planned revolution, he looked grim.

"Thank you, Macekova." Tukhachevsky said. "Keep on monitoring them, until when I need you."

"You're welcome, comrade." Macekova said. She was another Eurasian that worked for the Russian admiral who came from Prague in the former Czech Republic. She recently emigrated to Orb because of a turmoil that was happening back in her homeland with LOGOS supporters revolting. Apparently, she was a member of Tukhachevsky's secret police, the National Security Service which was modeled on the former NKVD of the former Soviet Union. They function as a secret police, as well as a supporter of the people. Whenever they would capture a dissident, they would reform him or her, and put her back into society. Tukhachevsky had actually forbade any NSS officer from torturing anyone, or they would risk revolution.

* * *

Back in Hyougakure, the Sandaime Hyoukage was planning on forming a special unit that would operate outside the normal Hyou ANBU Black Ops. He would model this unit based on the FAITH organization that ZAFT had organized back in the first Bloody Valentine War. 

"Send me Mamoru and his squad." Takeo Sr. said to an aide, as he went straight to the Hibiki place. When the aide went back to the Hyoukage's office, as well as bringing in Mamoru's team, the Sandaime looked at them with amusement.

"well, the reason why I summoned you all here, is because I am going to form a unit called FROST. It's like Konoha's ROOT, but with that organization, they'll be supporting the normal ANBU. As for FROST, I want your jounin/sannin instructor to take up the post as head commander." Takeo Sr. explained. "Since you all have reached the rank of Chunin, it would be best if you three have started to think about leading your own genin teams. Are you three up for it?"

"Yes, Hyoukage-sama." all the Chunin replied.

"Very well. Mamoru, I've chosen you as the head commander of FROST. So I want you to recruit anyone with a highly potential ability to be in it." Takeo Sr. ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Mamoru replied as he left. Naruto then asked his grandfather a very important question.

"Can we get extra training before we take on our own genin team?" Naruto asked.

"A good idea. But since you're the next man in line for the title of Hyoukage, you'll be given more training." Takeo Sr. replied. "Shinosuke and Amaya, you two are also going to be trained as well. But your skills are best applied in our new FROST unit. Team Yamashita would also have to join if we want to swell the ranks of that new organization."

"What's the purpose of FROST?" Amaya asked.

"They'll act as peacekeepers, as well as mercenary." Takeo Sr. replied. "I've also taken the liberty of increasing our numbers to a million, since our population of Hyougakure has reached a hundred million. Enough to become a daitoshi, or a metropolitan city."

"That's great, Takeo-ojii-san." Naruto said. "Is it going to be the same thing with Yuki, Akatsuki, Yama, and Tani?"

"Akatsuki wouldn't have a special unit, since the organization itself is already a special unit. As for Yama and Tani, their leaders are a part of the Akatsuki organization. So no need to bother. Yuki on the other hand, would have the same unit as us, since we're in a union with them." Takeo Sr. replied back. "As of this day, you three are going to be under a special training program. We've decided to ask the Otokage and the Hikage for their help." Just then, Orochimaru, Nagato and Konan came in to the office. Apparently, they were called in from the Hyoukage about a certain training program.

"Orochimaru-sama would be training Shinosuke." Takeo Sr. said.

"Of course, I can't wait for the young Asuka to be stronger. Of course he won't be my next host, since he needs to flourish the Asuka clan." Orochimaro replied.

"Konan-sama would train Amaya." the Hyoukage said.

"Very well. But I specialize in paper jutsu." Konan replied. "So she needs to look for a second female trainer for her skills in medical ninjutsu."

"Naruto, you're training under your uncle." the Hyoukage said as Naruto was cheering.

"Yay! I get to train under Nagato-oji-san!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, so prepare yourself." Nagato/Pein said.

"As of this day, your training has started!" Takeo Sr said.

* * *

All right! As of Chapter 20 and beyond, FROST will play a pivotal role in the story. FROST is an organization that would be made on the lines of FAITH inthe ZAFT forces. Except the outside the chain of command part. Review plz!


	21. New Faces and Rapid Expansion

Welcome to the Twenty first chapter of Deomns and Coordinators New and Improved! This chapter would cover Durandal's resignation, as well as more development of Biggsfront and Wedgeback. This chapter would also cover the expansion of FROST as a deadly organization. Also, this chapter would debut the Sound Four in SEED Mode. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

**Sound Five Gundams:**

**ZGMF-X25S Hulk**

**Head Height: 17.57 meters**

**Weight: 55.5 tons**

Special Equipment: Missile levitating pod x2.

Armament: MM1-GAU3 CIWS x2, MA-M01 Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, M400 Byaku high energy beam rifle, beam shield generator x1

**Power Plant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler**

**Pilot: Jirobo**

A Gundam based on the Chaos, but unable to transform into Mobile armor mode.

ZGMF-X37S Arachnid

Overall height: 17.84 meters

Weight: 92.39 tons

Armor: Variable Phase Shift

Armament: MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS, MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x 2, MGX-2235 Callidus multi-phase beam cannon, MMI-TT101Mk9 high-speed guided torpedo x 2, M68 dual cannon x 2, MA-X223E triple beam cannon x 2, M107 Balaena Kai dual beam cannon, MX-RQB516 beam lance

**Power Plant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor**

**Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler, Mirage Colloid**

Pilot: Kidomaru

Based on the Abyss, except that it's nuclear powered. The Arachnid is also equipped with the Mirage Colloid, making it the perfect machine for recon and sabotage missions.

ZGMF-X48S Cerebus

Overall height: 17.80 meters

Weight: 69.85 tons

Armor: Variable Phase Shift

Armament: MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x 2, MA-81R beam assault cannon x 2, MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS x 4, MR-Q17X Griffon 2 beam blade x 2, MA-M941 Vajra beam saber x 2, MA-BAR71XE high-energy beam rifle, MMI-RS1 mobile shield

Powerplant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler

Pilot: Sakon/Ukon

Based on the Gaia, except that it's unable to transform into mobile armor mode like the Hulk Gundam.

ZGMF-X84S Symphony

Overall height: 18.61 meters

Weight: 77.13 tons

Armor: Variable Phase Shift

Armament: MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x 2, MMI-GAU2 Picus 76mm machine gun x 2, M106 Amfortas plasma beam cannon x 2, MA-7B Super Fortis beam cannon x 2, MA-M941 Vajra beam saber x 2, MA-BAR70 high-energy beam rifle, MMI-RD11 aerodynamic shield

Powerplant: ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

Equipment: Neutron Jammer Canceler

Pilot: Tayuya

Based on the Savior, the Symphony is designed for hit and run tactics. However, its beam sabers can be combined together like the Infinite Justice.

ZGMF-X92S Fahrenheit

**Head height: 18.88 m**

**Weight: 80.9 tons**

**Armor: Ultra phase shift, anti beam coating, anti gamma armor coating**

**Armament: MMI GAU27D 32 mm CIWS x2, MGX-2236 Super Callidus beam cannon mounted on chest x1, MA-M02G Super Lacerta Beam Saber mounted on hips x2, MM1-M15 Xiphias 3 railgun, beam shield generator x2, MA-M22KF combinable beam rifle x2, EQFU-4X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings x8 can be multiplied to 16 (Each carry a beam assault cannon x1)**

**Equipments: Neutron jammer canceler**

**Powerplant: Ultra Compact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Fusion Cannon**

**Pilot: Kimimaro**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: New Faces and Rapid Expansion 

In the PLANT Supreme Council meeting, Chairman Durandal was seated in his chair, while listening to the council members discussing about the fate of the council should he resign.

"Yes, I'm resigning. But there would be other people that would take up my burden. You see, I chose to be the Ambassador to the Hyou no Teikoku, and my successor has far more experience when dealing with LOGOS." Durandal explained.

"Who do you think should succeed you?" asked a council member.

"That would be decided in an election. So far, Wedgeback and Biggsfront are running. Canaver is also running as well. And Zlatko Zvonkovic would also be running. However, Zvonkovic would be facing a major opposition from the Serbian community in the PLANTS should he come to power." Durandal replied. "It's not that he supports LOGOS. There's a long lost ethnic conflict that existed for a long time."

"You're right. I think Wedgeback would be the perfect man." said another council member.

"But we have to start an election in a few days." Durandal said. "Meanwhile, estabilish a secret military alliance with the former colonies in the Hidden Continent. Konoha would be an exception, because they still harbor the members of LOGOS."

Just then, Wedgeback and Biggsront had arrived into the chamber, looking pleased. They were determined to gain control of the Supreme Council, and would extract influence on the general population. They sat down to their seats, and started talking.

"Well, I can run as chairman, and Biggsfront can run as vice chairman." Wedgeback said. "We need each other to rule the PLANTS effectively."

"A smart plan." Durandal said. "By the way, how's the building of the new machines going?"

"Well, the new G-weapons that are built are meant for the Sound Four." Biggsfront said. "And the Akatsuki Gundam has been repaired in Otogakure under Orochimaru's supervision. Once the golden Gundam is fixed, it will be turned over to Commander Le Creuset."

"I see. It's a great thing that Orb's prototype has been captured, and is safely in our hands." Durandal replied. "Who captured it by the way?"

"Rey Za Burrel, Mr. Chairman." Biggsfront answered. "He engaged it, and then disabled the machine. The pilot got out before she was taken in as a captive."

"The pilot of the golden Gundam before Rey captured it was who?" Durandal asked.

"Cagalli Yula Attha." Wedgeback answered. "By the way, we still have to build a machine perfect for Tukhachevsky himself."

"The prototypes of the Akatsuki, along with the Hakubo would be the perfect foundation for Tukhachevsky's machine." Biggsfront replied. "We can name it the Sensou."

"It would be better if Tukhachevsky named it himself." Wedgeback replied back. "Here's one thing: We cannot let our new prototypes fall into the hands of LOGOS, or the Attha/Clyne Faction."

"Ah yes, the Clyne Faction. Sad thing that they weren't wiped out by Zala'a GENESIS cannon." Biggsfront said.

"They would have surived to fight another day." Durandal replied. "This meeting is now adjourned."

After the council members left the chamber, Wedgeback and Biggsfront went straight to the hangar, where the Gundams built for the Sound Four are being stored.

"Once the machines are finished, get some random pilots to take it to Otogakure, and summon the Sound Four." Biggsfront said.

"What about Kimminaro?" asked a mechanic. "The bone guy?"

"He'll have to wait for his own machine, since we're short on materials." Wedgeback said.

* * *

Few days later in Otogakure, Orochimaru was supervising a training session with the Oto academy students, when Jirobo of the Sound Four came to him. They were in a gymnasium built for a huge rally. 

"Orochimaru-sama, we've detected something out of the sky." Jirobo said, which caused the snake sannin to rush to the scene. When the rest of the Sound Four looked up in the sky, there was one pod that made an orbital drop stright for the group. When the pod opened, it revealed four finished machines that were built in the PLANTS. When the four pilots got off, they saluted to the Otokage, and the Sound Four.

"Ensign Yamaguchi of the ZAFT forces, reporting to Orochimaru-sama for the delivery of the four new Gundams to the Sound Four." the lead pilot said.

"You've brought in four new powerful machines?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, sir. For the Sound Four." another pilot said. "The Hulk Gundam is for the guy of the South gate."

"That would be me." Jirobo said.

"The Arachnid Gundam is for the guy of the East gate." the third pilot said.

"Of course that is me." Kidoumaru said.

"The Cerebus Gundam is for the person of the West gate." the lead pilot said.

"You're referring to me, aren't you?" Sakon said. "Thanks."

"And the Symphony Gundam if for the person of the North gate." the other pilot said.

"Thanks for the kick ass machine." Tayuya said. The Sound Four then went to their respective machines, and started to type in the Operating System. Little did they knew, that Oto had the second largest Coordinator population after Hyou. So it was easy for the Sound Four to operate their Gundams, because they were Coordinators. Especially Tayuya, since she's a first generation Coordinator. Born from a Natural parent who resided in Getsugakure. Anyways, they were still in their Gundams when they detected Konoha Strike Daggers and Windams flying near them.

"Get all of them machines ready to go!" Sakon yelled as the ZAFT Oto Garrison went to their mobile suits, and started to attack the approaching LOGOS machines. The Sound Four then started to launch and immediately destroyed ten Strike Daggers. However, the arrival of the Order Gundam would be chaotic, because Mizuki was ordered to destroy Otogakure at any cost from the orders of the Konoha council.

"You space monsters are going to die today!" Mizuki yelled as he fired his beam rifle. Tayuya in her Symphony Gondam transformed into mobile armor mode, and started to engage the Order Gundam. Jirobo and Sakon followed suit, while Kidoumaru had gone under Mirrage Colloid, and successfully destroyed 15 Strike Daggers that were approaching the rest of the Sound Four.

"Grr. Die, you bastards!" Kidoumaru yelled as he hacked the nearest Dagger with his beam lance. Jirobo on the other hand, was firing his beam rifle at the incoming Windams that are aiding the Order.

"They keep on coming!" Jirobo yelled. "We need back up!"

"We'll call the Iwa Garrison, and give us a hand." Kidoumaru said.

"We can't. It could be a diversion to draw our forces away from our defensive lines." Sakon said.

"You fuckers are goin' to get your asses kicked today!" Tayuya yelled as she went back into mobile suit mode, and sliced two Windams in quick succession. She then got her beam rifle out, and started to fire at every direction. The Order was charging at her when she was still engaging in the dogfight. Tayuya noticed the approaching enemy Gundam, and charged at it.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled.

"You're gonna die along with the demon brat for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Mizuki yelled. Suddenly, Tayuya had a flashbacks of her family getting slaughtered by Konoha nins that were under the command of ROOT. She then got angry.

"You'd better stay away from me!" Tayuya yelled as a purple SEED had burst. She then charged at the Order Gundam, which caused Mizuki to fall back. He then fired his beam rifle relentlessly, causing the redhead pilot to dodge the shots. Jirobo saw what happened, and rushed to help her, as did Sakon and Kidoumaru. When the Order Gundam aimed a punch at the Arachnid, Kidoumaru was gritting his teeth.

"I won't lose around here!" he yelled as a purple SEED had burst. The Arachnid then charged towards the Order, and managed to destroy Mizuki's beam rifle. The Order then got out his beam saber, but the Arachnid sliced the Order's arm, and damaged the head.

"Dammit, I'm goin' back." Mizuki muttered as the Order retreated. Meanwhile, Jirobo and Sakon were still fighting Windams when the enemy forces have retreated.

"Finally, it's over." Jirobo said.

"Not to mention that we're still new to the art of mobile suit warfare." Sakon replied. "Where's Tayuya and Kidoumaru?"

"They're in the hangar. We'd better get there too." Jirobo replied as the Hulk and the Cerebus have gone back to the hangar.

* * *

In the Orb Union, the Phantom Pain team were going to a restaurant. They were on leave because of what happened in Konoha. However, little did they knew that Tukhachevsky would be introducing them to a long lost adversary. The man who was thought to be dead. Anyways, Auel, and Sting were waiting for the waiter to take their order, while Stella was looking out the window for anyone. Suddenly, she saw Shinn, Rey, and Rau Le Creuset outside. 

"Neo." Stella called.

"What is it, Stella?" Neo asked.

"I see Shinn, and two blond guys coming to the restaurant." she said as Shinn and Rey entered the restaurant. The two ZAFT officers then proceeded to salute to the Pantom Pain team with Rau in tow.

"Shinn Asuka, ZAFT FAITH forces." Shinn said.

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAFT FAITH forces." Rey said. "Also the leader of the Za Burrel team."

"So you're the guy that I kept on sensing." Neo said. Then, he turned to the long lost clone. "Have I seen you before?"

"You don't remember me, eh Mu?" Rau said.

"I'm not Mu. I'm Neo Roanoke of the 81st Autonomous Corp." Neo said.

"By the way, I''m Rau Le Creuset should you not remember me." Rau said. "It's a great thing that your squad is serving Tukhachevsky's forces. Otherwise, I would have to kill you."

"Yes." Neo said as the waiter walked towards them. "Hi, I would like to order one miso ramen, and three plates of spaghetti on an alfredo sauce."

"Sure thing, comrade." the waiter said as he took down the order.

"The spaghetti would be great to eat." Sting said.

"You said it, Sting." Auel said.

"I'll order a hamburger." Rau said.

"I'll order some spaghetti with the alfredo sauce on top as well." Shinn said.

"And I'll have a plate of fish and chips." Rey said.

"Is that about it?" asked the waiter. When the group nodded, the waiter then rplied in a kind voice. "Your food will be ready within fifteen minutes."

Meanwhile in a secret room, Cagalli held another secret meeting between her followers. This time, it was about how to undermine the pro-ZAFT Otokage's regime.

"We have to invade Ka no Kuni first. From there, we can strike at Konoha." Cagalli said. "Since we're working with the Triumvirate Entente for a bit, we'll comply with them. But once LOGOS is finished, we have to fight them."

"Lady Cagalli, that would be great. But we have to contact the Konoha nin that are against LOGOS." Todaka replied. "The best person to contact would be either Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin, or the other sanin Jiraiya."

"Tsunade would be the best bet, since she's under pressure from the LOGOS-infested village council." Cagalli replied back. "The Free Territory within the Ka no Kuno would be best served as our base of operations, since Nami no Kuni would be a bad idea. Considering which side they aligned themselves with."

"Well, that would be a factor. Say, I've got an idea." another Orb officer said, whose name was Lt. Amagi. "We could expand the Free Territory by capturing the strip of land from the Hyou no Teikoku, along with it a ZAFT base."

"That move can be executed, but there would be flaws." Cagalli said. "One of them would be that Tukhachevsky would hear about this, and warn the Hyou nin along with the ZAFT forces that were stationed there. Another reason would be that Konoha would find out about the territory, and would capture it, effectively crushing the planned rebellion. Third reason would be that Hyou has many allies that would rely on, and we don't."

"Why not contact the Serpent Tail for help, or the Junk Guild?" Todaka asked.

"We can give a try, but from what I've heard, the Junk Guikd is being hired in Sunagakure and Iwagakure. Serpent Tail would be hired in Kumogakure and Kirigakure. We can however, call the Mokushi Mercenary Unit." Cagalli said.

"They may be mercenaries, but they don't trust us at all." Amagi said. "Remember the invasion of Konoha? They attacked us indiscriminately."

"We'll have to convince the leader to give us help. We can pay him the desired price." Todaka replied.

Just then, the National Security Service barged in to the room with Macekova in tow. Also accompanying her was a bald man with a wire on his head, and a weird symbol on his head.

"So, you're planning to forment a rebellion against the people of Orb?" the man asked.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Cagalli said angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Yuri Malinovsky, the head of the NSS." the man replied. (yes, this is the same Yuri from Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2, and Yuri's Revenge) "Right now, I can sense what you're thinking right now. You're planning on attacking us. But we have a countermeasure for this." The NSS poilce had handcuffed the three officers, and led them straight to Tukhachevsky's office. Tukhachevsky looked to Yuri, and asked him.

"What is going on here?" Tukhachevsky asked. "Why is the Chief Representative detained, along with two of the officers?"

"Comrade president, I sensed their conversation. They were planning on turning against us once we've destroyed LOGOS." Yuri replied.

"I knew it. The Attha heiress would do anything to destroy our hard work." Tukhachevsky said.

"What do you mean hard work? You've literally let the people of Orb decide on the affairs." Cagalli said. "That is why we have representatives."

"Yes, and the representatives talk to the general public." Macekova replied. She then turned to her men. "Detain the Archangel's crew immediately."

"Yes, comrade!" the NSS men replied as they left.

"What do you plan on doing to us?" Cagalli said. "Like what ZAFT did to Miriallia?"

"She was nosing around a ZAFT base, and we can't allow that." Tukhachevsky said. "Technically, we control Terminal since our agents have infiltrated it. This your people already know."

"You'll pay for eliminating the Orb Noble Families." Cagalli yelled. Macekova then hit her in the head with a pistol.

"Shut your mouth, you traitor." Macekova replied. "The Orb Noble Families are the reason why the people of Orb has never given their opinions about their state of welfare."

"Why did you have to aid the ZAFT forces that invaded Konoha? Why didn't you defend it? It was our colony in the Hidden Continent." Cagalli asked angrily.

"They aided LOGOS, and we can't allow that." Tukhachevsky said.

"All right, that justifies your actions, but we were supposed to arrest the people that were affliated with LOGOS." Cagalli said.

"The general population chose to kill them. Anyone who supports the fascists are meant to be dead." Tukhachevsky replied as Macekova saw the NSS men come back with the Archangel crew detained.

"You traitors have been lurking in the shadows for too long. Tell me why I should sapre you all?" Tukhachevsky asked.

"We are trying to bring peace to the world. Not the way you do it." Athrun said.

"Shut it, Zala. I see that you're wanted by ZAFT for defecting." Tukhachevsky replied back.

"That's because ZAFT attacked the Archangel." Athrun replied angrily.

"Durandal knew that the Archangel would be a dire threat to our plans for a peaceful world. They have interfered in the battles that took place. Even you should know that." the Russian admiral replied.

"We can still make a big difference." Kira replied. "We can't live in a world where there are no changes."

"People never change. All right, people could change, but it's all the same. They make the same mistakes all over again. Can you tell the general population not to fight each other?" Tukhachevsky asked.

"We can change ourselves." Kira said.

"True freedom and justice are being guided by the powerful immortal which we call destiny." Tukahcevsky quoted. "We have to know more about ourselves before creating our destiny."

Just then, Kira knocked out the NSS guards that were holding them prisoner. Athrun did the same thing, and the Archangel crew ran to their ship.

"Stop them!" he yelled.

The Archangel started to sail from Onogoro harbor. They were constantly chased by the Tukhachevskyite Orb fleet, which tried to block their path. Meanwhile, the Minerva's crew saw what happened, and were worried that Rau wasn't back yet, and so was Shinn and Rey. When the three men got back to the ship, Talia briefed them quickly.

"We have received a transmission from Tukhachevsky himself that the Archangel had fled from the Orb Union after its crew assaulted the NSS guards that held them captive. This happened because one of the NSS agents had caught Chief Representative Attha and her loyalists planning a rebellion." Talia explained.

"I knew the legged ship was up to no good." Rau said. "No doubt that they are going to flee for the Free Territory within the Ka no Kuni. They would no doubt link up with the anti-LOGOS guerrillas there."

"Commander Le Creuset, we might have to notify Hyougakure and Otogakure about this. They can get their ninjas to help." Arthur replied. "Although they should have been taking missions that doesn't involve mobile suits."

"You may be right, but this is the perfect opportunity for the Hyou nin as well as the Sound Five to battle the legged ship's pilots. Most notably Kira Yamato." Rau replied.

When the Minerva arrived at the port of Kirigakure, Talia set up a link to contact Hyougakure and Otogakure. But she contacted the Sandaime Hyoukage first for help.

"This is Talia Gladys of the Minerva. Calling for the Sandaime Hyoukage." Talia said. A minute later, Takeo Sr. looked at the screen.

"What can I help you with?" Takeo Sr. asked.

"We request some help. Your ninjas can be a great help to our forces for a bit, but they can't go in a mobile suit. The guerrillas in the Free Territory would be ambushing us once the Archangel makes it to that port." Talia answered. "I also have to contact the Sound Five as well."

"All right, but why can't you allow the team to go in a mobile suit?" Takeo Sr. asked.

"They're going to be needed to guard the Sound Five who's going to escort a former Konoha nin to Oto. He's efecting from that place, but I sense an assassination plan formented." Talia answered. "We'll get the Mokushi Mercenary Unit to help us and as well as escort you guys."

"All right." Takeo Sr. said. Then the link had closed and summoned the ANBU. A minute later, Shinosuke, Naruto, Amaya, Machiko, Osamu and Masahiro were in the office with Orochimaru, Nagato and Konan in tow.

"What gives? First minute, we were training our asses off hard. Another minute, we were summoned here." Shinosuke said.

"Well, the reason for that, is because you guys are going to accompany the Sound Five in retrieving a certain Uchiha. It's certainly not Itachi Uchiha for sure. You guys have to go to Konoha to retrieve him." Takeo Sr. said. "Should there be any trouble, send for help. The FROST Unit would comply immediately."

"Yes, sir!" said all the Hyou chunin. Orochimaru was pleased that Sasuke was going to him for power, and he's got his bodyguards helping with the mission in hand.

Flashback

_The former genin team of Hyou were watching Team Seven of Konoha take on a mysterious Kusa nin. Shinosuke realized that the Kusa nin was actually Orochimaru in disguise. Sai was busy attacking the snake sannin with his ink jutsus, which he dodged it easily. Then, Sasuke started to engage the man, and a minute later, his neck stretched long enough to get on his neck, and bite it._

_"He's got himself a curse seal." Shinosuke said as a tomoe had formed on his neck. "This would be bad should he fight us."_

_"Yeah." Amaya said. "How can we deal with that guy?"_

_"Well, we have to take him on from a long distance." Naruto said. Just then, they saw the Uchiha passed out, along with the ink nin._

End flashback

The Hyou squad went to Otogakure to accompany the Sound Five, who were going to Konoha. Tayuya and Sakon were pleased to see their whiskered buddy again.

"It's been a long time, Naruto." Sakon said. "We finally got our new Gundams."

"Really? That's great." Naruto said. "They are actually better than the ones that we piloted."

"We have to capture the Uchiha while the Minerva engages the Archangel at the Ka no Kuni's Free Territory coast." Shinosuke said. "While we're retrieving the Uchiha, we have to have a buddy system."

"Got it. So one of the Sound Five paired up with one Hyou nin, right?" Kidoumaru said. "I get it now."

"Right, so I'll go with Jirobo, while Shinosuke would be with Kidoumaru. Masahiro and Machiko would be with Sakon and Ukon, and Amaya would go with Tayuya." Osamu said. "Naruto, you'll have to go with Kimimaro."

"Roger that." Naruto said. "But what about the Konoha nin that we'e going to engage?"

"That would be on a two on one basis." Masahiro said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, a secret meeting was taking place between the pro-LOGOS council members. They were discussing about what to do next. Sasuke was also present for some unknown reason.

"Sasuke, the reason why you're here, is because we want you to play a pivotal role in our village." Kojiro Haruno said.

"I want more power." Sasuke said. "To kill my brother."

"It's a good thing that you've got the snake traitor's curse seal." Kojiro said. "You are going to Oto under the pretense that you're defecting from us. During this mission, we'll have to treat you as an enemy to keep your cover. Once you do that, you can kill the snake, and obtain more power."

"All right." Sasuke said.

After the Uchiha left the chamber, Kojiro was talking to his fellow council members.

"This is the great opportunity to dispose the heirs of the Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, and Hyuuga clans. The main branch heiress won't go, but the side branch genin would go." another council member said.

"The Sound Four would finish them off." Kojiro said. "What about the demon brat?"

"He's accompanying the Sound Five, from what our spies have said in Hyou. Too bad they got caught and was executed." the third council member said.

"They paid the price for their insolence." Kojiro said. "Soon we'll send the demon brat along with the space monsters to their deaths!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

* * *

The Sasuke Retrieval Arc would be in the next five chapters. Stayed tuned!


	22. Retrievals and Life of a Mercenary Pt1

Welcome to the Twenty Second Chapter of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! This chapter will be one of the three chapters that would cover the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, as well as more lives of the Mokushi Mercenary Unit. After three chapters, I'll do the Sound Five/Ice Six/ZAFT vs Archangel for another two chapters. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Retrievals and the Life of a Mercenary Part One 

The combined Hyou/Oto forces had left Otogakure. They were heading towards Konoha for escorting Sasuke Uchiha. The Yamakage wasn't amused that his little brother was going to the snake for power instead of unlocking the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi was pleased however, that Konoha would lose its valuable asset to two other nations, which both of them would prove deadly in war. The Yamakage was sitting in his office, doing paperwork, and at the same time, he's amusing himself.

"Foolish little brother. No matter what you do, you will always lack hatred." Itachi said to himself.

Back to the Hyou/Oto forces, they were almost at the gates of Konoha when they saw the same man that helped the defecting ZAFT soldier back in Oto. He was looking around for any signs of danger, and deciding that there is no danger, he went in. Jiraiya then went to the Hokage's office and talked to Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, what business do you have here?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade, I sense a plot to get the Uchiha to defect." Jiraiya replied. "I got this info from a spy masquerading as a LOGOS member."

"Why would the council want the Uchiha to defect?" the slug sannin asked again.

"They want him to take up the post of Hokage should they pull a coup d'etat." the toad sannin replied back. "The council doesn't trust you because they're being led by the Haruno clan, who took over from Danzou for the leader of ROOT."

"Dammit. It's great that I'm not being asked to train Sakura Haruno. Unfortunately, she's being trained by a kunoichi my level who's supporting those bastards." Tsunade said as Shizune and the other two Konoha Chunin came in to the office.

"Tsunade-sama, our ANBU has detected something in the Free Territory." Shizune said.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade replied.

"We've detected two ships that are going to fight each other. One of them was the same legged ship that helped defend Konoha, and the other ship was the same ship that led the attack." Shizune reported. "Not only that, but there are rumors that Orochimaru's men have been sighted."

"What the hell?!?! Shizune, get your squad, and track them down immediately." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shizune and the Chunin squad replied. Jiraiya then left the office to warn the anti-LOGOS Konoha nin of what would happen.

When nightfall had happened, the Sound Five saw the Uchiha. They proceeded to attack him, while the Ice Six hid themselves until it's the right time to strike. When the Uchiha finally got tired, he went to his home to pack his stuff. When he returned to the Sound Five, the Ice Six proceeded to accompany them. Sasuke immediately recognized Shinosuke and Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Shut your mouth, teme." Shinosuke replied.

When the combined Hyou/Oto forces had left the village, they hurried back to Oto. But little did they knew that they would be pursued soon. When Sakura told Tsunade about how Sasuke left the village, she immediately called on Shikamaru.

"Last night, Sasuke Uchiha left the village." Tsunade said.

"Why would he leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"Apparently he's been like that ever since the Uchiha massacre." the slug sannin replied.

"Yeah, he would brood whenever he failed to do something. What a drag." the lazy Nara replied.

"I know that none of the genin have advanced because you guys failed the Chunin Exams, and the newly promoted Chunin is the same person that defected. But since we're short on manpower and resources, you'll have to lead the other genin in your retrieval mission." Tsunade said. "Gather the other genin suitable for this job."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru replied.

Soon after, the lazy Nara had summoned Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Sai. The ink nin wasn't amused that he's going on a retrieval mission, because he had other things to do. Unknown to the other genin, he was instructed by ROOT to let the Uchiha escape. There was another problem that faced the genin. Who was going to lead the group, when every other Chinin and Jounin are needed for other missions? The answer came to them in the form of a man who was recalled from the ANBU for the retrieval mission. The master of the Mokuton ninjutsus.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Yamato, and I'll be leading you guys for this mission. I know that Tsunade-sama has told you guys about the shortage of manpower that Konoha has been facing, but she was kind enough to recall me from the ANBU. So, I'll be leading this mission and let's hope that this would be successful." Yamato explained. "For this mission, I'll explain the attack formation. I was informed that Sasuke Uchiha was being guarded by Orochimaru's men. I know that there are only five of you guys here, and the Oto nin that are guarding him. I don't know the numbers, so the buddy system is off limits. Now, this mission involves critical timing, because the path that they'll be taking is through Hyou territory, and we can't let that happen. So, here's how the attack formation goes."

"How is the attack formation go, Yamato-sensei?" Neji said.

"It'll be like this: the guy with the dog would be in the front because he can smell the scent of the enemy, as well as detect the chakra amount." Yamato said as Kiba took his place. "I'll be in the second position, because I can give out orders from within my position."

"What about the ink nin?" Chouji asked.

"He'll be in the middle, since his ink jutsus could save us when needed." the Mokuton jutsu user replied. "You on the other hand, would be in the second last position because your strength would be overwhelming against any enemy. The Hyuuga on the other hand, will be in the back of the line."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Your job is to scan the back area for any pursuers. You have the Byakugan to do this, so you can pull it off." Yamato replied. "Another thing: we may not encounter only Oto nin, because I heard that Hyou nin are also in this as well." The mention of the Hyou nins spooked the genin, especially Shikamaru. He remembered his defeat at the hands of the Asuka prodigy. Neji remembered his defeat at the hands of Naruto, who was a deadly foe when he sided with Hyou after what happened when he was four years old.

"Well then, let's get going." Yamato said as the Konoha group had left the village gate. Meanwhile, the Hyou nin that accompanied the Sound Four were still traveling when Shinosuke activated his Byakugan. Immediately, he sensed something bad. They were being pursued.

"We've got company!" Shinosuke said as the Hyou nin were prepared to tackle on the pursuers that were following them.

"You'll have to go to Otogakure without us." Naruto said.

"No way we're letting you fuckers die!" Tayuya snarled. "I loved you, and I won't let you and your friends die!"

"I know, Tayuya-chan, but we have to fight them off just for you guys to get the teme to Orochimaru-sama." Naruto replied. "Sakon, I trust you'll do a good job using the time that we would give you in order to go to Hyou?"

"Yep, Naruto." Sakon said.

"You guys better get going." Amaya said as the Sound Four left. The Ice Six then faced the pursuing Konoha Five plus the Mokuton jutsu leader. Shikamaru then got into a battle stance, as well as Neji and Chouji.

"I'll fight the Hyuuga, while you'll face the jounin." Shinosuke said.

"We'll have to do this one on one." Naruto said. Meanwhile, the Konoha squad were gritting their teeth. They can't believe that the Hyou nin would help those bastards that helped the Uchiha defect.

"When worst case scenario comes, we'll have to battle one on one. Chouji, can you battle the first opponent?" Yamato asked.

"I'm on it/" Chouji said. Meanwhile, Naruto then turned to Osamu.

"Osamu, you can take on the chubby guy, right?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah, I can." Osamu replied. "With my Kinzokuton jutsus, I'll be fine."

"All right, let's get going." Amaya replied.

The remaining Hyou squad had left the forest, leaving Osamu to deal with the Akimichi. Meanwhile, the Archangel had successfully docked again in the Ka no Kuni's Free Territory. They have just survived the damage that the Tukhachevskyite fleet had inflicted. However, their problems have just started. Litlle did the Archangel's crew knew that Tukhachevsky had secretly hired the Mokushi Mercenary Unit to capture the escaping fugitive ship intact. At the Pangea, Ostersund was explaining to his crew about he purpose of the Mokushi Mercenary Unit.

"All right. Some of you here don't know me at all. My name's Field Marshall Ostersund-Jorgensen, und I'm a leader in the Mokushi Mercenary Unit. Allow me to tell you all about myself." the Nordic man said. "I vas born in Stockholm, Sweden in the Kingdom of Scandinavia. I am the third or second Ultimate Coordinator created. I vas raised in Hyougakure vhen I vas a kid. Graduated from the Hyou Academy at the age of 4. Became a Chunin at the age of 6. And activated my adopted bloodline the Nehangan at the age of 7." Ostersund-Jorgensen explained. "Became Jounin at the age of 11, und became an ANBU Commander at the age of 12. Left the Hyou ninja ranks to join ZAFT at the age of 15, und graduated at the age of 16. Right now, I am a mercenary leader."

"Glad to know you, sir. But are the Pangea class ships the only ships that you commanded?" a CIC asked.

"Nein. I command forces in Earth und space. On Earth, I command a mercenary army, navy und air force. In space, I command the space fleet, including these fine ships. In the Hidden Continent, I command the AVATAR ANBU Special Ops." the Nordic man explained further. "The AVATAR ANBU are the elite force of ninjas who are affliated vith all six of the elements."

"Wow, no vonder vhy you've earned so much cash just to raise these units." replied a Deputy captain. He was from a Finnish descent, and he was a close friend of the Mokushi leader.

"Ja, Captain Johtonen." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied. "Ve are mercenary, und ve get paid for the vork that ve do."

Just then, the Pangea had arrived in Kirigakure. The Mizukage was waiting for the ship's crew to dock, and to get off. When Ostersund-Jorgensen got off the ship, he saluted before the Mizukage.

"Field Marshall Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen of the Mokushi Mercenary Unit, reporting to you, Mizukage-sama." the Nordic man said.

"Ah yes, the leader that would promise to take out a fugitive ship." The Mizukage said. "Very well, the legged ship is docked in Ka no Kuni's Free Territory. The Minerva is currently docked in this area as well. They are currently resting for the big mission. Shame that the Sound Five aren't here to give them lumps."

"Sir, I vould love to send them to their deaths, but I have orders to capture it intact." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied as the Minerva's crew had arrived. "Ah, Capt. Gladys! Pleased to meet you again!"

"Field Marshall, what are you doing here?" Talia asked.

"I'm helping out in this mission. I vas also assigned to capture the fugitive ship intact. But vhat about the mobile suits?" the Nordic man said.

"Well, we could discuss that later. Right now, we are also to provide distraction for the Konoha forces, because we've got a Konoha nin defecting to Oto." Talia replied.

"Hmph. Sasuke Uchiha, I suppose? He's been like that ever since his family vas killed by his own brother, vhich is the Yamakage." the Nordic man replied.

"Well, I heard that once Orochimaru is gone, the Akatsuki would take control of Oto before Sasuke would come to power, and would leave our base in Oto vulnerable." Arthur said.

"Itachi Uchiha would have to be the Otokage, since Nagato is already the Hikage. I've also heard that Itachi's resigning as Yamakage to take power in Oto. Don't know how the Sound Five would react if an Akatsuki member took power as the Otokage." the Mizukage replied. "Another news is that Hyou has organized the FROST unit, which is similar to Konoha's ROOT unit."

"Ah yes. The unit that is based on FAITH." Talia replied. "The Sandaime Hyoukage is certainly not wasting any time here."

"He's got a pretty good notion of vhat's happening." Jothonen replied as he and the Mokushi leader were going to leave. "Ve have to go back to our ship to prepare for the big battle."

"All right." Arthur replied as the two men had left. He then turned to Talia. "Captain, we'd better get back to our ship, if we want to prepare ourselves."

"All right, Arthur. See to it that the resupply is complete." Talia ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur replied back.

* * *

In the PLANTS, Wedgeback and Biggsfront were campaigning for the position of the Chairman and Vice Chairman. Their opponent was Louise Leitner of Junius City, who proved to be incumbent to be a challenge. When the election day came, the duo were excited. They were waiting in the lounge of the Supreme Council chamber for the reult. 

"Crikey, we can't wait for the result." Biggsfront said. "Technically, this would result in our victory."

"We can win this, Biggsfront." Wedgeback replied. "If we win, we can be able to fight LOGOS more effectively, as well as increase trade between PLANT and Earth along with the Hidden Continent."

Just then, the television broadcast had just announced the results of the election.

"Judging by the number of votes casted, it is obvious that Andrew Wedgeback, as well as Jackson Biggsfront are the new Chairman and Vice Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council." the TV broadcast said.

"All right! We won!" the duo yelled as they clapped each other's backs.

The duo went to the Supreme Council chlamber, where the Commitee were ready to induct them into the leadership role of the Chairman and Vice Chairman.

"I solemnly swear on my oath, that I would execute properly the office of Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, as well as Commander In Chief of the ZAFT forces. I would do everything in my power to protect the citizens of the PLANTS as if they were our children." Wedgeback said. Biggsfront said the same thing as well.

"Welcome to the Supreme Council, Mr. Chairman." a representative member replied as she shook the duo's hands.

Meanwhile, Osamu was in his fighting stance against Chouji. He was analyzing his opponent's fighting skills, so he could plan a counter attack.

"This fatass is one of the Akimichi clan. Which would mean that this guy would use expansion jutsus." Osamu thought. Then, he started to make some handsigns. "Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!"

Suddenly, there were many ice needles soaring straight for Chouji, who dodged it with little effort.

"Dammit. Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji yelled as he was expanded into a ball sized figure. "Nikudan Hari Sensha!" Suddenly, his body was now wrapped with kunai, causing Osamu to flinch.

"Grr. His body is covered with kunai thanks to that jutsu." Osamu gritted. "Wait a minute. I've got it. Futon: Daitoppa!"

A large gust of wind had blown off the Akimichi, and sent him to a tree. Osamu then proceeded to roll him over the same way Masahiro did in the Chunin Exams.

"Not again. This time, I won't fall for it!" Chouji yelled as he made some handsigns. "Nikudan Sensha!"

He began to drill the Hyou nin into the ground, only to have become a Kage Bunshin. Osamu then proceeded to make more handsigns.

"Hyouton: Ikkaku Hakugei!" Osamu yelled as a huge one horned whale charged towards the Akimichi. Chouji was then freezing a little bit, but Osamu proceeded to gather chakra, and form a Rasengan. He charged towards him, and slammed the spiraling chakra into his stomach.

"Rasengan!" Osamu yelled as Chouji was sent reeling back, and passed out unconscious. The Hyou nin then left the Konoha genin, and joined in with his comrades.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sound Four had stopped at a clearing of the forest. Sasuke stared at Sakon with disgust, and confusion. 

"What the hell are we doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Well, in order to reach Level Two, you have to die." Sakon replied as he gave the Uchiha a pill. "That pill would send you into a death like state, but you'll get over the side effects."

Sasuke then swallowed the pill, and passed out. Kidoumaru then proceeded to place the Uchiha in the barrel like coffin, and resumed traveling. Just then, the Ice Six had caught up to them.

"Great news. We took out the Akimichi boy." Osamu said as he and Masahiro caught up to them.

"Good, but our troubles have only begun." Shinosuke said. He then pointed out to the Konoha pursuers that remained on the chase. "Dammit."

With the Konoha nin, Shikamaru was worried that Chouji didn't caught up to them yet. Until they realized that he had been beaten by a Hyou nin.

"Dammit. Neji, you'll have to face the guy who defeated Chouji." Shiklamaru said.

"All right, but the Hyou squad would choose someone else." Neji replied.

"This mission could fail if we kept on losing more members, and at the same time having to go back to our fallen comrade and letting Sasuke go." Yamato said as Neji went ahead. In the Ice Six group, Shinosuke had decided to stop for a minute.

"What's wrong, Shinosuke?" Naruto asked.

"The Hyuuga would be fighting next, so I'm going to go fight him." Shinosuke replied. "I'd like to test my Byakugan against the Hyuuga prodigy as well as cook up my own Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Wait, I thought you have to kill your best friend in order to unlock it?" Amaya asked.

"Only the Uchiha clan would have to kill their best friends. Me on the other hand, I would just work hard, and use all five elemental jutsus." the Asuka prodigy replied. "I'll go now."

Shinosuke and Neji soon faced each other with the killing intent radiating off each other.

"So you're the one of the Ultimate ninja." Neji said. "I heard there were three."

"And you've already faced one of them. I'm the second one." Shinosuke replied icily.

"Wait, so Naruto is an Ultimate ninja?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked. The Asuka prodigy nodded, and unsheated his sword.

"Get ready for you fight of your life." Shinosuke grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

Shinosuke and Neji charged at each other, with kunai blocking the sword. Shinosuke then backed up, and sheated his weapon. Neji grinned at the chance of eliminating the challenger.

"You're within the boundaries of my Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou." Neji said, but Shinosuke got into his Asuka fighting stance as well. "What's the matter?"

"You're not the only guy with that cheap trick." Shinosuke replied. "Byakugan!"

Neji was scared to death. That he's facing the shinobi who had the Hyuuga bloodline, and maybe he knows more deadly tricks than all of the Hyuuga main and side branch put together. He's also forgetting that he's facing one of the three Ultimate ninja, so no matter what the Hyuuga prodigy does, the Asuka prodigy would plan a counterattack. Shinosuke and Neji then proceeded to clash with their Jyuuken, neither giving in. It was not until Shinosuke backed away that Neji was glaring at him.

_"What is that guy planning? He might have known that I'm not great at long distance combat."_ Neji thought. _"I'll have to get close to him."_

Meanwhile, Shinosuke was planning his next move. He didn't underestimate the Hyuuga's power, since he learned their moves as well. Little did the Hyuuga knew that Shinosuke also learned the Hyuuga clan's long range based attacks.

"Hakke Kusho!" Shinosuke said as he gathered a gust of wind, and struck the Hyuuga in the back. Neji was glaring at his opponent, who had mastered the long ranged attacks.

"C'mon then." Neji yelled as he charged at the Asuka prodigy. Shinosuke then made some handsigns.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" Shinosuke yelled as the ground started to block the Hyuuga. Neji then used Jyuuken to break it, only to find a Kage Bunshin. He realized his mistake when the clone exploded instead of vanished.

"Hehe. Kaji Bunshin no Jutsu." Shinosuke said as he made another handsigns. "Futon: Daitoppa!"

He blew out a powerful gust of wind, causing Neji to dodge it with fantastic speed. Next thing the Hyuuga knew, he saw the Asuka prodigy levitating hundreds of kunai, plunging towards himself.

"Fool. You're setting yourself up to be dead." Neji said as Shinosuke grinned. He realized his second mistake when Shinosuke began to electrify the Kaiten.

"Hakkushou Raiten!" Shinosuke yelled as the kunai were met by the electric current. "The kunai are made out of metal, and metal are great conductors of electricity. So, I can levitate the kunai, and send them towards any target."

Soon after that, the charged kunai were plunging towards Neji, so he had to do a Kaiten.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji yelled as the kunai were deflected. "It sseems that your efforts are wasted."

"Idiot. I purposely sent my kunai to be deflected, so that it can trigger a combustion, causing a little kaboom/" Shinosuke replied maliciously as the electrified kunai soon exploded. The Asuka prodigy then proceeded to 'spill' a huge amount of gasoline oil that he found.

"What's gasoline gonna do to me?" Neji sneered.

"You'll see." Shinosuke said as he 'spilled' another batch of gasoline, this time in the second ring, and the third ring. He then closed his eyes, and the Sharingan soon appeared. "Sharingan!"

"You're tired of the Byakugan, I see." Neji said, but also realized his mistake when he continued to stare at his eyes.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." Shinosuke said as the scenery changed to a deadly scene. "In the world of Tsukuyomi, where I control time and space. For the next seventy two hours, I will shoot you with a pistol in your joints."

Shinosuke then shot off the Hyuuga prodigy's elbows while trapped under Tsukuyomi. When Shinosuke had enough, the scenery changed back to reality, and concentrated his chakra on another move. "Amateratsu!"

Soon, there were black flames ignited on the oil. Neji realized what the Asuka prodigy had done.

"Dammit. So he didn't use Katon jutsus, since that can be extinguished. Instead, he used a jutsu that cannot be taken out." Neji thought as he passed out in the smoke from the balck flames.

"This was fun." Shinosuke replied as he left the Hyuuga behind, and went to join his group.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Zvonkovic team was inspecting the ship for repairs for the upcoming battle. Zvonkovic himself was pleased that they get to battle again, but he would wonder why the ARchangel had to run away from Orb. Dimitrovic came up to him, along with another mechanics. 

"When do we go to battle, comrade?" Dimitrovic asked.

"As soon as the Sound Four completes the mission that they were given." the Croat replied. "I have something to tell you all."

"What is it?" the mechanic asked.

"I used to be a Sound nin before I joined ZAFT, just like the Mokushi Mercenary leader who used to be a Hyou nin." Zvonkovic replied. "That explains the sound of bagpipes."

"Wait, you play bagpipes?" Dimitrovic asked.

"Da, I used them in battle to confuse my opponents. Before the Sound Four came to existence, I was once Orochimaru's bodyguard. Until I told him that I have to join ZAFT. He was pleased with it, knowing that Otogakure would aid ZAFT in anyway." Zvonkovic replied. "Not only that, I was given a cursed seal to tap into the inner power whenever I needed it."

"Well, some of the ZAFT commanders are former shinobi. Recall the guy that went to Moscow to deliver the message. He used to serve in ZAFT." Dimitrovic replied back.

"Da, I can remember now. I can still do Onton jutsus. However, I mostly do Hyouton jutsus to pass the time." Zvonkovic replied.

Just then, another aide came up to the group to tell an urgent news.

"Comrade, we've detected the legged ship from our recon GINNs." the rushed aide said.

"Tell me more details." Zvonkovic said.

"The legged ship is lying dormant in the Free Territory along with a few warships that chose to defect." the aide replied.

"Very well then, we will wait. We're not to engage the leggd ship until the Sound Five finishes their mission." Zvonkovic responded.

* * *

To be continued ...


	23. Retrievals and Life of a Mercenary Pt2

Welcome to the 23rd Chapter of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! This chapter is the continuation of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, as well as more interaction with the Minerva's crew, including the Joule team. This chapter would also cover the entrance of the Sound Five plus former Team Tsukasa-Hibiki chunins to the ZAFT academy. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Retrievals and the Life of a Mercenary Part Two 

With the Konoha squad, Yamato was growing worried. The two genin that stayed behind to fight the Hyou nin didn't catch up to them yet. Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru were growing weary about the situation as well. They were catching up to the Hyou squad, when they fell into a trap. They were caught in a minefield, and the mines kept on exploding.

"Dammit. How could they set up this much of the mines?" Shikamaru gritted.

"Dunno. This trap is not even made by Oto nin, or Hyou nin." Kiba replied.

"We'll have to get out of that trap." Yamato said as the Konoha squad successfully destroyed the traps. When they finished destroying the traps, they were facing the same Hyou unit again. Only difference is, Neji's opponent was alive and kicking.

"How could you defeat the Hyuuga prodigy?" Yamato asked the Asuka prodigy that was facing them.

"You're forgetting that i am one of the three Ultimate ninja." Shinosuke said. Naruto and Amaya came up to him a minute later, and Machiko, Osamu and Masahiro surrounded them. "Give up. And you'll be treated well."

"Never. We came all the way just to retrieve a comrade." Kiba yelled.

"Oh really? The comrade that would abandon his friends in search of power?" Osamu replied, causing many shocks among both groups. "Did it occur to you that this mission that you're taking right now is destined to be a suicidal mission? 'Cuz right now, we're about to kick your asses until you've learned not to interfere."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. At the Hyou nin's words, Yamato came to a realization.

"Isn't it funny that Tsunade chose the kids of the clans that are considered dissident to the LOGOS' new order? It seems to me that the council has sent us on a suicidal mission. Well, if that's the case, I say we're stopping the mission right here." Yamato said, causing the Konoha nin to glare at him.

"We can't abandon Sasuke." Kiba said.

"His defection has costed us two genin already. We can't risk more. I know that we can't go back to Konoha, but we can go to the Free Territory." the Mokuton user replied.

"Our families are bound to be there." Shikamaru said. Little did they knew that Sai has already went back to Konoha, to report of this incident to Kojiro Haruno. Yamato then realized someone's missing.

"Uh oh. The ink boy is a part of ROOT. He's bound to report this immediately." Yamato cursed as his squad went back to pick up the unconscious bodies of Neji and Chouji. He then instructed the reamining genin. "Go to the Free Territory. Ask for the ship known as the Archangel. From there, ask the captain about the defenses of the Free Territory. There's no time to waste."

"Yes, sir!" the remaining Konoha genin replied.

Meanwhile, the Hyou nin finally went away, and caught up to the Sound Four. Naruto then told Sakon the great news.

"Hey Sakon." Naruto said. "Those Konoha nin are gone now. We don't have to worry anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sakon asked.

"Well, they realized that their own village had set them up to get killed by us." Amaya replied.

"Still, those fuckers would do any shit just to send those bastards to their deaths?" Tayuya asked angrily. Jiroubou sighed again.

"Jeez, Tayuya. Can you please watch your language? Everyone else is telling you to watch your mouth." Jiroubou said.

"Shut it, tubby." Tayuya retorted as they reached the Ka-Hyou border. Two border nins came up to them.

"Halt! State your business." the border nin asked.

"We're the Sound Five, or Four accompanied by these Hyou nin to Oto to deliver a defecting Konoha nin." Kidoumaru said.

"Go right ahead." the second border nin replied as the group resumed traveling towards Oto. While they were traveling, Tayuya and Naruto looked around the territiory of Hyou, and were surprised to see many Hyou mobile suits in their bases. Then again, Hyou no Teikoku was a former ZAFT colony in the Hidden Continent, so it's no surprise that there are a lot of ZAFT influences around here.

"Tayuya-chan, I heard that Otogakure was attacked." Naruto said.

"Yeah, whisker boy. We got our machines when the bastards attacked. Then, the same fucker that you've faced in Konoha came up to us, and tried to kill us. Then, he said something that I never want to hear again." the flute wielding kunoichi replied bitterly.

"The same slogan that the Blue Cosmos bastards always say?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, my hatred for Konoha began when I was three years old. I was living with my family in Getsugakure, until those ROOT morons came to our house and looted it. My family were killed, and I managed to flee with a Hyou nin. To this day forward, I swore revenge on those bastards that murdered my family." Tayuya said as she fought back tears.

"Sounds like you've lived a similar life to my cousin." Shinosuke said as he came up to her. "Shinn's family was killed in the Orb Union when the Earth Alliance, back then under Blue Cosmos control, attacked the nation."

"That was awful." Sakon said as he listened to the conversation.

They reached the border between Hyou and Ka, and passed it. They resumed traveling when they entered Hyou territory. They also stopped at the border between Hyou and Oto, and resumed traveling again. When they arrived at Otogakure, Orochimaru was waiting for them. He was discussing with the Sandaime Hyoukage about classified information that could benefit both parties. However, he stopped to see the arrival of the Oto/Hyou squad.

"Kukuku. I trust you that the mission went well?" the snake sannin asked.

"Yeah. The Konoha nin that were chasing us gave up because they realized that the Konoha council had offered them as a sacrificial lamb just for the teme to get here." Naruto replied. "Luckily, we only had to fight two Konoha nin."

"I see. Well, your grandfather and I were discussing about a very important topic that could benefit you all. We were thinking about sponsoring you all to the entry into the ZAFT academy." Orochimaru said. "Shinosuke, I understand that you have a cousin who's already in ZAFT?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. My cousin Shinn is in ZAFT, and he's piloting the Destiny Gundam." Shinosuke said. "But we need our parental permission for that."

"That is already covered. In fact, your parents as well as Amaya's parents have encouraged you both to enlist." Orochimaru replied. "I'm sponsoring the Sound Five, and your grandfather would sponsor Mamoru's squad to enlist."

"That would be great. At the end of the year, Naruto could even be a White Coat, and possibly a member of FAITH." Amaya replied.

"FAITH is that organization that acts outside the normal chain of command, right?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly. My cousin and his friend are members of FAITH, as well as Commander Joule, and Commander Hahnenfuss." Shinosuke replied.

"Well, can we enlist now?" Jiroubou asked.

"Of course." Orochimaru said as two ZAFT Black Coats have handed the snake sannin the forms needed for the eight ninjas. As soon as they filed the application, the Sound Five, and the three Hyou nin had remained in the Otokage's office, awaiting further instructions.

"Your official entry into ZAFT would start in September of C.E. 75, and would end in C.E. 76 June." the first ZAFT Black Coat said. "Unless you all want to go into the existing semester, I suggest that you all come into the base in the PLANTS as early as next week. There will be tons of schoolwork to do, but I trust you all will finish it in a week, seeing as you guys know that duplication technique."

"Yes, sir." replied all the Oto/Hyou nin.

"Very well then, I would be looking forward to seeing you next week." the second Black Coat said as they left the Otokage tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ka no Kuni's Free Territory, Cagalli was in a meeting room discussing the details about what to do next. However, there were some arguements about how this plan was going to violate Orb's own ideals. 

"Your plans would violate your father's ideals!" yelled an Orb officer.

"I know. However, the ideals of Orb is being used for a greater threat that is imposed on the world. Almost every nation on Earth, plus the Hidden Continent is influenced by the teachings of Tukhachevsky, and we cannot allow that to spread even further." Cagalli said. "Should we abandon the Hidden Continent and the nations of the world to its fate, we are violating our duty as members of the human race. We have to destroy communism, as well as crushing ZAFT's influences in the Hidden Continent. I'm not sure about praising the new PLANT Chairman Wedgeback, because he and Biggsfront could be a danger to LOGOS. We don't care if LOGOS is destroyed, but I care about what will happen after."

"All right. Besides, we also have a duty as an imperial power to reclaim the Ka no Kuni." Todaka replied. "What's your plan, Lady Cagalli?"

"Since we have control of the Free Territory, we may be able to attack Konohagakure right away, but that is impossible on the account of LOGOS prowling in the eastern and southern flank. Our target for a while would actually be Oto no Kuni. ZAFT has extracted the greatest influence in that region, and that could be a danger to Ka no Kuni should we regain control." Cagalli explained as the rest of the Archangel's crew, plus the Konoha nin that defected from the pro-LOGOS regime have arrived. "Meanwhile, we don't know much about the other nations yet, so that's why one of the legendary sannin would explain to us about the other nations."

"The Umi no Kuni is located south of the Hyou no Teikoku. It's basically a chain of islands that are abandoned. The Umi no Kuni has no shinobi to raise, because they have a treaty with the Mizu no Kuni. Since ZAFT have made an alliance with Mizu no Kuni, Umi no Kuni would also rely on ZAFT for protection." the toad sannin said.

"So basically the Umi no Kuni is practically a stone's throw away from the Scandinavian island of Svalbard?" asked another Orb officer. Kira decided to answer that.

"Yes, and that is where the Earth Alliance have set up their base close to the Hidden Continent." Kira replied. "The Umi no Kuni could have a ZAFT outpost there, so we don't know for certain. Besides, we don't have enough forces to mount a campaign for that operation."

"We'll have to wait for a year. Meanwhile, Tukhachevsky's forces are growing larger than ever, and the Earth Alliance that are now under Romanov's control have decided to station themselves in the Kingdom of Scandinavia." Cagalli said. "If at allpossible, your ninjas might have to be enlisted into the Orb Armed Forces."

"Well put, Cagalli-sama." Jiraiya replied. "But my sources told me that Naruto has joined ZAFT."

That news sent shocks throughout the room. They knew that Minato Namikaze was one of the two ninjas that enlisted in the Orb Forces. To have his kid join ZAFT was a recipe for disaster.

"It appears that within a year, Naruto and his friends as well as Orochimaru's Sound Five would be graduating from the ZAFT academy. This is a golden opportunity for our Konoha nin to learn about the Orb Forces, and incite them to enlist." Jiraiya replied. "With the exception of Kakashi's squad, who joined LOGOS, and the Uchiha traitor that defected to Oto could be killing Orochimaru. That would be a blessing in disguise, except that there would be a greater danger to that."

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sama?" the scarred jounin asked.

"Ibiki, I heard that the Akatsuki would take over Oto because they see it as a great opportunity to disrupt Orochimaru's fine work there. After all, he used to be part of Akatsuki." the toad sannin said. "I even heard that Yamagakure would be having another Yamakage, since Itachi Uchiha would resign, and become Otokage once Orochimaru is killed."

"That would send both Uchiha brothers into opposing sides, eh?" Ibiki said. "Jiraiya-sama, what is about capturing Umi no Kuni? You should ask Anko about that."

"I'm not sure. Orochimaru used to conduct research there. So I'm guessing that ZAFT would maintain its presence there." Jiraiya said. Just then, the Konoha team that went to chase after the Uchiha traitor had arrived. Yamato then saluted to the Orb officers, and they saluted back.

"Yamato, isn't it?" Jiraiya said. "I take it you and this team decided to defect to us?"

"Yes, but we need medical aid. Two of our retrieval team members were injured." Yamato said as medics rushed to bring in the two injured genin.

"It was the Konoha council that sent us to our deaths." the Mokuton user gritted. "Those bastards, with Kojiro Haruno pulling the ropes."

"I know." Jiraiya replied. "We'll have to join in the fighting if we want to free our village."

Kira and Athrun then proceeded to lecture the Konoha nin plus the Orb officers about the plan for the proposed invasion.

"We could strike at Umi no Kuni, like what Cagalli suggested. However, we have to do that at the same time we're invading Oto no Kuni. Once we have control of both territories, we can invade the Hyou no Teikoku. There is a territory that used to divide Oto from Taki. That territory must also be captured. You notice that all bases that are set up in Hyou no Teikoku are either belonging to ZAFT, or it's their own base. We must capture those bases in order for our supplies to be sent." Athrun explained. "However, we have to have enough troops and supplies that would last the invasion. If we don't, ZAFT would thrash our asses faster than the Sound Four would thrash Yzak in an unarmed combat."

The comment about Yzak being pawned sent laughter across the Archangel's crew. Miriallia and Lacus were discussing about how the Yondaime Hokage's kid joining ZAFT while being served their meals in the cafeteria.

"I have met the blond haired kid before." Lacus said.

"When did you meet him?" Miriallia asked.

"Just before he took the genin exam in Hyougakure. I was planning on returning to the PLANTS, but I knew that Durandal would soon take control." the pink haired singer replied. "My decision remains even if Wedgeback takes control."

"I know." Miriallia said.

They proceeded to eat their meals long enough for Kira to arrive. He was feeling happy about what they were planning. Little did they knew that a spy was listening to the conversation that Cagalli was talking about. The planned invasion of Umi no Kuni was being leaked to that spy. Immediately, she went to Otogakure to report to Orochimaru about the planned invasion. She used Henge to disguise herself as another Orb officer. Luckily, she wasn't caught. In the Otokage's office, Orochimaru looked up to see the newcomer.

"What is it, Karin?" Orochimaru asked.

"Orochimaru-sama. The Orb forces were planning on invading this country along with Umi no Kuni within a year." the female spy called Karin replied.

"Well, that information is quite accurate. No doubt that once Oto is occupied by those morons, Hyou could fall." the snake sannin replied. "Anyway, how's Sasuke-kun doing?"

"That raven haired guy? He's doing well, considering your choices of choosing a new body." Karin replied. "I heard that ZAFT might reinforce its bases here in Otogakure."

"We have to. We can't afford another episode of one ZAFT soldier defecting again." Orochimaru replied. "This is a perfect opportunity to guard the supply lines that ZAFT controls in this continent."

"Great. We're toast if the Attha Faction in the Orb Union decides to attack us." Karin replied as she started to leave. She left the office in silence, no doubt plotting an attack against the Attha Faction while they're still docked in the Free Territory.

* * *

timeskip to next week

* * *

The Sound Five have arrived at a ZAFT base just outside Otogakure. They also saw the same Hyou nin that accompanied them in the Retrieval Mission. Naruto, Shinsosuke and Amaya have also arrived, and they were clutching their passports that would take them to the PLANTS. Jiroubou then decided to join the Hyou group. 

"Hey, you guys." Jiroubou said as he came up to them. "Got your tickets?"

"Yeah. We got the ticket needed." Amaya replied. "Our mobile suits are packed in the Kyuubi ship heading towards the PLANTS."

"It said the we have to go to December Five to the ZAFT base in the Land of the Hourglass." Shinosuke said. "This would be our first time in outer space."

"Where we float instead of walk?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely, yeah." Jiroubou said as Tayuya, Sakon, Kimimaro, and Kidoumaru had joined the group. When the conductor came up to them, the group showed their tickets and the conductor ripped them.

"Welcome aboard." the conductor said as he left. Naruto and Sakon were now discussing the events that are happening right now.

"From what I heard from Karin after she reported to Orochimaru-sama, Umi no Kuni might be an invasion target within a year." Sakon explained. "I've also heard that Oto could be attacked as well."

"Why would Oto be targeted?" Naruto asked.

"Look at it this way. If the Attha faction controls Oto and Umi, Hyou could be strangled along with Kaze and Tsuchi. ZAFT could be in danger because its supply routes are going to be cut off." Sakon replied. Kimimaro joined in the conversation a minute later.

"So within a year, we have to be prepared to face those bastards." Kimimaro said. "Not to mention the LOGOS butchers that stuck around Konoha."

"So Orochimaru-sama wanted Konoha destroyed, right?" Naruto asked. When the Sound Five nodded, he grinned. "Yes, a little payback is in order for what they have been treating me all these years."

"Yeah. Let's show these LOGOS bastards that they don't have their place in the world!" Naruto said as the shuttle went into outer space.

* * *

The Minerva was still docked at Kirigakure when they received news from Otogakure. Talia was reading the message that she recieved from Orochimaru. 

"The retrieval mission was a successful mission in a way that Sasuke Uchiha successfully defected to our cause. However, this defection could be a ploy on my life, since I'm still targeted by the Konoha ninjas." Talia read the message. "On the plus note, my bodyguards and the Hyou nin have decided to join ZAFT. They are on their way to the PLANTS to start their academy life in the ZAFT Academy."

"Captain, we have ninjas in the ZAFT forces, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Arthur. Commander Tsukasa was a ninja of Hyou. And we have some current commanders that were former ninja themselves. Commander Zvonkovic was a former Oto nin, and Ostersund-Jorgensen the leader in that mercenary unit was a former Hyou nin." Talia replied. "Commander Uchiha is a current ninja, and a former ZAFT officer as well."

"That Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. I knew him, because he was one of the graduates that graduated before the Le Creuset Team graduated." Arthur replied.

"Pretty strange how some ninjas have served ZAFT." Talia said as Yzak came to the bridge. He just came from a reconnaisance mission in Kirigakure.

"Capt. Gladys." Yzak started. "Is it true that Oto no Kuni and the Umi no Kuni are the targets for the Atthaist invasion?"

"How did you know that?" Talia said.

"Orochimaru-sama told the ZAFT garrisons around the Hidden Continent about that plan, and to spread it around." Yzak replied.

"But why would they-" Arthur started, but Talia cut him off.

"Of course. The Archangel and some Orb ships that helped their escape must be gathering strength in the Ka no Kuni's Free Territory." Talia replied as Dearka, Shiho, and Rey also arrived at the bridge. "What is it now?"

"LOGOS has started to build up its military power again. A recon GINN was attacked while flying over Konoha just now." Shiho reported. "Konoha is gearing its forces for a planned invasion."

"No doubt they would have to attack the Free Territory to expand before attacking anywhere else." Talia responded. "I'm guessing Oto had increased its territory as well."

"Yes, Captain. Oto had negotiated a territorial acquisition with Kumo and Kyou, as well as attacking northern Ka no Kuni." Rey responded. "Hyou also attacked its southern territories as well."

"Wow. And any news of Akatsuki so far?" Arthur asked.

"No. But we heard that the Snow Princess would be having her very own machine that would rival Orb's own prototype golden mobile suit." Dearka replied.

Just then, there was a message that was sent from the Mokushi Mercenary Unit. Talia read the message again.

"The Minerva and the Zvonkovic team are to report to Umi no Kuni immediately. There has been an uprising among the people there. They are planning on a LOGOS Revolution. This message came to me from Chairman Wedgeback of the PLANT Supreme Council." Talia read the message for the second time. "All right. All hands, we're sailing for Umi no Kuni."

"Yes, ma'am!" replied all the crew. Arthur then asked Talia another question.

"Where's Umi no Kuni located, captain?" Arthur asked.

"Umi no Kuni is located south of the Hyou no Teikoku. It is the only nation that escaped Hyou annexation, and a very important nation. You see, Umi no Kuni is also located a few miles from the Scandinavian island of Svalbard." Talia explained. "So you see, the Kingdom of Scandinavia is trying to claim Umi no Kuni as one of their own."

"So the Kingdom of Scandinavia is the only nation trying to colonize Umi? To thier eyes, they're just looking in the Arctic." Arthur replied.

"Exactly, because the Hidden Continent is laready hidden under a very powerful genjutsu." Talia said. She then turned to Meyrin, and asked her.

"Meyrin, any signs yet?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm not getting any signs yet." Meyrin replied. "Hang on a sec. I've detected a small Earth Alliance fleet heading in our direction, as well as Orb ships."

"The Orb ships must be Tukhachevsky's." Arthur replied, but Meyrin gave another news.

"The Orb ships are Tukhachevsky's fleet, but there is another fleet engaging them. Checking thermal patterns, it's the LOGOS ships, ma'am!" Meyrin said. Talia and Arthur swore at the news.

"All right. All hands, prepare for combat. Sending to condition red." Talia said.

"Going to condition red." Meyrin said. Meanwhile, the Zvonkovic team had also done the same thing with their fleet.

"So, the LOGOS bastards decides to show themselves, eh?" Zvonkovic said. "All right, we'd better gear up for battle as well."

"Da, comrade!" Dimitrovic replied, who was already in the mobile suit. "Igor Dimitrovic, Taiyou. Taking off!"

The Taiyou had taken off from the Sisak, and Zvonkovic arrived at the hangar. He then briefed his team the plan.

"All right. Carriers first. After sinking the carriers, if any, strike for the cruisers as well. Don't forget to attack rebel supply routes as well." he said. Zvonkovic then climbed aboard the Hakubo, and was ready to take off.

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Hakubo. Launching!" Zvonkovic replied a the Hakubo took off. The Minerva had already launched their mobile suits by the time the Zvonkovic team had reached the LOGOS fleet. JUst as Zvonkovic had predicted, there were carriers, but only three to count. the rest were five destroyers, and seven cruisers. Immediately, the LOGOS fleet was scrambling to launch their Windams, but the Zvonkovic team had destroyed a good amount of the machines by the time the Windams had taken off.

"Shooting up Windams are fun." Dimitrovic said as he flew by to shoot up the rebel supply routes.

"You said it. It's more fun than shooting up bodegas in a New York alley." Zvonkovic replied as he sliced a carrier, causing it to explode. Meanwhile, the Joule team was busy destroying the Windams that rushed to attack the Minerva. The Tukhachevskyite Orb Murasames had succeeded in bombing the rebel base. And the Earth Alliance fleet had surrounded the islands. The Mokushi Mercenary Unit on the other hand, didn't participate in the attack. Rather, they were patrolling the seas that linked up one of ZAFT's bases and the Free Territory. The mercenary leader was not amused by the concentrated activity that the Free Territory was doing.

"Vhat the hell are those bastards doing?" Ostersund-Jorgensen asked one of his crewmates.

"Field Marshal, ve see the legged ship guarding the harbors along vith the ships that helped them escape." replied the CIC, who was actually of Danish descent. "Ensign Rasmussen at your service, Field Marshal."

"Ja. Very good, Rasmussen." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied. "Continue the surveillance on that ship at vunce."

"Yes, sir!" replied the Pangea crew.

* * *

Well, the next chapter would not be on the Sound Five's engagement against the Archangel. Instead, I will cover Naruto and his friends' stints in the ZAFT academy.


	24. Academy Life and Mobilization

Welcome to the 24th chapter of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! The next two or three chapters would cover the Hyou/Oto nin's stint in the ZAFT academy. I'm sorry about a misunderstanding regarding how many chapters should I write about the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. The next two or three chapters are going to be covering called the ZAFT Academy Arc. After the said arc, there may be a time skip down the road. By then, Naruto at this point would be 16-18 years old, and the GSD characters would be around in their 20's. The Jounin Exam Arc would also be in this story just after the ZAFT Academy Arc and the Namikaze Team Arc has been covered. Also, the Konoha nin would still enter the Chunin Exams, but I may be writing some parts a bit. Finally, I'll devote my time to writing maybe the final arc called the Bloody Shinobi War Arc, which is practically the Third Bloody Valentine War and the Fourth Shinobi World War combined. I'm just givin you guys a heads up for this case. I'm also going to write an aftermath of this story, covering future generations. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Academy Life and Mobilization

When the Hyou nin and the Sound five arrived in the PLANTS after a long four day trip, Naruto felt so light from the journey. They were going to the immigration booths to report to the PLANT Immigration officer.

"Hello, and welcome to the PLANTS. May I see your documents, please?" the officer asked. Naruto handed her the passport, as well as the application saying that he was joining ZAFT. "Oh, Mr. Uzumaki, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am. Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to go to the ZAFT academy." Naruto replied. The immigration officer then looked at the other ninjas that lined up behind him.

"Oh yeah! I was informed by the Defense Committee about your arrival." she replied. Then, the immigration officer then gestured to the other officers to take charge of the rest of the group, and started to do the same procedure. "You're planning on staying in the PLANTS for a year, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto replied. Then, he looked around for any trouble. Deciding that there wasn't any trouble, he continued to talk to her. "You already know where are we from?"

"Of course. I've looked at your passport, and all is in order. You may go." the immigration officer said as Naruto left the Immigration booth. He then waited for his friends to come. Ten minutes later, Tayuya and Shinosuke were carrying their luggages into the spaceport. After the rest of the Sound Five and Amaya had joined the group, they went down a chute to their designated guide. Their guide turned to be a Green Coat that was from the Zvonkovic team, who was reassigned to be the Hyou/Oto nin's guide.

"Welcome to the PLANTS. I'm Jozef Marisky, and I'm going to be your guide. You all are the ones that are going to the ZAFT academy, right?" the guide asked.

"Yes, Ensign." Naruto replied.

"Nice to know the ranks of the ZAFT forces." Marisky replied. "By th way, I know that some of you don't have last names. This is important, since ZAFT needs to know your last names."

"Well, I'm Tayuya Koyama of the Koyama clan of the former Getsugakure." Tayuya said.

"I was to be called Jiroubou Honda." Jiroubou said.

"I'm Kimimaro Kaguya." Kimimaro said.

"I'm Kidoumaru Kawasaki." Kidoumaru said. Sakon was the lat one to say his name.

"I am to be called Sakon Isuzu." Sakon said.

"Great. I see that the Immigration Department as given you three the last names necessary." Marisky replied as he gestured the group to get into the van. "We are going to the ZAFT academy, so I hope you'll have fun there."

Marisky drove the Hyou/Oto nin around the PLANTS. He explained the events that are often happening, and the pointers that they need to follow if they should adjust to life in outer space.

"The important thing about space life is, that it's not like Earth. Here, the weather is decided by the weather control people." Marisky explained. "We also decide how are we going to have sunlight. We also have oxygen here. Unfortunately, it's quite rare, since outer space is a vaccum out there."

"Where can we find a flute shop?" Tayuya asked.

"It's close to the ZAFT academy. But it's close right now, so you'll have to wait." he replied as they are nearing the ZAFT academy building. "Here we are. I hope you all have a great time here."

"Thanks." Amaya said as they went into the academy building. When they entered, there were cadets staring at them with admiration.

"Those guys are from the Hidden Continent!"

"They're really great once you get to know them."

"I love Oto nins!"

"Wait! One of them's the cousin of the second-in-command of the Za Burrel team!"

Shinosuke glanced at the cadet that mentioned about him being related to Shinn. He immediately shook his hand.

"Shinosuke Asuka at your service. Can you tell us where to find the office?" Shinosuke asked.

"Right this way." the cadet replied. He led the newcoming ninjas to the office, where the defense committee were working away. One of the staff glanced at the new arrivals.

"Ah yes, we were expecting you eight." the admin said. "Although there should be the other two from Suna that would join us."

"No doubt that would be Gaara." Naruto said.

"Sabaku no Temari did join ZAFT a long time ago. She's still with us, though." the admin said. "She came here after the Chunin Exams. In fact, there she is."

A minute later, Temari came in to the office, and were surprised to see some of her old friends entering the academy.

"So you guys decided to enter ZAFT academy, I see." Temari said. "Itachi was a real prodigy even in this academy."

"He graduated before the Le Creuset Team had graduated." Shinosuke said. "I also remember the top student in that grad class. It's the same guy who defected to the Archangel while we were stationed back in Otogakure."

"Oh yeah, Athrun Zala." Temari said. "Shame that he joined Orb instead."

"Have you seen my cousin?" Shinosuke asked. Temari hesitated, and then told him the answer.

"You mean that loudmouth who won't shut up?" the fan wielding kunoichi/ZAFT Red coat replied. "Yeah. That was the reason why I didn't want to be stationed in the Minerva."

"Well, he's pretty well under control." Amaya said. "With that blond guy who has taken a liking to wearing a mask taking control."

"Oh yeah. Anyways, welcome tot he ZAFT academy, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Temari replied as she left. The admin then decided to take the papers that the Hyou/Oto nin had brought with them.

"All is in order. Well, I'm glad to say you're inducted to the academy. The dorms are separated. Gentlemen on the left, and ladies on the right." the admin said. "We hope you have a pleasant year."

Naruto, Shinosuke, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, and Sakon then went to the dorm room that they were assigned.

"Shinosuke and I will bunk in here." Naruto said. JIroubou and Sakon quickly nodded, but Kidoumaru was hesitant.

"It's only the five of us here." Kidoumaru said.

"Don't worry. There is one bed for you, Kidoumaru." Sakon said. "I'll sleep there. you and Jiroubou bunk together."

"Makes sense, since you have Ukon with you." the six armed man replied. "We'd better set up our stuff."

"Wait a minute. There are six of us here. We almost forgot Kimimaro. Well, Sakon will bunk with Kimimaro." Jiroubou said as they unpacked their stuff from the luggage.

Meanwhile, Tayuya and Amaya went to the ladies' dorm that they were assigned. Amaya unpacked her things, while Tayuya lokoed around the dormitory.

"Where's our table?" Tayuya asked.

"Over there. You know you have to watch your mouth, since we're in a military installment." Amaya reminded her.

"No need to tell me." Tayuya replied back.

When the Hyou/Oto nin were done unpacking their stuff, they went around the academy, observing the classes that they were going to take. Shinosuke was grinning about what they saw.

"I knew that Shinn wasn't lying about his place." Shinosuke said. "The classes may be hard, but we'll get used to it."

"I agree with you." Kimimaro replied as they walked on, until they met a ZAFT White Coat. He was amused at the sight of the people that he was seeing.

"You guys must be new here, right?" he asked.

"Yes, commander." Amaya replied. "We're the new students that are expected to start next week."

"Oh yes, I remember." the White Coat replied. "You're the ninjas that are expecting to join us. Welcome. I'm Commander Connelly, and I'm one of the instructors in the ZAFT academy."

"So you assume that you know us, commander?" Tayuya asked.

"Of course. My friend told me about you guys. The Sound Five, isn't it?" Connelly asked.

"Yes, commander." Kimimaro replied stoically. "And we're here to serve our former imperial master."

"Ah yes, ZAFT has colonized Oto no Kuni. I'm glad." the White Coat replied. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you in one of my classes, since you have to take mobile suit training. I know that you guys have already learned it, but with a little refreshment, you'll learn better."

"Yes, sir!" replied the ninjas with a salute.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai was rushing towards Konoha to report the mission to Kojiro Haruno. He went straight to the Hokage's office to tell Tsunade about the outcome.

"Hokage-sama. The mission was a total failure." Sai reported. At the mention of a failed mission, the slug sannin tensed up. "It was because the Sound four had accomplices."

"All right. So that means the Uchiha escaped?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sai replied.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Tsunade replied. "You may go."

Sai then went to the council chamber, where the council was discussing about a classified topic. Immediately, Kojiro looked up to see the newcomer arrive.

"So I take it that the Uchiha managed to escape?" he asked.

"Yes, Haruno-sama. However, Neji Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and the Mokuton user have fled to the Free Territory." Sai reported. Kojiro's head began to tense up.

"Damn those bastards! They were alive, after all we've done! They were meant to die on that mission." Kojiro yelled. He calmed down for a minute, and started to grit his teeth. "It seems that the mystery nin told them to defect."

"Yes, Haruno-sama. The Hyou nin told them to flee." Sai replied.

"Damn them! The demon brat is still loose, and our sympathizers in Umi no Kuni have been defeated!" Kojiro yelled again. "You may go."

"Yes, sir." Sai said as he left the chamber. Kojiro then went back to their discussion.

"So I was saying, the numbers of shinobi fighting for our cause has to increase. Hyou, Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo has increased their numbers. Not to mention Oto has started to expand its territory." Kojiro explained.

"We're doing well with the mobilization." Inoichi Yamanaka replied. "But the problem is, too many of our forces have defected to the Free Territory."

"The solution would be to threaten anyone who defects from Konoha shall be put to death." Kojiro said. There were murmurs among the rest of the council. "I know that may cost some of our forces. But I have another solution."

"What is it, Haruno-sama?" Inoichi asked.

"The extendeds that were successfully relocated to Konoha would be continued to be shaped into our fighting force." Kojiro replied. "We have to do things necessary to wipe out those space monsters and the demons for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

While the Konoha council were discussing, Tsunade was having a discussion with Shizune, and two Chunins that were identified as Izumo and Kotetsu.

"We're losing more of our land to Hyou already." Tsunade said. "Not to mention Orochimaru has his troops gobble up our northern flank. What are the next step to this problem?"

"Hokage-sama, we might have to retake some land from Hyou, as well as capture some territories from Oto." Shizune replied. "We could also capture Nami no Kuni."

"A great idea, but Hyou controls it. Umi is the remaining nation that hasn't been taken over by another great nation, but its reliance on Mizu no Kuni makes it uneasy for us. Since Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure are firmly sided with ZAFT." Tsunade replied. "There were some experimental labs that Orochimaru used to run in that nation. Unfortunately, it's been kept intact. Right now, the Triumvirate Entente has taken control of the nation."

"Tsunade-sama. We have to take control of the nation." Shizune replied.

"We don't have enough forces to boot right now, Shizune." Tsunade replied back.

"Well, I heard that the ROOT organization is planning on using the people that those LOGOS goons relocated from their labs in the Outside world." Izumo said. "I was masquerading as another LOGOS member."

"You have to be careful when you infiltrate the council, Izumo." Kotetsu said. "They could identify you right away."

"Well, anyways. We need more resources to defend ourselves. Otherwise, Hyou and the anti-Konoha nations are going to overrun us." Tsunade replied as Shizune grabbed a bottle of sake. She poured the sake into four cups, and gave it to her master and the two chunins. They drank the sake while they were still having their conversation.

In the Free Territory within Ka no Kuni, Jiraiya was supervising the training of the genin that failed their chunin exams. He saw Neji do a Kaiten on the projectile weapons that Tenten was throwing, and Shikamaru avoiding Chouji's bowl-a-rama attack. He sighed in despair, knowing that they aren't simply getting better for the upcoming Chunin Exams held in Sunagakure. The toad sannin then blew a whistle that he had kept with him, and the genin stopped training.

"Listen up. You guys have to shape up even further to be chunin. We're short on manpower, and our enemies are way stronger than us." Jiraiya explained. "I know that is the way that Kojiro Haruno said, but let's face it. We need every chunin and jounin available for our ranks."

"How many ninjas do we have in ranks?" Neji asked.

"About five thousand in ranks. Oto has around a hundred thousand ninjas, and Hyou has the largest army, and has the most technologically advanced weapons that they would ever have. I'm also announcing that the Royal Orb Armed Forces needs new recruits, and I feel that you guys have to step up to the challenge. We all know Naruto Uzumaki, right?" the toad sannin said, as the genin nodded their heads. "He joined ZAFT, from what I heard."

Hinata was shocked at what the toad sannin had just said. Her future husband was going to be her enemy should he enter the battlefield.

"So, the Orb officers here are gonna tell you all about how the Royal Orb Armed Forces conduct its training." Jiraiya said as Cagalli, and some of the Orb officers had arrived. "All right, Cagalli-sama. They're all yours."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama. Now, the Orb forces are different from Tukhachevsky's forces. However, they bore the same name Orb Armed Forces. the only difference between that, is that the Tukhachevskyite forces are under the Orb People's Armed Forces, while we're under the Royal Orb Armed Forces." Cagalli explained as Kira and Athrun arrived as well. "We're short on manpower, since the majority of the troops are under Tukhachevsky's command. So we're appealing to you guys to join. This is normal. We all knew that Minato Namikaze was one of the only two Konoha nin that served in the Orb forces that ever reached the rank of admiral."

"Yes, Cagalli-sama." Hinata replied. "He is Naruto-kun's father, right?" Her tone sounded solemn and lonely.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. Unfortunately, you all knew that Naruto Uzumaki has joined ZAFT. So here's a plan: we all have to capture him, and instruct him in the errors of his ways." Cagalli said. "You are like Lacus, Hinata-sama. Gentle and loving, and very beautiful as well."

"Thank you, Cagalli-sama." the Hyuuga heiress replied.

"There are many ninjas. Too many ninjas that joined ZAFT." Kira said as he began to lecture the genin. "The boy that could have been a great Konoha shinobi is fighting alongside the people whose views are not consistent with ours."

"We have to liberate the world from the corruption of Tukhachevsky's might." Athrun replied. "We can change what people say and criticize."

"So, enlist in the Royal Orb Armed Forces, and we'll bring this chaos to an end." Kira finished. The genin were applauding, and were going to enlist once they reached fifteen. The official age to enlist in the Orb Armed forces, whether it was Royal, or Orb People's, is 15. Same thing with ZAFT, and the Earth Alliance forces.

While the Archangel was safely docked in the Free Territory's harbor, the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team was surveilling the harbor from underwater. Talia then instructed Zvonkovic what to do.

"Commander Zvonkovic, silently launch a torpedo on the port side. We have to sink the carrier docked in the harbor." Talia instructed over the link.

"Da, I will do that." Zvonkovic replied as he gestured his crew to prepare the torpedoes. "Torpedoes, fire!"

The torpedoes then were launched, and without warning, there was a huge BOOM! in the harbor. An Orb officer stationed in the harbor raised the alarm.

"We're under attack! Launch the ships!" the officer yelled as the crewmen struggled to go to their ships. The Archangel's crew were rushing to the ship to prepare for battle.

"What happened?" Kira asked the other Orb officer.

"It looks like six ZAFT ships are entering the harbor!" the other Orb officer replied as the Archangel's crew arrived on the bridge. Murrue took her place as the captain, and issued orders.

"Everyone! Prepare for anti-ship combat immediately!" Murrue ordered as Kira and Athrun ran to the hangar. She then instructed her crew to prepare the weapon systems. At the same time, the Minerva was starting to launch its mobile suits. Talia then ordered the Joule and Za Burrel teams to proceed with their objective.

"Rey, you team's objective is to make any raids on the military base's hangars." Talia ordered as Rey was getting ready for launching.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rey said as the Legend started to launch. "Rey Za Burrel. Za Burrel team, Legend, taking off!"

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Launching!"

Yzak was preparing to launch as well when Talia also issued orders.

"Commander Joule, your objective is to target the naval ships that are assisting the Archangel. Get Commander Hahnenfuss to do the shipwrecking, and you have to shoot down the Infinite Justice." Talia said as Yzak was geared up.

"Understood." Yzak replied as the Genesis started to launch. "Yzak Joule, Joule team. Genesis, launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Exodus. Taking off."

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Housenka. Let's go!"

The Joule team started to launch an assault on the Atthaist Orb ships by the time Kira and Athrun took off from the Archangel. Yzak looked at the incoming mobile suits, and engaged it.

"Shiho, get busy on destroying the ships." Yzak said as he turned to the Strike Freedom. "This time, you're going down!"

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone anymore!" Kira yelled as a violet SEED had burst. He fired his beam rifle at the Genesis, which kept on dodging.

"Dammit." Yzak gritted as Dearka was engaging Athrun. "Dearka. Even if it's our former comrade, we have orders to take him down."

"I know." Dearka said as he fired his beam rifle at the Infinite Justice. Athrun was gritting his teeth whenever the Exodus was firing his beam rifle.

"Dammit. Archangel, we're going to have to split up to protect the ships." Athrun replied as Shiho was slicing away at the nearest ship.

"All right." Murrue said, but Athrun's decision to protect the ships was a major blunder, for the Joule team had ganged up on Kira even further. "Dammit, stop it right now!"

"Shut up, you traitor!" Yzak yelled as he fired the chest cannon. "You're going down too, Freedom!"

Kira gritted his teeth at the number of the mobile suits that he was facing. It was totally unfair, with two on one, possibly four on one if Shinn and Rey weren't busy destroying the military base. Shinn was busy destroying the buildings when he saw the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice.

"Rey, are the bases destroyed yet?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, Shinn. Now we can join in the fight against Kira Yamato and the traitor." Rey replied as they went towards the Joule team, who's engaging the Strike Freedom.

"Ahh!" Shinn yelled as he charged up his Arondight sword at Kira as Yzak in the Genesis was about to fire his rail guns. Athrun started to rush to his friend's aid, but Rey engaged him instead. However, the engagement was getting out of nowhere.

"Shinn, engage the Justice. I'll take care of Freedom." Rey said as the Destiny charged at the Infinite Justice.

"You're going down, you worthless traitor!" Shinn roared as a red SEED had burst. Athrun then was forced on the defensive.

"Stop it already, Shinn!" Athrun yelled as an emerald SEED had burst. "Why are you mindlessly fighting?"

"I'm not the idiot that defected from his own military!" Shinn yelled as he fired his beam cannon.

"Do you always have to follow orders, even if that would cost you your own future?" Athrun yelled as he clashed with the Destiny.

"At least I have a sense of loyalty, you traitor!" Shinn roared as he slashed away. Meanwhile, Rey was firing his DRAGOONS while intact at Kira, who dodged it.

"Kira Yamato. The epitome of our sufferings." Rey said as he got out his beam saber. "Why are you here again?"

"Dammit. Who are you?" Kira said as he fired his beam rifles.

"You don't remember me. But you can sense me. I may be the same man who you thought was dead, but I am merely a shell that houses his soul!" Rey yelled as he slashed his beam saber at the Strike Freedom. Kira in response, got out his beam saber, and clashed with the Legend. Meanwhile, the archangel was fending off the impending assaults that were made by the Minerva and the Zvonkovic team on the Sisak. Murrue was shocked at the sight of the Orb ships that were sinking.

"What is going on here?" Murrue asked.

"Captain Ramius, it seems that ZAFT didn't intend to capture the Free Territory." Lt. Amagi replied, who took over as the deputy captain. "They are attacking just to raid us, and to destroy our supplies."

"If this attack is just meant to raid our base, then we have to push them back." Murrue replied as the Minerva fired its Neidhart missiles. The Joule team on the other hand, were still engaging Kira and Athrun when they were distracted by the new arrivals in the form of the anti-LOGOS Konoha nin, who are now piloting Murasames. Yzak was gritting his teeth that no Hyou or even Oto units are deployed.

"Aw nuts! We should get any reinforcements!" Yzak yelled as Shikamaru in the Murasame fired his beam rifle at the Genesis.

"You guys are just plain troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as Neji and Kiba tried to take on Shinn, who was distracted from his battle with Athrun. The elder Asuka gritted his teeth at the distraction.

"Damn you all!" Shinn roared as he tried to fire his beam rifle at the two Murasames, which were dodged.

"Get away from our homeland!" Kiba yelled as he got out the beam saber, and clashed with the Arondight sword. Neji on the other hand, helped Athrun take on Shiho in the Housenka by firing its missiles at her. Shiho then responded by firing her beam cannon, which missed by a considerable amount of meters. Neji was gritting his teeth.

"She's good. I would believe that Hinata-sama wouldn't stand a chance against those ZAFT guys, let alone a single Hyou Tsukuyomi Ashtray." Neji mused as he fired his beam rifle at the Housenka. Meanwhile, the other Murasames with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Chouji and Shino were aiding the Infinite Justice in routing the ZAFT GOUFs that were a part of the Zvonkovic team. However, Shinn had managed to thrash Kiba's Murasame.

"Help! I'm going down!" Kiba yelled as Shinn tried to fire his beam rifle at the helpless Murasame, only to be blocked by Athrun.

"You moron! Trying to kill a helpless soldier, what are you trying to do here, Shinn?" Athrun yelled as he slashed away at the Destiny.

"He's going to die, and that's final!" Shinn roared as he went away from the battle, this time to slice the Archangel's bridge. When Kira and Athrun saw this, they managed to block the sword strike from the Destiny. Shinn was now steaming mad.

"Damn you assholes!" Shinn roared as he pushed the Infinite Justice back. Rey saw this, and rushed to help his friend, but Kira blocked him.

"If you value your life, then stop making this raid!" Kira yelled. He was too distracted to realize that Yzak was going for a stabbing action.

"I've got you now, Freedom!" Yzak yelled as he damaged the Strike Freedom's wings, which caused Kira to yell.

"Grr. A little help here." Kira said as the Konoha Murasames rushed to help the trapped Strike Freedom. Unfortunately, Yzak and Dearka shot the rushing Murasames down, causing the pilots to scream. When the command center in the base was finally destroyed, the Minerva sent out a retreat signal. At that time, the Zvonkovic team in the Sisak were busy engaging the Archangel.

"Great. I'll send out the signal too." Zvonkovic said as he opened up a link with the Sisak and the Partizani. "Get all of our troops to retreat right away. The mission is accomplished."

"All right." Dimitrovic replied as the Sisak and the Partizani sent retreat flares, causing the ZAFT forces to retreat. While the Archangel paused to look around, they saw the base being a complete wreck.

"I can't believe it." Murrue said as the Archangel cruised around, but badly damaged from the assaults from the Zvonkovic team and the Minerva. "Where are we going to establish our base since this one is ruined?"

"The Konoha nin will fix the base, but we'll have to make do with the materials that they have for now." Kira said as he went back into the ship after sustaining a good amount of damage from Yzak's attack.

"The base in Konoha would be mostly made of wood, and that would be potentially dangerous. Giving that wood burns so easily." Athrun said as he also retreated into the ship. "Or we could look for a new territory to dock."

"That would be impossible, Athrun." Murrue replied as the Archangel had finally decided to sail away from the Free Territory, along with the Konoha nin that chose to join with them. "Where are we going to find a territory that would be suitable, one that would be far away from any ZAFT base?"

"I don't know, since every part of the Hidden Continent is infested with ZAFT bases." Miriallia said as she looked in the screen for any signs of trouble.

"Well, we might have to try to dock in the Nami no Kuni, even if ZAFT chases us and catches us." Murrue replied.

When the Archangel finally docked at Nami no Kuni, they docked at a secret base that was kept out of ZAFT hands. It was the only base that Orb had outside Ka no Kuni. However, they only stayed there for a brief moment until they went back to the Free Territory to rebuild their shattered base.

* * *

Well, see ya later for the 25th chapter. 


	25. More Classes and Reconstruction

G'day mates, and welcome to the 25th chapter of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! This chapter would cover more of the life in the ZAFT academy for Naruto and co., as well as the minor parts of the Chunin Exams revisited, since I didn't get to cover it in the last chapter. This chapter would cover a lot on the Archangel, as well as the Minerva and the Mokushi Mercenary Unit. All right then, the story construction would be a little slower than usual, since it's Christmas, and I have to spend most of my time out of the computer. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: More Classes and Reconstruction 

In the ZAFT academy, the Hyou/Oto nin had finally started their classes after adjusting to their new life within a week. Naruto was actually having a hard time finding the classrooms that he was going to have his lessons in. In turn, he had to ask almost every ZAFT instructors on the directions. However, by the end of the day, he managed to go into one of his classes without getting lost. Shinosuke and Amaya didn't have a harder time, since he knew the layout of the academy from his elder cousin Shinn. The Sound Five is also having a great amount of trouble as Naruto did, but they quickly figured out the area of the lay out. In one of the classes, the ZAFT instructor was teaching about psychology and warfare. Naruto was taking notes and listening to what he was saying.

"All right, class. When it comes to warfare, which part of the body would be affected the most?" the instructor asked. Naruto replied by raising his hand. "Yes, Cadet Uzumaki?"

"The brain, sir. Since the brain keeps the memories, whether good or bad, of any traumatic events." Naruto answered.

"Excellent. Now, once a soldier finishes fighting in a war, he or she'll have a trauma called shell shock. Which is basically a trauma caused by warfare." the instructor explained as the class took notes.

Mobile suit training was the next class for the Hyou/Oto team, which they found easy, since they can pilot their Gundams. However, they still learned how to pilot a ZAKU trainer, since they are going to need to learn about other mobile suits, besides their Gundams. Leadership and Command training were new to the Hyou nin, since they are in the right position to lead their own genin team back in Hyougakure. The Sound Five on the other hand, were finding the Leadership and Command class pretty easy, since they learned a lot about it back in Otogakure. The other classes which they had were military drills, Mathematics, Military Strategies, and Target practice. By the end of the day, Naruto and his friends were tired from the classes. They tackled on their homework that they were assigned. Shinosuke was on his assignment when Sakon came up to him for some help.

"Shinosuke, can you help me with this Mathematics assignment?" Sakon asked.

"Sure." Shinosuke replied as he explained to him about the arithmetic. Naruto, Amaya and Kimimaro were completing their Psychology homework when Tayuya came up to them.

"Guys, I've got a newspaper on the events that happened back in the Hidden Continent." Tayuya said as they looked at the newspaper headline.

**Daring Raid on Free Territory Base by ZAFT Forces (December 7th, C.E. 74)**

_Just last week on November 30th, C.E. 74, the Minerva as well as the Zvonkovic team on the Partizani fleet had wreaked havoc on Ka no Kuni's Free Territory. Their target was to capture the Archangel intact, while destroying the rest of the Orb fleet that accompanied the fugitives. The Archangel and its crew were wanted by the Tukhachevskyite Orb government for conspiracy to commit treason, in which the penalty for that is life sentence. The Sisak was the ship that fired the first torpedoes to the Orb ships anchored in the harbor. Minerva captain Talia Gladys has this to say._

_"I'm quite glad that we have managed to destroy the Archangel's crucial support and supplies that were stolen from Orb. However, they are still continuing to gather strength from mainly the Konoha anti-LOGOS freedom fighters." Gladys has commented while stationing in Kirigakure. Next week, the Minerva was to be stationed in Otogakure for the inspection of the ZAFT Otogakure Garrison there._

"Wow, that's great the we have crippled the Archangel's support." Amaya replied. "Where are they docked right now."

"Right now, they're still docked in the Free Territory, since every other base has been occupied by ZAFT." Tayuya replied. "This headline would be great for our Political Science class assignment."

The next day, the Hyou/Oto nin had their Political Science class. This class was taught by the same White coat that they saw in the hallway a month ago. Commander Connelly was lecturing the class on the current events.

"All right. Here's a possible brainstorming question that would be answered in groups of two. I want you all to be paired up with anyone that you don't really know, and discuss the question with them." Connelly said as Naruto paired up with Kidoumaru, Tayuya paired up with Shinosuke, Kimimaro paired up with Jiroubou, and Amaya paired up with Sakon. Ukon was also going to provide support to his twin, since he can't get out of his twin brother's body.

"The question is, Was the attack on the Free Territory's base reasonable for strategic purposes?" Connelly asked as the pairs started to talk.

"I think that the attack was reasonable." Kidoumaru replied as Naruto wrote what his partner said. "Strategically, it could impede their plans to invade Umi no Kuni as well as Oto no Kuni."

"Got that down. I also have a good reason to say that the attack was reasonable." Naruto replied as he wrote down the answers.

History class was entirely new to the new cadets that came from the Hidden Countries, since they never knew so much about the history of the Outside world. They discussed the rise of HItler and the Nazis, and how the Hyou/Oto nin were appaled at the striking scenario that were taking root in Konoha. That Hitler rose to power by whipping up frenzy of hatred towards the so called 'undesirable' peoples is almost similar to what Kojiro Haruno is doing to the general population of Konoha against the jinchuuriki and the mutated people that were used in Orochimaru's experiments.

"The thing about history is, once you've learned about the horrifying events, you can be sure to avoid repeating it." the history instructor replied as she lectured the class about how Hitler and the Nazis were successful in bringing their nation to prosperity. Later on, they would learn about the recent history that happened within the Cosmic Era, such as the first Coordinator, and the two Bloody Valentine Wars. When the classes were over, Naruto, Tayuya, Sakon, Shinosuke, Amaya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru and Kimimaro went to the lounge where the cadets would hang out and get some snacks.

"This lounge was exactly what Shinn described." Shinosuke said as Tayuya played her flute, which caused the fellow ZAFT caets to look at her. Some of them were clapping their hands at the performance that the flute playing Oto kunoichi was doing.

"Well, music is my thing, since I always play the flute just to get over my loneliness." Tayuya explained.

"Really? I heard that the leader of the Zvonkovic team used to be a ninja." a cadet said.

"Great. What ninja was he or she?" Tayuya asked.

"He used to have this forehead protector that had a musical note in it." the second cadet replied. "He was the one hat loved to play bagpipes."

The Sound Five were shocked at what the cadets have said. That they knew Orochimaru's former bodyguard before they were assigned to protect the snake sannin. It was obvious that the only Slavic shinobi that ever trained in all of the Hidden Continent was none other than Tomislav Zvonkovic.

"Yeah, we know who you're talking about. In our hometown, he's famous." Jiroubou said as he went over to the cadets that were listening to Tayuya's performance in the flute.

"Yeah, and now he is famous for crippling the legged ship's support of the crucial support ships." a third cadet said. Sakon and Kidoumaru were whistling in admiration.

"Cool. A former Oto jounin now led an attack on the Ka no Kuni's Free Territory." Kidoumaru replied while going over to the concession stand. "I'll get some snacks for us."

The Hyou/Oto nin had made some new friends by the end of the day, and all of them were from the lounge that they hanged out.

* * *

In the Free Territory, the Konoha jounin were helping out with the reconstruction of the base that was destroyed in the aftermath of ZAFT's raid. The genins were in Sunagakure for the Chunin Exams, and from what their senseis had heard, hundreds of Hyou genin are also participating. Jiraiya was talking to Yamato about the training that Hyou has been doing. 

"Did you know that Hyou doesn't even train its kunoichis in the art of tea ceremony and flower arrangements?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't see why Hyou disregards those methods." Yamato replied. "In Konoha, that training is now mandatory for what I quote 'future mothers of the new generation', which I found it ridiculous."

"Yeah. Instead, they train the kunoichis almost the same way as the shinobi. In Hyou, everything's always about training." the toad sannin replied as Gai and Asuma arrived. Jiraiya then looked at the newcomers.

"Waht is it now, Asuma?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya-sama, our genin team has passed the Chunin Exams." Asuma replied as he lit up a cigarrette. Gai was covering his nose at that awful smell.

"Jeez, Asuma. That habit is unyouthful. You must preserve your youthful lungs while you can." Gai said as Asuma and Jiraiya glared at him. Kurenai had arrived a minute later to find out the source of the smell that she was sniffing.

"Asuma, I thought that you'd quit smoking." she reprimanded the bearded man.

"Well, old habits die hard, Kurenai-san." Asuma said. "Gai was ranting about preserving our 'youthful' lungs."

"He may be right, but I don't see why you should keep talking about the 'joys of youth'." Kurenai asked Gai as the Archangel's crew had arrived with Kira and Athrun leading the group.

"Well? Are your genin team ready to enlist?" Athrun asked.

"Well, in my team's case, yes." Kurenai replied as Athrun gave her the application that her team needs to have. "Hinata asked her father, and he was overjoyed. We just found out the other shinobi that served alongside the Yondaime Hokage. And it was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga himself. Kiba on the other hand, got permission from his mother, as long as Hana is also enlisting. Shino got permission too, as well."

"In my team's case, Shikamaru's mother encouraged him to enlist, since his strategies would come in handy. Ino may not be able to, since her father is masquerading as a LOGOS member. Chouza Akimichi just gave Chouji permission." Asuma replied as he received the papers that his team needs to apply. "As for Kakashi's team, we already know which side they chose."

"Lee got permission to enlist from the orphanage, since we know that his parents are not living anymore. Tenten, the same thing. Neji on the other hand, his scenario was the same thing as Hinata's." Gai said as Athrun gave him the papers needed for his 'youthful' team. "The ninjas in Hyou, Iwa and Oto have enlisted in ZAFT, and I even heard that Itachi Uchiha's fiancee is currently serving in ZAFT."

"Makes sense." Asuma replied as he continued to smoke, while Athrun left the Konoha jounin group. "Itachi Uchiha himself has serve in the ZAFT forces, and I gotta tell you. Too many bright young stars have gone to that side already, and we don't need another Konoha nin that would join ZAFT."

"The Hyuuga recruits are devoted to capturing Naruto-kun, and if possible, the girl that he's going out with." Kurenai replied back as she saw more jounins carrying logs. "It's kinda weird, isn't it?"

"What is it?" Gai asked while going out to help out with the construction.

"Naruto has taken a liking to a redhead ninja, just like his father." Kurenai replied back as she joined Gai for the effort. "I remember the day that Yondaime fell in love with Kushina."

"Yeah, I also remember that day, too." Jiraiya said as he and Asuma also started to help with the effort in reconstructing the base. "The only difference is that Kushina was a former ninja of Uzu no Kuni, while Naruto's girlfriend is an Oto nin. Not to mention she's one of the Sound Four."

"It seems that the Oto girl isn't the only girlfriend that Naruto had. Apparently, he's engaged to the Princess of Yuki no Kuni." Gai replied as he chopped the log. "Naruto's pretty lucky to have the flames of youth glowing as bright as the sun."

"Gai, will you drop the youth thing?" Jiraiya retorted while he was nailing the wood on another wood. "Seriously, there will be a time when even you are going to mature to a ripe old age."

"You're just like Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama." Gai replied as Asuma was carving the wood that they're going to use with a trench knife. "Not that youthful."

"Well, we could use some help from a certain Mokuton user." Kurenai replied as Yamato joined the group.

"Well, if it's a new base, I can create it in no time." Yamato said, but Jiraiya stopped him.

"We're gonna need more lumber." the toad sannin said as the Mokuton user went to the forest to chop down more lumber. After he chopped down the lumber, he created ten Moku bunshins and carried the logs back to the base. The construction was continuing for the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile in Kirigakure, the Minerva was preparing for its annual inspection of ZAFT's garrison in Otogakure, which would take place next week. Talia and Arthur were constantly inspecting the conditions of the ship when a ZAFT green coat that was stationed in Kirigakure came up to them.

"Captain, the ZAFT Kirigakure Garrison Headquarters is asking for Deputy Captain Trine to come to HQ." the Green Coat said.

"All right, Arthur. You can go." Talia said as Arthur went with the Green Coat.

"Why do I have to go to headquaters?" Arthur asked while disembarking from the Minerva.

"HQ wants to talk to you. Apparently, there is a rumor that another Minerva-class ship was going to be commissioned. It's already been built to suit the needs of ZAFT." the Green Coat replied as they reached headquarters. When the duo finally reached the ofice of the Garrison Commander, ARthur and the Green coat saluted to him.

"Thank you, Ensign. I'll take it from here." the ZAFT Kirigakure Garison commander replied. "Commander Schleicher, ZAFT FAITH Forces, and commander of the Kirigakure Garrison."

"Deputy Captain Arthur Trine, Deputy Captain of the Minerva." Arthur replied as Schleicher nodded. "What is the reason for me to come here, sir?"

"Well, it seems that another Monerva-class ship would be commisioned into the ZAFT forces, and I felt that you're the man to be the Captain." Schleicher replied as another Green Coat came to the office. "Get a White Coat uniform."

"Really? But I'm still a Black Coat, sir." Arthur answered.

"Not anymore, since Chairman Wedgeback has been constantly looking over the prospective candidates for FAITH." Schleicher replied as he opened up a link to the PLANTs. At once, Wedgeback and Biggsfront were on the screen. "Mr. Chariman, have you looked into Trine's records?"

"Yes, Commander." Wedgeback replied over the link. "I've noticed that Trine has a great record in service in the Minerva, and I think that he's the man for the job as captain of the second Minerva-class ship."

"Really, Mr. Chairman? I thank you very much." Arthur replied as Wedgeback chuckled.

"Well, the new Minerva-class ship would be housing in the future top graduates from the ZAFT academy. I've also added in a new goal for the young new cadets. If there's a graduate that graduated as top graduate of the year, he or she would be taken into prospective as a future candidate for FAITH. You see, I actually devised a new training program that is extremely difficult for cadets in hopes of raising future FAITH members." Wedgeback explained as Biggsfront was looking on. "Vice Chairman Biggsfront, was it a great idea for the new training program?"

"Of course, Chairman Wedgeback." Biggsfront replied.

"So, the future top graduates would be posted in the new Minerva-class ship. So far, the Hyou/Oto nin that recently joined us might be the candidates." Wedgeback replied back as Schleicher got out a badge representing FAITH. "And Trine is perfect to be promoted to White Coat status, and to be inducted to FAITH. It would also mean that he will be reassigned elsewhere."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman." Arthur replied back as the Green Coat came back with a case containing the ZAFT White Coat.

"Well, congratulations." Schleicher said as he got up from his desk, and placed the FAITH badge on Arthur's new White Coat Uniform. "As of today, you are now Captain Trine. By the way, please take these papers that confiem your reassginment to Capt. Gladys, and after that, you will be going to space back to the homeland."

"Yes, sir." Arthur said as he went to the changing room, and changed his Black Coat Uniform for a White Coat Uniform. When he got back to the Minerva, he went straight to the captain's office.

"Captain, it's Trine here." Arthur said as Talia opened up the door, and looked surprised.

"Wow, that's the reason why you went there?" Talia asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Arthur said while giving her the papers. Talia read the confirmation papers, and nodded.

"Very well, good luck on your next assignment." Talia said as Arthur left the room, and out the ship. It was great to be reassigned to another place, but at the same time, he would miss the crew that he'ss been with ever since Armory One.

* * *

timeskip to next week of December 14th, C.E. 74

* * *

The Minerva was sailing from Kirigakure Harbor. They were ready to go to Otogakure to inspect the garrison there. Little did they know, that there would be a terrible secret that Orochimaru has kept from his ZAFT allies, and that secret would trigger a series of chaotic events, in which the Akatsuki would be waiting for. Before they left Kirigakure, Talia was informed of a new Deputy Captain that would be joining them today. This person used to work for Ostersund-Jorgensen's Mokushi Mercenary Unit, and she was an effective leader, poised ot succeed her superior when the time comes. Her name was Liesel Schneller, and she was somewhat down to earth, although many of her subordiantes in the mercenary unit would consider her a by the book person, on par with the late Natarle Badguirel. Like her leader Ostersund-Jorgensen, she is a former ninja, who currently had her role of jounin on hiatus. She used to be a Suna ninja, before she joined ZAFT. It was common now these days that most people that joined ZAFT are actually former shinobi and kunoichi, if they came from the Hidden Continent. While the Minerva was sailing through Hyou no Teikoku's islands, Talia and Liesel Schneller were discussing a plan to avoid ambushes whenever they can. 

"Vell, ve could go undervater to avoid other ships. The Archangel is still repairing, from the raid that I heard about." Liesel said.

"I know. We'll have to avoid the Free Territory for now, until we could reach Oto." Talia replied as the Minerva submerged. "I heard that Oto has built another ZAFT base there."

"Ja, Captain." Liesel replied. "But vhich base did ve have to go? The vun on the border of Ka no Kuni, or the one up north?"

"The one up north, so we'll have to fly over." Talia replied back.

The Minerva had flew over Oto no Kuni after they spotted the landmass. After they flew over the southern flank, they flew for a while, until they reached the ZAFT base in northern Oto no Kuni. The Minerva's crew then disembarked from Oto harbor, and got on a jeep. Talia was nostalgic when she saw the changes that were taking place in Otogakure when the said ship captain arrived. Orochimaru stood at attention when Talia got off the jeep, and saluted.

"I assume that you're here to inspect your garrison?" the snake sannin said.

"And to tell you about the attack on the Free Territory's base that the fugitive ship has been successful." Talia replied. "Unfortunately, my former Deputy Captain was assigned elsewhere. So my new Deputy Captain is Liesel Schneller."

"Ah yes, the Suna kunoichi." Orochimaru said as Liesel saluted to him. "I remember the time that you managed to fight off a hundred bandits in a single night."

"Danke, Orochimaru-sama." Liesel said as she bowed.

"All right, just lead me into the garrison, and Ill do the rest from there." Talia instructed as the three leaders went into the ZAFT base within Otogakure. When the ZAFT green coats were standing in ranks, Talia inspected the troops there. She was looking for any mistakes, as well as any slip ups. After the inspection, she then asked a question.

"Who is the commander of the ZAFT Otogakure Garrison?" Talia asked. A White Coat replied back with a heavy accent.

"That vould be me." the Commander replied. His accent was a heavy Swedish accent. "Commander Johan Ostersund at your service."

"Ah yes, I remember you, Johan." Liesel said. "You're Field Marshal Ostersund-Jorgensen's cousin, right?"

"Ja, deputy." Ostersund replied. "The garrison here has faced repeated assaults from the Konoha vermin that constantly raided our southern flank."

"Of course, having Konoha as the dangerous opponent, no wonder your troops are busy." Talia said as she looked around for any signs of trouble. "Does this garrison have any counter spies?"

"Ja, captain. Ve don't vant to have the repeat of that spy caught in Dioucia, right?" Ostersund answered.

"You're right." Liesel replied.

After the inspection, the Minerva had to dock in Oto for a while, since they were tired from their trip from Kirigakure. Meanwhile in Konohagakure, the council members were discussing about the Uchiha's whereabouts.

"The Uchiha is in Oto." Kojiro Haruno said as the rest of the LOGOS council members were talking. "Until the right time comes, he will kill him, and go back to Konoha, where he will be the Hokage, and my daughter Sakura will be his strong bride."

"Yeah, that would be great. I heard that Kakashi Hatake would defect from us." a LOGOS goon said.

"He'll never defect. Why would he?" Inoichi asked.

"Because he is disgusted at the way we rule the village." the LOGOS goon that asked the question answered.

"He doesn't have the right to criticize the way we call the shots." Kojiro replied snidely. "Is there any factor that would prevent the Uchiha from killing the serpent bastard?"

"Yeah, the Akatsuki." the third LOGOS goon replied. "They are also trying to kill Orochimaru."

"It would be bad if we can't control Oto because of those nightmarous bastards." Kojiro replied deviously.

The council kept on plotting their plan, one plan that would drastically change the history of the Hidden Continent forever.

* * *

Well, I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. Burning Truth, thank you for telling me to improve my story, which may be a complete mess. Then again, you're like a strict English teacher, always on the look out for any grammar mistakes. 


	26. More Academy Life and Remembrance

Welcome to the 26th chapter of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! This chapter will cover more of the life in the ZAFT academy in the point of view of Naruto and his friends. This chapter would also have the Orb government, as well as another planned defection, and this time, I'll add in a mobile suit theft. Koyuki would reappear again, as well as the Phantom Pain trio and Rau Le Creuset. Have a merry christmas, and a happy new year!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: More Academy Life and Remembrance 

Ivan Tukhachevsky was anything but pleased. He expected the Archangel to be captured intact, but that ship has eluded again. However, he would take advantage of this situation as an opportunity to sink it outright. He didn't anticipate another defection looming in the horizon, but it could happen soon. He was doing the paperwork when Macekova from the NSS came into the room.

"Comrade, there is yet another news that you have to hear." Macekova said as the Russian admiral looked up.

"What is it, comrade leader?" Tukhachevsky replied while signing some papers.

"The Archangel and its crew has resorted to recruiting Konoha nin into their pathetic army." the Czech NSS leader replied back, causing Tukhachevsky to stop what he was doing.

"Dammit." he gritted. "Moreover, since those Konoha nin are probably Atthaists, there would be more expansion of the Royal Orb Armed Forces." the Russian admiral said seriously. "I'm beginning to think that the Atthaists are a more dangerous threat, but LOGOS is just as dangerous as they are."

"What are we going to do?" Macekova asked while looking around for any eavesdroppers.

"We'll have to tighten security around the nation. Just in case we might be seeing more traitors." Tukhachevsky said as he continued to do his paperwork.

Meanwhile, Auel was playing basketball with Sting in the Orb Base's Gymnasium, while Stella was playing soccer with the other crewmates from her unit. Neo was in the office, trying to complete a series of paperwork that Tukhachevsky had piled in. He was on his way to finishing a set of paperwork, when an Orb officer had saluted to him. She apparently had a news for the masked colonel.

"Comrade Colonel, I bring you news." she said as she brought in a suitcase. Neo looked over the suitcase, and opened it.

"Well, what is it?" Neo asked.

"Your unit is assigned to garrison one of the islands in Umi no Kuni." the female Orb officer replied. "If I may be mistaken, you'll be assigned to guard the mother island."

"Great, I'll notify my unit right away." Neo replied as he left the office and looked for his unit. He went to the gymnasium to get the Phantom Pain trio. When they saw their leader, they came up to him.

"What is it, comrade Neo?" Auel said.

"Auel, Sting, Stella. We're going to the Hidden Continent to guard a set of islands." Neo replied as they walked back to their ship. "Though I don't know what is going on, to be exact."

"Something is going bad, I can sense it." Sting replied as Stella looked to the ocean. "I don't know what it is."

"Neo, promise us that you won't leave us." Stella said as Neo nodded.

"All right." Neo replied as the Phantom Pain squad went to the Girty Lue. Little did they know, a strom was brewing in horizon. A storm that would change the Extendeds' lives forever.

In the Yuki no Kuni, Princess Koyuki was supervising a construction of a mobile suit that was based on the Akatsuki Gundam. It was going to be her personal machine, which would be used to defend Yukigakure and Yuki no Kuni. She came up to the mechanic, and asked him some questions.

"Does this machine have that armor that deflects the beams?" the Yuki princess asked.

"It will have the anti-beam coating, Koyuki-hime." the mechanic replied as the machine was being put together. Just then, a messenger had arrived from the post office.

"Koyuki-hime, a letter from the PLANTs." the messenger replied as Koyuki opened up the envelope. The letter turned out have two pieces of paper in it. One from her beloved Naruto, and another one is from her cousin Amaya. This is what Naruto's letter looked like.

_Dear Koyuki-hime,_

_I enrolled in the ZAFT academy a few weeks ago. Amaya is fine, and so are my friends from Oto.Did you hear about the attack on the Archangel in the Free Territory? We were excited to hear that, because we can relax and have to wait for the fugitive army to regroup, and then we'll smash them flat. I missed you so much, and I can't wait to be with you. By the way, I actually saw the masked man that Mamoru-sensei had saved from his battle at Konoha while we were doing a top secret mission. I was glad to see that he's alive. Anyways, I'll see you in a few months, all right?_

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Koyuki was crying with the tears of joy as she read her lover's letter. Then, she started to read her cousin's letter.

_Dear Koyuki-itoko,_

_I am in the same situation as Naruto-kun and Shinosuke-kun. We are enrolled in the ZAFT academy, and we're enjoying every minute that we had in outer space. For some strange reason, we heard that there are former ninjas that served in the ZAFT forces, notably Itachi Uchiha and Temari-san, despite the fact that they're still current shinobi and kunoichi. Heck, even Tayuya managed to control her foul mouth, since she could get kicked out for swearing a lot. I was surprised that Shinosuke didn't argue with his superiors while we were in the academy. He told me that his cousin was a badass while he was in the academy, but his friends managed to save his butt every time. Oh well, see ya in a few months!_

_Your cousin,_

_Amaya_

The Yuki princess then started to write the reply to Naruto's letter, and as well as Amaya's letter. She was on the first sentence of the letter when a ZAFT Red coat came to her.

"What's the story here, your highness?" the ZAFT Red coat that came into the room asked. Koyuki then explained about how her closest friends and cousin were doing in the ZAFT academy. Needless to say, he was overjoyed, since having Naruto Uzumaki as a member of ZAFT would send Konoha onto its grave. The Yuki princess resumed to write the letter until dusk has occured.

* * *

In the PLANTs, Naruto and his friends were on their assignment regarding the aspects of the human mind when a messenger had arrived at their dormitory. 

"Cadet Naruto Uzumaki and Cadet Amaya Musashi, will you two come here please?" the messenger said as the said cadets came to the door. The messenger gave Amaya an envelope, and left. She realized that the letter must be from her cousin, and that her reply to Naruto is also within the letter.

"Naruto, here's the reply that my cousin wrote." Amaya said as Naruto read his lover's reply.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_My nation is weary of impending threats from Konoha as well as from the fugitive army that you were talking about. I hope to see you before another conflict breaks out, and one of us dies. Just kidding. Anyways, I missed you so much. I never stopped loving you since that day that you protected me in a Gundam from my uncle. My nation is also in danger from the fascists that lurked in Konoha. Only you can save our nation from the scourge of fascism._

_Love,_

_Koyuki-hime_

Amaya then read her own letter that her cousin had written.

_Dear Amaya,_

_I'm glad that you are safe with your friends. Sadly, I wasn't able to greet you and Naruto a happy birthday, although I may have known when is Naruto-kun's birthday. How's Shinosuke? I hope that he isn't brooding all the time. It's great that Naruto's other girlfriend stopped swearing, since she needs tolearn how to control her foul mouth. But I really liked her as a friend. A person to like for the flute songs. Well, good luck!_

_Your cousin,_

_Koyuki_

Shinosuke joined his fellow Hyou comrades after they finished reading the letter. Jiroubou and Kimimaro had just went to the library to do some research on their assignment regarding the art of leadership. Kidoumaru started to talk to the Hyou group.

"What was that about?" Kidoumaru asked.

"Well, Naruto and I got our letters from my cousin." Amaya replied while putting away the letter.

"Great. We have got to worry about what happens to Oto after a year or so." Tayuya said as she joined in with the group. "I got in touch with some of the ZAFT staff here that has connections to the ZAFT Otogakure Garrison."

"What's the news?" Shinosuke asked while reading a book.

"I heard from them that there was a rumor about Orochimaru-sama doing experiments. I just shrugged it off, seeing as how could he do such a thing?" Tayuya replied.

"Remember Juugo? Remember Suigetsu?" Kidoumaru asked. "Those guys are the results of those experiments."

"How could Orochimaru-sama do such a thing?" Naruto asked as Jiroubou and Kimimaro returned from the library.

"Well, what you guys have to know is that Orochimaru-sama was desperate for a body with the Sharingan, so that he'll learn more jutsus faster than Kira Yamato learning how to pilot a ZAKU." Tayuya replied as Kimimaro started to carry the books that he borrowed from the library.

"Yeah, and the people that he experimented on in Umi no Kuni turned out to have very rough lives." the Kaguya heir said as he remembered Orochimaru telling him about how he needed an underwater army. "The experiments are far worse than what LOGOS is doing to the children that they kidnapped."

The Hyou/Oto nin were continuing their discussion before they fell asleep. When the next morning came, they went to their classes as usual. In their Psychology class, Naruto handed in his homework that he and his friends were doing before they were interrupted. The instructor was inspecting the assignment, and was amused.

"Well, Uzumaki. Your assignment was pretty great, if it was done on a computer." the instructor said.

"Sorry about that." Naruto replied.

"Well, that's okay. But you have to remember that all assignments that you are going to do in this academy will be done on the computer." the instructor replied back as Naruto nodded. When class was finished, he went to talk to Shinosuke about the assignment.

"Yeah, although you had a good penmanship, don't forget that we are living in an age where we don't need to write anymore. Of course we still write back home, but we're going to adapt to the technological world if we are to succeed." Shinosuke explained as they walked into the cafeteria.

"All right, Shinosuke." Naruto replied as Amaya joined them for lunch.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Amaya said as the chef gave Naruto the plate for his lunch.

"Hello, there. Here we have an assortment of sandwich, Irish Stew, and a variety of ramen." the chef said as Naruto picked the beef ramen. Shinosuke also had a beef ramen, and Amaya had a chicken salad sandwich. They grabbed a table, and ate their lunch.

"This food is great." Shinosuke said as heate his beef ramen.

"Well, since the food is grown in the Junius PLANTs, I'd say that the food here is way better than on Earth." Amaya said as the Sound Five have sat on their table. Later on, they were introduced to a former Konoha immigrant that fled his village when the Seirans made refuge after Tukhachevsky came into power.

"My name's Ken Wakuzawa, and I'm a Coordinator myself." the new guy said as the Sound Five and the Hyou nin introduced themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm from Hyougakure." Naruto said as he shook Ken's hand.

"Oh yeah, the guy that was being beaten by those bastards." Ken retorted.

"What do you mean, Ken?" Naruto asked.

"I tried to help you, but I got beaten too. I defected to Iwa from Konoha after I was beaten by the villagers for something I didn't do." Ken replied. Shinosuke then talked to the new guy.

"Hey Ken, I'm Shinosuke Asuka, and I know a life that my cousin experienced when I sensed it." Shinosuke said as he shook Ken's hand as well. "As well as my best friend."

"Yeah, I was beaten because someone else in my team kept on failing to help with the mission, and they just found me to be a scapegoat." Ken replied bitterly. "My parents can't help me, since they were killed by Blue Cosmos."

"I know that life. It's painful." Naruto said while trying to control his tears.

"So I vowed to myself that I would be the one that will destroy Konoha." the new cadet replied.

"Just like Shinn vowed to destroy Orb after his family were killed." Shinosuke replied while trying to hold histears. "All of us had a painful life. My family was originally from Otogakure, but Shinn was born in Orb. His family went back to Oto after he was born. Since then, he was a capable Oto nin. Originally, he was supposed to be one of the snake sannin's Sound Four, but his position was filled by Tayuya instead. He has a cursed seal, which explains his arrogant attitude."

"Basically, your family is a ninja clan?" Jiroubou replied as he shook Ken's hand. "By the way, I'm Jiroubou Honda."

Sakon and Ukon introduced themselves to their new friend, as well as Kidoumaru, Kimimaro and Tayuya.

"Yeah, the Asuka clan was the oldest ninja clans in Otogakure. But it wasn't Otogakure when Shinn was born. Back then, it was the Ta no Kuni. Orochimaru took over the Ta no Kuni, and renamed it Oto no Kuni. However, Shinn's parents were just in the chunin ranks, while Mayu wasn't even a genin yet." Shinosuke explained further more.

"Basically, your clan is as old as the Hyuuga clan?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Shinosuke replied.

While Ken was just new in the academy, he has yet to play a major role after he graduated from the academy. The group continued to converse with their new friend all throughout the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

In Otogakure, Sasuke Uchiha was led into the chamber by Kabuto the medic. He showed the Uchiha where he would be staying. 

"Here is your room where you'll be staying." Kabuto told him as Sasuke unpacked his belongings.

"All right. Where's the snake bastard? I want to get some power right away." Sasuke sneered. Kabuto sighed in disappointment.

"Sasuke-kun, you'd better treat Orochimaru-sama with respect." Kabuto reprimanded the Uchiha. He left after Sasuke settled in his new room.Kabuto then went to the Otokage's office to see his boss, and found him watching the ZAFT Otogakure Garrison exercising in their base.

"Orochimaru-sama, how long until the new host is ready?" Kabuto asked.

"In a year. However, things are getting a little edgy for us. You see, one of the ZAFT soldiers have found my experimentation lab. If the word gets out, I'll be doomed." the snake sannin replied. "I managed to place a genjutsu on the lab."

"That's great, Orochimaru-sama." the medic teen replied as they laughed evilly.

The Akatsuki were anything but pleased after a mysterious source had told them about what they discovered in Umi no Kuni. Itachi and Kisame were steaming mad after what they saw inside the lab that they came across to. Sasori and Deidara were outright disgusted at the way that their former member had conducted these twisted experiments. Nagato/Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu were planning on killing their traitorous former member to avenge the innocent people whose lives were ruined. In Akatsukigakure, Itachi was acting unusual today. Instead of being the stoic samurai that he normally is, he's angry.

"I can't believe this!" Itachi gritted.

"What is it, Itachi?" Kisame asked while shopping in a store for Pocky.

"The snake has ruined many innocent lives just for his twisted ambition." the elder Uchiha replied as he picked out the flavors for their Pocky supply. "But I'm glad that he's ruining my foolish little brother's life."

"What do you mean by that, Itachi?" the shark faced man asked.

"Well, I told him that he still lacked hatred. When he gets power from Orochimaru, he hwill have too much hatred." Itachi replied, causing Kisame to laugh.

"Well, too much hatred. Too little hatred. It's gonna harm your brother." Kisame chortled.

The duo went back to the Hikage's office, where the Akatsuki leader was residing. Konan and Tobi were talking to the ZAFT Commandant of the ZAFT Akatsukigakure Garrison.

"Well, the Hyou no Teikoku is so large, yet your village doesn't have a nation. What do you plan?" the commandant said.

"We'll take over Oto no Kuni, where we will guard Hyou no Teikoku in any way posible." Konan replied as Hidan and Kakuzu were discussing about the wealth of Hyougakure.

"I swear to Jashin that the empire is flourishing rapidly." Hidan said while doing some weird ritual

"Akatsukigakure has to ceast to exist if we take over Otogakure." Kakuzu replied. "That village needs a complete makeover, since it's a series of hidey holes."

Just then, Itachi and Kisame had arrived back into the office from their grocery trip. Tobi was overjoyed when he saw a bag full of Pocky, but Deidara grabbed his shirt, and restrained im.

"No, we don't want a sugar crazy 'boy' running around." the clay user said as he tried restraining Tobi.

"Ahh! Tobi want some Pocky!" Tobi screamed. Zetsu then bashed the masked boy's head into the wall.

"Tobi, throw a tantrum, and even Jashin would get mad." Zetsu said. Hidan got angry at the comment that Zetsu made regarding his religion.

"Never insult my religion, you cannibalistic plant!" Hidan yelled as he tried to punch the ex-Kusa plant man.

"I was just trying to calm Tobi down." Zetsu replied as Hidan calmed down. "He should be a good boy and not get Pocky from Itachi and Kisame's stash."

"All right. Insult my religion again, and I'll kick your ass!" Hidan replied angrily.

"Just calm down, you two." Konan reprimanded the two bickering missing nin.

"I'll visit the Sandaime Hyoukage and see what is going on." Nagato/Pein said as he left the office.

While the Akatsuki were having a good conversation on good knows what, Mamoru was supervising the training squad in the new FROST organization. He would look at the new jounin that made some progres, and would recommend to the Sandaime Hyoukage to look carefully, because that jounin would have potential. Mamoru went to the Hyoukage's office, and was shocked at what he saw. The Sandaime Hyoukage was growing weaker and weaker as the time passes.

"Hyoukage-sama, what is wrong with you?" Mamoru asked.

"Mamoru, I am growing old. Before I die, I want to see my grandson and his two girlfriends. It would be a shame if I didn't see the Kazahana heiress, as well as the Koyama heiress." Takeo Sr. replied weakly while coughing.

"Hyoukage-sama, we must get you some medical attention." Mamoru said as he called an aide. "Get the medics to bring the Hyoukage-sama to the hospital right away."

"Yes, Mamoru-san." replied an aide as she ran to get the medics. A minute later, the medics had arrived to get the Hyoukage on the stretcher, and wheeled him out of the office, and into the ambulance. Matsuhito and his team had rushed to the Hyoukage Tower to find out what happened.

"The Hyoukage is not feeling well." Mamoru explained.

"He's growing old. But did he request anything?" Matsuhito asked.

"Yeah. He wants to see Naruto for the last time, as well as Koyuki-hime and Tayuya-san." Mamoru replied as an ANBU came up to them.

"Mamoru-taishou, the ZAFT commandant wants to see you." the ANBU replied. Mamoru then went to the ZAFT base where the ZAFT Hyougakure Garrison was held. The said garrison was the largest ZAFT Garrison in the Hidden Continent, followed by the ZAFT Yukigakure Garrison. Anyways, Mamoru saw the commandant, and saluted.

"Commander Tsukasa, how are you?" the commandant asked.

"Fine, Commander Kraemer." Mamoru replied as they walked throughout the base. "How are my students?"

"Your students are doing great in the ZAFT academy. In fact, they had made a new friend in the form of the former Konoha nin that defected to Iwa." the commandant called Kraemer replied back. "They'll be graduating in June of 75 C.E."

"Great. Can you pass a message for me, please?" the Hyou sannin asked.

"What is it?" Kraemer asked back.

"Please tell Naruto Uzumaki and his friends Shinosuke Asuka, Amaya Musashi, Tayuya Koyama, Kimimaro Kaguya, and the rest of their friends that the Jounin Exams are going to be held in July, and that they are to ask for an on leave status, due to shinobi duties." Mamoru explained. Kraemer nodded, and shook his hand again.

"Well, I hope that Hyou no Teikoku will set up its Space Force. From what I've heard, Hyou is planning on building theor own space colonies in L3, where Heliopolis used to be." Kraemer replied.

"Well, Hyou no Teikoku has the ANBU Black Ops as an army, with FROST as the elite squad and the FROST Elite as the super elite. We also have the Hyou no Teikoku Navy, the Atmospherical Force, which is new for Air Force, and the Space Force. The ships that were constructed for both space and atmospherical combat are the core of the Special Force." Mamoru explained in detail. "We have yet to build a space fleet."

"Don't worry. You can ask for Field Marshal Ostersund-Jorgensen for help. I'm sure he can help." Kraemer replied.

"You mean, I would ask the Mokushi Mercenary Unit to help Hyou, as well as Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Oto and Yuki to build a space fleet?" Mamoru asked while laughing. "That's the greatest idea that I ever heard."

"Well, all right. You can go now, Mamoru." Kraemer said as Mamoru saluted. He then went to the Hyoukage's office to ask the aide to use the link to the Mokushi Mercenary Unit. The aide gave permission, and the Sandaime Hyoukage also gave permission as well while recovering. Mamoru then contacted the Mokushi Mercenary Unit fleet,a nd Ostersund-Jorgensen answered.

"Hello, Ostersund-Jorgensen here." the Nordic man said.

"Hi, Mamoru Tsukasa here." Mamoru asked.

"Ah, Mamoru! How are you again?" Ostersund-Jorgensen asked.

"Well, I;m fine here. Listen, our nation as well as Kaze, Tsuchi, Mizu, Rai, Oto and Yuki need some help in creating their own Space Force. Can you help us with the construction of the finest ships?" Mamoru asked.

"Ja, but this is going to cost you. Ve need the money to pay for the supplies, and the construction crew. I can provide the best designs, und best veapons." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied back. "Your nation's Space Force needs a good lot of destroyers, cruisers, und assault varships. The Thunderbird-class ships, including the Kyuubi itself are the fine examples of a Special Force, because they function in space und Earth. Vhat you vant vith the space carriers is the inability to function in Earth. That vould be vhy you must take a good example of the Gondvana-calss supercarrier. They may be defenseless, but they are vorthy, because they can carry up to a hundred mobile suits. The Pangea class ships that I command are another example, but it also counts as a Special Force."

"So, all we have to do is pay you for the supplies. We can provide the supplies, and also pay you in gold and goods." Mamoru asked. "If I can get the approval of my superior."

"Vell, you'd better do that. As for payment in goods und gold, that can also be accepted. Providing that you pay it beforehand." the Nordic man replied back. "Call me later after you get the approval."

"Will do." Mamoru replied as the link went off. He went to the hospital, and was shocked to see the Mizukage, Hikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Yukikage, and Orochimaru as well.

"Hyoukage-sama, I need to ask you something." Mamoru asked while the Hyoukage was resting.

"What is it, Mamoru?" Takeo Sr. asked.

"Can we have our own space force?" Mamoru asked, causing shocks around the hospital.

"Well, I was just discussing that with the rest of the Kages, and they agreed that we should have a space force. So that we won't have to keep on relying on ZAFT for defense in space. And we also need to estabilish space colonies like the PLANTs, only we should call it O1H, or Orbit 1 Hyou." Takeo Sr. replied.

"The spcae colonies would serve as an outlet of our growing empire." Takeo Jr. said as Orochimaru nodded.

"The space colonies are a vital asset to our nation's survival." the snake sannin replied.

"Great. Just tell the Mokushi Mercenary Unit leader, and he'll expect payment. We can provide supplies and manpower." Mamoru said as he left. The Yukikage then opened up a link with Ostersund-Jorgensen, and the Nordic man was in a middle of a discussion when the link opened.

"Ja, Ostersund-Jorgensen here." the Nordic man answered.

"This is the Yukikage on behalf of the Hyou no Teikoku. Since Yuki no Kuni is binded into the Hyou no Teikoku in a union, I felt that I should talk to you." Takeo Jr. said. "and we agreed to have a space force."

"Vell, ve can assist in the creation, but like I said. This mercenary needs payment." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied. "I can provide the best technicians in the interior design, und the best armaments experts."

"That would be great. You'll pick up the payment when you visit our villages." Takeo Jr. replied back.

"Ja, ve can do that. Have a nice day." the Nordic man said as the link was cut off.

"All of you better prepare the payments to the mercenary." Takeo Sr. instructed as the rest of the Kages had left. It was going to be great. Hyou no Teikoku having its own Space Force, and a space colony of their own to boot.

* * *

Well, I was going to write a sequel after this story, but I still have to cover the Jounin Exams Arc in the next story before the Path to Eternity. Now, regarding the space colonies that the HIdden Countries are going to build, their space colonies are going to look like Heliopolis in Gundam Seed. The names of the colonies are going to be like this:

O1H means Orbit One Hyou

O1O would be Orbit One Oto

O1K is Orbit One Kaze

And so on. The last initial after the number would represent the name of the Hidden Country, instead of the Hidden City or Village. Well, review to reply!


	27. Secrets Revealed and Painful Legacies

Welcome to the 27th Chapter of Of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! This chapter will unravel more secrets that Tukhachevsky, and Ostersund-Jorgensen. Heine Westenfluss will make a reappearance in the story, seeing as how I've neglected him throughout the story. So, until then, enjoy!

Note: You'll hear a lot of people saying comrade in the scene with Tukhachevsky. This is normal in a communist-dominated Orb Union in this fic.

By the way, Mamoru is the same age as Minato and Hiashi Hyuuga. And Tukhachevsky is a little older than Cagalli by two years. So Ostersund-Jorgensen is the same age as Kira and Tomislav Zvonkovic in this fic.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Secrets Revealed and Painful Legacies 

Field Marshal Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen was looking at a blueprints of the latest smaller ships to build, as well as a successor ship to the Pangea-class mothership. The Mokushi Mercenary Unit was in Nami no Kuni for a brief rest, a strange place for a mercenary to dock, since they have only one base there.

"Let's see. The Hyou version vould have no Isolde naval rifle." the Nordic man said to himself as he looked at the blueprints. "Izanagi to Hyou is like Gustav to us. Onogoro to Hyou is also like Vaterloo to us, und Izanami to Hyou is like Austerlitz to us."

While he was inspecting the blueprints, Capt. Jothonen came into the room. He was carrying another blueprint for the new defenses of the newly built space colonies in space on L3, right where Heliopolis used to be.

"Field Marshal Ostersund-Jorgensen, I have here the blueprints for the defenses in space." Johtonen said as he gave the mercenary leader the defenses.

"Vell, leave it there. I vill inspect it later." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied. While he was going to jot down some notes on his notebook, he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. Jothonen came back to see what was happening.

"Vhat is the problem, Markus?" Jothonen asked while searching for a medicine.

"Something is killing me, Vesa." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied painfully as a seal had appeared on the Nordic man's head. Johtonen didn't know what that symbol had meant, but he went to someone in the ship that knew. He looked for Acamus Dynonysius, the man that has been trained in the Hidden Continent, and expert on shinobi seals. The Greek man rushed back to their leader, and looked at the seal. He gasped, meaning he knew what that seal is.

"Acamus, do you know what that seal is?" Johtonen asked. Dynonysius nodded, and began to tell a story.

"When your leader was made a genin of Hyou, he wasn't the only one who was graduated as a prodigy. Commander Tsukasa was a chunin at that time the Nirvana seal was introduced as a way to add another reserve of yin and yang chakra. At the same time, it also surpress your negative bides." Dynonysius explained. "It seems that Ostersund-Jorgensen wasn't the only one with that seal. The current leader of the Orb Union has that seal, and so did a foreign kunoichi that trained in Hyou by the name of Amelia Brisbane from the Oceania Union."

"So Tukhachevsky vould be having this pain right now?" Johtonen asked. "Vhy is it hurting?"

"The reason is because the person that created the seal is slowly dying. The Nirvana seal is the Namikaze clan's gift to prodigies." Dynonysius said. "It looks like they were trained under the Sandaime Hyoukage's son himself, which explains the seal. I have to ask his nephew in the ZAFT academy about that. It also seems that the Namikaze clan has a special Nirvana seal that only they can activate it themselves."

"So how do ve stop it?" Johtonen asked again while looking at Ostersund-Jorgensen.

"I'm afraid there is no way. But if the Sandaime Hyoukage or the Shodaime Yukikage dies, his heir would surpress the pain." the Greek expert on shinobi said. "The Sandaime Hyoukage is a Namikaze himself, as well as the Shodaime Yukikage. Minato also had the Nirvana seal, but when he married Kushina, she also had the seal added to her forehead, as was the rest of the Uzumaki clan. If a Namikaze clan member has married someone, the partner's clan would have the seal added as a sign that the union of the Namikaze clan and the new integrated clan has been confirmed. If I'm not mistaken, the Uzumaki clan is descended from the six sages, which explains the Rinnegan that they possess."

"Ve have to stop the pain, Dynonysius." Johtonen said while panicking.

"I'm afraid there is no cure, but there is a seal that would surpress the pain for a day." Dynonysius said as he made some handseals. "Fuuja Houjin!"

The seal was being negated as the Fuuja Houjin was taking effect. The Nordic man was slowly healing from the pain, as he started to fall asleep.

"I'm afraid that the user of the seal passes out after the Fuuja Houjin is being used." Dynonysius said as they placed the mercenary leader in his bed. "We'd better call Orb, and to see how is Tukhachevsky is doing."

Jothonen and Dynonysius then made a phone call to the Orb Union. The NSS wonam Macekova answered the incoming call.

"Hello, Macekova here." she said.

"Comrade Macekova, can you check on Tukhachevsky please? He's probably having a headache right now." Johtonen replied. Macekova went to the President's office to see her superior. Once she went into the office, she gasped at what she was seeing. Tukhachevsky was screaming with agony at the headache.

"Comrade President Tukhachevsky is suffering from a migraine!" Macekova yelled.

"Dammit. Is there any nin that knows how to surpress the seals on the foreheads?" Dynonysius asked while looking for instructions on the Fuuja Houjin. Meanwhile, Macekova was looking everywhere for a shinobi or a kunoichi for Tukhachevsky's prpblem, and when all else was lost, she found a Kumo kunoichi that was an expert in sealing jutsus. When they returned to the office, the Kumo kunoichi then made some handsigns.

"Fuuja Houjin!" she yelled as she pressed against the Nirvana seal in the Orb leader's head. Tukhachevsky stopped screaming, and panted

"Comrade Tukhachevsky is weak, but he'll live. Thanks for looking out for our beloved leader. I'll recommend you in his ideas for a decoration." Macekova said as the link went off. She then turned to the Russian admiral, and asked him some questions.

"What is the seal that the Greek doctor in the Mokushi Mercenary Unit talking about?" Macekova asked.

"I'd better tell you how I got it." Tukhachevsky said.

Flashback.

_6 year old Ivan Tukhachevsky had passed the Graduation Exams in Hyougakure, along with 4 year old Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen. The two boys were awaiting for their 5 year old childhood friend, who was also taking the exam. 5 year old Amelia Brisbane joined the two boys to celebrate their promotion to genin. Everywhere in the village back then, every villager was staring at the three new prodigies with admiration._

_"That's the dream team right there!"_

_"I can't believe it! They're genin now, and at their age!"_

_The young Tukhachevsky turned to his friends, his face brimming with excitement._

_"I vonder who is going to be our sensei this year?" the young Ostersund-Jorgensen asked._

_"Dunno, mate. It's not everyday that any Hyoukage would be training us." the young Brisbane replied as they walked along the streets._

_"Well, the Sandaime Hyoukage is a busy nam, but he manages to finish his work in such a short time!" the young Tukhachevsky replied as they went back to their respective homes._

End flashback

"That's how I knew the Mokushi Mercenary Unit leader. When we were kids." the adult Tukhachevsky said to Macekova while looking around. He then saw a maid that was carrying the food. "I need some borsht please."

"Of course, comrade." the maid replied as she brought in the borsht. "Here you go, comrade."

"Spasebo." Tukhachevsky replied. He then went back to his story.

Flashback

_The prodigy team then waited in their classroom to wait for their new sensei. When everyone else had left, they were the remaining genin left. When their sensei had finally arrived, they were surprised. They were going to be trained by the Sandaime Hyoukage's son. They did hear about the exploits of the Sandaime Hyoukage's eldest son from their studies, but never did they see another of his siblings before. When their new sensei told his new genin team to meet him at the roof, they gladly went there. From there, he introduced himself._

_"Hello, I'm Takeo Namikaze." the younger Namikaze said. "Not to be mistaken for the other Takeo Namikaze, who's also the Hyoukage. That's why he's called Takeo Sr., but you guys call him Hyoukage-sama anyways. I'm Takeo Jr. So you guys have to call me Takeo-sensei. You first, the boy with the heavy accent."_

_"I'm Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen. I like training all day. I don't like bigoted people, as well as LOGOS and Blue Cosmos. My dream is to be a mercenary leader." the young Ostersund-Jorgensen said while sporting a grin. "I'm from the Kingdom of Scandinavia."_

_"Great! You three must be the first ninjas that were born in the Outside world. But I trust you three to keep our existence a secret, right?" Takeo Jr. asked his genin team. They nodded their heads in approval, and the Namikaze then turned to the young Brisbane._

_"G'day mates! I'm Amelia Brisbane, and I love to train as well. I also love to hang out with my friends. I don't like fangirls who fawn over a guy for no reason at all." the young Brisbane said. "My dream is to be a fierce warrior. I'm from the Oceanian Union, a PLANT ally."_

_"That's good. That only leaves the black haired boy." Takeo Jr. said._

_"I'm Ivan Tukhachevsky, and I'm from the Eurasian Federation. I love to be a spy, and go undercover. I don't like fascists and people that support them. My dream is to be a leader of any nation." the young Tukhachevsky said._

_"That's good. Tomorrow, I want you three in the training grounds for your test to see if you have the ability to handle the rank of genin." Takeo Jr. said. "Until then, have a nice day. By the way, don't eat breakfast."_

_The next day, the young Tukhachevsky went to the trainign grounds to meet his teammates for their test to keep their rank as genin. Their sensei had arrived on time, although the genins weren't sure what the test was all about. Takeo Jr. then explained what the test will be all about._

_"All right. For this test that I have cooked up, you three will try to capture these bells." he explained while the genin were listening. "Come and get the bells from me as if you are trying to kill me. There are only two bells, so if one of you doesn't get the bell, you fail."_

_"Understood, sensei." the genin replied. They disappeared after Takeo Jr. gave the signal to start. The young Ostersund-Jorgensen started to figure out the point of the bell test, and went to look for his other teammates. He managed to locate the young Brisbane hiding in a snowy bush. The Nordic looking boy then started to whisper something to her ear._

_"Hey, Amelia. I think I know vhat is the test all about." the young Ostersund-Jorgensen said._

_"What is it, Mark?" the young Brisbane replied._

_"Teamvork. Now, ve have to look for Ivan." the young Ostersund-Jorgensen replied back, but they heard a scream from the south. They gasped to see the young Tukhachevsky being grabbed by a snake like man. Takeo Jr. knew who it was. Immediately, he rushed to save the young Russian genin, but the snake man had disappeared, while the young Tukhachevsky yelled for help. Ostersund-Jorgensen had also managed to grab onto his friend and he also disappeared. Takeo Jr. then went to te Hyoukage Tower to report to his father about what happened._

_"Otou-sama, my two genin have been kidnapped!" Takeo Jr. said to his father. _

_"Oh no. Who kidnapped them?" the elder Namikaze asked._

_"It's Orochimaru." Takeo Jr. replied back, causing his father to go wide eyed._

End Flashback

"At that time, Ostersund-Jorgensen and I were a part of the snake bastard's experiments. That is how we got the Nehangan. Apparently, the snake bastard went to Minato's grave, and extracted the DNA from his eyes." the adult Tukhachevsky explained while eating his soup. "Macekova, please close the door."

Macekova then closed the door, and made sure there were no eavesdroppers. The adult Tukhachevsky then went back to his story.

Flashback

_The young Ostersund-Jorgensen and the young Tukhachevsky soon woke up in a laboratory. When the snake man arrived, they screamed to him in their native languages._

_"Utleie meg gå , du bastillen!" the young Ostersund-Jorgensen yelled in Norweigan. Then he switched to Swedish. "Låta jag gå , du nästa!"_

_"Pozvolte mne iati, Vi ubludok!" the young Tukhachevsky yelled in Russian. Unfortunately, Orochimaru didn't understand what his new test subjects were saying._

_"Kukuku. You two are my new test subjects, and I will test to see if the Nehangan will be successful in your bodies." cackled the snake sannin as he sedated the two young boys. Soon after, he injected the Namikaze clan's DNA with the remnants of the Nehangan. _

_"After three days, the effect will come in." Orochimaru said as he left the lab. Three days later like the twisted bastard had said, the two young guinea pigs were screaming with agony at the pain in their eyes as they opened them. They did see the Nehangan activated in their eyes, and struggled to deactivate it. Orochimaru rushed back to the lab to see his beloved test subjects writhing with pain._

_"Excellent. The experiment was a success. Let's see if the Avatar ability of the Asuka clan would also be suitable to these two boys." the snake sannin said as he grabbed a vial with the Asuka DNA in it. He had managed to acquire the DNA from one of his original ninjas from the Asuka clan, namely Kazuo Asuka. Once again, he injected the Asuka DNA into the two young boys, who soon passed out. After yet another three days, the lab soon exploded when the young Ostersund-Jorgensen couldn't control his new Avatar state._

_"Eld titulera : Eld oväder teknik!" the young Ostersund-Jorgensen yelled in Swedish as a huge fire started to blow up the lab. With his newly acquired Nehangan, he also managed to see the tenketsu, and struck at the snake sannin's tenketsu in the shins._

_"We have to get out of here, Markus!" the young Tukhachevsky yelled while running from the lab. Soon after that, they realized that they were in the outskirts of Konohagakure. Immediately, the Konoha villagers realized that they have a case of Coordinators at their gates._

_"Get out of here, space monsters!"_

_"Kill them along wiht the demon brat!"_

_"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

_The young Tukhachevsky soon made some handsigns. He was growing mad at the way the damned villagers were treating them._

_"Огонь Увольнять: Огонь Дракон бомба техника!" the young Tukhachevsky yelled in Russian as a flaming dragon had released a huge bomb. At the nearby bush, the younger Mamoru was watching the scene. He planned to get the baby Naruto from Konoha, but the plan changed when he had to rescue the_ _two boys that were kidnapped. Immediately, he went to grab the lost boys, and ran back to Hyougakure._

End flashback

"To this day on, the Nehangan reminds me of the painful experiences that I endured while playing the role of a guinea pig." the adult Tukhachevsky said to Macekova as a knock was heard. When the Czech NSS leader went to open the door, the medics transfered the weakened Russian admiral to the stretcher, and went to the ambulance. Macekova and another woman had accompanied him in the ambulance trip to the Onogoro hospital. Tukhachevsky was still explaining the story that he told to Macekova to another woman.

"By the way, the woman's name is Katarina Barishnikova." Macekova said as the new woman kissed him in the forehead.

"How are you doing, comrade?" Barishnikova said as the adult Tukhachevsky started to fall asleep, but struggled to stay awake.

"I'm fine, my dear." Tukhachevsky said as he explained his life to them. "Became chunin at the age of 8, and got promoted to jounin at the age of 10. I was kidnapped again, this time by the fascist Blue Cosmos to be a part of the Combat Coordinator project. That was when my true purpose became clear. I was going to revolt from the fascists, and lead the world into revolution. Ostersund-Jorgensen on the other hand, didn't participate in this project at all. I was 14 at that time."

"Those fascists have a lot to pay for." Barishnikova replied as they were nearing the hospital.

"This is why I would never let the Atthas to ruin my hard work. My legacy means a lot to the people of Orb, and what are they fighting for." Tukhachevsky said as the stretcher that he occupied soon climbed out of the ambulance.

"Get the leader into an emergency room immediately. Call any medic nin for possible jutsu related problems." the head paramedic said to his subordinates as they rushed the Russian admiral to the hospital. The healers started to work on the seal in his forehead as fast as they could. Medic nins were also called in to assist in the operation as well. For ten hours, the Onogoro hospital crew worked hard to bring their leader back to his top shape.

* * *

While Tukhachevsky was in the operating room, the Minerva was still docked in Otogakure when another problem had struck the ship's crew and pilots. For a while, Shinn was experiencing severe pains in his neck so much, he yelled at the agony of the pain. The medics in the infirmary in the ship couldn't stop the pain, until they looked at a wierd mark on his neck. Rau Le Creuset and Rey were rushing to the infirmary when they were told of Shinn's markings. Liesel also rushed in to the infirmary to stop the seal from infecting the Destiny pilot. She immediately saw the seal, and began to make some handseals. 

"Fuuja Houjin!" Liesel yelled as she started to surpress the effects of the seal. Finally, the seal had stopped burning, and Shinn passed out. She glared at the wall, knowing what that seal meant to her.

"That damn bastard Orochimaru." Liesel snarled. "He's the one to cause this damn pain!"

"Why did Shinn get the weird markings?" Rey asked.

"Your red eyed friend used to be one of Orochimaru's bodyguards in Otogakure. He was originally assigned to the role of the Sound Four, but his family fled to Orb after they found out about the cursed seal. Mayu at that time was still in the Otogakure academy." Liesel explained.

"So Shinn's a ninja? How come he never told us that?" Rey asked angrily.

"He wasn't supposed to tell everyone about the ninjutsus that he learned. After all, that's why there is the Hidden Continent." the German XO replied.

"Of course. Ninjas aren't allowed to reveal the secrets of their world to outsiders." Rau said as Yzak, Dearka, and Heine passed by.

"Commander Le Creuset." Heine said as he saluted.

"Ah, Westenfluss. I see that you have been active in Yzak's team after Athrun's defection." Rau replied.

"Commander Creuset, what's wrong with Shinn?" Yzak asked.

"It seems that the weird markings are activated wqhenever the person that made the seal is around. Kind of like me and Mu La Flaga, whenever we have our spatial awareness acting up." Rau explained. He then went to the bridge of the Minerva, and saw Talia talking to Meyrin about the incoming danger that might lurk around the corner.

"Talia, we'll have to go to the base in eastern Hyou no Teikoku right away." Rau explained.

"Is it something to do with what the Joule team were reacting to Shinn's condition?" Talia asked.

"I'm afraid so, Talia." Rau replied back. "As long as we stay here in Oto, there is a chance that the Destiny pilot wouldn't survive aboard the ship while the cursed seal is burning up."

"That explains the weird tatoo that he had on his neck." she said. Then, Talia announced to the entire crew of the Minerva that they are going to leave immediately for eastern Hyou no Teikoku. The Minerva had left Oto no Kuni, and flew over Konoha. When the Konoha ROOT saw the Minerva, they raised the alarm. Soon, LOGOS machines flew towards the vulnerable ship.

"All hands, prepare for anti-mobile suit combat." Talia yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Liesel said as she went to her station. Meanwhile, the pilots were ready to launch from the ship.

"Shinn can't launch because he's resting in the infirmary." Rey explained to the captain.

"All right." Talia replied.

"Rey Za Burrel, Legend. Taking off!"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core splendor. I'm going out!"

"Yzak Joule, Genesis. Launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Exodus. taking off!"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Housenka. Let's do it!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF. Taking off!"

Talia then turned to Rau, who was going to launch from the new machine that he received from Hyougakure.

"Rau, be careful." she said.

"Roger that." Rau said. "Rau Le Creuset. This is the Tsukuyomi AShtray taking off, with the Ronin equipment."

The battle then started to heat up, with Windams shot down one after another. Yzak was getting bored of shooting the Windams up, so he decided to slice them up.

"Get away from us!" Yzak yelled as he got out his beam rifles again.

"Dammit, there are so many of them." Dearka yelled as he fired at a nearest Windam, which was shot down near the tower. Yzak then went to his HiMAT mode, and shot all the mobile suits that are within range. Finally, the Windams had retreated from the battle, and the Minerva was free to continue towards the base in eastern Hyou no Teikoku.

* * *

In the PLANTS, Naruto was still doing his assignment when Shinosuke interrupted him for something important.

"Hey, Naruto." Shinosuke said.

"What is it, Shinosuke?" Naruto asked while closing his book.

"Your grandfather is falling ill." Shinosuke replied. "I heard it from the messenger that blurted out he message. Oh, his letter is here too."

Naruto received the letter that his grandfather gave him. He began to read the message.

_My dear grandson,_

_I am falling ill, and the medics say that I only have a few months left to live. My illness began when I was having a walk in the square. I caught a virus in the air, and began to look feverish. The disease went on and off, until your sensei saw me in a worse shape. Before I die, I want to see you one more time, as well as your two great loved ones. Actually, there might be three since you were also meant to marry a priestess. But I can't see the priestess because she is in the Taiyou no Kuni, and that place is dangerous. The next conflict might signal the end of the Namikaze domination in the kage thrones, since LOGOS seeks out to exterminate our clan. You are the clan's only hope._

_Your grandfather,_

_Takeo Sr. _

_The Sandaime Hyoukage_

Naruto was crying when he finished reading his letter. Shinosuke patted his back, and Amaya hugged him when she found out about the Sandaime Hyoukage's condition. She then told the Sound Five, who were shocked at the elder Namikaze's condition. It touched Tayuya, when the letter mentioned that Naruto's grandfather would like to see her.

"Your old man is going to be fine, Naruto." Tayuya said as she started to cry. "By the way, who's the priestess that was mentioned?"

"I think that might be the priestess Shion." Kimimaro replied. Everyone looked to him for some information. "She was the one that had a shrine built in Taiyou no Kuni. The only nation that was located in the far west, about 200 miles from Hyougakure. The only nation that wasn't conquered by either Great Nation, or Outside power, since even the largest fleet would be defeated in seconds."

"That's creepy." Jiroubou said as Kidoumaru shuddered.

"Well, we'd better prepare for the worst." the spider loving nin replied as they continued to study their lessons for the night.

* * *

Well, that's a few more chapters until its completion.


	28. Holidays and the Lost Jinchuuriki of Orb

Welcome to the 28th chapter of the story 'Of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved! Let's hope that the story gets better. This chapter would cover the Christmas holidays that Naruto and his friends would experience, as well as more secrets that Tukhachevsky would reveal. Furthermore, I think that this story would have only two to seven more chapters until the end, and it's on forward to the Jounin Exams Arc, and the Path to Eternity. Until then, enjoy!

Note: Some foreign ninjas in this story would yell the jutsu in their native language. Tukhachevsky would yell a jutsu in Russian, then translated into Japanese after the action.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Holidays and the Lost Jinchuuriki of Orb 

In the Orb Union, the nation's leader was in a state of danger as Tukhachevsky struggled to fight between life and death. His operation was a success, although he might not work for a while. Tukhachevsky was still resting in his hospital bed when his possible successor came to visit him. The newcomer was like his superior, in a way that they had a career in the military. Like Tukhachevsky, this newcomer used to be a shinobi of Hyougakure. However, he was older than him by five years. Not to mention that he too suffered in two twisted experiments. One was with Orochimaru, and one with the fascist Blue Cosmos and LOGOS. The newcomer then talked to the resting leader.

"Comrade President, I had the same painful migraine like you did, but it was mild. I don't know why your headache was severe." the newcomer said. His ethnicity was the same as Tukhachevsky's, judging from his accent and the way he talked.

"Alexei, it was mild for you, because you didn't endure the pain that I had to endure." Tukhachevsky replied weakly while trying to eat the food that the nurses had brought. "I remember you though, Morzyakov."

"Da. I was the prodigy that inspired hundreds of people in Hyougakure, including you, Amelia and Markus." the man called Alexei Morzyakov replied. "I also decided to include Aysun Yilmaz as the envoy to the Hidden Continent in your absence."

"We have to. We want to establish common ground with our historical enemies and in the Orb Union is where we can do such thing." Tukhachevsky replied as a knock was heard. "Come in."

Four people came into the hospital room, where the Russian admiral was having his rest. Two of them were here to see another patient besides him, and the other two guests were here to see him.

"Ah, you must be Aysun." Tukhachevsky said to the newcomer. She nodded, while placing the flowers into the vase. "Great job with the flowers, Aysun. You have prepared them in your own possible way."

"Thank you, comrade President." the Turkish guest had replied. The other guest saluted to him, meaning that she had some military news.

"What is it, comrade Sahaku?" Tukhachevsky asked. Morzyakov then saluted to the remaining member of the Sahaku clan.

"Comrade President, we are facing revolts from the Seiranist supporters." Rondo Mina Sahaku said, causing the Russian admiral to gasp.

"How could this be?" Tukhachevsky said while trying to get up, but Morzyakov held him down.

"The Seiranist supporters are taking advantage of your condition right now. That is why we need you better and out of the hospital soon to crack down the revolts." Morzyakov said, but he lost focus when Tukhachevsky closed his eyes, and struggled to overcome the pain in his eyes.

"My eyes!" the Russian admiral yelled as he opened them. When the visitors saw their leader's eyes, it was changed from calm to a demonic feature.

"What are you, comrade?" Yilmaz asked while shaking with fear. "You look like a wolf with the whiskers."

"No doubt about it, Aysun." Morzyakov replied. "Comrade Tukhachevsky is the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi no Ookami, the second most powerful bijuu after the Kyuubi no Yoko. Just look at his stomach for the seal."

Morzyakov then pointed at the strange seal that was placed in Tukhachevsky's stomach. Aysun and Sahaku were shocked at that seal, because there were rumors that the Hachibi was long gone. Now that the Hachibi was seal in the most unlikely host, there would be reprocusions. However, even if the people of Orb were to find out about what's inside their leader's body, they would still support him, because they knew no matter whom you are, you'll never be treated with contempt. Just then, the hospital was rocked by Molotovs thrown by Seiranist supporters. There were explosions at the side of the building, and Morzyakov rushed to the mob. He then called the Orb Defense Headquarters.

"This is Alexei Morzyakov, on behalf of Ivan Tukhachevsky. I need some units right away." Morzyakov said.

"What for, comrade?" the Orb officer replied.

"We need to disperse the mob that's trying to assassinate comrade Tukhachevsky. They're Seiranist supporters there, along with some Atthaists." Morzyakov replied.

"We'll do that right away." the officer replied as troops had rushed onto the trucks to stop the mob from killing their leader. The Orb People's Armed Forces had deployed their soldiers into the mob just after the order was given. Immediately, the government troops had battled with the Seiranist supporters armed with rifles and handguns. The crackdown was chaotic in terms of how neither side gives in, and the Seiranists were outraged that their hero was dead because of Tukhachevsky.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

"For the creation of the new world order!"

"Sieg heil!"

The last comment was the catalyst that triggered the brutal downside of keeping order. Government troopers had started to throw in tear gas to subdue the mob, but there were some people that were clever enough to use their gas masks. The Sahakuist supporters then converged on the Seiraninst supporters and beat them up. The demonstration went for three hours, until the last remnants of the mob had finally been surpressed. However, that was the beginning, for the revolution against the Tukhachevskyite regime had begun, with the intention of reviving the Orb Noble Families and restore life to when it was before Tukhachevsky went to power. When Tukhachevsky finally got out of the hospital, he was nervous at the revolution that had brewed by the Seiranists. Immediately, he declared a state of emergency until order has been restored. He was working at the paperwork that he'd been assigned, when he sensed something in his office. Immediately, he activated the bloodline that was shoved onto him from when he was little, and scanned the area for any intruders. When the noise was made by an unknown source, Tukhachevsky then threw a knife at the wall, revealing an assassin armed with a pistol. Tukhachevsky quicky killed the assassin with a pistol, but there was a kunai that whizzed by. Immediately, he got into his fighting stance and out came a Konoha ROOT ANBU with a sword ready. The two combatants were fighting each other, until Tukhachevsky went out the window. The Konoha ROOT ANBU then made some handsgins.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" the ROOT ANBU yelled as a huge water bullet came to the Russian admiral, and dodged it. Tukhachevsky then made some handsigns.

"Земля Заземлять : Земля Дракон Барьер Техника!" Tukhachevsky yelled in Russian as the ground rose to a wall, and shielded him. "Doton: Doryuuheki!"

The Konoha ROOT ANBU then got out his sword, and tried to kill the Orb Union's leader. But Tukhachevsky had avoided the impaling blade, and killed him with a pistol shot in the head.

"Whew." Tukhachevsky sighed as the Tukhachevskyite Orb officers came rushing to their leader.

"Are you all right, comrade?" asked an Orb officer.

"Yeah. We'd better hire some ninjas that would guard me." Tukhachevsky replied. "Since Morzyakov is like my mentor, he should lead the guard."

"Comrade Morzyakov is currently with us." the second Orb officer replied as Morzyakov came in, with a couple of NSS agents.

"Comrade Tukhachevsky, we can hire some Suna nin to guard you." Morzyakov replied as the officers saluted to him. "We can also hire some Hyou nin or Iwa nin."

"Da, but never hire Oto nin. I don't trust the slimy bastard after all those years." Tukhachevsky replied back. "Fleet Admiral Morzyakov, we should help with the creation our own space force, as well as the Hidden Continent's space force. It seems that my old comrade Markus would be helping Hyou no Teikoku, as well as Yuki, Kaze, Tsuchi, Mizu and Rai in their development of their space fleet, as well as the Mokushi Mercenary Unit's own successor ship to the Pangea-class motherships."

"Of course. Remember, you and I were Orochimaru's victims in his twisted experiments. Don't dwell too much in the past." Morzyakov replied.

"You were also a part of his experiments as well, comrade Fleet Admiral?" Tukhachevsky asked.

"Da. That's how I got the Shinigamigan. Funny how only two people would have the Shinigami's power in the world, and one of them is going to be a ZAFT soldier." Morzyakov replied.

"I know." Tukhachevsky replied back as the two men had went back to the Parliament. "Let's hope comrade Naruto is fine."

* * *

The ZAFT academy was close to the holiday season as the atmosphere was nostalgic. Naruto and Shinosuke were planning on what are they going to give to their girlfriends for Christmas, and the Sound Five didn't have a clue what is Christmas all about. 

"Technically, it's the holiday when we exchange gifts." Amaya explained to them.

"That explains the winter ball coming up in this academy." Jiroubou replied. "I don't know if I could come though."

"Every ZAFT cadet has to be there. It's the only one of the few times of the year when fraternization would be allowed." Amaya replied as Tayuya asked a question.

"If someone has a girlfriend that is not in this academy, can the cadet bring her to the ball?" Tayuya asked.

"They can, but they have to apply for the clearance to travel to the PLANTS in a tourist's visa." Amaya replied back.

"That would mean that I have to file a paperwork before I can bring Kin over." Kidoumaru replied.

"That would be it." Amaya said. "Even if your girlfriend just happens to be a princess of a foreign country, in Naruto's case."

"Yeah. I wonder how's Karin doing?" Sakon asked.

"Pretty well, if you ask me." Tayuya replied with a hint of grumpiness.

"What's wrong with Karin, Tayuya?" Kidoumaru asked.

"That girl just keep on flirting with anyone." the redhead replied. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, that's how Karin likes us." Ukon said as Sakon sighed.

"She doesn't even know which person she would like to go out with, since we're two people in one body." Sakon said.

"Anyways, we all have to shop for Christmas presents for each other, as well as for our relatives back home." Naruto replied as the Hyou/Oto nin went out of the academy, and into the streets. However, Tayuya picked up a newspaper with the latest headline:

**Orb in Chaos After Attempted Assassination**

_The Orb Union was shocked at the events that occured mostly around the nation's leader, Ivan Tukhachevsky. He was almost killed twice in a week as Seiranists started to undermine his regime. The nation was certainly outraged at the way the Seiranists were behaving at the time of Tukhachevsky's condition of health as a result of being a victim of an illegal experiment that occured in Oto no Kuni almost 13 years ago. Here's Tukhachevsky's comments._

_"I know that the Seiranists were going to undermine the regime, but I found out from my officers in the military about some involvement in the Attha faction." Tukhachevsky reports after recuperating from the assassination attempt._

_All of Orb's wrath had pointed their fingers at LOGOS for the attempted assassination, but htere were clues that also hinted that the Attha faction, as well as the Three Ships Alliance might have been involved. Just a few weeks prior to this event, the fugitive ship the Archangel had fled the Orb Union after its crew detained for conspiracy to commit treason, as well as the arrest of Orb's Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha. In some parts of the Hidden Continent, especially ZAFT influenced nations, we have recieved this comment form an unknown source._

_"Blame the Seirans for this mess, and blame the Atthas for sugarcoating the truth." the mysterious source had commented on this event._

_For more events, turn to page four for more details._

Tayuya then gave the newspaper to her friends, and also read the article. Amaya then gritted her teeth at the news that Tukhachevsky was nearly killed.

"Why did the leader of the Orb Union have to be targeted?" Amaya gritted.

"Obviously the Seiranists were stirring up some trouble. But the Atthas were also to blame. My cousin has obviously commented in the paper." Shinosuke said while walking along the street.

They went to the mall to shop around for their presents to give, as well as dresses for the winter ball. Naruto wasn't keen on going, but Tayuya and Amaya threatened him with blackmail if he doesn't go. Needless to say, Jiroubou was threatened with the same thing when he didn't want to go. After their shopping trip, the Hyou/Oto nin went back to the academy and placed their stuff in the dormitories. Kimimaro then went to the lounge to hang out while Naruto and Shinosuke went to the firing range. Tayuya also decided to join the duo just to kill time. When Naruto began to fire the pistol into the target, Shinosuke noticed his accuracy. It wasn't very good even for a regular soldier.

"Naruto, here's how to fire the gun properly." Shinosuke said as he showed Naruto the proper handling of the gun. "Now, just relax while firing."

Naruto then started to hit the target in the range, and Tayuya just watched as her boyfriend kept on firing away.

"Hey, Naruto. Watch the master of the pistols. I've been practicing more than all of you guys." Tayuya said as she adjusted the range, so that the target was moving. She then started to fire at the moving target, and nailed it a few times. Naruto and Shinosuke were amazed at how can she shoot, that they started to practice shooting moving targets as well. Needless to say, they can't keep up to Tayuya's score in the firing range. When they were finished, Tayuya came up to them with a grin in her face.

"That's how I kick ass in the range." the redhead said.

"Good job, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said as Tayuya blushed, causing Shinosuke to snicker.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Tayuya replied sweetly while the three cadets walked to their dormitories. The Hyou/Oto nins then started to wrap their presents that they will give to each other, as well as to their relatives for that matter in the case of Shinosuke, Naruto and Amaya.

Meanwhile, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Ukon and Naruto were filing their paperwork for the guest that they're bringing into the Winter Ball. The paperwork was especially hard for Naruto, since his other girlfriend would be the head of state of Yuki no Kuni. Kidoumaru and Sakon/Ukon didn't have much hard time as Naruto did, primarily because their dates were fellow Oto ninjas. After the three cadets finished their paperwork, Jiroubou went to the weight room to work out and to get bulky, since he wants to impress a woman good enough to be his date to the ball. Kidoumaru also joined his fat friend in the weight room to work out in time for the ball.

* * *

Timeskip to two days: PLANT Supreme Council

* * *

Princess Koyuki of the Yuki no Kuni was having a meeting with Chairman Wedgeback and Vice Chairman Biggsfront about the visitation conditions. 

"Your majesty, one of our cadets has invited you to the Winter Ball at the ZAFT academy. You already know who it is, right?" Wedgeback asked.

"Yes, Chairman-sama." Koyuki replied. "My boyfriend and my cousin are in the ZAFT academy."

"Ah yes, Amaya Musashi and Naruto Uzumaki." Biggsfront replied. "Those two are one of the eight top students in the ZAFT academy so far. They have a potential to be FAITH members, judging by their academical scores so far."

"Well, their graduation isn't going to be until in June, Biggsfront." Wedgeback replied. "Then we'll know who'll be in FAITH."

"I think that my cousin and my boyfriend would reach that potential." Koyuki replied as they walked along the chamber, and out into the open. Four ZAFT Ground soldiers came up to them, and saluted.

"We're the Princess' guards for the duration of her visit." the leader of the ground soldiers replied to Wedgeback.

"All right. Well, your majesty. It's best that you get going to the ZAFT academy, since the Winter Ball is tomorrow." Wedgeback said as he bowed to the princess."

"Thank you, Chairman Wedgeback." Koyuki replied as she was led by ZAFT ground soldiers into the shuttle that would take her into December Five PLANT, right where the ZAFT academy is located. Koyuki then went to a hotel to rest for the night, because tomorrow night would be the big day.

The next day, the female half of the ZAFT cadet population were frantically putting on make up and getting their hair done. Amaya and Tayuya were one of those female fashion fanatics that were getting ready in a flash. The male population were having a long shower, and having their tuxedoes ironed. Naruto and Shinosuke were checking to make sure that their teeth were flossed properly to look good in front of their dates. Jiroubou, Sakon, Ukon and Kidoumaru were making sure that they have a proper hygiene, since Kin and Karin are coming later this afternoon.

"I can't wait for Karin to come here." Ukon said.

"Same here. But I dunno who's she going to choose, since we're two people in one body." Sakon replied.

"You're right, brother." Ukon replied.

"I do hope that Kin would have a fashion sense when it comes to these events." Kidoumaru said as Jiroubou listened. "I swear to god that Kin's fashion sense is on par with Tayuya's, and they tend to become tomboyish."

"I know what you mean, Kidoumaru." Jiroubou said. "At least Kin doesn't swear like Tayuya."

"We'd better hurry before we meet our dates." Sakon said.

The Winter Ball started on a nice footing as Shinosuke was leading the dance with Amaya in his right. Naruto felt awkward, since he has two girls that are goign to dance with him. The same thing with Sakon and Ukon, except that they are in one body again as Karin giggled uncontrollably. Kidoumaru and Kin also went to dance in the dance floor. Surprisingly, Jiroubou managed to get himself a date in the last minute. His date was a fellow ZAFT cadet by the name of Elizabeth O'Connor, who is a second-generation coordinator. Anyways, Shinosuke started dancing with Amaya while Naruto decided to have supper before dancing. Koyuki then started to sign autographs to ZAFT cadets who loved her movies, especially the Yuki no Kuni movie featuring Naruto and his team, the Sound Four, and others. Tayuya then joined her blond boyfriend for dinner.

"This fettucini is great." Naruto said as he ate the pasta with the alfredo suce.

"You said it. This sushi is good as well." Tayuya replied as Jiroubou came to their table. "Wow, Jiroubou. I'm surprised that you decided to eat light."

"Yeah, I had to do that for my date." JIroubou said as his date joined in. "This is Elizabeth O'Connor, my date."

"G'day, mates!" Elizabeth said with a soft accent. Judging from her accent, she could have been from New Zealand, since most Oceanians that came to the PLANTS came from Australia. "My dad is in the Supreme Council."

"Oh yeah! Victor O'Connor, the representative for Junius City after Louise Leitner lost the regional election." Naruto said. "I heard that Martin Jesek is also a cadet here. He wants to join the Mokushi Mercenary Unit."

"He can though. The new ship that's been built would need people like him." Tayuya said as Kin and Kidoumaru joined in with their dinner plates full of food. "Hello, Kin."

"Tayuya, you look stunning in you dress!" Kin squealed as Kidoumaru and Jiroubou excanged glances.

"Well, Kin is sure happy to see Tayuya tonight." Jiroubou replied.

The Hyou/Oto nin ate their dinner, and resumed dancing after they had their rest from their meal. When the slow dance came up, Naruto was confused at who is he going to be slow dancing with. Finally, he decided to do a double slow dance with both Koyuki and Tayuya at the same time. All he had to do was use Kage Bunshin to be used as Tayuya's dance partner. Once another song came up, Naruto and the clone switched partners and resumed dancing. Kin was looking at Kidoumaru with admiration and amusement as how her boyfriend's six arms can manage when he's dancing with her. Karin was laughing out loud when she couldn't figure out who is she dancing with, since Sakon and Ukon have separated for a while, and had to be calmed down by Amaya after she finished dancing with Shinosuke.

"How can I be dancking with Sakon if he was in the washroom at this time?" Karin chuckled.

"Well, that's Ukon right there." Amaya replied.

"Be greatful that Juugo and Suigetsu aren't here to tease her about it." Sakon said as he came back from the washroom.

"Yeah. When is the ball over?" Jiroubou asked.

"Just three more hours." Tayuya smirked. "Until then, you'll have to be a gentleman to your date."

"Oh great." Jiroubou replied as Elizabeth led him into the dance floor. The night for the Hyou/Oto nin was romantically beauthiful at the least. Since Naruto led his two girlfriends into the garden to look into the flowers that were planted.

"In a few years, we'll get married." Koyuki said as Naruto struggled to keep awake.

"Change of topic. Koyuki-hime, have you heard about what happened in Orb?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes. My nation has been stunned at the discovery of the Hachibi no Ookami, which were rumored to be dead." Koyuki replied back. "Now that they had discovered it, they are going to be amazed that the container wasn't dead."

"Yeah. The jinchuuriki of the Hachibi was in Orb when he suffered a severe migraine as a result of Orochimaru's experiment as well as the Nirvana Seal." Tayuya replied.

"Well, we'd better get back inside." Naruto replied as he led his ladies back into the academy. Just before the Winter Ball was finished, there was a messenger that came to the dance floor, frantically rushing to tell a news that would soon shock the ZAFT cadets.

"We've got bad news!" the frightened messenger came in.

"What is it, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Orb is about to go into a civil war, and the Three Ships Alliance has declared war on Hyou, Suna, Yuki, Iwa, Oto, Kiri and Kumo!" the messenger replied, causing shocks that rang throughout the academy. Tayuya was shocked at the declaration.

"Those bastards in the Three Ships Alliance! They just have to mess up with us." Tayuya gritted while Naruto comforted her.

"Oh no! My nation would be under attack!" Koyuki said as she rushed outside to her guards. "Get me to the shuttle right away!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the ZAFT ground soldiers replied as Koyuki went inside the jeep, and rushed to the port where her shuttle is located. After Koyuki went to board her shuttle, Shinosuke and Sakon waited for further instructions.

"Does it look like LOGOS has struck a deal with the Three Ships Alliance?" Sakon asked.

"I don't know." Shinosuke replied as they waited for further news.

* * *

In the Ka no Kuni's Free Territory, Cagalli was finished with her speech that she made regarding the future conflict between the Three Ships Alliance and the pro-Triumvirate Entente Hidden Contries. 

"That was a great speech, Cagalli." Kira said as he walked beside her.

"I don't know, Kira. I think that this tactic was bound to play into Tukhachevsky's hands." Cagalli replied as Jiraiya joined the siblings.

"It may be the best thing to do for a while, just to catch Hyou offguard. However, we still don't know if the Akatsuki would take over Oto, since Orochimaru isn't dead yet. And not to mention that we're bound to get accusations form our enemies about us being LOGOS supporters." the toad sannin said. "What was that speech all about?"

"Well." Cagalli said as she told the toad sannin the speech.

Flashback

_Cagalli was in a podium standing right before the crowd of anti-LOGOS freedom fighters. She was about to deliver a speech that would gain the Three Ships Alliance a momentum._

_"People of Konohagakure. I have come here to say a message of hope." Cagalli started. "My nation has first been under the Seirans when the Second Bloody Valentine War has erupted, and I would thought that they would align with the Earth Alliance. However, due to the fact that Tukhachevsky has banished them to Konoha, he shifted the nation's problems right into the doorsteps of your village, and therefore corrupted the once peaceful Konoha nin. I am saying this because the Orb Noble Families are in danger of extinction from the ideas of Tukhachevsky and his mentor Alexei Morzyakov, who was a former Hyou nin and a real prodigy. What I'm about to say is that I don't support the ideals of Tukhachevsky because the people of Orb has chosen their destiny for too long, that we may not be needed anymore, in terms of representatives. The Hidden Countries that were formerly under ZAFT control has retained its legacies of revenge and hatred for its enemies. From this day on forward, a state of war exists between the Three Ships Alliance, and the Hidden Countries of Hyou, Kaze, Mizu, Rai, Tsuchi, Oto and Yuki."_

_There were cheers after the speech was finished. Athrun was clapping for Cagalli's speech, since her declaration of war has now triggered a new conflict in which they have found it necessary in order to purge the world of Tukhachevskyite ideas._

End flashback

"Did you hear about the latest news regarding Tukhachevsky's health?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, and another shocking discovery to add as well." Cagalli replied. Jiraiya knew what the discovery was about.

"I know the beast that was sealed in the current head of Orb." Jiraiya said as Athrun joined in the conversation. "The second most powerful bijuu in existence after the Kyuubi has been rumored to be dead."

"And now that the jinchuuriki has been discovered in Orb, I would figure that the Seiranists are going to kill him." Athrun said.

"Although I may not like it, I am glad the Seiranists are going to take him out." Cagalli said bitterly.

"That comment would have killed you, if there was a Tukhachevskyite supporter." Kira said. "What of the news about the ZAFT Winter Ball?"

"The Winter Ball was great, from what my sources have told me." Jiraiya said as they were nearing the Archangel. "Naruto pretty much enjoyed himself, with two dates going out with him at the same time."

"Kinda delicate if one of your dates just happen to be a head of state." Athrun said as Asuma and Kurenai came up to them. "What is it, Asuma-san?"

"Well, it would be nice if Shikamaru had joined your crew in the Archangel, since that kid's got an IQ of 200." Asuma said.

"He could be the mobile suit squadron commander for what I know." Kira said. "What about the genius Neji Hyuuga?"

"He's also capable of leading a mobile suit squadron, and would like to have his cousin as his second in command." Kurenai replied as Asuma looked at the new Murasames that were built in the Free Territory. "The Hyuuga team would be the primary unit in the capture of Naruto."

"Here's a better idea. Why not get all of Hyou and the rest of the nations that are allied with them to declare war on ZAFT?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hyou won't do that. They're loyal allies to the bitter end." Athrun replied. "We could just capture Naruto and have the second in command of the Hyuuga team to kill one of the Sound Four."

"You mean Tayuya?" Kurenai asked while looking at the new ships that are being built. "Hinata was pretty mad about her Naruto-kun being taken by what I quote, 'a foul mouth'."

"Well, he's got to worry about the princess of Yuki as his possible wife." Asuma said as he started to light up a cigarette, but Kurenai took it away and threw it in the nearest garbage.

"Yeah, well we'd better monitor the chunins closely to make it to their potential as members of the Royal Orb Armed Forces." Kira said as the Konoha jounin returned to their duties.

* * *

Most of the time that Tukhachevsky would do a jutsu would be in Russian, then translated into Japanese. I'm mostly doing the jutsus in Japanese, except with the foreign shinobi such as Tukhachevsky and Zvonkovic. Review to reply to this chapter! 

Note: In the story of "The Path to Eternity', I would be introducing the priestess Shion form Naruto Shippuden the movie. Vote yes or no to this question:

Should Shion be Naruto's third wife?

If you answered no, tell me the possible candidate as Shion's lover.


	29. IMPORTANT NOTICE

i'm sorry that i can't continue the story of Of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved, but if there is anyone that wishes to acquire this story, please send me a review or an e-mail. you may change it or rewrite it in any style that you want.


End file.
